Somewhere I Belong II
by shadowarwen
Summary: COMPLETE...After Severus gets guardianship of Harry, things get strange. Harry's friend's are worried, the staff is confused, and Harry begins to have horrible visions. Snape becomes very defensive of his charge.
1. The Hanged Man

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (This goes for the entire story)

It was the day before school started, and Harry was sitting in the Owlery, spending quality time with his much missed owl, Hedwig. She had spent the majority of summer vacation at Hogwarts, since he hadn't required her help. Hedwig had practically ripped his ear off with her 'affectionate' nipping the first she saw him. Excitement would have been an understatement for the Owl.

Now, he sat in the relative peacefulness of the Owlery just to think. He was beyond worried about his friends' reactions to his new 'guardian.' He decided it was pretty much a given that Ron would have issues with this new development. He never got along with Snape, and now wouldn't be any different. Harry was waiting to see what kind of odd ideas his friend would come up with for why he was willingly doing this. Or rather, what drugs he'd been given to willingly do this. He only hoped Hermione would understand.

It was almost time for dinner and Severus had requested that he join him for the evening meal in his quarters. He could count the number of times he'd been in Snape's quarters on one hand. And that had all been in the past two weeks. He even had his own little room if he ever needed to visit. Now, he descended the stairs in a rush, knowing that lateness even for a meal wouldn't be taken lightly by his 'guardian.' Snape was strict on this point for some reason. The man was rather odd with his quirks.

The dungeons seemed even drearier when hardly anyone was presiding at the school. Bearing this fact in mind, he sped up, wanting to get there quickly. The portrait hanging on the doorway of Snape's quarters was quite interesting, in a morbid sort of way. It was a rather ghastly depiction of a man being hanged at the gallows. Perhaps this was a way of keeping anyone from bothering him in his private quarters. Harry thought it was rather effective, himself. He didn't want to look at that thing everyday.

Severus had developed a way for him to get inside without a password, in case he was ever followed, which seemed likely. There was a snake coiling around the hanged man's upper left arm, which was practically eye level with Harry. The whole thing kind of reminded him of those movies where a person's retinal scan would allow access into a highly secured office or room. The snake, Harry affectionately referred to it as Spawn as it was quite the evil little bastard, would identify that it was indeed Harry by observing the young man's retina. And occasionally trying to eat his eye. The frightening hanged man winked at Harry, causing the boy to shiver, and he quickly made his way into the living area within, as the portrait swung open.

Before Severus could get a word in edgewise, Harry began on his tangent. "That portrait is way too freaky, Professor. Can't you get something that doesn't wink at me?" he asked desperately. He hated the damn thing.

Snape could only raise an eyebrow in response. He was rather fond of the moments when the young man would actually allow himself to act like a teenager. He waited for the boy to realize he had just 'went off' on his Professor and develop the timid attitude again. He didn't have to wait long. Harry still wasn't completely comfortable with the older man, but Severus hoped to change that soon.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's your rooms; I'll just shut up now." Harry mumbled silently.

Snape continued with the raised eyebrow. "Harry, it's your opinion. You are welcome to have them. However, I happen to like that portrait." he smirked. "Now, it's time to eat, are you hungry?" he asked, trying to get the boy to relax.

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

He led the boy into an adjoining room, wherein was the kitchen and dining area. There was a small round table placed directly in the middle of the room, completely covered with delicious looking food. Harry was surprised to find that it looked a lot like a normal kitchen, minus the electrical items, such as a microwave or stove. There were, however, many items he thought should belong in the potions classroom. He'd have to remember to watch out if he ever ventured for a snack in the kitchen.

"Have a seat." ordered Snape. He pointed to the nearest chair. Harry complied. Severus sat in the seat opposite the boy and scooted up to the table. "I wasn't sure what all you would like, so I took the liberty of ordering a variety of foods from the house elves. Pick what you want, or if nothing agrees with you, we can get something else." he instructed.

Harry carefully looked over the vast assortment of foods and discovered there were quite a few things he would enjoy. "I'll find something here." he told the older man, and proceeded to cautiously grab a bowl of mashed potatoes. He half expected the man to snap at him for taking too much food, like the Dursley's used to do. Or get smacked for taking the first helping. When no such altercation occurred, and his guardian had started to heap his own plate full of food, he began to relax.

They ate quietly, neither wanting to break the calmness that they had found. Most times, any occasion spent in the same company made them, mainly Harry, jittery and tense. The fact that they had spent most of the summer together, and alone, seemed to not matter at all. Harry found that he was jumpy again in the man's presence. He thought it might have something to do with disappointing the older man. If Severus realized what a pain he was to have around, he wouldn't want to be his guardian anymore. He couldn't imagine having to go back to the Dursley's because he messed up this arrangement. He wasn't so thick to believe that the man would keep him forever. He knew that eventually the man could understand what a burden he was and give him back to his relatives. He'd just have to make sure that didn't happen.

He unconsciously ate a spoonful of lima beans, something he didn't even realize he'd put on his plate, and nearly gagged. He instantly spit them back out onto his plate. "Gross." he garbled, wiping his tongue with his napkin. He slowly looked up when he noticed that Snape had quit eating and was looking at him. The man had an odd look on his face.

"Couldn't you have found a more civilized way of ridding yourself of the vegetable?" he asked, brow raised.

Harry was internally berating himself. Stop acting like a moron, Potter! he told himself.

"Sorry, sir. I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was eating. It won't happen again." he said, eyes lowered.

Severus watched the boy in confusion. He had actually found the entire scene rather amusing.

"Harry, I wasn't being serious. My apparent lack of humor etiquette seems to have thrown you off. If you want to pry food off your tongue with a napkin, by all means, do so. Be yourself, I don't mind. I realize things have been tense seeing as how I haven't been around very much these past two weeks. But, eventually, I hope you will find it in yourself to trust me." said Severus. The Potions Professor had been very busy since they had returned to Hogwarts. He hadn't had the chance to make up any lesson plans over the holiday and had to make up a year's worth of them in two weeks. It wasn't a simple task by any means. Harry had been left to his own devices mostly, with the occasional run in with each other. Severus had taken Harry to the manor as he had promised, but they hadn't been able to stay for very long. They were to return this coming weekend to finish arranging the home to their liking, and for Harry to design his room for the house elves.

Harry didn't know what to think at this point. He wasn't going to let his guard down so soon in the game, but perhaps he would relax a little when concerning the older man. He was trying hard to get along with him. "I'll try, Professor." he answered.

The older man realized that was all he was going to get out of the boy and let the subject drop. "What do you plan on doing today?" he asked instead.

The green eyed teenager was a bit surprised by the sudden change in subject, but didn't let on. He told his guardian what he would be doing that day, and made a few things up just to make his life sound more interesting. All he really had to do was homework, but he told the man he was going to stop in and see how Del was doing, and make a pit stop at Hagrid's hut to check on Zane. The dog had disappeared on him a few times, and it always made him worry. Del was currently residing in guest quarters somewhere on the third floor. He had yet to set foot in them, as she always seemed to find him first.

He hadn't eaten much more after the Lima bean incident, something which bothered Severus to no end, the child didn't eat enough to keep a bird alive, and excused himself from the table. "I'll see you later, Sev…Professor." He couldn't believe he'd almost slipped and called him Severus.

Severus eyed the boy as he left the rooms. He couldn't keep in the smile that wanted to escape.

The next day dawned slightly overcast weather. Harry hoped the sun would poke itself out from behind the clouds at some point this morning. He drug his weary body out of the bed and into the bathroom. A quick shower later and he was dressed and trying uselessly to tame his hair. No such luck, as usual, and he left it alone to fly about his face. Today the other students would arrive and he had the feeling things weren't going to go too well. He absolutely dreaded telling Ron about his new legal guardian. He'd have a fit.

It was almost time for breakfast and Harry quickly made his way down to Severus' quarters. He, for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, was looking forward to seeing the older man. Even though some times were tense, he still enjoyed his teacher's company. He was interesting if nothing else. He approached the frightening portrait, only to discover that it was missing. It had been replaced by a simple painting of two twisting dead trees that intertwined themselves together. He imagined this would be what two whomping willows would look like in a fight. There was a lone blossoming flower dangling from a branch, which seemed to be barely hanging on. And gliding up in between the trees was the snake which would identify him.

"He changed the painting." Harry murmured in disbelief. Of course this one was still disturbing in its own way, but not in a grossly morbid way. Harry grinned. He knew Severus had changed it because he'd asked, and it was a good feeling. He silently approached the new painting and the snake hissed in greeting. The snake even seemed happier due to the new surroundings. Harry couldn't blame him. He looked the snake in the eye and felt the by now familiar tingling as the snake scanned his retina. The door clicked open and he stepped inside.

"Hello?" he called out. When no response came, he walked further into the room. "Is anyone home?" he called again. Still no response. "That's odd." He couldn't imagine where the older man could be. He was usually right here. He decided to go looking for him in the Great Hall. For all he knew, the man might have had the inkling to eat with his co-workers. He left the rooms, walking through the dreary dungeon halls. The only thing he didn't like about coming down here were these damn hallways. Why couldn't they get some sunlight down here? Even if it was falsified light, it was better than this. He constantly felt like eyes were watching him from every dark corner. It was different when school was in session, he wasn't the only one walking the corridors. Now, he was alone and every shadow seemed to contain some hidden danger.

He took the steps at a quickened pace, wanting to reach the lighter halls of the castle. It didn't take long before he was in the entryway and went directly for the Great Hall. He was almost to the massive doors when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Instinctively, he pulled out his wand from his back pocket and had it thrust in the person's face before he could even consider who it might be. He gasped when he realized who it was.

Severus gently took his wrist and pulled it and the wand from his face. "Well, at least you're on your guard." he muttered, still holding onto the boy's wrist. "Try and be a little more observant of your surroundings, child. I was standing here the entire time, and you never even saw me."

Harry pulled his wrist from the man's grip and took a step backwards. "You were standing in the shadows." remarked Harry, pointing in the direction the man had come from. "I couldn't have seen you even if I had looked closely." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Snape smirked. "Only to the untrained eye." he said as if teaching a class. "Perhaps you should have looked closer." Harry didn't have the chance to talk back as the man quickly left him and entered the Great Hall.

"Hey." muttered Harry. "What's that all about?" he wondered. Did the man want him to be more observant of the shadows, or what? Harry honestly didn't know what that guy was about sometimes. He went after him and entered the Hall. Most of the Professors were there, sitting at the head table, which also happened to be the only table set up. The teenager stopped in mid-stride. Was he even allowed to eat in here? He couldn't be sure. There were no tables set up where the students would normally sit. Harry came to the conclusion that most staff didn't even realize he was here, and no one had prepared for him to eat in the Hall. He realized that unless he went down to the kitchens, he wouldn't be getting breakfast. He suddenly felt hurt that the Potions Professor hadn't mentioned this to him.

He quickly turned and left the Great Hall, not seeing the concerned look thrown in his direction. Harry ran a hand through his hair, dishelving it even more than it already was, and headed for the kitchens instead. He wasn't surprised to see Dobby as soon as he entered. The little elf ran directly for him and threw his arms around his waist. "Harry Potter, sir! What are you doing here?" he asked, jumping up and down in his excitement.

"I came early, Dobby. Do you mind getting me something to eat?" he asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will get it for you right now." he squeaked, and ran off. It wasn't much later when food of all kinds and amounts appeared in front of him.

Harry looked at the food in awe. He thought Dobby had outdone himself, big time, but didn't say anything to the house elf. After Dobby continued to ask question upon question, Harry asked if the elf would mind unpacking his things into Gryffindor tower for him while he ate. Dobby jovially agreed and disappeared. Harry liked Dobby, but the elf could be a little overbearing at times. Especially times like this one. He still felt a little saddened about the way Severus had just left him like that. He was beginning to think that this whole guardian thing might not be such a great idea. He dejectedly picked at some french toast, not noticing when the door slid open and someone entered.

Severus had watched in puzzlement as the young man had walked from the Great Hall and from the slump in his shoulders, the boy had been upset. He didn't think he had said anything that would have offended him, but something had happened. He excused himself from the table and headed after the child. He knew Harry was heading for the kitchens, by the direction he had taken. When he finally reached them, he saw the boy sitting at a table by himself. He wondered where that blasted house elf was, that constantly fumbled about the boy. Harry was picking at some kind of toast, not having touched a bit of it. The poor child looked quite miserable.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked immediately. The boy knocked the uneaten sandwich from the plate as he suddenly turned towards the voice.

The Potions Professor watched carefully as the boy seemed to stumble over his words, not knowing what to say. "Nothing." he said at last, but Snape didn't believe that for a second. The boy's voice and body language belied his words.

Severus stepped up to the table and took a seat beside the fidgeting boy. "Why don't I believe you?" he asked.

"I don't know, why the hell don't you?" he shot back, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. 'What the hell am I doing? Mouthing off to Snape!' he asked himself incredulously.

Snape's eyebrows nearly went beneath his hair line. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Apparently he looked intimidating, because Harry immediately shied away from the older man. "I didn't mean it like that." he began abruptly. "It just kind of came out."

"It just kind of came out? You need to watch your language, young man. I can officially take house points, as it is the first day of school." stated Severus, pointedly staring at the younger man.

Harry looked indignant and on the verge of telling Snape off when he finally looked away. Snape thought he had heard the word 'jerk', but let it go.

"Sorry." said Harry, clearly not meaning it.

Snape sighed, exasperated. He had come down here to see what was wrong and ended up getting into a quarrel with the boy. What is wrong with this situation? "Why didn't you stay in the Great Hall for breakfast?" he finally asked.

Harry swung his head back around, shock clearly displayed on his face. "What?" he asked confused. "I didn't think I was allowed." he muttered, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Of course you were." said Snape. "Why would you think you weren't allowed?"

Harry drew a hand through his hair again, making it fly around his face haphazardly. "Well, there weren't any tables for students to sit at, and I didn't think I was allowed to sit at the teacher's table, so I came to the kitchens instead."

"Oh." said Severus. "I suppose that is a logical conclusion to come to."

"Well, yeah." agreed Harry. He didn't feel quite as discarded as he had before. "Want to have some?" he asked, motioning at the food.

Severus let a grin slide onto his face, and nearly laughed at the shock on the boy's face. 'Yes, I do smile.' he thought. "Why not?" he said, and helped himself to some scrambled eggs.

Harry waited anxiously in the entrance hall. The other students would be there any second and he didn't know if he wanted to be happy or freaked out. Severus had left him after spending most of the afternoon together, to join the other staff members in the Great Hall. They had had a very nice afternoon, and got into no more petty arguments. Now he almost wished the day had lasted longer. He shifted uncomfortably. Severus had applied the healing ointment to his bruised body right before he left. Although it made the pain fade, it also made it worse for while he was spreading the stuff on him. He was pulled from his thoughts as several students came flooding through the doors, most passed him by and headed straight into the Great Hall. Others who knew him, mainly people from Gryffindor, stopped to say a quick hello before going in themselves. It wasn't long before he saw the two people he was hoping and dreading to see.

"Harry!" yelled a female voice, and the boy found himself ensconced in a firm hug. "How are you?" asked Hermione, concern clouding her voice. He hadn't been able to write to either of them, due to the circumstances of his summer. Ron was right behind her.

"Hey, mate." he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, can we talk about this later?" he asked, knowing they wanted all the details of his summer.

"Sure, Harry, that's fine." answered Hermione. He saw his two best friends exchange looks before heading into the Hall. They both thought he was hiding something from them, something about the Dursley's. They knew his home life hadn't ever been great, but they didn't have a clue what was going on now, even if they thought they did. They weren't even close.

The meal seemed to fly by; he hadn't even noticed when the Headmaster had given his usual opening speech. He'd been thinking of how he could break the news to his friends. He thought he might as well just come out and directly say it. Urg, he did not want to do this.

Too soon, and they were sitting in the common room. Most of the others had already gone up to their dormitories. It had been a long day, and most of them were tired. There were a few stray students still lounging around, and talking quietly, but no one was paying attention to the trio in front of the fireplace.

"Harry, why didn't you write us this summer?" asked Hermione, cutting right into the subject. Ron watched him curiously as well.

The green eyed youth sighed. "Hedwig wasn't exactly nearby for me to write you guys." he stated, waving his hands around.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, worry flooding her. "Where were you?"

They were obviously jumping to the wrong conclusion. "Well, to make a long story short, I'm just going to spit it out, okay?" he asked. They both nodded eagerly. "Professor Snape took me from the Dursley's and I've spent my summer with him." he said all in one breath.

He watched his friends, as neither one had said a thing. They both looked at him with odd expressions on their faces.

"He took you?" asked Ron, not completely understanding. "Why?"

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "He saw my Uncle being his usual pratness and brought me back to Hogwarts. I ended up going on a kind of mission with him, and now...well, we're kind of friends, I guess."

"Friends?" asked Ron, slowly. "Friends?" he kept repeating the word, as if he couldn't fully wrap his mind around the concept.

Hermione just sat there, with what he hoped was understanding on her face.

"You're friends with him?" Ron finally spat out. "What the hell for?"

"Ron, he's helped me a lot this summer. He took me away from the Dursley's. As if that wasn't enough, he's saved my ass more times than I can count in just a few months time. He's not as hateful as he makes himself out to be." he found himself defending the older man, and didn't really know why. It just felt right.

"Well, you can stop being friends with him now. You're real friends are here. You don't need that greasy haired git." he ground out.

Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. "I can't, Ron. He's my guardian!" he practically hissed, and Ron nearly fell out of his chair.

"Guardian?" he asked, and began to repeat the word as he'd done earlier.

"Yes, Ron, guardian! Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." said Ron. "That git can control what you do. What were you thinking, Harry?" he spat back.

Harry just looked at his 'friend' silently. "I was thinking it would be nice to have someone else look out for me. Someone who actually cares." he deadpanned.

Ron stared at him, shocked. Hermione placed an encouraging hand on his arm. "Fine, continue to delude yourself. When you finally come to your senses, you know where to find me." argued Ron. He stood from the armchair he had been sitting in, and with one last hard look, left the room.

Harry dropped his head into his hands. "That went well." he said. He looked the girl in the eyes and saw only compassion and understanding. "What do you say about all this?" he asked.

"I say I think this is a good thing, Harry." she squeezed his arm. "But Harry, I realize you care about him, but I want you to be careful. He's still a spy," she whispered, "can you be sure he's trustworthy?" she asked.

Harry lightly took her hand. "I'm fairly certain. I'm not totally letting my guard down with him. But, I do feel as if I can trust him. That's got to mean something, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Sure it does. But, promise me you'll be careful. I won't trust this thing until I see him with you for myself." he nodded in acquiescence. "And if he hurts you, tell me. Understand?" she practically demanded.

Harry smiled despite the serious conversation. "I will. He won't, but I will tell you what's going on."

Hermione returned the smile. "I hope so, Harry." She noticed the sad look upon his face and realized he was worried about Ron. "Don't worry about him, he'll come around."

"Maybe." he replied. They both retired to their respective dormitories. When Harry entered his, he saw that Ron had the curtains pulled tight around his bed. The teenager sighed, pulled off his clothes and got into his pajamas. Climbing into bed, he quickly closed his own curtains and fell asleep.

In the next bed, Ron sat rigidly, a look of deep worry on his face. He had seen the bruises on Harry's body when he had gotten undressed. He knew for certain now that Snape was doing something to force Harry into this 'guardianship' thing. He'd tell Hermione tomorrow. With her help, they'd get Harry to see that the damn bastard was hurting him. This couldn't continue. He eyed his best friend's closed curtains and made himself lay down. There was nothing he could do now. Harry wouldn't listen to him right now anyways. He hoped the night passed quickly.

A/N: Well, what do you think of the sequel? I hope it is good. You can expect the next chapter to be longer, I'm sorry they keep being so short. Thanks for all the reviews to the last chapter of Somewhere I Belong. I really love you guys.

In the next chapter:

Ron tells Hermione about the bruises.

Harry and Snape spend more quality time together.

Harry finally has that vision.

Deliverance has a little conversation with Ron after running into an upset Harry.

What do you think, I appreciate any reviews.

Jade Caminus: I'm working on that chapter, so you can expect some of it in the next few days, if you're reading this.

Everyone: have a good week. Review! Love you!


	2. Many Discussions

Ron woke sporadically throughout the night, his worry keeping him awake.  He was half tempted to go pull Harry out of bed and ask him about the bruises.  But he knew he had to be sensible about this.  He didn't technically know that Snape had done that to him, and his second major guess was Vernon Dursley.  The fat bastard.  But he wasn't stupid, and he knew most of those bruises were fresh.  He had never felt so helpless.  He had to do something before he burst.  

Rolling onto his side, he peered through the darkness at the magical clock his mum had gotten him for his birthday last year.  It was only five in the morning!  He dropped himself onto his back again and stared at the ceiling.  This was definitely not working for him.  If he didn't do something now, he thought he'd go crazy.  He cautiously got out of bed, trying not to make too much noise, and walked out the door.  

Now, he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  He carefully opened the door to the girls' dormitory and quickly walked in before the light from the hallway could awaken any of the sleeping girls.  Of course, he was now left with a problem.  It was absolutely pitch black, and he could hardly see his hand in front of his face.  How he was supposed to find Hermione in this darkness was beyond him.  Ron pulled back the robe he was wearing, revealing his pajamas beneath them.  His wand was stuck in the waistband of his pajama bottoms, and he swiftly pulled it out.  

"Lumos." he muttered quietly.  The room was instantly illuminated gently by the light and he was able to make out Hermione's bushy hair from under a blanket.  She was laying three beds away from him, and he once again cautiously made his way across the room.  And as his luck would have it, he managed to trip over some unknown object and went falling.  He was able to catch himself on a bedpost and hung on for dear life.  Getting his balance, he crouched down on his knees.  Bringing the wandlight to the floor, he realized what he'd tripped over.  To his utter mortification, it was a box of tampons!  And it was a big box!  It was like in an economy size!  

Blushing three shades of red, he finally made his way to Hermione's bed and tugged the blanket back from her face.  He watched her sleep for a moment, wondering why his heart had practically skipped a beat upon first seeing her peaceful face, but brushed it off.  He had an important mission to accomplish here.  Ron gently shook her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't absolutely freak out if she woke up disoriented.  Thankfully, she woke at the second shoulder shake.  

"Ron?" she asked, blurrily.  "What are you doing here?" 

He learned over her and whispered in her ear.  "I need to talk to you, right now.  Can you meet me down in the common room as soon as you're dressed?" he asked.  

Hermione looked at Ron with concern in her eyes.  She could clearly discern the worry in Ron's voice, herself.  Something was wrong.  "I'll be right there." she said resolutely.  

"Thanks." replied Ron, and hurried from the room, making sure to steer clear of the major large box of tampons this time.  

*******

Not five minutes had past before Hermione had come down the stairs and hurriedly made her way to Ron's side.  "What is it?" she asked, immediately.

"It's Harry." he started, but was instantly cut off by Hermione.  

"If you woke me up and dragged me down here, just to complain about Harry's guardianship with Snape, I'm not going to listen to it!" she practically hissed.  "You should at least give him some time!" she scolded the teenager.

Ron put his hand up, palm facing Hermione.  "Hold up!" he hissed right back.  "Give me a second, and I will explain exactly why I've brought you down here!"  

Hermione closed her mouth, but was giving Ron measured looks.  Once Ron knew she was finally going to listen to him, his face took on an extremely worried look again.  "I saw something last night when Harry was getting ready for bed." he began.  

Hermione grew more concerned by the minute.  "What'd you see?" she asked anxiously.  

"Mione, there were bruises all over his back." he practically whispered.  

"What?!" she asked, trying to keep her voice down and in control.  "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, it looks like someone beat the shit out of him." he finally burst out.  "You should see his back, it looks like someone just stood on top of him and started jumping with all their might.  It's awful!" he said.  

Hermione looked like she was going to be sick, and Ron quickly put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  "Was it Snape?" she finally asked, realizing where Ron was going with this conversation.  

The teenager sighed and put his free hand to his forehead, trying to massage the headache he was beginning to get, away.  "The bruises look recent.  And if Harry was with Snape most of the summer, who else could it have been?" he asked.  

Hermione was glowering.  And Ron could tell she was pissed off.  Very pissed off.  Harry was like a younger brother to her, to both of them, and if someone was hurting him, God help them, because no one else would.  

Concealed back in the shadows of the stairs leading up to the dormitories stood Neville, looking quite shocked and disturbed.  

******

Harry woke the next morning, refreshed.  He had slept quite well, considering the confrontation he'd had with Ron the previous evening.  He planned on showing his friend just what kind of man Severus really was.  He just had to figure out exactly how he was going to do this.  They had gotten their time-tables the night before at the feast, and Harry was deeply concerned about having double Potions with the Slytherins right after lunch.  Not only was Ron going to probably glare at Snape the entire time, but he was also worried about how Snape was going to act.  Would he be his usual bastard self, or would he be different?  Harry figured he'd still be a bastard, and didn't quite know how he was going to handle this day.

Looking around, he discovered most of his dorm mates had already left for breakfast, including Ron, and if he didn't get going himself, he'd be late.  Grabbing a change of clothes, he hurried into the bathroom and got ready.  He went back into his dormitory to grab his bag before leaving for the Common Room.  He hoped that Hermione would at least be waiting for him.  

She was…but so was Ron.  This was an unexpected surprise.  He stepped off the last stair and hesitantly walked towards them.  They both had strange looks on their faces, like they were afraid he would bolt or something.  "What's up, guys?" he asked, going for nonchalance.  

His red-haired friend took a step towards him, something Harry hadn't been expecting, causing him to inadvertently take a step backwards.  Harry watched as Ron's face instantly changed from concern to outright heartbreak.  "What did he do to you?" asked Ron.  

Harry looked from one friend to the other, beyond confused.  "What are you on about, Ron?" asked Harry, warily.  

"I saw them, Harry, so stop acting like you don't understand what I'm talking about." rasped Ron.  

But Harry was literally so bewildered he was frightened.  "I don't _understand _anything, Ron.  What the hell is wrong with you?" he spit out, taking another step back.  "You're starting to freak me out."

Harry was relived when Hermione held Ron back from coming any closer.  "Hermione, do you know what he's talking about?" he asked, hoping she could cast some light on the situation.  If he had known what the next few moments would hold, he would have run in the opposite direction, screaming his head off.

"The bruises, Harry.  That's what he's talking about.  Who did that to you?" she asked, getting straight to the point.  Harry saw the anger in her eyes and knew he'd have to tell them something.

"It was Snape, wasn't it?" blurted Ron, taking another step into Harry's personal space.  

"What!!" yelled Harry.  This was preposterous.  Harry took a step forward this time, nearly face to face with Ron, except the other boy was slightly taller than he was.  He had to restrain himself from lashing out at his best friend.  What the hell was he thinking, accusing Severus like that?

"Well, if not him, then who?  Was it the Dursley's?  Harry, please tell us.  We just want to help you." begged Hermione, grasping onto Harry's sleeve desperately.  "You promised to tell me if he was hurting you, Harry.  I expect that promise to go for anyone else as well." she was practically in tears now.  "I'll never forgive myself if he's hurting you.  Not if there is something I could do, but didn't." she whispered, so distraught she could hardly speak.  

Harry didn't realize until that moment just how much his friends cared for him.  Despite this little intervention, or whatever one would call it, which wasn't necessary in his mind, they were going out of their way to help him.  And he had never seen either one of them so upset in his life.  He ducked his head, not knowing what to say or do.  

He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder and peered through his bangs to see who it belonged to.  It was Ron.  "It wasn't Snape." he said suddenly.  He saw the look his two best friends were trying to hide above his head.  "It wasn't!" he demanded.  

"Then who?" asked Hermione, softly.  

"Someone I met over the summer.  Snape saved me from him.  That's all you need to know." he stated firmly, pulling out of Ron's grip.  "We've missed breakfast, and Professor McGonagall is going to flip her lid if we don't get to class."  He quietly left the room, hoping the two would just leave it at that.  He didn't want to think about what had happened, let alone talk about it.  He couldn't believe Ron had seen his bruises.  

He could hear Ron and Hermione following behind him, but they were smart enough not to mention the bruises anymore that day.  Hopefully they wouldn't do it again, ever.  

******

Classes had just let out for the day and Harry was doing an admirable job of completely avoiding his two best friends.  They were continually trying to talk to him about their earlier conversation, but Harry wouldn't allow it.  He'd either change the subject or make up an excuse and leave.  They'd stopped trying to corner him after that.  

He decided that a nice walk down by the lake was in order, and headed in that direction.  Upon leaving the castle, he was nearly run over as a group of older students rushed into Hogwarts.  "Sorry." said a tall black-haired young man, helping Harry gain his balance before hurrying after his friends.

"Don't worry about it." muttered Harry grumpily.  Today just wasn't his day.  He quickly made his way to the lake and decided to just sit down on a rather large rock overlooking the rippling water.  With his head in his hands, he stared silently, not really seeing anything and letting his mind drift.  He didn't notice the presence behind him until a hand touched his shoulder.  Instinctively, he pulled away from the touch and spun around and off the rock.  He practically had his wand in hand, but realized who it was just in time.  "Del!" 

"Yes, dear, it's only me.  You don't have to hex me!" she said jokingly, but he could see the concern in her eyes.  "I'm sorry if I frightened you." she added. 

"Oh, you didn't." he said.  "I was just off in my own little world.  It was just a bit of a shock, I suppose." He turned back and looked at the water, which was now practically in small waves as the squid which resided there came up to have a look around.  Apparently two people staring at him wasn't amusing enough, and it dove back under the water.  The waves calmed variably and Harry glimpsed Del out of the corner of his eye, coming to sit beside him as he had reclaimed his position on the uncomfortable rock.  

"Are you alright?" she asked.  He should have known the woman would know something was wrong.  She seemed to have a knack for that sort of thing since he'd known her.  Harry sighed.  She already knew the truth; it wouldn't hurt to spill his guts to her.  Heck, she'd probably give him some good advice.  

"I guess I'm not." he began, pulling his hand through his hair.  "Ron saw me changing last night and pretty much freaked out about the bruises he saw." he blurted out, and looked at Del worriedly.  

Del patted his hand reassuringly.  "What did you tell him?" she asked.  

"Well, nothing really.  I don't want him to know what happened, it's private." he said, getting almost defensive.  Del patted his hand again.  

"That's completely understandable, Harry.  But it might help you to be able to talk about this to someone else.  They are your friends, sweety.  They might be able to identify with you and this situation in a way that Severus and I can't." she advised.  "I'm not saying you have to or anything." she added when Harry started to look upset.  "It's just a suggestion."

Harry leaned against the older woman, feeling safer when she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  "I just don't know.  Ron can be so dramatic sometimes.  I mean, he blamed Snape when he first saw them." he complained.  He felt Deliverance stiffen beside him and looked up into her face, curiously.  "Is something wrong?" he asked.  

"He would never do that.  He would never hurt a child in such a way." she declared vehemently.  "I can not believe that boy would accuse him of such a thing." Harry pulled out of her embrace.  She shook herself from her tirade and looked Harry in the eye.  "I'm sorry, baby." she said.  "It's just something from the past."  She took Harry's face in her hands to make him look at her.  "I promise you Harry, Severus would never hit you or hurt you knowingly.  Don't you worry about that." she said.  Harry could tell she was upset about what Ron had said to him.  Harry hadn't thought that Snape would hurt him; well he did occasionally, but not really.  He knew his Professor had a protective streak now, a very long one.  He was reminded of all the times during their summer when Snape had saved him.  

"It's okay, Del.  I was more upset that he discovered the bruises more than anything.  They just want to help me.  But I wish they'd lay off the interrogations." he grumbled.  "Why does life have to be so shitty." he griped.  He quickly swiveled his head to look at the woman he was beginning to think of as a grandmother.  Perhaps he shouldn't be cussing in front of grandmother-like figures.  She only raised an eyebrow.  He sighed in relief.  

Deliverance smiled lightly beside him.  "Don't worry sweety.  Everything will turn out alright." she said, and gingerly pulled herself up from the rock.  "My, don't sit there too long, Harry.  Your bum's liable to go numb." she said, and laughed.  Harry could only stare at her incredulously.  He found her sense of humor slightly odd.  

"Okay." he said in response.  He watched her as she walked up to Hogwarts and then disappear beyond the front doors.  Turning back to the lake, he continued to stare in silence.  He sure hoped everything would turn out alright, but knowing his past experiences, things would only get worse before they got better.  If they got better at all.

******

Deliverance walked briskly down the corridors, intent to get to where she was going and quickly.  _That poor child has so much weight on his shoulders, and it's beginning to drag him down._ she thought worriedly.  She wished she could take away everything that had happened to him and take it on herself.  She wanted him to be able to trust someone, trust in someone.  She hoped that Severus would be that person for him, and perhaps Harry would be the person that Severus finally opened up too.  They had been growing so close, or at least, she'd thought that.  

Rounding the last corridor, she walked halfway down the hall before banging on the door.  It opened almost immediately.  

"What do you want?" snarled a voice from within.  Deliverance smirked.  

"Your presence, in front of me, right now." she said insistently.  She heard a grumbled reply but couldn't make out exactly what she'd heard.    
  


"What?" he asked, despairingly.  "Is it that hard to notice that I am extremely busy?" he said, motioning behind him to his desk, where there were stacks upon stacks of papers.  

"Oh dear, I hadn't noticed." she replied with mocking sarcasm.  "There are more important things you should be worrying about." 

 The smirk that annoyed her to no end appeared on her cousin's face.  "Don't you smirk at me, young man." she scolded.  She nearly growled in impatience when all he did was do it again.  

"And what, pray tell, is more important than this?" he asked, once again waving his arm to indicate the papers.  "I've got papers to grade, potions to make, a stock to refill, and patrol this evening.  What, may I ask again, do you want?" he asked, impatience evident in his voice.  She could tell he'd had a horrible day.  He normally wasn't this short with her, no matter what the circumstances.  

"Get your head out of your self-appointed important ass and go check on your charge!" she yelled.  

She watched in amazement as those words alone changed his outlook on things.  "Why, what's wrong?  Is he okay?" he asked, stepping out into the hallway, and began heading down the corridor.  "Where is he?" he asked, growing frustrated with her.  "You can't just come down here and tell me something's wrong with him and then stand there like a fool!" he bellowed.  "Is he okay?" he asked again, calming down after seeing her murderous look.  

She sighed.  "I'm not entirely sure.  But, I think it would be a good idea if you went and spent some time with him.  I do know he had a spat with his friend Ron, I believe his name was."  

Snape looked annoyed.  "He had a fight with that brat, and that's why you think I should talk to him.  They get into arguments all the time.  It wouldn't be a year at Hogwarts if those two didn't have some type of disagreement.  I'm sure he'll be fine." he said, and started back for his lab.  

Deliverance sighed again.  "He saw the bruises on Harry, Severus.  Believe me, this was more than just a normal argument." she said.  

Snape turned back around, looking tired.  "Where is he?" he asked.  

"He was out by the lake, last I saw him." she replied.  He nodded and walked past her.  Before he could turn the corner she stopped him.  "Severus." she called, and waited until he had turned toward her before continuing.  "Don't you go out there with the lovely attitude you just graced me with.  You may have had a bad day, but you can't take it out on Harry.  I'd venture to say he wouldn't handle it very well, especially with the day he's had already.  Be nice." she ordered.  

Snape smirked.  "Yes, mother." he said, and quickly turned the corner before she could respond.  

_Well, at least he's in a better mood than he had been with me._ she thought.  

*******

It didn't take long at all for Severus to reach the lake where Deliverance had said she'd last seen Harry.  His earlier foul tempered mood had all but dissipated.  He hoped that Weasley child hadn't done or said anything too depreciating to the boy.  But, seeing the raven haired child sitting despondently ahead of him, he assumed he had_.  Little bastard_, he thought poorly of the red-haired boy.  

Harry still hadn't realized he had an audience, and Snape took the chance to quietly observe the boy before he did.  He'd watched the boy while he had been sleeping, but he'd never had the chance to do it while the teenager was awake.  The difference was astounding.  Whereas in sleep, Harry was relaxed and peaceful, he was the exact opposite while awake.  Severus could sense the anxiety pouring off the boy in waves from where he was standing, almost fifteen feet away.  His shoulders were tensed; he had a continual motion of clenching his fists in his overly large grey pants.  Snape assumed they were hand-me-downs from that cousin of his.  Severus could feel his paternal instincts kicking into overdrive, and wondered where the hell they were coming from and what he was supposed to do with them.  

He pushed these thoughts from his mind and cautiously approached the boy he was beginning to love as a son.  He placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  Snape wasn't too surprised when the boy jumped away from his touch.  

"It's just me." he said, sitting down on the rock.  It was big enough to fit three overweight people comfortably, and Harry was cautiously wavering on the other side of it.  Once he realized who it was, he scooted closer to the older man.  

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.  "I thought you had massive amounts of papers to grade." he said jokingly, as Harry had passed him on his way down to the Dungeons.  

"Well, I did.  But someone told me you might need someone to talk to." said Severus, watching Harry's reaction closely.  

"Del." remarked Harry.  "She's sure has got a big mouth." he added more to himself than to his teacher.  Snape laughed.  

"Yes, that she does.  She is very good at keeping secrets, but if she thinks you need help, she'll do something about it."

Harry nodded his head in understanding.  She sounded kind of like Hermione.  "I guess I can understand that." 

They sat in companionable silence, just staring out into the relaxing ripples of the water.  After he discovered that Harry wasn't going to say anything, Severus decided to strike up the conversation between them.  

"My cousin informed me that you and Ron had gotten into a little argument." he paused when he noticed Harry stiffen even more at the mention.  "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.  

Harry was silent for a moment.  He seemed unsure if he wanted to say anything or not.  "I guess." he finally relented.  But was silent again.  

Snape sighed.  "You do realize when one says they want to talk about something, one talks about something." he said, trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.  He was still in a foul mood, but definitely didn't want to take it out on the boy.  

Harry scowled at him in response.  "Give me a second, I'm trying to figure out where to start." he said, annoyed.  

The Potions teacher felt a tinge of aggravation at the sharp tone, but ignored it.  "Well, whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen." he said calmly, and turned to watch the water once again.  

Harry sighed this time, and Snape saw out of the corner of his eye that the boy was about to speak.  

"I told Ron about you being my guardian." he said, surprising Snape with the topic.  He had been expecting some kind of dramatic scene.  Perhaps he was starting out light.

"Oh really, and how did young Mr. Weasley react to that news?" he asked, also taken aback that the boy had even mentioned his guardianship to his friends.  He had automatically assumed Harry would be embarrassed to have him, the git of a potions master, to be his legal guardian.  Apparently, he'd been wrong.  

Harry laughed bitterly.  "He wasn't too thrilled, I can say that." he said.  Severus noticed that the young teenager had gotten a few strands of grass and was busily ripping them to shreds.  "I don't think he could understand why I would willingly let you be my caregiver, seeing as how you've acted towards us, towards me, in the past."  Harry paused at this point, and Snape felt a flickering of guilt pass through him.  

"There was a reason for that, you know." he said in his own defense.  

"I know that.  I know you had a front to uphold, but did you always have to be such a bastard?" he asked, and his eyes grew wide when he realized what he'd just said.  

Severus merely smirked.  "It's alright, Harry.  I realize I was a complete and total ass.  Don't be frightened to speak your mind." he said, and Harry thought he had remembered the older man saying that to him recently.  

"Sorry, just the same." apologized Harry.  The boy had grown up having manners drilled into him, what did he expect?  "Anyways, Ron pretty much stopped talking to me, and told me when I came to my senses he'd be around.  I guess he saw them that night while I was getting ready for bed." he said, almost distractedly.  

"What, the bruises?" asked Severus, picking up on where the conversation was going.    
  
Harry remained still for a moment before nodding his head.  "Yeah, them.  He and Hermione confronted me about them the next morning.  Hermione had been really understanding when I'd told her about all of this guardianship stuff the night before, but I guess Ron got a hold of her this morning.  She was really mad."  Harry paused to run a hand through his hair.  Severus noticed he did this a lot.  It must be a nervous habit.  Instinctively, Severus put his arm around Harry's slender shoulders.  He felt the boy stiffen in surprise, but kept his arm where it was.  Harry slowly began to relax and lean into the half-embrace.  Snape felt a surge of happiness that the boy hadn't shrugged his arm off, that he felt safe with him, otherwise, he knew Harry would have fled from the touch.  

"What happened then?" he asked, trying to get Harry to regain his focus on the story.  

He felt Harry lean closer, as if he was drawing strength from him.  "They wanted to know what happened, and who did it." he began, but then stopped.  Severus began to get an idea as to who those two kids thought had 'done it.'  

"They thought it was me, did they not?" he asked, slightly angry that everyone automatically assumed the worst about him.  He felt Harry stiffen beside him again and start to pull away.  He immediately started rubbing the boy's shoulder.  "I'm not mad at you, Harry."  Once the raven-haired teenager had relaxed again, he prodded him into continuing.  

"Yes, they thought it was you.  But I shot that idea down real quickly." he said, and Severus felt another surge, but this time it was pride, that the boy had stood up for him.  "I told them you would never do something like that, that you had in fact saved me from it." he said, growing shy.  "They were skeptical, but I think they believe me now." he finished, dropping the shredded remains of the grass onto the ground.  "Now I just wish they'd let the subject drop." he said, and Severus could tell the boy had been pushed to tell about his summer when he didn't want to.  

"Would you like me to have a word with them?" he asked, suddenly feeling very protective of his charge.  

"No!" exclaimed Harry.  "They'd absolutely kill me if they knew I let you talk to them about this.  And besides, I really don't think it would be good for Ron and mine's friendship at the moment, if you know what I mean?" he asked.  

And yes, Severus did understand.  Ron would assume that Harry had complained about it and that he himself had decided to get the red-haired boy into trouble.  As much as he would like to assign Weasley detention for the next month, he didn't think Harry would appreciate it that much.  "Alright, I won't say anything, I'll let you handle it however you deem necessary." 

"Thank you." sighed Harry.  

"Anytime." replied Severus.  "I've got some more papers to grade, so if you don't mind, I'll be heading back to my classroom.  But if you have any problems or anything, feel free to stop in, okay?" he said, indicating that his door would always be open to Harry.  

"Thanks, Professor." said Harry.  Severus only nodded and stood up from the uncomfortable rock.  He was halfway across the wide expanse of lavish green lawn when he heard it.  Harry had half whimpered, half screamed.  He spun around and was shocked to find the boy clutching his forehead, withering on the ground.

*******

Ron had just left his dormitory and was headed for the library.  Hermione had gone there over an hour ago to finish her homework in peace, as most of the Common Room was filled with chattering kids.  It had been a long day and he was extremely tired, but he had promised Hermione he would show up eventually and get some of his own homework done, with her help, of course.  He had almost reached the library doors when a woman he had never seen before came out of the library and smiled at him.  

"Hello, Ron Weasley, is it?" she asked, still smiling.  

Ron had no idea who this woman was, or how she knew his name, but she was starting to freak him out with that smile.  "Yeah, who are you?" he asked. 

"I'm Deliverance, perhaps you've heard of me?" she asked.  

The red-haired boy thought long and hard on that name, it sounded really familiar.  But who was she?  Then it finally hit him.  "Hey, you're the woman Harry mentioned, aren't you?" he asked.  

She smiled again, this time more sincerely.  "Yes, I am she.  I met Harry this summer.  I'm Severus Snape's cousin." she said, and Ron eyes narrowed in suspicion.  

"You were with Harry this summer?" he asked, immediately wondering if she knew who had hurt Harry.  

"Yes, I was.  He's a delightful young man, wouldn't you agree?" she asked, and Ron thought he saw a tinge of annoyance in her eyes.  "You know, he thinks very highly of you, Ronald, at least when you're not acting like a dolt about situations you don't understand." she said, her voice bordering on calm.  

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, growing angry.  He barely knew this woman, and she was trying to give him advice on Harry and his 'situations.' 

"It means, think before you speak.  Do some research before you blindingly rush into circumstances that you know nothing about.  Grant it, I applaud you on the fact that you cared enough about Harry to take action, but do it cautiously.  You're his best friend, try and keep it that way." she said, and Ron realized for the first time just how very old she looked.  

"I take it you talked to Harry?" he asked.  He could tell by the way the woman acted that she cared for Harry, a great deal.  

"Yes, but don't you dare tell him I talked to you.  He'd kill me." she said, jokingly.  "Seriously, he wouldn't be too pleased about it, but I thought you should know these things.  He'll talk to you when he's ready." 

"So, you know what happened to him over the summer?" he asked, desperately wanting to know so he could find out who had dared to touch his best friend.  And then he planned on hunting the bastard down, possibly with the help of his many brothers, and exacting his revenge.  

"Yes, I do know, but it is up to Harry to tell you, okay." she said again, her voice sounding more stern.  

"Sorry, I'm just worried about him, what if this person can get his hands on him again.  I won't be able to protect him if I don't know who did it." he said, distressed.  

The older woman's face seemed to soften at his words.  "You needn't worry about that, child.  The man has been dealt with." she answered cryptically.  

"Snape?" he asked, remembering what Harry had said.  Deliverance looked clearly surprised.  

"What makes you think that?" she asked.  

"Just something Harry said while I was off blaming Snape for everything.  He said Snape had saved him.  Is that true?" he asked, not really accepting the fact yet, not until he heard it from this woman would he believe it.  Something told him she wasn't good at lying.  

"Yes, it's true.  Severus would never do anything to harm Harry, don't you forget it.  You just watch the way he is with him sometime.  I'd venture to say you'd be shocked at the difference in him." she added.  "I must be on my way.  I'm late for my walk with Zane, the poor thing must be wondering where I've disappeared to." she said, more to herself than to Ron.  

Ron watched her go, wondering who in the world Zane was.  He felt a little better about the whole guardianship thing, but decided to take the woman's advice.  He was going to start watching.  

*********

A/N:  Well, I guess I left a cliffhanger somewhere in there, didn't I?  Hmmm….I promise not to take as long with the next update.  I'm sorry this one took so long, but what can I say, I wasn't in the mood to write.  I'm not even sure I liked this chapter.  It was descent, I suppose.  Tell me the truth, what do you guys think?  

In the next chapter:

We find out what was happening with Harry.  (As if you didn't already know.)

Ron and Hermione observe Severus with Harry in the Hospital Wing.

Zane finally makes an appearance.  

….anything you guys want to see?  I'm kind of drawing a blank here…

Please review, I'll love you forever.  Again, I'm sorry for the delay.  I'll TRY to update sooner this time around.  Have a lovely Easter Weekend.  Yey!  Off to a family reunion I go!


	3. Headaches

Severus stood in shocked confusion before his body finally caught up with his mind and he forced himself to move.  Something was hurting his boy.  And he had a pretty good idea what, or who, it was.  He began running.  

By the time he finally reached Harry's side, the boy was just lying on the ground, quietly, but for a few whimpers, and was still clutching his forehead.  It was as if he was trying to keep the dwindling pain at bay.  His green eyes were open, but bright with pain instead of happiness.  He seemed to be staring into something only he could see.  Severus had never seen him look so frail before.  Not even the guide, Jeb's, abuse had done what he was seeing now.  

"Harry?" asked Severus, questioningly.  He gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to jump away from the touch and then he screamed.  Severus nearly lost it.  "What did you see?" he asked, but was seething at Voldemort.  'What did that bastard make you see?' he wondered.

Harry only lay there for a moment before finally making eye contact with Severus.  He noticed for the first time just how haunted the boy's eyes were.  

"Harry?" he asked again, replacing the hand on the youth's shoulder.  The boy allowed it this time.  

"He knows." rasped Harry.  

Severus was confused, but a sinking feeling was beginning to eat at his stomach.  "What does he know, Harry?" 

The teenager continued to stare at the grass, blown gently by the wind, and finally began to gingerly pull himself into a sitting position.  But his tortured body couldn't quite manage the strain, and he ended up leaning against Severus instead.  

"We were being followed." Continued Harry.  The older man assumed he was speaking of the time on Cross Island.  "He had sent four of them.  Three to follow, one more to be like a go between for the three and Voldemort.  Some how, the three ended up dead.  Fourth man had stayed to look for them, and found them in one of those sink holes." he stopped then, looking at the older man to see if he did in fact remember the sink holes.  Harry himself had fallen victim to one and Severus had saved him.  Snape nodded to show that he could go on.  "Well, he knew Professor.  Fourth man saw us destroy the Orb.  You were supposed to take it to him, weren't you?" asked Harry.  

Severus ran a hand through his hair, unconsciously mimicking the same gesture he'd seen Harry do countless times.  "Yes, I was.  Dumbledore sent me to destroy it, and Voldemort sent me to recover it for him." he said.  "I assume my treachery wasn't taken lightly?" he asked, and gently ran a finger over the inflamed scar on the boy's forehead.  

"No.  That's the understatement of the century.  He had been alone, in fact, and it was just his anger alone sending the pain into my scar.  He's usually cursing someone, while angry, before I feel it.  He hadn't been cursing anyone, either." Harry stopped momentarily, and patted Snape's arm, as if reassuring him before he spoke.  "He was thinking about ways…to well…get rid of you…painfully." he said.    

Snape raised an eyebrow.  "Is that so?" he asked, seeming more amused than anything.  Harry gawked at him in astonishment.  If he were in the same position as the older man was in now, he'd be terrified.  Or close to it.  

"Yes, that's so." replied Harry.  "And I'd venture a guess that you will no longer be safe spying for Dumbledore.  You wouldn't go back, would you?" he asked, hoping his Professor wouldn't be crazy enough to try and keep getting information, knowing he had been discovered. 

Snape was surprised to see a hint of worry in the emerald eyes closely watching him, waiting for a reaction.  He had already decided when he'd taken over guardianship of the boy that he would no longer attend the Death Eater meetings.  He wouldn't disappoint and frighten his charge by going.  Harry had become his number one concern now, he had to come first.  

"No, Harry, I won't be returning to spy.  I had decided I wouldn't do it when I got guardianship of you, and this just makes things a bit easier.  Now I don't have to come up with some elaborate scheme to get out of doing it.  You've provided the reason all on your own." he said, smiling.  Harry still wasn't quite used to seeing a smile on Snape's face.  It was something that took some getting used to.  

"Good.  I had been wondering on that for a while now.  It's a bit of a relief, knowing you're not going to disappear on me one day." Harry said, not meeting the man's eyes.  

Severus' heart skipped a beat.  He may not be returning to any meetings, but he knew for a fact there would be a price on his head from this day forth.  Harry's fear could quite possibly come to pass.  But not if he had anything to say about it, or do for that matter.  He knew he would have to be more careful, for Harry's sake.  And for his own.  

He gently tightened the arm still resting around Harry's shoulders.  "I don't plan on disappearing anytime soon, kid.  Don't worry about it." he said, and meant it.  

Harry finally found himself truly relaxing for the first time in a long time.  He felt safe.  Which was just plain odd, considering who he was with.  The one person he thought he would despise for the rest of his life.  Now Snape was quite possibly the person he trusted the most.  So far.  He just hoped the man stayed true to what he said he would do.  His thoughts were disrupted, however, when Severus spoke the dreaded words.  

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." Snape announced, and stood up, dragging Harry with him.  He knew exactly how the boy felt about the Infirmary.  Hell, he didn't like it too much himself.  But, alas, it wasn't he who would be going to the Infirmary.  It was Harry.  Poor child.

Madame Pomfrey stood scowling at the site before her.  Severus Snape, infamous for hating Harry Potter, was helping said boy into a hospital bed and pulling the white sheets up to the boy's chin.  Poppy didn't quite know how to deal with this.  Her first thought was that the man had been cursed, put under the Imperius.  Of course, that didn't add up.  Who would put the Imperius curse on Snape, just to have him practically carry Potter into the Infirmary?  It didn't make sense to her, and the most obvious way of determining what was going on would be to ask.  'Ah, life can be so difficult sometimes.' she thought idly.  

Taking the excess folds of her skirts into one hand, she briskly walked over towards the two waiting patiently, and not so patiently, at the other end.  

"What are you gawking at?" snapped Severus, upon noticing the woman's suspicious looks.

'Oh yes, there's the Severus I know and don't quite love.' she smirked inwardly.  "It's not as if I see this everyday, Professor.  Excuse me if I find it a little hard to believe.  Might I ask what is going on here?" she asked, wondering if it wasn't Snape himself who had put Potter in this delicate state to begin with.  Of course, she'd never say that out loud.  Potter would have a fit.

"You may ask, it doesn't mean I will answer." Remarked Severus, keeping cool eyes fixed on the woman.  

"Oh, get out of your huff, Severus Snape." came a respectfully demanding voice from behind him.  "She's only being cautious and a bit curious.  Must you be so ornery all the time?" 

Severus found himself raising his brow for probably the ninetieth time that day.  "Excuse me, Deliverance.  I didn't realize I was constantly such a pain in your ass." He said and promptly turned back to Harry, who was trying to hold in a fit of laughter.  "Don't you even start." demanded Severus, addressing the boy lying on the crisp sheets.  

Harry merely gave him a thumbs up, as he was too busy still trying to keep his laughter to himself.  Snape sighed.  He was surrounded by imbeciles.  

Unfortunately, all the laughter Harry was trying to hold in began to aggravate his already sore body.  He stopped abruptly as the pain became very noticeable.  He was surprised he'd forgotten it at all.  Exposure to the Cruciatus Curse was a royal pain.  Literally.  At least, he assumed that's why he was in so much pain.  He was suddenly confused.  He supposed Voldemort could send the pain into him, through their link, but everything was just so confusing now.  He'd think on it later, when he wasn't desperately wishing for some Morphine.  He'd never had any, but it sounded nice at the moment.  

Severus noticed the boy's silent anguish at once.  "Poppy, the boy had some kind of fit down by the lake." He said, not knowing how much the woman knew of Harry's visions.  He knew he'd have some explaining to do with Del.  She'd be quite upset.

"Was it another one, Harry?" she asked, suddenly, in full medi-witch mode.  

Harry nodded in acquiescence.  "I figured as much." She said, turned, and bustled over to a nearby mahogany cabinet.  Upon opening it, he saw shelf upon shelf of different colored potions.  He'd never really noticed what was inside before.  He had seen her return with the potions, undoubtedly, but had never seen where she got them.  He really needed to pay more attention to detail.  Within moments she had returned to his side, grass green potion in hand.  

"There you go dear, drink it up.  It will make you feel better." she instructed.  

Harry paused.  He'd never seen this color of potion before, at least not a pain potion.  "What's this?" he asked.

Severus smirked, proud of the boy for questioning the new potion, he was smarter than he gave him credit for.  "Don't worry, Harry, it's a new potion I've invented to help destroy the pain and alleviate the possible side affects of the curse." he said, waving him on.  

Harry took his Professor at his word and downed the potion in two gulps.  He discovered it didn't taste nearly as disgusting as the old one used to.  "Way to improve upon the taste." he muttered, suddenly tired.  

"It's got a calming draught added in, Harry, if you're feeling sleepy." he added, seeing the boy's drowsy and confused eyes.  

"Oh…" he murmured before falling completely asleep.  

"Has he not been sleeping, Severus?" asked Del, concern in her voice.  "That shouldn't have effected him that quickly, otherwise." asked Del, worriedly.  

"I'm not entirely sure.  He's been staying in Gryffindor tower, you know.  He hadn't mentioned any difficulties in his sleep pattern." he said, concerned.  "I'll speak with him about it later, if it will make you feel any better." He continued, seeing the worry clearly in his cousin's eyes.  He was also feeling a mite guilty about how he had treated her earlier.  He should not have taken his bad day out on her.  Just the same, he wanted to know himself.  He hoped the boy wasn't having these visions every night, and not telling anyone.

"Please, Severus, it would make me feel much better if you were to talk to him."  she said, lightly touching his shoulder.  "He's growing very fond of you, Sev.  Please try and keep it that way." she said, feeling she needed to caution him on his moods.  

Snape sighed in exasperation.  "You worry too much, woman." 

Deliverance almost laughed, knowing he was much more concerned than she was.

Ron and Hermione sat anxiously in the Gryffindor common room, wondering where their friend had run off to.  "He should have been here by now." worried Ron.  "Do you think he's still upset about this morning?" he asked.  

Hermione shrugged, sinking down further into the couch.  She stared blindly into the firelight, wondering if her friend could be with Snape.  She and Ron still weren't convinced Snape had nothing to do with the condemning bruises on their friend's back.  She was indescribably worried about him.  "I don't know.  He could be.  But he's not that mad, if you understand me.  He's too forgiving to just stay mad at us for long." she said.   

"I know, that's what worries me about him sometimes." replied Ron, moving from the armchair to the couch, sitting down to face Hermione.  "He's too damn nice.  He lets people walk all over him without ever noticing.  Don't get me wrong, he's probably one of the bravest people I've ever met." He added upon seeing Hermione's disbelieving look.  "But you've got to agree when I say he's got to learn to say no.  He'll do almost anything anyone asks of him.  And plus, he's too secretive.  I mean, if my brothers and I hadn't gone to rescue him in our second year, Harry would still be locked in his room.  I didn't even realize how awful the Dursley's were.  I know they're no guardians of the year.  They're bastards." said Ron, adamantly.  "What's to say Snape is doing the same thing, only worse, and he's just keeping it from us, like he kept it secret about the Dursley's?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her friend sadly.  "We don't.  It's up to Harry to tell us the truth.  But, I can't help but think that he's telling us the truth when he speaks of Snape.  Maybe we just need to trust him." she said, wisely.

Ron only looked at her uncertainly.  "For a while, until I feel I can trust Snape.  I trust Harry plenty.  I just don't trust Snape with Harry." 

Hermione nodded.  She could understand that.  "Why don't we try and find him then?" she asked, sick of just sitting there waiting.

"Sounds good to me." he replied.  

The two of them quickly descended the seven flights of stairs and into the entrance hall.  "Where should we look first?" she asked, pondering just where Harry could have gone off to.

"Let's go see if Hagrid's seen him." stated Ron, and lead the way out the doors.  They could see from across the lawn, two dogs standing outside of Hagrid's hut. 

"That's Fang," remarked Hermione, "But who is that other dog?"  

Ron shrugged.  "I don't know, never seen it before.  It kind of looks like a stray." 

Hermione could only agree.  Together, they marched over to the hut, avoiding the new dog, as it was a Rottweiler, and looked mean.  "Should we be worried about that thing?" she asked.

Ron gave her a frightened look.  "I don't know, should we?  I'm not entirely used to dogs." he muttered.  "We just have owls and the such."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.  "Just be cautious, and don't be so obvious that you're scared of him.  I swear, dogs can sense your fear." she stated emphatically.   

Ron tried to evasively move away from the entire area, but Hermione grabbed onto his shirtsleeve and pulled him closer.  "Don't even think about it.  It was your idea to ask Hagrid in the first place.  You get your butt moving, young man." she demanded, and pushed him forward.  

********

The Rottweiler growled at the intruders, but stopped when he smelled the boy's scent.  He then trotted straight up to the red-haired boy and began to nuzzle his hand.  He could sense this boy's fear, but it soon left when the boy realized he meant no harm.

Zane also knew they were searching for his boy.  He decided to help them in their search, as he knew where the boy was.  He once again frightened the red-haired boy by latching onto his shirtsleeve and pulling him back towards the castle.  The girl standing beside him didn't seem to be quite as scared, but she was alarmed.  Taking this into account, he released the boy's sleeve and barked gently.  He was trying to get them into the castle, why couldn't they figure that out?  Some humans were entirely too dense.

The girl finally seemed to understand what was going on and talked the boy into re-entering the castle.  After that, it was pretty simple getting them upstairs and into the Infirmary, where he knew the boy and the man were.

Ron and Hermione continued to follow the dog, walking through the winding corridors.  It soon became apparent just exactly where they were going.

"The Infirmary." worried Hermione.  "What could Harry be doing there?" 

Ron's face mirrored Hermione's in concern.  His face soon contorted when the first possible answer to that question popped into his mind.  Snape.  

Hermione immediately took notice and frowned.  "Would you calm down and give the man a chance.  I mean, if anything happens to Harry, I'll be the first one jumping all over Snape.  I'll give that man a piece of my mind.  But for the time being, and especially for Harry's sake, would you just try and at least act like you like him, even if you don't." she pleaded.

Ron scowled.  "I'll try." he finally conceded.  The two friends soon reached the entrance doors to the Infirmary.  The dog had pushed them open a crack, and they were able to see inside a bit.  Hermione grew confused as she took in Ron's face, who had the best view in.  Opening the doors further, she understood the wide-eyed look Ron was wearing, as she wore it herself.  

They could plainly see Harry laying in one of the Hospital beds, turned slightly on his side.  He looked incredibly tired, which worried them both.  But what amazed them the most was Professor Snape.  As they watched, they saw the fond look shine in Snape's eyes, which was weird in itself.  Harry had apparently kicked off his covers at some point, as Snape was pulling them back over Harry's body, and tucking it in just under their friend's chin.  They continued to watch in silent amazement as their hated Potions Professor rubbed Harry's back when he grew restless.  It immediately calmed him down.  

"How weird is this?" asked Ron, finally realizing that Snape wasn't the ass he'd always assumed he was.  "He's being nice." 

Hermione grinned.  "Look." She said, refocusing Ron's attention on the scene at hand.  Snape was gently running his hand through Harry's disheveled locks.  It was something Ron remembered his father doing for him when he was upset.  

When Snape turned in their direction, they both quickly stepped back, neither wanting to get caught witnessing such a private and personal moment.  Especially not when it involved Severus Snape.  

"We should get out of here before we get caught." Cautioned Hermione, taking further steps away from the doors.  "Come on."  

They quickly ran back the way they had originally came and straight into their Common Room.  

"Well, that was enlightening." gasped Hermione.  "I never knew that man could be so kind." She was literally awed.  

"You and me both." Agreed Ron.  "I think I understand what Harry meant now.  He really has changed, especially if he can be like that.  Of course, Harry wasn't even awake to notice.  I wonder what he's like when he is awake." mused Ron.  

Hermione shrugged in return.  "I wonder why Harry was in the Infirmary in the first place."

"Well, my original opinion obviously wasn't the case." He said.  "I just hope it didn't have anything to do with his scar."  They both knew how much it had started to hurt him.  They knew Harry's visions could practically knock him out in their intensity.  

"I hope not too, Ron." She answered, "I really hope not."

Harry woke the next morning feeling more tired than he'd felt in a while.  "Stupid visions." he muttered to himself, knowing full well they were the cause of his exhaustion.  

He tiredly pushed himself up in bed and reached for his glasses, which had somehow gotten on the bedside table.  The room came into clearer focus as he slipped his glasses onto his face.  The raven-haired boy was somewhat surprised to see Severus lounging in an uncomfortable chair that had been pulled up to his bed.  The man was asleep and did not look at all relaxed.  He carefully leaned over in his bed, wanting to wake the man up and tell him it was okay if he went to the dungeons to sleep, but regretted the movement instead.  

He nearly slid right out of bed, due to the force of the headache moving in on him.  This was a new development to the whole vision thing.  Grasping his forehead, he grabbed onto the comforter for support and something to clench onto, really.  The pain was almost unbearable.  Tears of pain sprung to his eyes, and he had to lie back in order not to pass out.  

"Shit." he silently cried.  It was at that moment he felt hands grab his shoulders and move him more fully onto the pillows.  

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Severus, alarm in his voice.  

But all Harry could do was roll into the hands supporting him, needing the comfort more than anything.  He couldn't talk, it hurt too much to even try and open his mouth to speak.  Tears silently slid down the boy's face, but Harry could care less.  At this moment all he wanted to do was pass out.  

The teenager heard Severus' anxious voice call down to Pomfrey's office, but was in too much pain to really focus on it.  The next moment a potion was being forced down his throat and hands were gently rubbing his temples.  The pain slowly receded, and he found he could finally focus on what was going on around him.  

"That's never happened before." he rasped out.  And he never wanted it to happen again.  

Harry's watery eyes searched out those of Severus' and latched onto them.  At that moment Severus moved closer and gently pulled Harry into his arms.  "It's okay now, it's over." Harry heard, and buried his face in his guardian's chest.  All he wanted at that moment was the feeling he was receiving right then.  And that was love.  

A/N:  I'm so sorry about the delay.  I had a virus infect my computer and all that lovely crap, and my computer was taken away for a few days.  I had to start this from scratch, as I was afraid of using my old disks, due to the virus.  Anyways, I'm sorry this isn't very long, but I thought you had all waited long enough.

I have started a Yahoo group that I would like you people to join, if you would like to.  I will let you know when I'm updating, or how far along on a chapter I am on this site.  The address is in my profile.  Please join!

I'm not sure what I want in the next chapter….

More Sev and Harry bonding, obviously

Potions Class

Sirius spontaneously shows up in the upcoming chapter?

As always, review and I will love you forever!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Red Eyes

Harry woke up the following morning and groaned. He was still in the Infirmary. He couldn't quite fathom why he was always waking up in this place. The sun was streaming brightly through the windows, and Harry thought his head was going to explode. He was confused as to why his head hurt so much, until the events of the previous day came flooding back to him. He was suddenly only too aware of the vision he'd had, and the headache from hell that had followed it. He assumed that Severus had given him a sleeping draught, or some other sort of potion to put him to sleep.

Harry gently raised himself up and reclined against the pillows behind him. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and placed them upon his face. No one was in the Infirmary, which just seemed odd. 'Where was everyone?' he wondered. He figured Madame Pomfrey was in her office, but he was a bit put out that Severus hadn't stayed with him. He was unaware that the older man had stayed with him through most of the night.

Harry started when he felt something jump onto his bed. Looking back towards the foot of his bed, he noticed that a friend had come to join him.

"Hello, Zane." he murmured, and patted the area beside him. Zane immediately crawled up the rest of the bed and sat himself comfortably beside the boy, laying his head on Harry's lap.

The raven-haired youth had begun to wonder where the dog had run off to. This was the first time he'd really seen him since McGonagall had tried to send him back to the Dursley's. Harry gently scratched the dog behind the ears, as he seemed to really enjoy it, and laid back, content to just sit there.

His thoughts were once again disturbed when the Hospital doors opened. He hid his disappointment when he realized it was only Ron and Hermione, not Severus.

"Hey guys." he said, waving them over when they looked unsure. They were surprised Madame Pomfrey wasn't there as well, and presumably, didn't want to get into trouble if they weren't supposed to be there. But, they were more than willing to break the rules, especially if it had to do with Harry.

"Hey, mate." replied Ron. "Are you alright? We found you in here yesterday, but we didn't know what had happened to you." he explained.

Hermione pulled up one of the Hospital chairs and placed it beside her friend's bed. She eyed him critically before finally taking her seat. "It was your scar, wasn't it?" she asked.

Harry was bewildered. "How'd you know?" he asked. "And how'd you find out I was in here?"

Ron simply pointed at the dog still lying comfortably across Harry's lap. "He showed us, oddly enough." remarked Ron, watching the dog in some wonder. "Who is he? He seems to know you pretty well."

Harry brightened immediately at the mention of his new pet. "His name is Zane." He told them. "I met him over summer break."

"You did?" asked Hermione. "Where exactly were you during break, Harry?" Hermione picked up an errant strand of hair and began twirling it through her fingers. She was hoping Harry would talk some more about where he had been during these past months. She was still concerned about his well being. And as far as she knew, there was still someone out there who had hurt her friend. She needed to know who it was if she were to be of any help.

Harry sighed. He knew they wouldn't just let the subject drop. "I went with Professor Snape to visit his cousin, Deliverance." he answered. It wasn't a lie, he was just conveniently leaving out the main part.

"Deliverance?" asked Ron. At Harry's confirming nod, he continued. "I met her the other day. So this is who she was talking about." he said. Deliverance had asked him not to tell Harry she had talked to him regarding the Snape issue. He intended on keeping it that way, if at all possible.

"You met her?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She was pretty nice, actually. She said she was late for a walk with Zane. Now I understand what the heck she was talking about. That had me wondering for a while." he said, smiling.

"She is pretty cool." replied Harry. "So," he said, addressing Hermione. "How'd you know I was having problems with my scar?" he asked again.

Hermione was glad to finally be back in the conversation again. She hadn't known whom Deliverance was, and was slightly miffed at Ron for not telling her about the woman earlier. "It was really just a guess, but why else would you be in the Infirmary. It's the second day of school, what could you possibly have gotten yourself into?" she asked.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It was my scar." He said, rubbing the lightning bolt shape engraved on his forehead in remembered pain. He shivered when he recalled exactly what that vision was about. "He knows that Professor Snape is a spy." he muttered so quietly they could barely hear him.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, clearly worried about the Professor.

Harry nodded once again. "I'm worried about him. He's already promised me he won't return to any more meetings, but what if he's called and he goes anyway. They could kill him." he whispered.

Ron surprised himself by trying to calm his friend down. "If he promised you he wouldn't return, then he won't. Snape keeps his word if nothing else." he said, knowing how painfully truthful the man could be.

Harry's smile was a dim contrast to his normally vibrant ones. "I hope you're right, because if he does go to one, I'm going after him." he stated firmly. "I'll drag him back kicking and screaming if I have to."

Hermione looked at Harry in concern. 'Would he really go after Snape to a Death Eater meeting? Way to sign your own Death Certificate, Harry.' she thought worriedly. Perhaps it was time to have a little chat with Professor Snape, if only to make sure Harry didn't do anything unduly stupid. He did have a tendency to walk into situations without thoroughly thinking them through.

"Don't do anything stupid, Harry." she chided.

"I won't." he promised. But she was still unconvinced.

Professor Dumbledore had given Harry the rest of the day to rest, even though he was feeling fine after the potions had kicked in and his headache had all but disappeared. He lay in bed, idly counting the designs on his blanket, and wishing for something interesting to do. Hermione had brought him some books to read, but they were mostly schoolbooks, which weren't anything he found of interest at the moment. He wished Ron had brought _Quidditch Through The Ages_, or something that was at least a little exciting.

His perusal of _Hogwarts: A History_ was interrupted when Madame Pomfrey came over in her usual bustle and ran a few odd scans.

"Well, you seem to be doing much better." she stated. "Feeling any pain?" she asked, while putting a slightly cool hand to his forehead.

"Nope." he replied, hoping he would be released.

"I suppose I can let you go then. There's no sense in making you stay when nothing ails you." she said, and Harry silently whooped with joy. "But you need to take it easy, don't go gallivanting around the castle. You could go to classes, you know." she suggested, making Harry believe that was what she wanted him to do.

"I just might go lay down in my dormitory, if you don't mind." he said, and quickly left the Infirmary before she forced him into going to classes.

The school day was almost over, so there really was no sense in going to class when he'd already missed most of them. He decided he really would go to his dormitory, if only to stay off of Pomfrey's radar. It wouldn't do to get caught wandering the corridors when he had told her he'd gone to lie down. Which didn't sound like such a bad idea, all of the sudden. He really was tired, and no wonder, considering.

He made it into the Common Room, and flung himself down on the couch, entirely too tired to make it upstairs to his dorm room. All that walking had taken it out of him. He didn't know if he should be worried or not. Not thinking on it seemed like a good idea, so he went in that approach. The fire was blazing happily in front of him, and he was grateful for it's warmth. It may still be warm outside, but the castle was always freezing, at least to him it was.

He had nearly drifted off, not caring in the least that he was still lounging on the couch, when he heard a soft noise coming from behind him. Assuming it was one of his classmates, he ignored it and continued to doze. The next thing he knew, he felt that couch depress beside him, and his eyes shot opened.

"Snuffles?" he asked, looking at the dog in shock. "What are you doing here?" He was completely awake now, and attempted to sit up, but didn't quite make it. He was utterly exhausted, and ended up falling back into the couch.

The huge bear-like dog immediately transformed back into Sirius, despite the dangers of doing so, and watched Harry with growing concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, mimicking the gestures of Madame Pomfrey, and placing his hand on the boy's forehead. "You don't look to good."

Harry shrugged. "I had a vision." he said, as if that explained everything. "But what are you doing here?" he asked again.

Sirius still had a look of concern on his face, but apparently decided to let his godson's exhaustion go for a moment, at least. "Professor Dumbledore needed to talk to me about something that you don't need to worry about." he said, as he noticed Harry's interested look.

"Nobody tells me anything." he grumbled, but Sirius ignored it.

"He also informed me that you were in the Infirmary, or had been. So, these visions, do you have them often?" he asked. He knew Harry had them, thanks to Professor Dumbledore, but he didn't realize they were this debilitating.

Harry settled himself more comfortably on the couch before answering, and grabbing one of the decorative pillows from the other end, he stuffed it behind his head. Sirius watched all this in slight amusement, until he saw the boy shiver. It was always too dang cold in this place for his liking, and apparently Harry felt the same. He grabbed a throw from the opposite chair and draped it over his godson. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." he replied.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" he asked, resisting the urge to tuck him in.

"Yes, geez, you're impatient." kidded Harry. "I really only have them when Voldemort is really angry about something, or that sort of thing." he stated.

Sirius sighed, running a hand over Harry's disheveled hair. "I'm sorry you have to experience this…stuff." he said, not sure how to categorize it. It seemed all the bad things always happened to Harry. Feeling a change in subject was in order, he pulled a package out of his pocket. "I know it's way past your birthday, but I wasn't able to access an owl or any bird for that matter. So, here." he said, handing the colorfully wrapped present to Harry.

Harry ran a hand over the present. In all the chaos that had been his summer vacation, he had totally missed his birthday. Ron and Hermione had sent his presents to the Dursley's as no owl had been able to reach him. He could only assume they had been destroyed, as they wouldn't allow that 'freakish' crap in the house. 'Jerks.' thought Harry.

The raven-haired teenager went to quick work ripping the paper from the box, which amused Sirius to no end. "I hope you like it." he said.

Harry smiled. He'd like anything Sirius got him, as his godfather actually put thought into the present. The Dursley's always said it was the thought that counts. Well, not when it came to them. They had simply grabbed the nearest item they didn't need and threw it at him. That was his birthday gift. The pricks.

He pulled a small square mirror1 out of the box, and looked at Sirius questioningly. "A mirror?" he asked, wondering what its purpose was.

"It's a two-way mirror, Harry. All you have to do is say my name and you'll appear in my mirror. Then I'll be able to talk in yours." He quickly explained, looking nervous. "Do you like it?"

Harry was actually quite thrilled with the present. He could now talk to Sirius whenever he wanted. He didn't have to worry about him anymore, as long as he was able to achieve contact through this mirror. "Yes, Sirius. I love it, thank you!" he said, and managed to wrap his arms around Sirius in a sideways hug, as he was still lying on the couch, and his godfather was sitting beside him.

Sirius smiled. "Good, I'm glad you like it." he stated, even more thrilled that Harry had hugged him. He sometimes worried about Harry, especially when someone tried to physically touch him. He had noticed on more occasions that not that the boy would either flinch away from touch, or downright avoid it. He figured it had a lot to do with his relatives, which annoyed him to no end. If only he'd been able to take him in. If only they hadn't lost Pettigrew. Harry could be staying with him. Not all things turned out the way he had always hoped they would.

Harry shifted again, still unable to get completely comfortable. "Why don't you go on up to bed, Harry. I can tell you're tired." said Sirius.

Harry nodded in compliance, but made no move to get up. Sirius laughed. "Need some help?" he asked, seeing as Harry wasn't going anywhere.

The boy shrugged, but held his arms up for Sirius to help drag him off the couch. Seeing Harry stretching his arms out to him reminded Sirius of a time when Harry had been much younger, and in the same pose, only wanting Sirius to pick him up. It ate at his heart, knowing he had missed out on so much of this kid's life. Instead of pulling Harry off the couch, he pulled Harry into another hug, startling the boy. Harry stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the touch, until his godfather started rubbing his back. Unbeknownst to Sirius, Harry still had some harsh bruises on his back that hadn't fully healed. Harry tried to ignore it when Sirius rubbed his back, which would have been comforting on any other day, but not when he had bruises on him. Instead he gently disengaged himself from the hug.

"Sorry about that, just got caught up in the moment." explained Sirius, sheepishly.

Harry smiled at Sirius' discomfort. "It's okay." he said, and with the help of his godfather they made it up to his dormitory. Sirius made a point of tucking Harry into bed, telling him he hadn't been able to do that since he'd been a baby. Harry smiled again.

"I'll be around for a while, you know, because of Dumbledore and the such. So, if you need me, use the mirror, and I'll be right here." he said, patting said mirror, which he had placed on Harry's nightstand.

"I will." Replied Harry. "You'd better get out of here, though. The others will be up soon." He said, realizing he'd missed dinner. It wasn't any big deal, as he hadn't been hungry today, or for a while, actually.

"Okay, kid. I'll see you around." he said, turning into a big black dog, and disappeared into the shadows of the room.

Severus hadn't seen Harry at all that day, which was disconcerting for him. He had stayed practically the entire night while Harry was in the Hospital Wing, but had to leave to prepare for classes. Professor Dumbledore had informed him that his charge was allowed the rest of the day off after he had awoken in the Infirmary. He had been worried when Harry hadn't shown for any of his classes, as some of his co-workers had told him. But, he still hadn't seen the boy, and the need to check on him was becoming a distraction from his work. He had been grading sixth-year essays for the past hour, and wasn't getting anything accomplished.

'It's nearly midnight.' he thought. 'The students will be asleep, they'll never even know I was there.' he reasoned with himself, and began his way to Gryffindor tower.

The Common Room was deserted when he entered, and as it should be, he decided. He stealthily climbed the stairs to where he knew the boys' dormitories were. He placed a Silencing Charm on the door and himself, just in case, and entered the dorm. He immediately made his way to Harry's four-poster bed and pulled the drawn curtains away. He unconsciously sighed in relief at seeing the boy safe and sound in his own bed. He hated to admit it, but he wished the child were able to stay down in his room in the dungeons, with him. He'd feel so much better knowing where he was. But he knew Harry would never agree to that, at least he imagined as much.

As Severus watched, Harry turned onto his side and placed his arm underneath his pillow, supporting his head. The boy sighed a bit before relaxing into sleep once more. A patch of hair had drifted down onto the boy's face during his move. Severus unthinkingly brushed the errant hair out of Harry's face, placing it behind one of his ears, and letting his hand linger momentarily. The Professor was surprised when Harry moved into the touch, almost seeking it out. He stood watching the boy sleep for a few moments longer before finally making to leave the room.

But, as he reached the door, he felt as if someone was watching him. Turning back, he saw through the still opened curtains that Harry was looking at him with wide eyes. Severus took an involuntary step backwards; as those eyes weren't green they were red. The boy on the bed sat up and continued to stare at him eerily.

"Harry?" he asked, tentatively taking a step forward.

The boy continued to stare for a long while, which was seriously beginning to scare Severus to no end, when he finally spoke. "You betrayed me, Severus." rasped a voice that did not belong to Harry.

A rustling of covers distracted the older man as the other occupants of the room were beginning to wake up. Ron pulled back his curtains, got one good look at Harry and fell out of bed. The red-haired boy was scooting across the floor on his bottom, making his way over to Severus unknowingly. Ron was looking wildly around the room. Severus grabbed the boy by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "Get out of here, Weasley." he instructed firmly. "Get your friends while you're at it." he added.

Ron didn't need to be told twice. "Get up, guys!" he suddenly yelled, making Severus flinch, and getting the unwanted attention of the possessed Harry.

Harry slowly slid off the bed and began to walk towards Ron and the other students in the room, who had awoken at Ron's yell. Seamus grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him out of the way. Neville was stammering awkwardly in his bed, unable to move due to extreme fear.

"Leave them out of this!" yelled Severus, descending on 'Harry' in his anger.

"Fight it, Harry!" screamed Ron, once again getting the red eyes set on him. Severus tried to interfere, but 'Harry' brought his hand up and Severus shot into the wall.

"Oh my God." Whispered Ron, trying to covertly make it to the door, motioning for his dorm mates to do likewise. But it seemed that 'Harry' was having some issues, as he suddenly doubled over grasping his head.

"No!" yelled 'Harry', and as quickly as it had started, it was over. Harry stood back up, and it was green eyes that looked back at them. He gave Ron and the others an apologetic look that was also bordering on fear, and made a dash for Professor Snape. Kneeling beside the fallen man, he hesitantly placed a hand on the man's neck, checking for a pulse. Finding one, he sighed in relief and practically collapsed into a sitting position beside him.

"Sir?" he asked, shaking the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

As no response was forthcoming, worry plagued him and he dropped his head into his hands. He was confused and scared and in a little bit of pain. His scar was still throbbing painfully, but most of all he was scared. Voldemort had taken over his body once more, only this time it had been almost all consuming. He could hardly think through the pain, but watching his guardian slam into the wall had put things in a different perspective. Harry had known at that moment he had to fight back, and hard. Oddly, it was his thoughts on his growing…well, he didn't know what it was, not quite love, but it was definite caring for Severus that had sent Voldemort fleeing from his mind.

Harry noticed that his dorm mates were starting to crowd around him and turned to look at them questioningly. "Are you all alright?" he asked them.

Ron nodded, but the others were looking at him warily. "Are you?" asked Ron, considering his best friend had just been possessed by Voldemort, or at least he assumed as much.

"I've been better." muttered Harry. He was more upset at himself for allowing this to happen than anything else. How had this happened, as it hadn't ever happened before? He definitely needed to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore. "Help me with him, will you?" asked Harry, gesturing at Professor Snape.

"What was he doing in here, anyways?" asked Neville.

Harry and Ron briefly made eye contact and made a silent decision. "Who knows." replied Ron. "Maybe he knew something had happened to Harry through the wards on the castle?" he said, hoping the others would take him at his word. Luckily, they did.

"You're probably right." remarked Neville.

Harry found his wand lying on his bedside table and proceeded to levitate Professor Snape off of the floor. "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing." instructed Harry. "Come on."

The four other boys followed behind him, if only from morbid curiosity on what had just transpired in their room. Halfway there, Harry asked Ron to run ahead and fetch the Headmaster, which the redheaded boy had been more than happy to do. They reached the Infirmary, and Harry walked into the large room, laying Professor Snape on the nearest bed. "Madame Pomfrey?" he called. A few seconds later, Poppy stepped out of a back room, which he imagined held more supplies for the Hospital, and hurried over to them.

"What happened?" she asked immediately upon seeing Snape lying there.

Harry found he couldn't, or rather didn't, want to talk about what had just happened to him. It was almost too complicated to mention. 'Oh, I was just possessed by Voldemort, who sent Snape flying across the room by just raising his hand.' he imagined saying. Instead, he said, "He was thrown into a wall."

Of course, Pomfrey wanted more information than that. But luckily, or not so luckily, Professor Dumbledore and Ron came hurrying into the Infirmary at that moment. By the look on Dumbledore's face, Ron had already informed him on what had just happened. He looked extremely worn down and Harry thought he saw a trace of apprehension in those eyes, before it disappeared.

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey had a short discussion from behind drawn curtains, where Professor Snape lay. When Dumbledore came back out he immediately pulled Harry to the side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, laying a hand on the child's shoulder.

Harry shrugged, as he felt better, except for the continual throbbing in his scar. "I'm okay." he replied.

Dumbledore looked less than convinced. "Perhaps we should let Poppy check you over as well." he suggested. Harry wanted to protest, but he could tell by the look in the Headmaster's eyes that it wasn't up for negotiation.

"Okay." he finally relented. "How's Professor Snape?" he asked, clearly worried.

"He'll be fine, Harry. Just a bit of a concussion, we think." he stated, and led Harry over to another bed. "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, and Mr. Thomas, why don't you head back to your dormitories. Everything is under control now, there is nothing to worry about." he said, giving them a reassuring look. The three teens looked doubtful, but left anyways. Ron came closer to the bed Harry was currently lying on, right beside Snape's.

"How do you feel, mate?" he asked, looking extremely worried. "I've never been so freaked out in my entire life." he whispered. "How did he do that?" asked Ron, referring to Voldemort.

Harry looked slightly uncertain himself. "I'm not sure. It just has to be something with my scar. It always is." he said, disheartened. "I hate this damn thing." Harry rubbed painfully at his scar, wishing to wipe it from his body.

Ron was hasty to grab his friend's wrist, pulling his hand away. "Stop that." he scolded. "It won't help anything."

Harry sighed, longing to be through with Voldemort once and for all. This new development between the two of them was more than frightening, though. He was utterly terrified. If he hadn't regained control over his body, who knew what would have happened to his friends…to his guardian. He refused to allow that monster to hurt his friends or his 'family.' He already considered Sirius family, and it seemed as if Severus Snape was running a close second.

When Harry's yawns became more and more frequent, Ron was also sent back to his dormitory, so both boys could get some rest. It was still fairly early, probably around five, and they still had classes tomorrow.

Harry watched as the Headmaster, followed closely by Ron, left the Infirmary. He knew Dumbledore would have a talk with all of his dorm mates about keeping this quiet. It was imperative that no one knew of this occurrence. If anyone found out that Voldemort had overcome him so easily, all hell would break loose. He could imagine being asked to leave, and being shunned by the entire Wizarding World. He shuddered at the mere thought of being forced to leave the only place he had ever thought of as home. Harry carefully turned over in bed, as his head was now aching as a whole, and fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning, he woke up to a splitting headache. Gingerly sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head, wondering what the hell had hit him. The events of the previous evening came rushing back and he practically leapt out of bed in his hurry to find the boy. He was therefore very surprised upon finding his sitting across from him, eyeing him with an amused look on his face.

"Harry?" he asked, as the last memory he had of him was of a crazed man taking over his child's body. He decided to let go of the fact that he had just referred to Harry as his child. He had to stop doing that.

"It's me." replied the teenager, looking down at his sheets awkwardly. "I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I didn't even know he could do that." he more than whispered, as the events were still haunting him.

"Yes, that bastard is full of surprises." remarked Severus. The Potions Professor knew it was time to teach the boy Occlumency, but didn't want to add the strain of that particular ordeal to the already distraught boy. He'd mention it later, when Harry was more relaxed. "It's almost time for breakfast, are you feeling up to joining the rest of your classmates today, or do you need another day off?" asked his Professor in all seriousness.

Harry was slightly surprised that Snape would let him have another day off, but didn't mention that fact to the man. "No, I think I'd rather face classes." He said, thinking he'd rather not face a day filled with thoughts on Voldemort. Plus, he figured if he was distracted with other things, such as schoolwork, the bastard as Snape referred to him, wouldn't be able to invade him again.

"Very well." replied Snape. "I'll see you in Potions class then."

Harry nodded and slid out of the bed. "Bye, Professor." he said, and left the Infirmary.

Later that day, Harry dragged himself down the stairs and into the dungeons. He was beyond tired, obviously, as he hadn't exactly had the most restful sleep last night, and was more than ready for bed. It was time for Potions class, and he found himself extremely worried about how Severus would act towards him. He didn't know if he would keep up the act in class, since technically Voldemort knew his little secret. But, what if the students, and through them, their parents, didn't know about Severus' spying. Deciding not to dwell on it too much, Harry proceeded into the classroom. Ron and Hermione were already there sitting at their table. Harry quickly took a seat behind them, which ended up partnering him with Neville. This wasn't too bad, if he didn't think on the fact that Neville was horrible at Potions.

"Hey, Harry. How are you doing?" asked Neville, looking very concerned. Harry thought the boy was worrying over him about last night.

"I'm fine, Neville. Thanks for asking." He said, but the boy continued to give him secretive glances, making Harry worry himself. Harry didn't know that Neville knew his secret. That Neville had overheard Ron and Hermione talking about his bruises.

A few minutes later and Professor Snape stormed into the room in his usual flair. "Open your textbooks to page 354." He instructed, while flicking his wand at the board. Instantly the directions for the potion they were to make that day appeared. After Snape's usual degrading remarks at a few of the Gryffindors, he explained the danger of this potion. It was highly hazardous to their health if it touched their skin, if made correctly.

"Now, I highly doubt any of you will actually be able to make this Potion to the exact conditions described in the book, so the threat of having your skin completely peeled from your body is highly unlikely." he said in a scathing tone, making Harry flinch. The man had been standing directly beside him during his rant.

"Get to work." he spat and walked up to the front of the class, completely ignoring Harry.

Well, this answered the question on how he would act in class. Obviously, his spying duties weren't completely out of the bag. Sighing deeply, Harry tried to concentrate on his Potion, and keep his confusing thoughts at bay.

Midway through class, Harry realized he and Neville had seriously blotched up their potion at some point. Instead of a dull gray/green color, it had turned purple. That couldn't be right. It bubbled and sizzled and just had the look of disaster written all over it. Harry found himself worried over what Professor Snape would say when he realized they had screwed up their potion. Looking ahead at his two friends, he discovered that their potion looked perfect. But, that was no wonder considering Hermione was doing most of the work.

Harry had slumped in defeat, noticing Neville had done the same, except for a decidedly more frightened look on his face. Snape was going to assign them detention they just knew it.

Moments later and Snape glided in the general direction of the Gryffindors, taking points here and giving out detentions there. When he finally reached Harry and Neville's table, he gave a painful sigh. "Did you not read the directions?" he asked, pointing to the board. "It's really not that difficult of a concept to understand." he hissed. "How pathetic can one get? Perhaps a detention filled with making this potion will refresh your memories." he snapped and walked away.

Harry knew he shouldn't take the scathing remarks personally, but years of this same treatment caused him to do otherwise.

Slumping down into his chair dejectedly, he almost didn't see the most volatile potion ingredient fly into his and Neville's cauldron. The bubbling of moments before turned into hissing, boiling, poisonous splats that threatened to overflow from the cauldron, directly onto himself and Neville. Harry immediately drew his wand and muttered a shielding charm for around the cauldron and pulled the other boy from the dangerous fumes. Snape came thundering over in all his glory, and Harry never felt so miserable in all his life. That was until the cauldron exploded.

A/N: Hope this chapter made sense. It just kind of came out like this, all these ideas were just like bombarding me and wanted to come out and play. Anyways, I hope this chapter was good for you guys.

By the way, for all those who have asked this question…this story takes place in Harry's fifth year. This is AU, as Sirius is alive, and all the other stuff that is so not in book 5. Some of the things that have happened in book 5 will occur in this story, only in different places. Such as Harry's possession earlier. So, that's what is going on.

1 The mirror…yes, this is the present that Sirius gave Harry in OoTP on page 857.

In the next chapter:

We discover who threw the dangerous ingredient into the cauldron, and the consequences. (Let us wonder…hmm..)

Draco and Harry get into an argument over said incident.

(Question: I asked this on my Yahoo group as well, and now I'm going to ask you guys too. Would you prefer Draco and Harry to be enemies, or become friends? Please review for this question.)

Harry and Severus argue, and Sirius discovers them fighting. Which ticks Sirius off!

More Zane, as everyone seems to love him.

Please review, and Please join my Yahoo group if you haven't already! Address is in my Profile! GO, Go NOW!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *


	5. Arguments and Headaches

The potion exploded, sending torrents of poisonous liquid flying throughout the classroom.  Harry grabbed Neville by his shirt collar and pushed him to the floor all the while raising his hands in a protective gesture.  Right when the potion would have hit him, he closed his eyes in anxious anticipation, waiting for it to hit his skin, and the obvious pain that would follow. 

But there was no pain and he didn't feel any substance of any form touching him.  Slowly prying open an eye, he gasped at what he saw before him.  All the students were looking at him with something akin to awe and probably a bit of fear.  Looking up, he realized why.  The deadly potion had been stilled in mid-air, inches from where it would touch his skin and the skin of his classmates.  His emerald eyes widened in shock, before searching out his teacher, his guardian. 

Severus looked momentarily stunned before he noticed he was being watched.  Then an icy overtone took over and he quickly did a complicated wand movement, making the entire mess evaporate in thin air.  "All of you get your cauldron's cleaned up!  Not a word, or I'll give the entire lot of you detentions!" he spat.  "Potter, my office, now!"

Harry made quick eye contact with Ron and Hermione, both who were looking at him worriedly, before hastening after his Potions Professor.  His stomach flip-flopped as he entered his guardian's office, and he stood quietly at the doorway, waiting for his punishment. 

()()()()()()

"Are you alright?" asked Severus the moment he noticed Harry in the room.  "Did any of it hit you?"

Harry was confused by the drastic changes in personality that Severus was demonstrating.  Was he mad at him or not?  This was so bloody confusing.

"Yes, I'm fine.  It didn't hit me." Harry said quietly with his head lowered. 

Severus nudged Harry's chin up with his hand, but the teen flinched away from the touch, taking a step backwards in surprise.  Professor Snape took his hand back as he became conscious of the fact his earlier performance had thrown the boy off.  He should have taken the time to explain to Harry that some of the Death Eaters didn't know he had gone against them.  Therefore, the act had to remain intact if the children were to believe he was still working for Voldemort, not against him.  He inwardly cursed himself for his stupidity.  He had thoughtlessly assumed the boy would understand what he was doing, but Harry had taken it the wrong way.  He had been incredibly harsh; something one couldn't do to Harry.  Not now.  Not after everything he had been through. 

"Harry, I apologize." he said suddenly.  Harry's brow rose in confusion. 

"What for?" he asked, thinking there was no reason for the man's apology. 

Severus sighed at the teen's obvious confusion.  "For the way I was just acting.  That's what I'm apologizing for.  Harry, we need to talk about all of this."

Harry's eyes lit up with recognition, as he finally understood the man's behavior in the classroom had been a ruse.  "They don't know you're a spy then, do they?" he asked, as all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place.

"Correct.  I'm sorry Harry.  I just took it for granted that you knew they were unaware." he said as way of explanation. 

Harry leaned heavily against Snape's personal desk, feeling as if a weight had been lifted.  "No, I thought that since Voldemort knew you weren't exactly loyal anymore, he would spread the news to the rest of his cronies." he said, making Severus stifle a laugh at the word cronies.  He could only imagine Lucius Malfoy's reaction to being referred to as a crony.  "So, none of the Death Eater's kids know yet?"

"No, not yet at least.  I'd know it if they did." he said, thinking of the more imaginative plots some of the Death Eaters could conjure up to bring about his demise. 

Harry seemed to shiver right along with him, sensing his morbid thoughts. 

"Just the same, I should have explained things more thoroughly to you.  It would have been less of a shock coming into the class with me in full bastard mode."

Harry laughed.  "Just a little." 

"Just so my Slytherins' don't get suspicious, I'm going to remind you of your 'detention' when you leave at the end of class.  Okay?" he asked.

Harry nodded.  "That's fine.  I don't really have to do detention work, though, do I?" he asked. 

"Oh, no." he said, smirking.  "I'll think up something more interesting for you to do.  Perhaps some Potions homework?"

Harry groaned.  "Come on, that's not fair.  I didn't even do anything wrong, and I saved us…" Harry suddenly remembered what he had just done out in the classroom.  It seemed Professor Snape finally thought of it too, as he'd been too worried about Harry to even consider thinking on it before. 

He looked at Harry questioningly.  "Perhaps we should speak with the Headmaster." He said, unsure himself of how Harry had just performed such difficult wandless magic, something not even he could accomplish.  At least not to that standard. 

"Okay." Harry quickly agreed.  Dumbledore would know, he hoped.

"We'd better get back, then.  Your friends are going to think I've added you as an ingredient to one of my more dangerous potions." he said, making Harry smile, as it wasn't probably far from the truth.  For Ron at least.

()()()()()()

As Harry had predicted, Ron was on the edge of his seat when he finally returned to his own.  "Are you okay, mate?" he asked, seriously concerned.  "You were in there so long, I was beginning to wonder."

"Ugh, he gave me detention." he said loudly enough for most of the students sitting near them to hear.  In a lower voice he continued, "He just wanted to make sure I was okay." he said, so Ron wouldn't get too pissed off at his guardian's false reaction. 

"So he gave you detention?" he asked, incredulously.  "How does that show caring?" 

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's thick headedness.  "It's an act, you prat.  The detention is for show." 

Ron blushed furiously, realizing he'd been jumping to conclusions again.  "Sorry." 

"It's alright.  I've got to really go though, so it looks real, but it's not like it's a real detention." he said, before adding in a more whiney tone.  "But I think he's going to make me do homework." he said as if it were inconceivable.

Hermione couldn't hold in the laughter. 

"Shut up, 'Mione." grumbled Harry.  Ron couldn't help but join in. 

At Professor Snape's sharp glare the three became instantly quiet.  All except Ron.  "Are you sure it's an act?"

As soon as class was over, the three friends gladly made their way up to their dormitory.  Potions could be utterly exhausting.  True to his word, Snape had called out to Harry as he had been exiting the classroom, announcing to the entirety that the teen had detention that night at 8 o'clock. 

Harry noticed a majority of his house was watching him, as if waiting for his to do something else extraordinary.  "I wish they'd quit staring." he muttered, glaring at a boy who would not quit gawking. 

"Well, can you blame them, Harry?  That isn't something we see everyday." explained Hermione.  She turned to look at him when they finally entered their Common Room.  "You stopped a potion from hitting everyone, a potion that peeled the skin straight off.  I'd say that's quite the remarkable accomplishment."

Harry slumped into one of the comfy chairs.  "I just wish I'd quit already with the 'remarkable accomplishments'.  I'm beginning to freak myself out."

"Does Snape know how you did it?" asked Ron. 

"No, he doesn't.  He couldn't explain it, so we're going to go see Dumbledore at some point, I suppose." he told them. 

Hermione nodded as if that was the most obvious solution. 

"Guess who's here?" said Harry, changing the subject.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then at Harry.  Their friend's eyes had lit up at the mention at the mysterious person.  One guess came to mind.

"Snuffles?" asked Ron. 

Harry nodded vigorously.  "Yes.  And he's going to stay here for a while.  I guess Dumbledore has him doing something, but he can't or won't tell me." He said gloomily.  "I don't see why he won't tell me, I mean, I am his godson.  He should trust me to keep his secret."

"Oh, come on Harry, you know you'd be hard pressed not to tell us.  You tell us everything." said Hermione, intelligibly.  "That's probably why he won't mention it.  Or maybe it's something he just doesn't want you to know."

"Maybe it's a surprise." Ron butted in his two cents.  "It could be." He added at Hermione's look. 

"I don't know, but I'm sick and tired of being left out in the cold.  I just need to let it go.  No sense dwelling on it." he said, more to himself than his friends. 

"Come on, it's almost time for dinner, and Harry won't have much time to eat if we don't get down there soon." she said.  The two boys both knew she was speaking of Harry's 'detention.'

()()()()()()

Harry just nibbled at his plate, explaining it away as nervousness due to his 'detention.'  Ron and Hermione didn't buy it, but they let it go.  They were worried about Harry's sleeping and eating habits, as they were both nearly non-existent.  He seemed so tired lately.  Ron's first assumption had obviously thought Snape was doing something awful to him, but now neither of them knew what Harry's problem was. 

Harry made it down to Snape's office right at 8 o'clock.  "You're late." said Snape as soon as he walked in the door. 

The teen looked at his watch and then at Snape incredulously.  "I am not." he argued.  "It's right at eight."  He walked straight up to his Professor and showed him his watch to emphasize his point. 

Severus disagreed.  "According to the shadows, it is 8:05." informed Snape.  "Be here on time next time." he said. 

Harry just stared at him.  "Whatever." he finally answered.  He could tell just by looking at him that his teacher had a headache, and was therefore in a bad mood.  "Great." he muttered to himself, just low enough not to be heard.

"Did you bring your homework?" he asked.  Harry nodded, tossing his backpack on the nearest table.  It just so happened to be one towards the back.  When Snape didn't disagree with the seating arrangement, he took his seat. 

For the next hour, Harry finished up his Potion's essay and got started on his Transfiguration homework.  Severus studiously ignored him the entire time, opting to put his entire focus on grading papers it seemed.  Harry discovered that this was becoming very boring very quickly.  He had thought that his fake detention would be more interesting, or that they would at least talk about stuff. 

"I wouldn't be stuck doing homework if I was with Sirius." he muttered very quietly, not wanting to risk Snape's wrath at the mention of that name. 

He had forgotten that he had the mirror in his backpack, which was lying open right beside him.  He didn't notice when Sirius' face appeared in the glass.  He remained equally oblivious as the face in the mirror smirked at the boy's continual grumbling about Snape. 

"I didn't even deserve this stupid detention.  I saved lives," he continued to silently rant.  "and I get detention.  Some guardian he's being." 

He didn't notice the face in the mirror go pale before growing angry and disappearing altogether. 

"What was that Harry?" asked Severus from the front desk.

Harry sighed.  "Nothing, really.  I'm just bored.  I've finished all my homework.  Would it be okay if I went ahead and left?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Harry.  You've only been here for an hour, since when is that normal for me?" he asked, sounding annoyed. 

The raven-haired youth watched as Snape rubbed his temples, and knew he should just forget about arguing, but didn't listen to himself.  "I've got nothing else to do." he argued. 

Professor Snape glared.  "Then I'll give you something constructive to do with your time." He said, pointing at the dirty cauldron's from today's classes.  "If you want something to do, clean those." he demanded.  Harry knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.  Arguing with Snape when he had a headache was nearly impossible.  That was something Deliverance had warned him of early on. 

He grudgingly dragged himself over to the desks filled with disgusting cauldrons.  This was going to take forever.  Harry felt himself getting angry.  "You're punishing me for something I didn't even do." he stated, not entirely loud, but just enough for Snape to hear if he was listening.

Snape threw down his grading pen.  "Fine, leave!" he yelled, pushing away his chair and standing up.

Harry flinched so violently at Severus' angry voice, he knocked off two cauldrons from the table, making them clatter to the floor. 

"Wait, I'm sorry." whispered Harry, taking steps away from his Professor, who had gone and thrown open the door.

Severus turned back to the boy and stopped dead in his tracks as he realized he had just scared Harry badly enough that he was shaking. 

"What the hell did you do?" yelled a voice from the doorway. 

Harry whipped around and saw his godfather stepping inside the room.  He looked pissed and concerned all at the same time.  "Harry, are you okay?" he asked, noticing the teen was still shaking.

Harry nodded jerkily, which only made Sirius all the more mad.  He made a beeline for Snape, looking for all intents and purposes that he just might kill him.

"No, Sirius!  He didn't do anything to me." yelled Harry, getting in between the two older men.  "It was my fault.  I should have kept my mouth shut, but I didn't.  He has a headache, and I was griping at him, and I shouldn't have.  It was my fault." he said, jumbling all the words together in his haste.

Sirius took Harry's face into his hands.  "Harry, you're shaking.  He scared you.  Professor's are not supposed to scare their students." He looked up and glared at Severus.  "Guardians aren't supposed to scare their charges." he hissed. 

Both Harry and Snape looked at Sirius incredulously.  "How'd you know?" asked Harry.

"The mirror, Harry.  You said my name at some point, and I heard you muttering about Snape not being a very good guardian." he said, continuing to glare daggers at Snape. 

Severus was looking at Harry guiltily.  "I'm so sorry, Harry.  I never meant to scare you.  You know I would never hurt you, don't you?" he asked, unsure of himself since he had so obviously frightened the teen. 

"I know." He replied.  "I've just never seen you like…that.  I didn't mean to make you mad."

"No, Harry.  You didn't make me mad.  I was just frustrated with the other students, and other private things.  Plus this headache wasn't helping matters at all.  I shouldn't have yelled at you, there was no excuse.  I'm sorry."  He said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and grateful when he didn't flinch.  Although Sirius looked like he was ready to rip the hand off his arm.

Harry's godfather continued to look skeptical.  "Why do you have guardianship over my godson?" he asked, getting upset. 

Harry turned and looked at his godfather, suddenly realizing that this would make Sirius feel bad. 

Severus glanced at Harry, questioning with his eyes how much he wanted told to his godfather.  Harry nodded at his guardian.

"If you've ever met Harry's relatives, you'll know just how hateful and despicable they are." He started, and continued when Sirius snorted in derision at the mention of the Dursley's.  "I came across Harry and his uncle at the train station when school had let out.  He was being verbally and somewhat physically abusive towards Harry." He said, remembering when the beefy man had thrown Harry against the car.  It still made him angry just thinking about it.  He saw that Sirius was in the same state of mind. 

"How long had that been going on?" he asked Harry.  But Harry refused to meet Sirius' eyes, or Severus' for that matter. 

"Harry?" asked Severus.  They had never really talked about the Dursley's and when the abuse had started.  They had talked about it a little, but the discussion was always changed. 

Harry glanced at the floor, still refusing to make eye contact.  Didn't they know how embarrassing this was?  How ashamed he was of himself for always allowing it to happen.  He hated talking of it. 

"I don't remember." he said, making both men sigh.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." said Sirius, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't." replied Harry, and that was the end of that conversation. 

Sirius once again turned his attention towards Snape.  "So, you just decided, after years of hating this kid, that you were going to take care of him?  Why is that, Snape?  Because I find it incredibly hard to believe."

Professor Snape gave Sirius a long, hard look.  "I'm not a complete heartless bastard.  I got to know the 'kid.'  It's not as if I decided to do it overnight.  It took almost three months for me to even realize I…cared about him." He said, not liking the fact that he had to confess some of his feelings about the boy to this man.  But he needed the man's approval if this were to work.  He wouldn't let their constant bickering screw up Harry.

Sirius stared at the man before him and saw in his eyes that he was speaking the truth.  Sighing, he nodded.  "Alright, I guess I can believe that." He finally gave in.  "But he's still my godson.  Don't think I won't kick your ass if you do anything to hurt him.  And I get a say in any decisions that concern Harry that could be significant towards him." he added, not wanting Snape to have complete control over Harry. 

Severus glared.  If it would get the man to shut up, he'd agree to just about anything.  "Fine." 

Sirius smirked.  "Good.  Is that okay with you, Harry?" he asked, not wanting the teen to feel left out of the conversation.

"Yeah, that's fine." he remarked, not really paying much attention.  He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yes.  Tired is all.  Is it okay if I go back to my dorm now, Professor?" he asked.

After getting permission, he quickly made his way back to his dormitories.  He was incredibly tired, but he really had just wanted out of that room.  All that talk about his relatives had brought up old demons and now he just wanted a chance to be alone.  His friends were still sitting up waiting for him when he arrived, but he told them he was tired and went on up to get in bed.  After he had changed into his pajamas, he climbed into bed and pulled the curtains for privacy.  He couldn't sleep for a long time that night.

()()()()()()

Harry woke up Thursday morning wishing he could just go back to sleep and never wake up again.  He had his own headache this morning, and he was pretty sure it wasn't the normal kind.  He'd had a dream, or at least he thought he'd had a dream.  He was having difficulties distinguishing dream from vision.  This one seemed so real, though.  He considered going and telling Dumbledore, for if it was true, then the entire Dursley family was almost, if not already, dead.  He put off his lack of speed on the way to Dumbeldore's office to tiredness, not that he just didn't care. 

As he reached the gargoyle he stared at it stupidly.  "What's the damn password?" he asked out loud. 

"Try honey suckle." said a strangely familiar voice from behind him.

Harry turned and saw Severus standing almost directly behind him.  He hadn't even noticed the man.  "Thanks." he muttered and spoke the password. 

As they both went up the winding staircase, Severus noticed the boy's pale and pinched face.  He could tell instantly he had a headache.  "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yes." He replied, not wanting to nod as he had originally intended, as it hurt too much. 

Severus pulled a vial out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.  "Drink." he instructed.  Harry complied.

Harry had reached up to knock on the door, but it opened as soon as he was about to hit it.  "Hello, hello!" said Dumbledore excitedly.  Harry assumed the man had had too many lemon drops that morning.  "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked upon seeing Harry's pained expression.

"I think I had a vision." he explained and went straight for a chair before he fell down.  The pain was just subsiding, but he still felt dizzy.

"What was the vision about, child?" asked the headmaster concernedly.

Harry sighed, wondering now if he was worrying the two men needlessly.  "The Dursley's." he began.  "I was probably just having a bad dream." he said, trying to blow it off now.  "But in case it's not, they were all bitten by a big snake." he said as if this sort of thing happened everyday.  "It was probably just a dream." he said again. 

Dumbledore gave Severus a look.  The man nodded, briefly touched Harry's shoulder, and then left.  Harry could only assume he'd been sent to check on the Dursley's.

"We'll find out soon enough." said Albus.

"Okay." said Harry, tiredly. 

"Why don't you just lay down and rest your eyes, Harry.  You seem tired."

Harry whole-heartedly agreed, and laid down.  He didn't mean to go to sleep, but to lie there.  Regardless, he found himself waking up hours later.  He also discovered that someone had covered him with a very colorful afghan.  As content as he was, he thought it important to drag himself off the couch.  He still didn't know what had happened to the Dursley's.  When he stood up, he was surprised to see himself in a different part of the headmaster's office.  He could hear whispering going on below him, and assumed he was just upstairs.  Upon looking over the railing he realized he was right. 

"Harry, you're awake." stated Mr. Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.  He quickly descended the short flight of stairs and took in that there were quite a few people that he didn't know.  "Hello." He said slowly, now feeling a little embarrassed with his bedraggled look.  He was even more surprised to see Remus among them.  "Remus!"

"Hello, Harry." he said warmly.  "Sleep well?"

The emerald-eyed boy grinned.  "Yeah." 

Dumbledore quickly introduced him to the people he didn't know.  He wasn't too shocked to discover they were all members of the Order.  He thought the woman with violet hair was very interesting.  He believed her name was Tonks. 

"So, what happened?" he asked, taking a seat in between Sirius and Remus at their request. 

"Well, it appears your dream was correct, Harry." said Dumbledore slowly. 

Harry's breath caught in his throat.  'Were they all dead?' he wondered.  He didn't know why, but he was suddenly almost upset at the thought that the Dursley's might be dead.  It was no wonder, though.  They may have hated him, but they were still the only family he had left.  If they died, there would be no one.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him and straightened up immediately.  "Are they dead?" he asked bluntly, surprising most of the people in the room.

Harry took it as a bad sign when both Remus and Sirius grabbed his hands.  He briefly wondered where Severus was, but the conversation at hand regained his attention. 

"Child, your aunt and your cousin were both killed tonight.  Your uncle, however, was unharmed.  We arrived in time to save him." said Albus softly.  "I'm terribly sorry."

Harry sat stock still, unsure of how to react.  Part of him wanted to cry, he hadn't lost entire rest of his family, but he had lost most of them.  And of all the people to survive, it had to be his uncle.  And he knew exactly what the man would think. 

"He's going to think it's my fault." whispered Harry.  If things didn't work out between Professor Snape and himself, he would be dead within the first week of vacation. 

Sirius knew what Harry was thinking and quickly wrapped an arm around his godson's shoulders.  "It's okay Harry." he began whispering in the boy's ear.  "You'll never be around that man without someone else there with you, to protect you.  I won't allow it, and neither will…Snape." he said, begrudgingly. 

"Are you alright Harry?" asked the violet-haired woman. 

"Yes, I'll be fine." he replied, and rested his head against Sirius' shoulder. 

()()()()()()

Severus stood at the front of the classroom, watching as his students hurried to finish the rest of their potion before the end of class.  Slowly the students brought up their finished potions, safely enclosed in their vials.  "Sit them on my desk." he advised them, before sitting down.

"Draco, stay after." he added when the others were quickly filing out of the room.  The boy looked at him in confusion before heading up towards his teacher.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, standing before the older man.

"I saw you throw that ingredient into Potter's cauldron yesterday." he began, and watched amusedly as the boy began to fidget nervously. 

"It was an accident."

"I'm sure.  Detention tonight at 8 o'clock.  Don't be late." he said, and turned his attention to the vials on his desk.  He heard the boy grumbling on his way out and smiled.  He liked Draco when he wasn't being a complete prat, but the boy needed to learn some manners.  His father was no help at all, as he knew first hand.  He wondered what happened to the Lucius Malfoy he used to know. 

He was worried about Harry.  He had alerted the Order of the situation at the Dursley's before he had to get to classes.  He hadn't heard yet of the outcome, but hoped Harry would come to see him before he went back to his dormitories.  He felt more secure knowing he was with the headmaster and his godfather, loathe as he was to admit it.  The man was a pain, but he loved Harry.  That was all that really mattered.  He finished grading the finished potions and put the ones that were useable into a container for Pomfrey, the others he put into another container for the House Elves to dispose of.  Then he headed for the Great Hall, hoping he'd see Harry.

()()()()()()

But Harry wasn't in the Great Hall when Severus arrived, and he hadn't appeared by the time he left either.  The boy was sitting outside of Hagrid's cabin, idly petting Zane, who had as always laid his head on the boy's lap.  He stayed there for the longest time, not wanting to have to deal with any of his friends or anyone for that matter.  He knew they'd try and get him to talk about it, but he didn't want to.  He still wasn't sure how he felt about the entire ordeal.  He was a mixture of sad and…something else.  He didn't look forward to the day he ran into Vernon Dursley again.  He could only imagine how upset the man would be after losing his entire family by something magical.  And he hadn't even told anyone what was really bothering him.  In the dream, it had felt like he was the snake.  How could he even tell someone that?  He couldn't.  He fell asleep soon after, emotional exhaustion setting in.  Zane allowed himself to be used as an animal pillow and stayed awake the entire night, guarding his boy.

()()()()()()


	6. Trouble All Around

Early Friday morning, Remus found himself being unceremoniously knocked from his bed and onto the floor by his overly enthusiastic friend. He glared up at Sirius, daring him not to have a damn good reason for this abrupt wake up call.

"We can't find Harry." Remus' glare disappeared instantly as he got to his feet.

"What do you mean? He's not in the castle?" asked Remus, quickly throwing on the nearest robe and shoes. He didn't notice that his socks didn't match, and neither did his shoes. He was more than preoccupied with the missing Harry.

"Dumbledore and Minerva have searched the entire castle. He's not here. Ron and Hermione couldn't find him this morning for breakfast and became worried. They said neither of them had seen him the night before past their last classes together. What if something's happened to him?" he asked, growing more and more upset.

Remus laid a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him. He's bound to be around here someplace. He probably just wandered off by himself last night and fell asleep. You know he was upset about his relatives. Have you searched the grounds?" he asked.

"Um…no. We haven't gotten that far. Really, it's just the four of us looking for him, and I was on my way to fetch Snape." he said irritably. "Dumbledore doesn't seem to be too extremely worried, but you can never know with that man." replied Sirius.

"Look, why don't you go get Professor Snape while I start looking around for him as well. We can meet back with each other here."

"Okay."

Remus patted Sirius' shoulder once more before leaving the room. He swiftly headed for the Entrance Hall. He had the feeling he would find Harry out there. He descended the steps and paused about halfway across the lawn, looking all around for any sign of the teen. Seeing none, he continued towards Hagrid's hut, hoping the half-giant had seen Harry at some point the previous evening.

As he drew ever closer to Hagrid's house, he thought he could distinguish something odd towards the side. When he finally reached the front door, he realized it was a dog. A rather large dog, actually, being even larger than Sirius in animagus form. Remus walked closer to the edge of the house, towards the dog. There was something else there with it, and his heart nearly came out of his throat when he saw an arm lying limply in the grass.

His first impression was that the arm had been dismembered, and his mind had run rampant with all kinds of horrible scenarios, including the dog ripping the arm from Harry's body, as he had automatically assumed the hand belonged to the boy he cared deeply about. But as he rounded the rest of the house and got a complete view of the dog, he realized that the arm was indeed still attached to the boy's body, and that the boy was sound asleep, lying comfortably on the dog's belly.

Remus let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and dropped to his knees beside the teen. The Rottweiler woke up at the thud of knees and began growling dangerously at the older man, making him shy back in response. Remus quickly drew his wand and leveled it at the dog, ready to stun the animal if need be. This only seemed to infuriate the dog further, and it quickly got to its feet, dumping Harry's body onto the cold ground, and effectively waking him up.

"Harry, don't move." whispered Remus, urgently. The dog had grabbed the back of Harry's collar and had started to drag him backwards, away from Remus. The man was afraid the dog was going to seriously hurt the teen's neck by doing so. Its fierce jaws had forced his head into an unnatural angle.

"Zane, stop! "commanded Harry, but the dog continued to drag the boy away from the perceived threat. Remus instantly lowered his wand, which seemed to calm the dog somewhat, but he didn't release his hold on Harry. "Zane, let go." Harry tried again, and this time the dog released him, but refused to leave his side.

"Are you okay?" asked Remus, trying the hedge closer to the boy he considered a son.

"Yeah. This is Zane, by the way. He's just overly protective of me. I don't know why, but, once he figures out you're my friend, he'll be just as protective of you as he is me." explained Harry.

As soon as Harry was within arms reach, he pulled the teen into a quick hug, if only to reassure himself that the boy was fine. "We should get back inside. When your friends couldn't find you this morning, they went straight to the headmaster. Sirius and Severus are undoubtedly worried sick by now, too."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "What?" he asked, glancing down at his watch. He gasped. "It's tomorrow. I don't even remember falling asleep. Oh, I hope he isn't mad." he muttered, making Remus frown. The lycanthrope knew Severus was Harry's guardian and assumed he was referring to Snape.

"Why would he be mad?" asked Remus.

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He's just been in a mood lately, and I really irritated him yesterday just by being my stupid self. I'm just hoping he's in a better mood today, I don't want him to be mad at me." he said.

Remus looked closely into Harry's eyes and saw the despair there. He knew in that instant that the boy thought Severus wouldn't keep him for long. He knew Harry too well not to see that. The Dursley's had constantly drilled it into his head that he wasn't worthy of their love and affection. Remus grabbed Harry around the shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry, kiddo. He'll probably just be worried that you were missing." he said, and hoped he was right. He could understand that both Sirius and Severus would probably be upset that Harry had foolishly fell asleep outside of all places. It was dangerous, after all. But they had better take into account that this boy was also going through a hard time, trying to deal with his relatives death and what that meant to him. Remus only hoped they acted responsibly.

Severus was beyond worried, and his stress factor had increased ten fold since Sirius had barged into his classroom that morning, telling him Harry was missing. If they didn't find Harry soon, he thought he would pull out his hair. Sirius was pacing the floor, waiting impatiently for his friend to return with any news. They had searched a bit themselves before heading back to Remus' rooms.

Not five minutes later, the door opened and in walked both Remus and Harry, the younger of the two looking quite disheveled after sleeping outside and just recently having a dog dragging him around by his shirt collar.

Sirius was across the room instantly, wrapping his godson in a tight hug. "Where have you been? Are you okay? We were worried sick!" he gasped out, clutching Harry to him. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." replied Harry. "I accidentally fell asleep last night outside of Hagrid's cabin." Harry noticed that Sirius and Severus did not look too pleased with this revelation.

"What in the world were you thinking? Hagrid's cabin is mere feet away from the Forbidden Forest! Anything could have happened to you." ranted Sirius.

Harry took a step away from Sirius, instinctively. "Nothing would have happened, I wasn't…" began Harry, but Sirius cut him off.

"How do you know? You, more than anyone, should understand the dangers of the forest. You've been in it, you know what lives there, what could have come out and hurt you!" continued Sirius.

"But it didn't." insisted Harry. "I was…"

Sirius interrupted again, "You need to be more careful, Harry. Promise me you will never do something like this again."

Harry looked at him oddly, wondering why it was that Sirius seemed to be so overprotective all of the sudden. "I promise. But it would have been fine you know. Zane was with me."

Sirius stopped. "Who?" he asked.

"Zane. He's my dog." said Harry.

"Oh."

Harry turned his attention to Severus, who hadn't said a word since he came in. "Are you going to yell at me too?" he asked.

"No, I believe your godfather did enough yelling for the both of us." said Snape, and smirked at the indignant look on the other man's face. "But, I do agree with him. Don't let your guard down, alright?"

"Alright." agreed Harry, unsure of what to think of both men's behaviors. They knew something; something he wasn't privy to, and probably wouldn't be, either. "Can I go back to the tower now? I've got to get ready for classes." he said, even though it was already time for lunch and there were only two classes left afterwards.

"That's fine. Would you mind meeting me tonight after supper?" asked Severus.

Harry hoped he wasn't going to get yelled at in private instead of in front of his godfather and Remus. "Yeah, I'll see you then." He waved goodbye to the three men and headed up for Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione and Ron had run into him on his way down for lunch and escorted him to the table themselves. He knew they had been extremely concerned, but the way they were following him around was a little disconcerting. It was now time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class which only Ron and himself shared, yet Hermione was still walking him to the class.

"Hermione, don't you have Arithmancy or something?" he asked as he and Ron were about to enter the classroom.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you go to the next class safely." she informed him.

Harry shrugged. "Fine. But you're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Hermione looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh no." she moaned. She waved at the two boys and took off down the hallway at a very fast pace.

"She was really worried about you, mate." said Ron, trying to explain their friend's actions. "She had jumped to a million and one conclusions before we found out you had just fallen asleep outside." he said and laughed.

Harry laughed a bit himself. "I know, it sounds kind of stupid now. But, I had a lot on my mind, I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep until Remus woke me up." he explained.

The two seated themselves towards the middle of the room, by Seamus Finnigan. It wasn't much longer before Dean came in and sat beside them as well.

"Hello." he greeted. "Did you get your essay's done?"

Ron and Harry simultaneously pulled out their parchments from their bags. Ron's was considerably shorter than the other boys.

"Run out of things to write?" asked Seamus.

"Shut up." growled Ron, but not really minding.

At that moment Mr. David Dillard came in, the newest DADA professor. No one was sure how he or she felt about the new teacher. He was an excellent teacher, but his moods were what confused the students. Some days he came in with a wonderful demeanor, while other times he was a complete jerk. This was only the second class Harry had had with Mr. Dillard, but he felt extremely uneasy around him. He hoped that would change once he got used to the man and his mood swings. He assumed his attitude was due to the new job and the accompanying stress.

"Please open your textbooks to page 124." said Professor Dillard. He wasn't very old, probably in his late forties, with short, dark brown hair. He was always well dressed and well mannered. Harry figured he came from a family with money just by the way he held himself. Most of the girls thought he was handsome, but his attitude pretty much ruined any crushes they might have had on him. He was unreasonably strict, in Ron's opinion, and most agreed with him. In their last class, a boy named Jeremiah had said he didn't know the answer to what the seven most deadly hexes and curses were, listed in order from least deadliest, to most deadliest. The new Professor had thrown down his wand, which he had been waving around dramatically, and yelled at Jeremiah that 'I don't know' would never be an appropriate answer. Any who said it again were given detention. Most students were already ranking Dillard right up there with Snape, which Harry didn't like at all.

Presently, Harry had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Professor Dillard had asked him a question. He rapped Harry's hand with his wand, startling Harry out of his reverie. He gingerly rubbed his hand and turned to glare at whoever had hit him. The glare was wiped from his face when he realized who it was.

"Professor?" he asked timidly.

Dillard looked like he was just barely managing his anger. "In my classroom, Potter, you _will _pay attention. Detention tonight at 8." he hissed. "Do not be late."

Harry was seething. Half of the class hadn't been paying attention, yet he was the one that had been singled out. He had the feeling this man didn't like him very much. Ron, Seamus and Dean were looking just as annoyed as Harry was.

At the end of class, the boys filed quickly out of the room, not wanting to entice their teacher's anger any further.

"What a jerk." grumbled Harry, once out of earshot of Professor Dillard. "If he gave me detention, he should have given everyone else detention too. I wasn't the only one not paying attention." he griped.

Ron patted him reassuringly on the back. "Just don't be late." he said, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. That didn't work too well.

"I'm supposed to meet Severus tonight to talk. He's going to be mad that I got detention." he moaned, and started to walk down the stairs towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"What did you just say?" asked Seamus and Dean at almost the same time.

Harry turned back around and stared. He hadn't even thought about it, he'd just said his guardian's name. Uh-oh. What were they going to think of this? He wasn't too sure they would be okay with it.

"Um…" he stuttered, not sure how to explain this.

"You just said 'Severus', like you were old friends or something." said Seamus. He looked confused. "What's going on?"

Dean nodded in agreement, and Harry looked to Ron for advice. He shook his head, the universal signal to spill his guts.

"This is going to sound really weird, but believe me when I tell you, because it's the truth." He began, and both boys signaled for him to go on. "Alright…well, this past summer, Professor Snape was given guardianship over me." He said, and waited for the inevitable explosion.

"What!" they both asked, shock written clearly on both their faces. They also looked worried, which Harry wasn't too surprised about. He just hoped the two of them wouldn't react the way Ron had.

"How in the world did Snape become your guardian? Why would you want him to be? Is this a willing agreement, or were you forced into it?" asked Seamus.

Harry sighed. Things couldn't be easy, could they? "Yes, I am a willing participant in this agreement. I wanted Professor Snape to become my guardian." He said and nearly laughed at the looks on Dean and Seamus' faces. "What? You don't know him like I do. If you did, you wouldn't be acting this way. Just ask Ron, he knows how he is, kind of." he said uncertainly, turning towards Ron.

Ron grinned at Harry's discomfort. "Don't worry guys, Harry's not in any danger or anything. Snape is a fairly nice guy if you can stand to be around him for more than a minute to notice. I saw him with Harry when he didn't know I was there. He's really nice to him, and I really think he cares. Otherwise, I'd be kidnapping my best friend here, and running away with him." he said, laughingly. Harry looked curious as to which moment Ron was referring to. He was also surprised at the seriousness he had detected in Ron's tone when he mentioned running away with him. If Ron had seen Snape hurt him, he had no doubt in his mind that his friend would have indeed kidnapped him, just to keep him safe. It was nice to know.

"Are you sure?" asked Dean, directing his question towards Harry.

"Yes. If I wasn't, you'd know about it."

"I hope so." The two boys still didn't look completely reassured, but Ron's behavior seemed to appease their worries.

"Come on, it's time for supper and I'm starving." mentioned Ron, walking away from the other three without waiting for a response.

"Don't wait or anything, Ron." griped Harry.

Ron laughed. "It can't be helped, I'm hungry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room, the latter reading a book and the two boys were playing a game of Chess.

"Don't you need to get going Harry?" asked Hermione, glancing down at her watch.

Harry groaned miserably. "I don't want to, but yes, I do need to get going." He quickly got up from the table he and Ron were sitting at and grabbed his backpack. He didn't know if he would be doing homework or manual labor. Knowing Dillard, he'd be doing manual labor for the entire evening.

Ron grabbed Harry's wrist to stop him. "Do you want me to tell Snape where you're at, so he doesn't freak?" he asked.

Harry nodded gratefully. "Yes, please. I'd appreciate it. I don't want him worrying or anything." Harry had hoped to tell Severus himself after supper, but the older man hadn't been there. He waited for a bit afterwards, but the Professor never showed. He had garnered a suspicious look from Professor Dillard, however, and a strict reminder not to be late.

"Good luck." He said, and meant it. He didn't like Dillard, something about the man just wasn't right. "Be careful." Ron added.

"I will, thanks. See you tonight then, if he doesn't keep me too late."

Harry waved goodbye to his friends and left for his detention. He made it to the DADA classroom in record time, he was early in fact. He carefully turned the doorknob and let the door creak open on its hinges. He flinched at the sound.

"Don't you know how to knock, Potter?" snapped Dillard. The professor was sitting at his desk, reading a book, one leg propped up on the desk. This seemed odd to Harry, as he never imagined the older man looking this relaxed or casual. Well, maybe not relaxed, as the man looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel by the look on his face. Harry's discomfort grew as the man stood from his seated position and told Harry to sit down, pointing at the desk directly in front of his own.

Harry obediently walked to the front of the room and took the seat he was just ordered into. He pulled his backpack into his arms in an unconscious act to put as many objects between himself and his Professor as humanly possible.

"You brought your homework, good. I had hoped you had enough space in that little brain of yours to bring along your work." Harry bristled at the insult to his intelligence, but wisely remained quiet. Professor Dillard grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and slapped it down in front of Harry. "I want you to fix this." he said, going back to his desk.

Harry looked down at the paper on his desk and realized that it was the essay he had turned in earlier. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. Hermione had read the essay after he had gotten done writing it and, besides telling him to make a few changes, had said it was rather good. He had made the changes, so nothing should be wrong with it. He flinched at the glare Dillard was sending him.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, venom in his voice. "I do believe you know what is wrong with it."

Harry blanched at the man's anger. What was wrong with this guy? "I don't understand. I don't know what you're talking about. Hermione Granger proofread it for me. She said it was fine. What could possibly be wrong with it?" he asked, and hoped he hadn't just gotten Hermione into trouble. The only reason he mentioned it at all was to confirm to the man that an incredibly intelligent witch had read that particular essay and thought it was good.

Professor Dillard stood abruptly from his chair and stalked towards Harry. The boy immediately stood up, knocking his chair to the floor in his hast.

"So you cheated, did you? Got your little friend to help you write this essay?" he asked, which set Harry off.

"I did no such thing!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "How dare you. Hermione would never help me write it, she just looks over them, like any descent teacher would do to make sure I didn't make any mistakes!" he yelled, completely disregarding the fact that he was going off on a teacher.

Dillard's face turned red in his anger, and he unthinkingly grabbed Harry by the arms and shook him roughly. "Don't you ever talk back to me like that!" he hissed and pushed Harry into the chair that wasn't knocked over. Harry lost his balance and fell over the chair, landing hard, smacking his head against the floor.

Dillard froze on the spot, shaking. He had gone pale seeing what he had just done to a student. "Harry?" he asked. He cursed under his breath as he watched the boy's trembling arms as he tried to pick himself up off the floor. Blood ran freely from a split lip and he could tell a bruise was forming on his cheekbone from the impact.

"Harry?" he asked again, fear entering his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" he asked, and carefully put his arms under Harry's, helping to lift him into the nearest chair.

Harry saw that the man was truly sorry and felt the fear and anger leave him. "I'm fine." he whispered.

Professor Dillard ran a hand over his face, roughly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, at all." he said. "Please, don't tell anyone. I could lose my job. I really need it right now." he said, and dropped his head into his hands. "I am such an idiot. I never should have taken my frustration out on you."

Harry took pity on the man, ignoring his internal worry. He had apologized. He hadn't meant to push him like that. "It's okay. I promise I won't tell. It was just an accident." he said, and he felt much better once he saw the man's worry leave him. Dillard even smiled at him.

"Thanks, Harry. Here, let me get you something for that split lip." he said and hastily walked back to his desk. He returned with a white handkerchief and handed it to Harry. "Sorry, I don't have any of the potions I would normally have on me for accidents in the classroom. I could heal the split lip, but the bruise on your cheekbone will have to be fixed by Madame Pomfrey." he informed Harry, and the boy nodded.

"That's okay, I know someone who can make me a potion for the split lip." he said, and was startled to see a dark look flittering over Dillard's face before it disappeared again.

"Do you?" he asked, as if nothing was wrong. Harry suddenly wanted to be far away from this man.

"Yeah, do you mind if I go ahead and go? I know the detention has hardly begun, but my head is really starting to hurt from hitting it so hard." he said, hoping to get the man to feel guilty again and let him go. He was more than glad when it worked.

"Of course, Harry. You go ahead and go to the Infirmary. You won't tell, right?" he asked.

"No, I promised." he said, and headed for the door.

"See you on Monday, then Harry." said Professor Dillard. Harry nodded and hurriedly shut the door behind him as he stepped into the hallway. He gingerly touched his bruised cheek, flinching at the pain. Walking away from the classroom, he wondered if he should really go to the Infirmary. He was suddenly exhausted, the adrenaline and fear that had been flooding him just moments before fading. He wanted only one thing at that moment, and that was to feel safe.

Harry found himself standing outside of a familiar portrait. The snake slithered up on of the tree's branches, trying to get closer to the boy so he could identify him. Harry stepped closer and let the snake scan his retina. The portrait immediately slid backwards, allowing him entrance to Professor Snape's private quarters. Severus was nowhere in sight, but Harry felt safer just being in the man's rooms. He walked into the kitchen and wet down the handkerchief Dillard had given him and began dabbing at his split lip. After rinsing the blood away and making sure the bleeding had stopped he tiredly walked into the living area and flung himself onto the couch. He grabbed a pillow and pulled his knees up towards his chest, and laid his head down on the fluffy pillow. He sat that way for a long time, wondering why it was he always seemed to get hurt. He was sadly wondering whether there was something about him that was so bad that it made people want to hurt him. It was at that moment that Severus walked through the opened portrait and spotted Harry sitting in the gloom of the living room.

"Harry? I thought you had detention." mentioned Severus, walking through to his bedroom. "I'll be right back, I just need to change." he yelled out. Harry nodded, even though his guardian couldn't see him.

"Weasley told me you weren't paying attention, and that's why you got a detention, is that right?" came Severus' voice from his room.

"Yeah." Harry said, just loud enough for the Professor to hear him.

"You do seem to daydream a lot, Harry. You need to pay more attention in your classes. And I don't want to hear that you've gotten anymore detentions over this, got it?" he asked, stepping into the living room. "Why are you sitting in the dark?" he asked, and with a flick of his wand a fire ignited in the fireplace.

As he looked down at Harry, sitting dejectedly on the couch with a bruise on his cheek and a split lip his first thought was that Jeb had somehow come back and gotten his hands on the boy. He soon disregarded that notion, knowing the man was dead. "Harry?" he asked, hoping the boy had just gotten into a scuffle with another student. "What happened to your face?"

Harry shrugged. "I tripped in the corridor and fell on my face. I'm such a klutz lately." he said, laughing slightly. But Severus could tell it wasn't sincere. He cautiously sat down beside Harry, and felt his heart constrict when the boy shied away from him. This was more than just tripping in the hallways. He suddenly remembered the detention he was supposed to be in and he immediately jumped to the newest Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He hadn't liked the man, and now he was harboring dark thoughts of the man slapping Harry.

"What happened in detention, Harry?" he asked, hoping the boy would prove him wrong. Hoping he really was just jumping to conclusions due to Harry's past experiences.

Harry looked up at him. "Nothing happened, really." he said easily. "He just had me correct some errors on my essay I turned in today and then said I could leave. He said he was still busy unpacking and getting things ready for his classes, and really didn't have time for the detention. He told me to pay more attention in his class and then let me go." he lied smoothly.

And Severus bought it. "You really tripped?" he asked, disregarding David Dillard as a threat to his charge.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, stupid, I know. I wasn't paying attention and fell flat on my face." These lies were getting easier and easier to tell. He just hoped he wouldn't have to tell them again. He decided then and there if Dillard did anything like that again, he would tell Severus. He'd give the new Professor one more chance, hoping he really had just let his frustration get the better of him.

"Well, be more careful, kid. Come on, I've got a potion for your lip, and I'm sure I've still got some of that ointment for bruises still." He said, thinking back on when he had to put the ointment on Harry's back everyday for the first few weeks they'd returned to the school. After Harry's injuries were taken care of, Severus insisted he stay the night. "You look exhausted. We can talk later about this morning." He said, making Harry realize he was going to be questioned by Severus away from his godfather and Remus. "It's nothing serious, kiddo." He added, seeing Harry's distressed look. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay about your relatives."

Harry dipped his head down. "Okay. I think I'm going to get some sleep then. Thanks for letting me crash here." he said, and walked into the spare bedroom, which was now his.

"No problem. Sleep well, Harry." he said, and closed the door after the boy.

A/N: I've made you wait long enough, so I've decided to go ahead and stop here and just update the dang thing.

What do you think of **_Dillard_**? I'm not sure whether to make him a good guy in the future, or the next thorn in Harry's side. I've left it open for both options. What do you guys think? I've going to have a poll going for this question at my YahooGroups site if you care to go and answer it for me. I would just like to know what you guys think about it. Please stop by and answer the poll.

In the next chapter:

Harry has another vision, or perhaps another possession.

Neville accidentally slips a secret to Fred and George. (How old would they (Fred and George) be in Harry's fifth year? I'm too lazy to figure it out myself. 17 maybe?)

Del and Zane make another appearance.

Draco begins to enter the story.

Remember to go do the Poll!!!!!!!!!


	7. Shocking Discoveries

Harry slowly slipped out of bed and let his feet hit the cold floor. He shivered and felt goosebumps creep up his body. He always thought goosebumps were the weirdest sensation. Rubbing his arms to regain the warmth they once had, Harry left his bedroom in search of some breakfast. He was starving this morning, which was new for him, and felt as if he could eat a horse.

He noticed that Professor Snape had not yet risen, otherwise he'd be getting an interrogation by now, either that or breakfast. He entered the kitchen hoping to get started on breakfast, before realizing there was no stove. After some deliberation, he called upon a house elf, which brought them some breakfast. The elf had brought up eggs and bacon, and he hoped the smell would invoke the man still sleeping. He didn't really like to eat alone, seeing as how he had to do it for most of his life, or at least being ignored at the table. At least Severus made him feel like he was wanted, most of the time.

The bacon wasn't as crispy as he would have normally liked, so he conjured the necessary utensils and started a fire to re-cook the bacon. He had just got done preparing the bacon when a noise from the living room caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of something in the shadows of the other room. Harry's breath caught in his throat, and he picked up the spatula he had been using in a defensive manner.

Harry had seen a few scary movies in his time, and always thought that the characters that went to investigate the 'frightening sound' were incredibly stupid. So, why he was doing this now was beyond him. Holding the spatula tightly in his hand, he slowly crept into the living room, staying in the shadows as much as he could manage to keep from being seen.

He tried to scan his surroundings as much as he could, not wanting to jump into something recklessly. He thought it might have been a very good idea to call Professor Snape, but didn't want to draw attention to himself, or Snape for that matter. He thought he had seen something moving a few times in the darkness, but realized as his heart was beating in his throat that it was only a piece of furniture, or a lamp. He had soon reached the corridor leading to their bedrooms, hoping to make a mad dash for Severus' room.

Harry felt like he was being rather childish but he was positive he heard something that couldn't be ignored. Shocked at hearing the noise, he had stupidly left his wand in the kitchen. All he had was his bloody spatula, which wouldn't do much damage if the noise turned out to be an attacker. Harry had a feeling it was an attacker and it scared him not being able to see. The feeling of claustrophobia was strong, being in the dark slim corridor. Harry made his way to Snape's room quickly, but bumped into something and stopped right in his tracks. He didn't move for a few seconds and just listened to the sounds around him. He felt around and knew that what he bumped into was just a small table that held a candle. The sounds around him were soon noticeable. He could hear breathing. Was it his own? No...it was panting almost. Harry concentrated. He thought about running for it, but realized there really wasn't anywhere to go. Harry was absolutely terrified, letting absurd thoughts run through his mind. He began to think his uncle was with him. But, that wasn't possible, was it? Muggles couldn't see the castle, and obviously, Vernon wouldn't be able to get inside. But the thoughts continued to rampage his mind, making him think thoughts that weren't true.

All these unreasonable ideas were running through Harry's mind a mile a minute, it seemed. Harry sucked in a gasp of breath when he suddenly felt something on his foot. Looking down, his glasses fell to the ground, and all he could see was a black blur. Harry then felt like he was back at his aunt and uncle's house. Vernon was coming after him! He had to defend himself! Harry brought the spatula down with all his strength and hit his target. 'Vernon' stood up quickly but Harry couldn't see. He brought the spatula down hard on his uncle once, two more times, but the man pulled the spatula out of his hands and threw it in the corner. Harry felt defenseless and as if he couldn't move. He collapsed on the floor in fear and brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head. He rocked back and forth, the whole time he refused to hear anything. He didn't realize that whom he had been hitting was Del. Harry was too set on thinking that it was his abusive uncle.

…………………………………………….

Deliverance was walking the corridors, heading towards her cousin's quarters. About five minutes prior she had run into the headmaster. They had had a brief conversation before he asked her to inform Severus that they needed to talk, preferably that morning. At the moment she was looking disgustedly at the snake that was trying to read her retina to allow her entrance into Snape's rooms. She hated Snape's security into his private rooms. She didn't understand why he couldn't just have a password like a normal person.

Upon entering, she realized that Severus must still be asleep, considering there was no lights on in the living room, and more importantly, Severus wasn't breathing down her neck as soon as she had come inside. Not wanting to wake the man, she quietly made her way into the living room and towards his bedroom. She wasn't even sure if the man was even in his quarters. Perhaps he had already left to prepare for classes? She couldn't be sure.

She walked slowly, not daring to risk Severus' wrath, on the off chance he was still there, by turning on the lights and waking him from his slumber prematurely. She held her hands out in front of her, groping in the darkness for anything she might run into inadvertently. She had finally made it to the hallway that led to the bedrooms when her waving hands missed the stand that was against the wall in front of her. Her hip bumped the stand, and she heard something crash to the ground. Silently cursing herself, she held her breath, hoping she hadn't disturbed her cousin's slumber.

Deliverance had just started to move on again, not hearing any movement from the bedrooms, when a noise from directly behind her grabbed her attention. She could hear footsteps. She whipped around and came face to face with a shadowy figure. She gasped in surprise, and began breathing heavily. She accidentally kicked her foot out and came into contact with the other's foot, presumably. Suddenly the person in front of her started hitting her with something, hard. She screamed as she was attacked again and again, before she overtook the figure and grabbed whatever he had been hitting her with, tossing it away. She was more than surprised when the person in front of her fell to the floor, curling into himself. She realized suddenly that it must be Harry. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Del saw for certain who was on the floor, whimpering in fear. Her heart constricted at the sight. She was relived when Severus swung open the door.

………………………………………

Snape woke up to a loud crash and then moments later he heard screams. He rushed down the hall, turned on the lights, and saw Potter crouched down in the corridor and Del holding onto her foot in pain with red marks all over her bare arms. "What is going on?" He sputtered trying to understand the scene before him.

"I think he mistook me for someone else." began Deliverance, emphasizing her last words to her cousin. Severus looked confused before his eyes widened in understanding. "Would you like me to stay? I only came to deliver a message from Dumbledore. He wants to see you sometime today, but I do believe this will take precedence." She said, watching Harry as he gingerly sat up and leaned against the wall. He seemed to have come to himself again, although he refused to meet either of their eyes.

"No, thank you Del, but I suppose it's time we had a talk. Could you let Albus know I'll speak with him later?"

"Of course." She longed to wrap her arms around the boy huddled on the floor, but didn't think it would go over too well with Harry at the moment. She'd stop by later to make sure he was all right, and to apologize for frightening him. She didn't blame him in the least. The boy had so many frightening incidents to overcome from his past. She only hoped Severus could help. She quietly slipped out the door.

……………………………………

Severus stood silently in the hallway watching Harry, who continued to sit unmoving against the wall. Taking the initiative, he crouched down in front of the child and slowly placed his hands on Harry's knees. He allowed it, much to the Professor's surprise.

"Harry, will you come and sit with me on the couch?" he asked, trying not to intimidate or further scare the already frightened boy. He figured the couch was mutual territory, and besides which, the hallway floor wasn't anyplace to hold such a serious conversation.

The two entered the living space and as Snape took his seat, Harry took a seat in the chair opposite the couch, seemingly trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Snape sighed, wishing he could figure out a way to bring the two of them closer together, so they could deal with Harry's emotional demons. Harry didn't trust very easily, but Severus fully intended to gain that trust.

As the silence continued, he finally decided to just cut straight to the point. He was going to ask Harry about his Uncle. He realized they had never really talked about the man, or too much about his living conditions at the Dursley's. He actually couldn't believe he hadn't confronted the boy before. But, here went nothing…

"Harry, what happened in the hallway?" he asked, trying to break the ice.

Harry had taken the afghan that was draped over the back of his chair and pulled it over himself, trying to gather some warmth, even though he was currently sitting almost directly by the fire. Snape had a feeling it wasn't just the chill in the room that was making him shivery. Harry seemed to look anywhere but at Severus.

"Harry?" he prodded.

"I'm not sure." he finally relented and said.

"Who did you think Del was?" asked Snape. He wasn't surprised when Harry began to thread his fingers through the loose fabric at the end of the blanket covering him.

"My Uncle." he whispered, and then shot his eyes up at Snape, shocked. Apparently, he hadn't meant to say that. Severus could tell by the sheer look of dread in the boy's eyes. He hadn't intended to give up that much information, but hopefully, since he had slipped up like that, he was more willing to talk than he thought.

"What would make you think your Uncle was at Hogwarts, Harry?" he asked, truly confused. The boy must realize the Muggle bastard couldn't even find

Hogwarts, even if he tried, let alone step a foot inside of the school.

Harry shifted once more. "I don't know." he said, seemingly confused himself. "It was dark." he tried to explain.

Severus thought he understood what the child was trying to enlighten him on, but wanted to hear the words from Harry. He needed this, to get his feelings, his thoughts, out in the open. As he observed the fidgeting boy, he noticed just how small he really was. Of course, he'd seen it before, but the boy absolutely looked engulfed by the armchair he was currently sitting in. It made him want to protect the boy from all the terrible things he was feeling about his past.

When Harry remained still and quiet and seemed unable to answer the question, he tried again. "When did you begin to believe your Uncle was in my chambers?" he asked, instead.

Harry seemed so lost and confused that Snape was considering letting the subject drop, before he came to his senses. Harry had to deal with this sometime, and pushing it away would never help. What happened before would always be there, lurking at the back of the boy's mind, just waiting for an opportunity to unleash itself. Better to try and handle it now, with someone there to help, rather than when something like this happens again with no one there to talk to when he panics.

He was surprised when he heard Harry speak. "When I had gone to wake you up." he finally answered, and then apparently decided to elaborate. "I went down the hallway, and that was when I heard breathing. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything. I guess my imagination just ran away with me." he said, trying to explain why he would possibly believe Vernon Dursley had gotten into their rooms.

"I see." replied Severus. He looked back at the hallway Harry had mentioned. He could see where the boy might be frightened, as it was pitch black down the corridor without the candle burning. It was also very narrow. A sudden idea had formulated in his mind, and he thought he might truly understand why Harry's mind had allowed itself to believe his Uncle had been here. He remembered how the boy had reacted when he had accidentally locked him in the closet at Del's home on the island. He had been nearly hysterical then. He could only imagine what the boy had been thinking as he heard someone else breathing beside him, combined with the narrow hallway and not being able to see. This was what had caused the panic attack and the subsequent belief that Vernon Dursley was there to hurt him. He suddenly wished he had done something more when he'd taken Harry from the Dursley's inadequate care.

Harry was following his professor's gaze, wondering what the older man was thinking. He saw where Severus was looking and shivered. He didn't think he'd be able to go down that hallway for a while without a sense of trepidation. He turned his stare and became aware of his teacher's eyes locked directly with his.

Harry looked down at his lap and stared as his thumbs intently. He said nothing. What was there to say anyway? It didn't matter....

Severus watched the boy, as he seemed to be deep in thought. He just wished the boy would talk to him. He needed to, and in a way, Severus needed to hear what was bothering Harry. How could he help if he didn't know what was wrong…other than the obvious.

Harry wanted to leave. He didn't like the eyes that were digging into him. They made him feel uncomfortable. Without a word Harry got up in hopes that Snape would let him leave.

No such luck. Severus stood up as well when he tried to leave the living room. "Where are you going, Harry?"

"Um.... just to my...room," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, you can't run away from your problems." said Severus. "You need to talk about this. Please, won't you let me help you?"

Harry turned around to face his guardian in shame. "There isn't anything to talk about Professor," he protested. "It was a mistake, that's all."

"That was quite a grievous mistake, child. It's not one you're going to want to make in front of your friends, I'm sure." he said, trying to coerce the boy into speaking with him. He was running out of ideas.

Harry did a double take at his professor but ended up looking away. "It won't happen again. Can I go to my room sir?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"No." said Severus, hoping he wasn't going too far. "This needs to be discussed, you'll only regret it if you let it fester."

"Why would it fester? What would fester?" Harry asked getting annoyed.

"Your feelings, Harry. If you continue to keep all of your painful thoughts to yourself, they will only grow inside of you. Eventually, you're going to explode. Now, would you rather do that here, or Merlin only knows where else. Anything could trigger the kind of reaction you showed today, Harry. Please, come sit back down." he said, putting a little edge into his voice, letting Harry know he meant what he was saying.

Harry hesitated before he slowly took a step forward and then a couple more. He sat down and stared out into the room.

Severus was surprised that the boy was actually taking the initiative and coming back into the living room. Now he just had to figure out what he was going to say to him to get him to talk freely about what had happened with his Uncle.

Harry waited a few more seconds, deep in thought, before he looked over at Snape. He didn't know what to say so he waited for the man next to him to start the difficult conversation.

Severus decided to go back to the questioning he had started with. He just hoped he didn't scare Harry off. "Harry, can we talk about what happened this morning?" he asked first.

Harry slowly nodded but said nothing

Severus sighed. "You thought your Uncle was here, in the castle. Why do you think that was?" he paused before adding his own two cents, hoping it would help Harry along. "Was it because of the dark? Or perhaps a combination of the darkness and your claustrophobia. The hallway is very narrow, it's a miracle you haven't had a problem with it before." Severus thought Harry had had difficulty traversing the hallway before, but hadn't mentioned anything as long as Harry never showed any real fear. He didn't think it would be the same after this.

The truth was, Harry never was nervous about the hallway before. It was because of the mix of his claustrophobia and fear of his Uncle. How could he be so stupid to think his uncle was actually in the castle? Harry berated himself. He was full of guilt and shame. He needed to give Snape an answer. They couldn't very well sit there all day. "I think.... I think it was a mix of both. I was never...nervous in the hallway before..."

"Until now." muttered Snape. Severus saw Harry's face snap up at him at that little comment.

"Well...it was kind of just a reflex. I didn't even know what I had done until it was all over," Harry heard himself saying.

"You mean with the spatula?" he asked, not sure where Harry was heading with the conversation.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to hurt her. I hope she will be alright...I mean, I know she will but… the thing is I thought she was...I thought she was..." Harry trailed off with his eyes downcast.

"You can tell me Harry. Who did you think it was?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He only wished Harry would be able to say it this time while consciously thinking about it.

"I thought it was my uncle," Harry said quickly and then sighed.

Severus sighed as well. "Harry, what brought your Uncle to mind when you were in the hallway?" he asked, heading right into the heart of the matter. He wondered if this particular scene had anything to do with a past occurrence. Perhaps his Uncle had done something to him in the dark, perhaps in that damned cupboard.

"I don't know...it was...it was dark," Harry stuttered. It was such a hard topic to talk about. "It just reminded me of something that happened when I was 10. I heard the breathing and someone was there. It kind of.... sounded...it sounded like heavy thumping and just brought back memories."

Severus began to feel a pain in his chest. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that bastard had done to a ten-year-old child. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had taken place, but now that the boy had gotten going, he wasn't about to stop him. "What memories?" he asked gently.

Harry hesitated once again. Did he really want to tell the man everything about his uncle? Maybe it was time.... "Sometimes in the middle of the night he came home drunk... He would get frustrated and throw me into the wall. One time there were candles all over the house because the power went out due to a storm and he put the candle out on the back of my shoulder. I still have traces of a scar but that was years ago. It wasn't his fault really. He was drunk and couldn't control his anger. I should have listened to him. If I had then he wouldn't have done that and I-" Harry stopped suddenly after realizing what he had just divulged.

Severus' eyes grew wide. He was having trouble suppressing his rage, but refused to let it show in front of Harry. He took a few calming breaths before returning his gaze to Harry. He didn't want the boy to think he was ashamed of him, not by any means. "Harry…"he paused, still not believing what he had just heard him say. "It was completely his fault." he said. "What he did to you was wrong, and not your fault at all. I assume he told you it was your fault? Do you actually believe that?" he asked, shocked. He longed to go back in time and do extensive damage to the overgrown bleached whale that had dared to hurt his child.

"I know it's not my fault." said Harry, rather convincingly, and had it not been for the statement he had just made, Severus probably would have believed him.

Severus merely looked at Harry, not letting his gaze waver. Eventually, Harry looked back down at his hands, which seemed to be perpetually twisted up in the afghan at this point. "Why don't you tell me the truth, Harry." he said, softly.

Harry's eyes flashed. "I am telling the truth!" he partially yelled, although Snape could tell he wasn't being completely truthful. Harry sighed, and slumped even further in his chair. "I don't know…I don't even know anymore." he whispered, roughly rubbing his face with his hands.

Severus leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, trying to get somewhat closer to Harry, if only to help the boy believe that he was here, and wanted to help him.

"I must have done something to make them hate me." said Harry out of the blue. "I mean, they never treated Dudley like they treated me, and if they had a thing against kids, they would have taken it out on him too, not just me, right?" he asked, not really asking Snape, but just talking out his feelings. Snape let him.

"Sometimes I really thought I deserved the punishments." he said offhandedly, and Severus almost protested, but the boy continued. "One time, Dudley and I got into a huge fight, and I punched him in the stomach, but not until after he had hit me first. I know I deserved to be punished, but now I think…I know, that he went too far with me. He sent my cousin upstairs to his room to cool off, and then slammed my head against the wall until I passed out, screaming at me to never touch his son with my disgusting hands again. I woke up the next evening in my cupboard." he said, shivering at the painful memories.

Snape's mind could hardly process what this child had just told him. What that bastard had done to a defenseless boy made him sick. Surprisingly, Harry still seemed as if he was willing to talk, so he once again focused his attention on him. In a way, he didn't want to hear all the horrible things that had happened to Harry, but he also knew this was helping the boy, and that was something he was more than willing to do.

"He loved to tell me how worthless I was, and how I would never amount to anything. Even my aunt Petunia would call me names and push me or slap me around, but usually she stayed out of it, but if my Uncle were being particularly vicious, she would throw in a few words, probably to appease him. They fought a lot about me, but she refused to get rid of me, I don't know why, since they so obviously wanted to."

Snape stared at Harry at that comment, but didn't mention anything about it. "Harry, what do you think now, thinking back on all the things your Uncle said to you, do you agree with him?" he asked, truly wanting to know if the boy did. And if it came down to it, and Harry did believe those things, he'd try his damndest to change his mind, as they were completely untrue!

The raven-haired teen looked up at this question, not too surprised, as he had seen it coming with the other questions Snape had been asking him. He once again entwined his fingers through the loose threads at the ends of the afghan, giving himself something to do while he thought.

"I guess I know now that what he said and did to me wasn't my fault, and that it was wrong, but still…it doesn't stop it from hurting or me from wondering why he did it in the first place." he finally said, thinking back to his DADA professor and Jeb. He was frightfully aware that there were people out there who only wanted to hurt him, and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him to make them feel that way. He refused to voice this to his guardian, as it would only illicit more questions and concerns.

Severus looked Harry in the eyes before he spoke. "I firmly believe your Uncle had problems, Harry. I don't know why he took his anger out on you, but it was in no way, shape, or form, your fault. Never let your memories of him bring you down, you did nothing wrong." Snape sighed.

"I won't, I promise." he said, looking down at his hands. "You know, this is the probably the most depressing conversation ever." he said, but with a light tone in his voice.

Snape took the hint, realizing that Harry didn't want to talk about this anymore. "It's getting pretty late, Harry. It's almost noon and you still haven't had any breakfast." he mentioned, nodding towards the kitchen where his meal lay forgotten.

Harry smiled shyly. "I'll just throw that away then, and go get some lunch instead." he said, standing up from the chair, stretching his stiff limbs. He was amazed at how quickly time had past.

"Alright, I'll probably see you tonight at dinner, since I've got some more bloody grading to do." He said, disgusted with the dismal progress his first year Potions students were making. "Sometimes I don't even know why I bother." He mumbled to himself, and failed to notice the slight smirk on his charge's face.

"Okay, I'll see you later, sir." he said, slipping out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neville entered the Common Room later that afternoon, hoping to catch Harry before he went down to dinner. He saw Fred and George sitting at a secluded table over in the corner and headed towards them.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" he asked, hoping the twins weren't in the midst of coming up with some elaborate scheme that would end with him being converted into some kind of unknown animal of unknown origin.

One of the twins looked up and shook his head. "Nah, we're just working on some homework." He said, giving him a wink. Neville seriously doubted it was homework they were working on.

"Sure." he said, uncertainly. "Well, I was actually just wondering if you two had seen Harry in here at all today?" he asked. He noticed that both of their faces turned serious at the mention of Harry. "Is something wrong?" he asked, thoughts of what he had heard Ron and Hermione discussing their first night back resurfacing in his mind.

Fred sighed, resting his head in his hands. His father had owled him, asking him and George to keep an eye on Harry after what had happened to his relatives. Their dad hadn't gone into the details, but just said that both Harry's aunt and his cousin had been killed. Seeing as how Harry had a thing about rushing head first into danger, Arthur had apparently sought out the help of his children, since he wasn't there to do it himself. Even if the twins were incredibly childish sometimes, their father knew they could be trusted when it came down to family, and Harry was family.

"We just heard that Harry's had a rough time of it." explained George, not wanting to slip too much information to the younger boy.

"You heard then?" he asked, thinking Ron had obviously told his brothers, why wouldn't he?

"Who told you?" asked Fred and George simultaneously.

"Ron." he explained. He sat down at the table, facing the two older Weasley boys, idly playing with a pencil that had been left lying on the edge. "I could hardly believe it, could you?"

Figuring Harry had told Ron, and in turn Ron had mentioned it to Neville, the twins agreed. "I know it. Harry just seems to have the worst of luck." they said sadly.

"Did you see the bruises?" he asked, suddenly, startling Fred and George. They both looked at him in confusion.

"What bruises?" asked Fred, glancing over at George to see if he knew what Neville was talking about. He didn't, and Fred refocused on the clumsy Gryffindor.

Neville took in the confused looks on both the teenager's faces and suddenly realized he had made a mistake. "I think I just totally screwed up." he moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Wait, what bruises were you talking about? Does Harry have bruises?" asked Fred, concern in his voice.

Neville refused to look at either of them. "I can't tell you, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. I just thought you knew." he said, miserably.

George placed his hands on the table, looking Neville intensely and directly in the eyes. "Longbottom, _what_ bruises?" he demanded.

Gulping at the forceful look in the older teen's eyes, he finally relented. "He's going to kill me." He muttered before continuing when George glared at him. "Our first night back, I overheard Ron talking to Hermione about Harry. Apparently, he had some really horrible bruises all over his back. Do you know about Snape?" he asked before continuing with the rest of the story.

They both nodded, Ron had told them that. They hadn't been too thrilled about it, but Ron convinced them their Potions Professor was being good to Harry. If Harry was happy and okay with the situation, so were they.

"Well, Ron thought it was Snape who had hurt Harry." he finished, coughing slightly into his hand. "Do you know if it's true?" he asked then.

"No, I don't think so. If this happened at the beginning of the term, then it couldn't possibly be Snape. Ron would have thrown a fit already if it were." said Fred, knowing that Ron had only mentioned the 'Snape being an okay guy' a few days ago. He wouldn't have said that if he thought Snape had been hitting Harry.

"Then who did it?" asked Neville, looking angry at the thought of someone hurting his friend. Fred and George both looked surprised at this, never before seeing this side of their younger housemate, at least not quite to this extreme.

"I could take a really good guess." said George heatedly. Fred nodded in agreement, knowing exactly whom his twin brother was thinking of.

"Who?" asked Neville, wanting to know for future reference.

"His Uncle." spat George, and Neville gasped in surprise.

"What?" he yelled, drawing the attention of a few seventh years sitting at the couch. Fred and George waved them off, and they continued their game of Wizards Chess.

"He was a right bastard to Harry, and I've only met the man a handful of times to come to this conclusion." remarked Fred. The three had simultaneously moved their heads closer together, trying to keep the prying ears of others from hearing their private conversation. They were beyond caring about silencing charms, and they knew no one in their right minds would try and eavesdrop on Fred and George Weasley for fear of their inventive retribution.

Neville sighed. "Should we talk to Harry about this?" he asked. "Or should we tell Professor Dumbledore? I mean, if it was his Uncle, he can't be allowed to go back there this summer." he stated.

"He wouldn't no matter what, Snape has official guardianship over him, he'll be staying with him over the summer hols." replied George. Apparently Neville hadn't known this much information about the whole guardianship deal between Snape and Harry.

"Oh." said Neville, dumbly. "I didn't know it was a long term thing." He shrugged. "Well, still, we should still tell Dumbledore, right? Or at least Snape, if he's his legal guardian now." Neville tried to appeal to them. He really thought an adult should know about this.

"We'll talk to Ron about this, Longbottom. After that, we'll make a decision. For all we know he just got into some kind of fight with his lard ass of a cousin, Dudley." said Fred, scathingly, thinking darkly about the entire Dursley family now…even if two thirds of them were dead.

Neville looked the twins in the eyes. "I don't think a kid could do the damage Ron was describing that night." he said, and shuddered.

The Weasley twins had a look of complete rage on their identical faces. "What kind of damage was done?" they asked. When the younger boy had said bruises, they had been imagining small bruises, not anything too incredibly serious.

The younger Gryffindor gripped his hands together tightly. "Ron said that it looked as if someone had stood on top of Harry's back and started stomping him." replied Neville, darkly.

They now had another, more sinister mental image in their minds at this idea, and it wasn't pleasant.

Fred was seething. He roughly pulled a hand through his hair before slamming it back down on the table. "He could have killed Harry, doing that to him, he's so damn small." he fumed.

While the three of them had been intently talking, the Portrait had swung open and allowed entrance to none other than Ron. He saw the three talking animatedly and made his way over to them.

"What's up, guys?" he asked, coming up from behind. He was shocked to see the anger rolling off his brothers. "Is everything okay?" he asked, thinking something horrible had happened.

"We need to talk to you." said Fred, and pulled his younger brother down into an empty chair.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Needing some fresh air after the long talk with his guardian, Harry had gone outside, hoping to just be by himself for a while. He sat down by the lake in his favorite spot. It was a wonderful day, just warm enough for a long sleeved t-shirt, and with the gentle breeze lightly blowing his hair, Harry thought he could stay out here for the rest of the evening. After leaving Snape's rooms, Harry had gone and eaten lunch alone, as he couldn't find Ron or Hermione anywhere. That was odd to say the least, but he was craving alone time lately, and had rather enjoyed eating his lunch by himself.

Now he sat staring out across the lake, completely content. He briefly worried about how much information he had let slip with his Professor. He was regretting some of the things he had finally revealed. He didn't really want to take back the things he'd said, but then again, he felt an odd sense of apprehension inside of himself at the thought that Snape now knew most of his deepest secrets. Would the man think he was a complete idiot for letting the Dursleys' treat him like that? Hell, that was what he thought about himself. He wished he could change the past, but he knew he couldn't. Every time he thought back on his time at the Dursleys' he felt ashamed of himself. The things they used to say to him still haunted his memories and his nightmares. And he hated them for that. He couldn't even have a moment of peace without thinking back on his damnable relatives. He knew he was being irrational, but he sometimes feared his friends and now Severus would start thinking the same foul things his relatives thought of him. That they would think he was rubbish, as his Uncle so often referred to him as. That he wasn't worth the time and effort it would take to love him, as he wasn't worthy of love. He hurtfully wondered if there truly was something about him that caused others to hate him. He didn't know what was wrong with him, that made his relatives loathe him so much, but if he only knew, he would change; he'd stop doing whatever it was that made them sick to even be in his presence. But he didn't know what it was.

A light pull on his sleeve was what pulled him from his dark thoughts. He turned his body slightly and saw big brown eyes staring up at him and felt a cold wet nose touching his hand. "Hey, Zane." said Harry, petting the dog affectionately. He took both of the dog's ears in his hands and rubbed them, causing Zane to thump his tail excitedly.

Harry reached inside his pocket and pulled out a piece of bacon for the Rottweiler and the dog nearly took off his hand in his exuberance. Zane had a deep love for bacon, as Harry had discovered a few days ago when he'd taken a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich outside with him. Zane had immediately nipped the entire sandwich out of his hand and ripped it to shreds before devouring the bacon and leaving the rest a mess on the grass. Harry fed him his entire stash of bacon that he'd had Dobby get from the kitchens just this morning, all the while rubbing the dog's ears. Zane was in heaven.

"It's almost time for dinner, Zane. I've got to go." he remarked, looking down at his watch. He would rather skip, but knew Snape would come looking for him if he didn't show up in the Great Hall for the meal.

Harry took his leave of his pet, trying hard to ignore the whining dog, and entered the castle. As he reached the doors to the Great Hall, he heard people talking heatedly down towards the dungeons. Curiosity getting the better of him, he quietly crept over until he was against the wall beside the corridor leading down into the dungeons. Peeking his head around the corner, he was very surprised at what he saw. Professor Dillard had Draco Malfoy practically cornered against the wall, his face red in his rage, talking quietly but heatedly to the young Slytherin. Harry assumed that Malfoy had gone and done something stupid, like mouthing off to Dillard, and was getting a verbal lashing from the hotheaded new teacher. However he grew steadily more alarmed as the Professor began violently jabbing Malfoy in the chest, causing him to flinch. Harry had never seen Malfoy flinch. He didn't like the cocky Slytherin, but he didn't want what had happened to him in the DADA classroom the night before to happen to Malfoy. He did the first thing he could think of. Not wanting to make his presence known, he pushed the suit of armor that stood a few feet away to the ground.

The loud clash and clatter of the armor hitting the floor was enough of a suitable distraction for Malfoy to escape from Professor Dillard and hurry towards the Great Hall.

"I'm on to you Malfoy." stated the older man, before following Malfoy's lead.

Harry saw the glare Malfoy had leveled at their Professor when he had passed the teen and then disappeared behind the large doors. Neither noticed Harry hiding in the shadows.

"Bastard." hissed Malfoy, not knowing he had an audience.

As the blonde haired teen was about to the massive doors leading into the Great Hall, Harry started towards them as well, knowing he was a little late as it was, and not wanting to be even later. Unfortunately, as soon as he took a step, his foot crashed into a metal arm. The racket he made drew Malfoy's attention again and he stood stock still, cursing his clumsiness.

"Potter?" asked Malfoy, apparently stunned to realize this particular Gryffindor had just gotten him out of trouble with Professor Dillard.

Harry remained silent, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Draco Malfoy nodded his head, as if acknowledging what Harry had done on his behalf and then disappeared as well behind the large doors.

Harry sighed. 'Well, that went a lot better than it could have gone.' He thought, and curiously shook his head at the way Malfoy had just acted towards him. He couldn't deny that the Slytherin hadn't been near as callous towards him and his friends this year. He wondered what had happened to cause such a drastic change.

He was also interested in knowing what the argument had been about between Draco Malfoy and Professor Dillard. It had been pretty intense, whatever it had been about.

Dismissing his thoughts to think about at a later time, he quickly made his way into the Great Hall. Making eye contact with Snape, he nodded when the older man enquired through his eyes if he was okay. Taking a seat, he began piling food onto his plate. He was rather hungry. Looking around the table, he noticed that quite a few of his friends were missing. Shrugging off a sudden feeling of dread, he forced himself to finish his plate. Later, he would wish he had paid more attention to his senses.

………………………………………………………..

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I'll try not to let that happen again, but I can't promise anything. I want to thank my good friend ckat44 for helping me to write this chapter, I probably would have been extremely stuck without her. She even wrote one of the scenes in this chapter…I wonder if anyone can tell which one it is???

Anyways, in the next chapter:

Another encounter with Draco, minus the annoying DADA professor.

Sirius and Remus make another visit.

Zane shows his Rottweiler side when he encounters Professor Dillard…

Harry gets an earful in the Common Room.

As always, please review. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, as well. I try to make them as long as I can. Oh, I am officially 23 years old. Happy Birthday to Me, Happy Birthday to Me, Harry Birthday Dear Shadowarwen, Happy Birthday to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shutting up now…Until next time.


	8. Tense Conversations

Chapter 8

Harry rushed out of the entrance doors, quickly making his way over to the lake, wanting the peace he knew he could attain there. He sat trembling on the rock, trying to compose himself. He couldn't believe the nerve of his friends, trying to force him to talk to them like that. He was furious with them and terrified all at once. They knew his secret. He didn't know how they knew; he'd run out before they could tell him that. What hurt the most was Ron, who he felt had betrayed his confidence. Thinking back on it now, his fury grew.

Flashback 

_Walking into the Common Room, the happy smile that had graced his face ever since he had spent some time with Zane instantly disappeared. He just knew in that instant that the four sitting quietly and stoically at the corner table meant trouble for him. They instantly stood as one as soon as he'd entered, and came towards him. Not really knowing why, Harry had the sudden desire to run back out the door he had just come through. _

_"Hey, Harry, we need to talk, care to join us upstairs?" asked Fred, or maybe it was George, Harry couldn't quite tell. His worry had overpowered him at that point. _

_"What for?" asked Harry, idly playing with a loose string on his robe. _

_"We just wanted to ask you a question is all." encouraged Ron, pasting a fake smile on his face. Harry was instantly suspicious of this behavior, especially from Ron. _

_"I guess." Harry followed his four friends upstairs and surprisingly, they went into Fred and George's dorm, not Harry's. "What's going on?" he asked, his suspicion shining through his eyes._

_"Chill out Harry, we just want to talk. Take a seat?" they asked. Fred, George and Neville all took seats on two beds that were placed closest together, while Ron continued to stand beside him. Probably to stop him if he tried to walk out. Sighing to himself, he took a seat on the bed closest to the door. _

_"So, what do you want to ask me?" he inquired._

_Ron took a deep breath and sat down on the same bed as him and turned to face him. "Harry, we're worried about you. The twins and Neville know about your bruises, mate. Can you tell us who hurt you?" he asked as calmly as he could, trying not to scare Harry out of this conversation. _

_Harry sat rooted to the spot. "You told!" he yelled, feeling hurt. "That was a secret!" He couldn't believe that Ron would betray him like this. _

_"No, Harry, it's not like that." tried Neville, but Harry wouldn't listen. _

_"It doesn't matter. We're not having this conversation." said Harry, and immediately stood from the bed. As soon as he took a step however, Ron had him by the arm. _

_"No, Harry. This is important, and we need to talk about it. Please, sit back down." he implored the younger boy, but Harry just shook his arm off. _

_"It's none of your business." he hissed, and once again tried for the door. This time it was Fred and George who blocked his way. _

_George gently laid his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed. Harry had been too surprised, actually, to resist him. Once he had a grip of himself, though, he violently shrugged his shoulders out of George's grip. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, and flipped over to the other side of the bed, his feet landing swiftly on the ground. He stood facing the four who had confronted him, breathing harshly. _

_George threw his hands up in the air, telling Harry with his movement that he wouldn't touch him again. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean anything by it. Please, just talk to us. Tell us who hurt you, we can help." He pleaded with the raven-haired teen. _

_Harry shook his head no. "You can't help me, it's already over. You don't need to worry about it." he tried to explain, but the others didn't realize that his attacker was dead. _

_It seemed Neville wanted a try as well. "But Harry, what if you see this person again that hurt you, what are you going to do then? We need to know so we can help you if that time ever arrives. We only want what's best for you. Don't you see that?" he asked, his eyes showing clearly that he was concerned. _

_Harry sighed and pulled a shaking hand through his hair. "I won't ever see him again, okay? You don't have to worry about it, now please, let me go." he asked. _

_"No, Harry…" started Ron, but Harry kicked the bed violently in front of him. _

_"Let me go!" he screamed, power pulsating around him, his hair blowing in all directions. _

Apparently, the twins had seen that Harry had had enough of this conversation, and Fred quickly opened the door using his wand. Harry quickly left the room, running down the stairs. He could hear Ron yelling at his brothers for letting him go, but the voices faded as soon as he'd left the Common Room. He ran straight for the lake.

End Flashback 

He was angry. And not a little bit worried. What would they do with this information now that they had it? He hastily pulled his legs up and pressed his knees into his chest, burying his head there. He didn't want to, but he thought it might be a good idea to go back inside and talk to his friends about this. The sooner the better. He hoped they all knew it hadn't been Professor Snape, as Ron had so vehemently proclaimed that first night back. Surely, he would tell them the truth of the matter, or what he knew, at least. _How did things get so screwed up_? he wondered.

He stood up from the rock, his personal sitting area as he referred to it now, and slowly trudged back towards the seemingly looming castle doors, his head down intent on the grass as it softly swayed in the wind. With his head lowered, he didn't notice anyone else was there until he saw two sneaker-clad feet in front of him. He gasped, unsure of what to do. Sure, he had been heading back inside to have this conversation, and with more than just one person, but faced with it so suddenly, he didn't know whether to run or stay put. Resigned with his fate, he gloomily looked up into the eyes of one of the twins.

"Hey, Fred." said Harry, unenthused.

"Don't sound so happy to see me." he replied sarcastically, even as his face softened upon seeing the dread in Harry's. "Don't worry, I just wanted to make sure you weren't out here jumping in the lake or something." he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, I can just see myself doing something that stupid, Fred."

The redhead grinned. "Sorry, not the best material I've ever had…" he shrugged. "Hell, I've never had to come up with a witty remark in response to something like this before, either." he said finally. The look adorning Harry's face caused a frown on Fred's. "What happened to you wasn't your fault, you know." He said out of the blue.

Harry rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious as so many people seem to think I believe it is my fault. I don't, you know. I am completely aware of the fact that it wasn't my fault!" he said adamantly, as he had told Snape that morning. "I'm sick of people trying to psychoanalyze me." He grumbled, and Fred looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Psycho, what?" he asked, clearly never hearing that particular term before.

Harry waved the question away dismissively. "Never mind." He started for the doors again. "I guess I need to talk with all of you, before you all jump to the wrong conclusions, anyways." He sighed, pulling a hand roughly through his hair. "I don't want to have this conversation again today." he moaned quietly.

"Harry, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I mean, you probably should, at least to someone, but I'm not trying to force you. I really just came out here to make sure you were okay. And, I swear we're not trying to…psycholyze you." He said, and raised an eyebrow at Harry's snort.

"Psychoanalyze." he repeated the term correctly. "I know that, but I don't want you guys jumping to the wrong conclusions about who did what to me. I especially don't want you thinking it was Professor Snape." he said, turning to look Fred in the eyes at that statement. "I mean it, it wasn't Snape." he added.

"Yeah, we knew that much, Ron would have told us otherwise. We know who it is, Harry." He said, looking at the younger boy sympathetically. "Why didn't you ever tell us? We could have helped you sooner."

Harry's eyes widened in confusion and shock. "What are you talking about?" he asked, wondering how the older teen could possibly know who had hurt him.

Fred sighed, mistaking the question as denial. "Harry, don't deny it. Who else could it be? If it's not Snape, only one other remains…your Uncle." he said, and waited for Harry's response.

The raven-haired boy grimaced in response. Fred was close, his Uncle had abused him, but he wasn't close enough. "Actually, that's not true." He said, and almost laughed at the look on the older Weasley's face.

"Harry…" he paused, not knowing what to say, apparently. Harry watched the conflicting emotions run across Fred's face. When the emotions finally settled on deeply concerned and confused, he stepped in.

"I'm not saying that someone didn't…well, hurt me, but I am saying that it wasn't my Uncle." he finally confided.

Fred gasped. "It wasn't your Uncle?"

"Not this time." he whispered, but Fred had heard.

Harry looked up when the older teen had remained silent for a bit too long. "Fred?" he asked. The redhead looked as if he wanted to scream, to rant and rage, but the look scared Harry nonetheless. "Fred?" he asked, fear tainting his voice.

"Just how many people have _hurt_ you?" he asked, steaming his anger was so great. "Apparently, it wasn't your Uncle this time, so who did?" he yelled, all the while thinking 'how dare they touch Harry.' Revenge was the next in line.

Harry's large green eyes widened even more at the anger clearly obvious in the older Weasley's tone. He knew in the back of his head that Fred wasn't angry with him, but his irrational side, which seemed to be in permanent residence lately, came out full force. He thought Fred was angry with him for _letting_ people hurt him.

He wrapped his arms around himself defensively. "I…he was mad, and I couldn't stop him…I tried, I did." He whispered pathetically. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, moving steadily further and further away from the infamous redheaded temper flaming in front of him.

The twin finally came to his senses when he heard Harry, and hated the fear that he heard in his little 'brother's' voice. He had caused that fear, and it nearly broke his heart. "No, no Harry, I'm not mad at you. Please, don't think that." he pleaded, picking up the slack between them, even as Harry continued to back away from him. "I didn't mean for you to think I was mad at you. I'm not, I'm angry at the ones who hurt you, who caused you to think I _would_ be mad at you for this. I'm not, Harry, I'm far from being mad at you. Please, don't be scared." he asked, finally closing the distance.

Harry still looked so lost and confused. Fred sighed and did the one thing that always helped him when he was upset. He unleashed the Molly Weasley within and embraced the younger boy. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, as he felt Harry tense at the touch. He was grateful when he finally felt the younger teen relax in his embrace. He couldn't feel more horrible than he did now for causing Harry to fear him, even momentary as it was. "I'd never hurt you, Harry." he whispered, more to himself, but he knew Harry had heard him when he heard the equally whispered reply.

"I know."

…………………………………………………………….

The two of them walked back into the castle, Fred with his arm casually draped over Harry's shoulder as the younger boy leaned into him for support. Harry had finally divulged the 'secret' of who had hurt him. Now, they were on their way to tell the others before they let their wild imaginations get away with them. Although, the direction their imaginations were heading weren't far from the original truth. The Dursley's had hurt him, but not as badly as Jeb had, almost, but not quite.

They had just made it past the Great Hall and were climbing the staircase when Harry noticed a person blocking their way. He looked up and was surprised at who was standing there.

"Potter."

Harry met the older boy's gray eyes as he felt Fred tense beside him. "Malfoy." He said evenly, with no hint of hostility in his voice. He hoped that, along with Malfoy's mellow attitude at the moment, that Fred wouldn't open his mouth and start going off. He knew the redhead was in defensive mode at the moment, especially when it came to him. But, he didn't want Fred to cause a fight between the two of them, not when they had some kind of truce going on.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" spat Fred, anger already rising in his voice. So much for the 'not opening his mouth and going off' thought of before.

Malfoy looked to Fred with a look of complete boredom. "Nothing, Weasley. I was merely making my way to the Great Hall. I would like to have some semblance of a meal today. Now, kindly get out of my way." He said, motioning with his eyes that he would like to pass.

Fred glowered at the younger boy, but moved regardless. Harry met Malfoy's eyes once more and they both nodded. As the blond disappeared into the Great Hall directly behind them, Fred nudged Harry to keep moving up the steps.

"That was odd, even for a Malfoy." remarked Fred. "I wonder what that kid has up his sleeve."

Harry smirked. "Maybe he's just trying not to be a complete ass all the time." Mentioned Harry, and raised his eyebrow at the look Fred was giving him. "What?" he asked.

"Malfoy's aren't nice, Harry. Grant it, he wasn't being super friendly or anything, but he was almost being cordial, which just isn't right." he added, more to himself than to Harry.

"Well, I don't know what's up with him, and neither do you, apparently. And besides which, I have more crucial thoughts on my mind right now, you know. I'm really nervous about this, Fred. Won't you just tell them?" he moaned. Having this conversation with so many of his friends wasn't sounding pleasant, not at all.

"Harry, I think it would make you feel much better if _you_ told them, just to get it off your shoulders. I'm sure you'll feel tons better knowing they know the truth, and you'll no longer have to skirt around what really happened to hide the truth. Just tell them and get it over with. It'll help, I promise." he said knowingly.

Harry didn't think Fred could possibly fathom how hard this was for him. It hadn't happened to Fred, how would he know if it would make him feel better to get it all out in the open. It sure didn't seem like a good idea now. "Maybe I'll just tell them later, then." he said hopefully, and Fred frowned.

"If you don't want to tell them now, you're not going to want to tell them later. You might as well do it while I'm here to help you through it. Of course, I'd be there any time you needed me to, but I'm just saying. You're half in the mind to do it at least, so you might as well. It's not going to hurt, Harry. We're all you're friends. We want to help you. I know it can't be easy walking around with that kind of secret. Please, tell them, tell me. I still don't know the entire truth, you know." pleaded Fred, who tightened his grip around his shoulders, presumably to comfort him.

"Look, I'll tell them, I swear. But, not right now. Just give me time, please? You don't know how hard this is. Just give me a few days, I need to think this through. And, I'd like to talk to Severus about it as well. He'll help, believe me." He said, hoping the older boy would just understand and leave it at that.

Fred sighed. "Okay, Harry. But if you haven't come to us in a few days, we're coming to you, understand?" he said. Harry nodded. "Good. Well, I'd better go find the others and let them know what's going on with you…not what you told me, of course, just that you want to wait and stuff, kay?" he asked.

"That's fine, Fred. Thanks for talking to me. I really appreciate it." He mentioned as he headed off towards the dungeons.

"Don't mention it!" yelled Fred, who was almost already out of earshot for Harry. The raven-haired boy smiled as he headed towards his guardian's rooms.

……………………………………………

It was nearly evening now, and the happy beast lay just beyond the big man's home. He hadn't seen his boy in a while, but he knew the boy had many things to do, now that he was back at, what he assumed, was a school. As he lay lazily in the grass, he heard the shuffle of footsteps somewhere behind him. He was unconcerned, however, until the footsteps came towards him. However, he relaxed as soon as he saw who the person was. It was the big man that his boy always talked to whenever he came outside.

"Hello, fella'." said the big man, reaching out to stroke behind his ears. He _loved_ it when people did this. He wagged his tail almost violently at the touch, and somehow ended up on his back. When the touch went away, he realized what position he was in, and quickly regained his composure, coming to rest on his haunches. The big man took something out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. He sniffed it carefully, and immediately wolfed it down. _Bacon!_ He loved that too. His boy must have told the big man what he liked to eat.

As the two of them sat companionably beside the hut, he once again heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw a man he had only seen a few times before out on the grounds. Somehow, he didn't get a good feeling when this man was around. He growled as the man approached, but quieted when the big man laid a hand on his head. He remained tense, however, as the two men began a conversation.

"Hello…Hagrid." Zane lifted his head casually at the name; he hadn't known it before…somehow he always missed it when his boy, Harry, came to visit with Hagrid. He listened intently for the other man's name.

"Professor Dillard." remarked Hagrid, clearly not too fond of the man, and it appeared Dillard wasn't too fond of the big man either. The Rottweiler sat back on its haunches once more, listening intently to the conversation going on in front of him.

Dillard gave the big man a nasty look before addressing him once more. "I'm looking for a certain weed that is said to be found in the Forbidden Forest. I'm not sure of its name, but I know what it looks like. Can you help me find it?" he asked.

Hagrid looked at the other Professor suspiciously. "Whatcha needin' it fer?" he asked.

Dillard sighed in exasperation. "Can't a man do something around here without everyone asking questions?" he asked hotly. The big man stood taller at the other Professor's outburst, and Zane stood up to all four paws once more, growling lightly in the back of his throat. He found a hand lightly stroking his ears once more to calm him.

"It's not exactly unheard of ter ask whatcha needin' a 'gredient fer." remarked Hagrid, defensively.

The Professor sighed once more. "It's just for a potion, Professor Hagrid. It's a personal matter, and I'd rather not discuss it if you don't mind."

Hagrid nodded. "Fine, Professor. But, why not ask Professor Snape?" he asked. "He knows more 'bout that kinda thing than I'd." he said.

Professor Dillard gave the big man a rather frightening look whenever he mentioned Professor Snape. "I refuse to ask that bastard for anything, including an ingredient." snapped the man.

Hagrid gasped out loud at the Professor's language. "S'cuse me?" roared Hagrid. "That kinda language ain't nec'ssary!" he yelled, getting defensive once more on Professor Snape's behalf.

"Look, Hagrid, I have personal issues with Snape that you know nothing of. In my opinion, that kind of language is just fine." he spat, but quickly calmed down. "Will you show me where it is?" he asked, but it didn't look like he expected the big man to give him the ingredient, not after his defense of Professor Snape.

"Find it yerself.," said Hagrid, calmly enough. "I'm busy."

Zane watched as the big man walked away, clearly very upset. He returned his attention to the mean Professor once he heard him start cussing the man fluently. He growled dangerously once more, and the man turned his eyes to the Rottweiler. As the man's eyes met Zane's, the dog knew instantaneously that this man was dangerous. He approached him, growling all the more, and then barking loudly at the man.

He watched in satisfaction as Dillard took a step away from him in fear. "Damn dog." he muttered. Zane barked viciously once more, and made as if to jump at the man, but then stopped mere inches from him. He could tell the Professor wasn't sure how to react to such a movement, and that he was quite frightened. He continued to growl low in his throat. When the man drew his wand, however, Zane backed off, knowing full well he was no match to the 'stick.' Continuing his low growl, he stalked back to Hagrid, all the while giving the man his evil dog look. That man meant trouble, and he had every intention of keeping an eye on him.

………………………………………

A/N: **_READ ME. _**Alright, first of all, I am extremely sorry about the lateness of this chapter! Just so you all know, from now on, you will get updates every one to two weeks, but they will be shorter. This chapter, is 5, almost 6 pages long. Hopefully, the future chapters will be this long as well. I am in school at the moment, which is a different school than I previously went to, and I'm very busy, but I do promise to update as I said earlier.

How did you like this chapter, even though it was short? Did I get enough action and crap into it? I hope so, and I hope you are all still enjoying this. How's the Draco and Harry interaction going? Believable, you think? I'm trying to go for the believable approach. Let me know on that if you think it sucks or something, k?

QUESTION: What could I do with my Yahoo group that would make it more interesting? At the moment, I have begun writing true ghost stories from my past, and I am also doing a Sneak Peek into the next chapter of the story…which I haven't updated for the next chapter yet, obviously. IS there anything else you would like to do that would make it more interesting? Also, if you haven't joined…go now, join! I want more members!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE? If you're under the age of 17 or something, I apologize, because STUPID ME put my group under an adult setting thing, and no matter how many times I try and change it, it never does! So, you could always do what someone else I know did, and lie about your age! Hehe. I did not just say that. Anyways, please let me know what I can do…I really want to make it more interesting…

Alright…Next chapter stuff:

Sirius and Remus (I didn't have time to add them to this chapter…so into the next one they go!)

Harry FINALLY tells everyone what is going on…the truth of what is going on.

Perhaps and altercation between Severus and Professor Dillard…hm?

(These are just possibilities now, since I don't know how long the next chapter will be, heck, it might be longer, or it might be shorter…who knows? It all depends on how many REVIEWS I GET!!!!!!!! I sense a great slackness in the reviews…I feel like Yoda or something…and I was wondering if you all still were enjoying the story? Do you? Review and let me know, KK?

Hey Katie…what's up?


	9. The Room of Requirement

Bright and early on Saturday morning found Harry at the table along with Professor Snape the next morning for breakfast. He had woken up early and decided to get breakfast prepared for the two of them. Not really up to making it himself, he had called down for Dobby, who had been more than happy to make up a delightful breakfast for his Harry Potter.

Now, the two sat in companionable silence, each eating their food quietly so as not to disturb the other. Severus could tell something was disturbing Harry, but was hoping the boy would discuss it with him before he'd have to ask. And he didn't even know if Harry would want to talk to him on the matter bothering him. He had sensed a falling out of sorts with his friend Ron, and even some of the other Gryffindors. He had watched from the head table in the Great Hall this past week, as Harry sat willingly by himself, intentionally coming in only after his friends had seated themselves at the table. Harry would then sit down at the end of the table by himself. The only person he would allow next to him was Fred Weasley. Severus thought this odd, but didn't comment on it last night.

Now, he hoped Harry would open up to him, since they were in what Harry was quickly considering his second rooms. Gryffindor tower would always be considered first, he knew, but he knew things would eventually change. Harry hadn't even spent but a weekend at his country home, and even then he hadn't experienced the joys of the land there. He hoped Harry would consider Snape Manor his home, soon. They would be going there soon, for Christmas Holiday.

Bringing his mind back to the matter at hand, he cleared his voice, attempting to get Harry's attention. The boy looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I've noticed that you and your friends seem to have had a disagreement this past week. Do you have anything you wish to discuss with me?" he asked, trying not to sound too forceful.

He carefully watched Harry for his reaction, but none were forthcoming. He merely sighed.

"They're just suspicious." he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow this time. "Suspicious? Of what?"

"Ron and his big mouth decided he would tell the twins and, Neville of all people, about the bruises on my body!" he yelled, incensed as he still hadn't discussed the situation with his friends, even though Fred had been trying to convince him to for the past week or so. "As if he had the right!"

Snape grimaced. That was incredibly stupid on Weasley's account. "Did he now?"

"Yes! And then they tried to pull some kind of stupid intervention! I was completely unprepared to deal with that. They think it's my Uncle. I can't believe they were actually that close to the truth. Have I really been that obvious?" he wondered, forgetting that Snape was still even in the room.

"Considering most of us, myself included, knew not of what happened at your relatives, I'd say not. However, perhaps you're defenses aren't as strong as they once were. You're not alone any longer…you feel safe?" Snape wasn't really sure what he was getting at, but hoped he was spewing out some kind of wisdom, otherwise Harry would just think he'd gone nutters.

But Harry merely nodded. "I guess you're right, in a way." he agreed with the older man.

Severus sat back in his chair, thinking back on what the child had said. "An intervention?" he asked. "That was actually a rather good idea, especially coming from the Weasley boy." he said more to himself than to Harry. He chose to ignore the scowl he received.

"You think it was a good idea?" asked Harry angrily. "It was none of their damn business! What right did Ron have by telling all of my friends something so personal? I thought I could trust him! And you think it's a good idea! Are you going to go spout off to the staff too? Why not just make a bloody announcement tonight at dinner!"

Snape scowled at his charge. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." he said, just as angrily. "Think about it Harry, they care for you, otherwise they wouldn't have put out the effort of forming an intervention. You're lucky to have them as friends, most don't. They were trying to give you a way to speak with them about the subject, as they obviously know you would never bring it up yourself." he said flatly.

Harry sat silently in his chair, smarting slightly from the tone Severus had used with him. "I don't want to talk to them." he answered.

"Then don't." remarked Snape. "Keep your feelings locked up inside yourself, as it's always worked so _well _for you in the past." he said, his sarcasm evident.

Harry growled. "What would you know, you've only been in my life as a caring adult for six months. And sometimes the caring part is questionable!" he yelled, letting his anger get the better of him. He knew Snape cared about him and immediately regretted saying those words. He slammed his hand down on the table and stood up. "Just ignore me, I'm too upset to talk rationally, so I'm just not going to say anything at all." he murmured, and turned to leave the room.

"Harry." Snape said softly, causing Harry to glance back at him.

"Yeah?" he whispered, suddenly tired.

"I do care about you. Do you realize that?" he asked, keeping eye contact with the younger boy.

Harry stood rooted to the spot. Somehow, he was actually surprised to hear those words, even though he suspected before that they were true. He supposed somewhere in the back of his mind, he _had_ been wondering how the man felt about him.

Severus saw the surprise in Harry's eyes and sighed. He regretted not telling the boy how he felt about him. He knew he needed to, but just assumed the boy had figured it out. He should have known better.

"I do, Harry, care about you." he said, feeling awkward. It had been so long since he had even uttered those words that he honestly couldn't remember when he had. Perhaps he never did…until now.

Harry smiled shyly. "I'm sorry I said that you didn't." he murmured. He wasn't sure if he could say the words back, having never said them before. He shrugged, not knowing what else to do. Wordlessly, he quickly reclaimed the distance between them and gave the man a hasty hug before immediately pulling back. "I've got to go talk to my friends." he said, briefly meeting Severus' gaze.

Snape nodded, and Harry bolted out the door. The Potions Professor laughed lightly. He knew what Harry was doing, knew that was the only way he knew how to say he cared as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry's determined stride kept most people at bay, as he hastily made his way to Gryffindor Tower. If he was going to do this, he knew he'd have to do it now, while he still had the courage. And it helped that he was still extremely giddy after his talk with Severus. He muttered the password to the Fat Lady and entered as the portrait swung open. He saw that Fred and George were sitting at a table in the corner talking amongst themselves, and that Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Harry." said a familiar voice from behind him. Harry briefly smiled upon recognizing Neville.

"Hey, Nev." he returned.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry sighed, not really wanting to interrupt his determination to have a conversation with Neville, but when he saw the desperation in the boy's eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no. Throwing a despairing glance back towards the common room, he followed Neville back into the hallway. He didn't figure he'd get the courage to face them again.

"What is it, Neville?" he asked, leaning up against the wall.

Neville paced nervously in front of him. "Harry.." he began, then stopped abruptly.

Harry watched his dorm mate curiously. "Neville, is something wrong?" he asked, worried about the boy's behavior.

"It wasn't Ron." he suddenly blurted out, and then flushed embarrassed.

Harry was confused. "What wasn't Ron?"

"He didn't tell about your, well… you know." he said, and motioned covertly at his body, and mouthed the word 'bruises' to the other boy.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Neville?" he asked, getting frustrated with his friend.

Neville sighed in resignation. "Harry, I overheard Ron and Hermione talking that first night back." He began, and understanding began to dawn on Harry's face. "Yeah…I knew about the bruises then, but didn't know if you would appreciate it much if I approached you about them. So, I kept quiet. Then, I heard Fred and George talking about something, and I took it out of context. I thought Ron had told them about the bruises, but he hadn't, and then I opened my huge mouth and let out your secret. That's why they all know, Harry. It was my fault, not Ron's." he said dejectedly. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me?" he asked.

Harry sighed. The damage was done, no use holding a grudge over it. "Don't worry, Neville. No hard feelings. I think you might have actually done me a favor. I was about to talk to them about all of this anyways. If you hadn't spilled the beans, I'd probably have never told anyone about it. And, well…I think I need to." he replied quietly.

Neville's eyes grew large. "Oh!" he said, not sure what else to say. "Now?" he asked when neither had made a move to go into the Common Room.

Harry closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "I think so." he said, still not moving for the portrait.

The clumsy Gryffindor smiled encouragingly. "Come on Harry, it'll be okay." He said, and whispered the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open once more and Neville waited patiently in front of it. "You can do this, Harry. You don't need to be afraid, we'll be there for you, no matter what." He implored the other boy, trying to convince him to unload some of his burden on his friends.

Harry finally nodded and followed the teen into the Common Room. He stood silently on the lavish maroon rug that sat in the middle of the floor, getting a hold of himself. He noticed that all of his friends were staring at him expectantly. Their concern for him was almost overwhelming, but he was able to control his desire to flee from the room. "Come on, I need to talk to you." he finally rasped out.

He watched as the others immediately jumped up from their seated positions and followed him out of the Common Room and into the hallways. He wasn't sure where he was going, but knew they had to find a place where no one would overhear their conversation. He was suddenly struck with an idea and without checking to see if the others were following him, made his way up a few flights of stairs. He walked back a forth a few times and then a door appeared. He had discovered this little secret place earlier on accident. He turned when he heard a surprised gasp from behind.

He smirked. "Found it once a while back." he explained. "I just remembered it, and thought it would come in handy. The room pretty much develops into a room that fits your requirements." He shrugged at their surprised expressions and opened the door. He wasn't surprised to find that the room looked a lot like their own Common Room. He felt comfortable there, and the only reason he hadn't stayed there in the first place was because of all the others that had been occupying the room at the time.

He watched apprehensively as the others quickly took their seats. Hermione and Ron were on the couch in front of the fireplace, while Fred plopped himself into the large chair, George at his feet. Neville took the seat opposite the twins. Harry remained standing in front of them. He wasn't sure how to start and fidgeted nervously in front of his friends. He ended up sitting down carefully onto the coffee table facing the others.

"This isn't easy for me, guys, so please don't interrupt, okay?" he asked, drawing his knees up to his chest. He was unconsciously trying to hide.

"We won't Harry, we promise." said George, and the rest nodded their agreement as well.

"Okay." said Harry, weakly. He took a deep breath and began his torturous tale. He began with Professor Snape saving him from his Uncle, which came to no big surprise to the other Gryffindors. They knew Harry's Uncle was a bastard. Harry told them of their guide onto the mountain, how he had tried to steal his money, and then how he had become violent towards him. He had to pause to let the other's gain control over their anger when he explained how Jeb had attempted to drown him. But, they kept their promise and didn't interrupt his flow of rushed words.

"It'll get worse." He warned, ducking his head in shame. He pulled his hand roughly through his hair and began once more. "Jeb kidnapped me after we destroyed…well, I can't really talk about that, I don't think. But, he took me to this underground hidey-hole thing that he referred to as a shack, and…" he paused and shook his head. "He beat me up, basically."

Ron couldn't hold in his anger any longer. "I'm sorry Harry, but I've got to say something before I burst!" he was furious. "I swear, If I ever meet that man, I'll kill him!" he exclaimed, and Harry sighed as he watched everyone else nod in agreement, anger clearly shown on all their faces.

"He's already dead." Harry stated flatly.

"What?" asked Hermione, shocked. "What…what happened?"

Harry grimaced, knowing this story was just getting worse and worse. "Severus cursed him and he ended up flying into a tree. A branch impaled his heart and he died." he stated.

"Why was Professor Snape cursing him, Harry?" asked Fred, sensing that Harry had left out a vital part of that story.

Harry shot a glare at his red-haired friend. He sighed and spoke quickly. "He had been strangling me at the time, and Severus wasn't close enough to throw him off, so he cursed him."

A muttered curse caused him to lift his lowered head, and he was pleased to notice there was only concern and worry shining in his friend's eyes. "You aren't still hurt or anything, are you? I mean, I know quite a few months have passed, but I noticed you seemed sore for quite a while." Asked Hermione, ever worried about her friend's well being.

"The bruises were really bad, Hermione." stated Ron, realizing that Harry didn't want to talk about _that._

Harry smiled gratefully at Ron. He sighed once more, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted. "Surprisingly, I'm kind of glad I finally told someone. It's been hard keeping it all to myself." he murmured, not really caring if they heard him or not.

Fred stood and clapped Harry gently on the shoulder. "I'm glad you decided to tell us, Har."

"Me too."

Neville stood from the armchair he had dropped into when they had first arrived. "Well, I'm really glad you told us Harry. I told you it wouldn't be that bad." He whispered into his ear. Louder, he said. "I've really got to get back, I've got to finish my Potions assignment or I'll never get it done." He said, frowning at the thought. I'll see you guys later?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Nev. See you later." They all waved at the departing boy as the door shut behind him.

"It is getting late." remarked Ron. "It's almost time for dinner. I don't know about you all, but I'm starved." he said, his stomach growling almost in time with his words.

Fred and George laughed at their younger brother. "You're always hungry, little brother."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Let's go then, before he starves to death." said Harry, shoving them towards the door. He was glad they had let the subject go when he did, he didn't think he could stand to talk about it anymore.

Fred and George ended up on either side of Harry, each with an arm draped over Harry's shoulders. He was really glad he had talked to someone. Maybe things were going to turn out all right after all.

……………………………………………………………….

Severus Snape finished scolding the Ravenclaw who had stupidly started a fight with an older Slytherin, sending the Ravenclaw boy to detention with Filch later that night. He was casually walking down the corridor when he saw Harry and his friends heading down the stairs. He was pleased to see that they were all talking companionably. He could tell just by looking at the boy that he had told them. He was glad Harry had confided in them, maybe now he'd be able to relax, no longer having to hide that terrible secret.

Turning in the opposite direction, he headed for the dungeons, wanting to change robes before heading down to the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw had managed to spill some unknown substance all over his robes. _Disgusting._

"Professor Snape."

Severus turned around, expecting to see one of his colleagues. It was…but not the one he was expecting.

"Professor Dillard." he said. "Is there something you needed?"

Oddly, this was the first time he had really even talked to the man, let alone look at him closely. He looked really familiar. "Have we met before?" he asked.

The other man glared at him, surprising Snape.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked, returning the glare with full force. He smirked when the other man took a step away from him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" spat Dillard.

"What are you talking about? _Have _we met, then?" he asked.

Professor Dillard gave Severus a look of disgust. "If you can't seem to pull my face out of your memories, I'm not going to help you with it. Figure it out yourself!" he hissed venomously, and spun away from him, stalking back down the corridor.

Severus watched the younger Professor until he was out of sight. That was a strange encounter if there ever was one. He honestly couldn't remember who he was. But his face had seemed familiar to him. Hopefully, it would come to him. He made a mental note to speak with Dumbledore about the man. Perhaps he could shed some light on the matter.

Mumbling to himself about annoying teachers, he strode once more down to the dungeons, robes billowing menacingly behind him.

………………………………………………………………………

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Professor Snape for a bit before I head back up to the tower, okay?" said Harry, wanting to tell his guardian what had happened.

"All right Harry, we'll see you later then." said Ron and Hermione.

Fred placed a hand on Harry's back, "Don't be too late getting back, okay?" he said, acting the part of the over protective brother. Harry was secretly happy about the way Fred had been acting towards him lately.

"Yes, Fred. I'll be back before curfew, I promise." he said, smiling.

He watched his friends heading up the stairs before turning down to the dungeons. He was actually concerned. Professor Snape hadn't been at dinner, and he wanted to make sure he was okay.

He had just turned a corner when arms grabbed him from behind and swung him into the air. He was so shocked, he let out a startled scream. His first thought was that it was Professor Dillard. "Stop it!" he screamed. He was immediately put down and strong arms turned him around.

"Harry, it's just us!" exclaimed Sirius, worried he had scared Harry so badly. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked. Remus placed a calming hand on his shoulder as well.

"Harry!" a voice yelled from down the corridor. He could hear running footsteps and knew whom the voice belonged to.

His friends rounded the corner, looking worried and absolutely ready to defend their friend from whatever had made him scream. They stopped short when they saw Sirius and Remus.

"Harry?" asked Fred. "You okay?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Sirius just kinda freaked me out just then, but I'm fine."

"Good, we were really worried for a minute there." said Hermione, still breathing hard from running.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he muttered, feeling incredibly foolish for reacting like that.

"It's okay, Harry. We'll, I guess we really will be leaving you this time. See you in the Common Room. Bye Sirius, Remus." Said George, leading the others back down the hallway.

"Yeah, bye." said Harry, knowing they hadn't heard him.

Sirius slowly lowered his arm across Harry's shoulders, not wanting to frighten him again. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, still looking concerned.

Harry smiled. "Yes, you just really had me surprised. I didn't even hear you behind me." he explained.

"We're you going to Professor Snape's?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded.

"We'll escort you, how about that?" asked Sirius.

"Sure."

They walked him to Severus' quarters, making idle chit chat on the way.

"Where have you two been lately?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus both shrugged, neither giving out too much information. "Nothing much, Dumbledore needed us to do something for him, and otherwise, we've just been hanging around at my home." explained Sirius. "How's school coming along?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine."

Sirius knocked on Severus' door. "Well kiddo, we're going to be around for a while, so we'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. The door opened then, and Severus watched the scene curiously.

"Coming in?" he asked.

"Just Harry, we've got to speak with Albus." explained Remus. "Have a good night, Harry." he said. Sirius gave Harry a quick hug before they too disappeared down the corridor.

Harry walked in and closed the door behind him.

………………………………………………..

A/N: Sorry, I have a massive headache, or I'd go further with this chapter. I thought I'd make it slightly longer than the last, but I don't know if I managed it. And, I apologize for not updating sooner; it's been three weeks, I believe, instead of two. I'm trying!

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Leave me a review, please, to let me know. I appreciate them.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Harry has an actual conversation with Draco.

Dillard keeps Harry after class.

Hagrid tells Severus about his conversation with Dillard.

MY head hurts so much I can't even think of more ideas…So, if you have anything you'd like to see in the story, let me know. Thanks! Shadowarwen.

(Hey Katie!)


	10. Harry's Bad Day

Harry dropped down into the hard chair, dropping his bag onto the desk with a loud thud. It had been a long day and now he had to deal with Professor Dillard's class. He used to love Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now he had begun dreading going to this class. The man made this class absolutely miserable for him, but it seemed no one else had noticed. They all thought he was a good teacher. He was, actually, but Harry couldn't see past his hard exterior. The man was constantly making him feel stupid. He stayed behind in class more than any other student, and that's when the man began degrading him, away from prying eyes.

Ron and Hermione entered the classroom and took their seats next to him. "Hey Harry." said Ron, placing his bag on the floor next to Hermione's.

Harry just waved his hand in Ron's direction, too tired to put any more effort into his greeting. Before Hermione could start in on him, the door opened and Dillard came into the room, smiling like he always did when he entered. Harry couldn't help but think of how deceitful the man could be. He wished someone else had been on the receiving end of the man's mood swings. He didn't think anyone would believe him if he said Dillard had a mean streak. Right now the man seemed as if he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"Alright class, open your books to chapter 7. I believe that page is in the three hundreds somewhere." he said helpfully when all of the students started flipping through the many pages. Their lesson had been less than exciting and Harry once again found himself hard pressed to pay attention. Hermione had convinced him to read over the chapter a few nights ago, so when Dillard came up on him in the middle of class, he actually knew the answer he threw at him. The Professor gave him a surprised look, but moved on to the next point in his lecture.

The end of class was more than welcome to Harry, and he quickly started shoving his things into his bag.

"Professor, do you want our homework?" asked a girl in the back row, waving a piece of parchment in the air. It looked as if she had almost outdone Hermione in length.

"Oh yes. Thank you for the reminder. Everyone, please turn in your essays, I'll just take them on your way out." he said.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed their essays out of their bags, well Ron had to flip through his book a few times to find his. Harry drug his book back out of his bag and started searching through it for his own essay. After his second go through, he was pretty sure it wasn't there. He opened his bag once more and started rummaging through all the papers inside. He felt his heart beat erratically when he realized he couldn't find the essay anywhere. Looking up he noticed that he was the last one in the classroom.

Dillard slowly approached Harry's desk. "Can I have your essay please, Mr. Potter?" he asked casually, leaning against the boy's desk.

Harry looked past his teacher, expecting to see Ron and Hermione waiting at the door, but no one was there. Dillard seemed to be able to read minds as he spoke. "I sent your friends on to dinner." he explained.

"Oh." was all that Harry could say. "I…um…can't seem to find my essay." he was unsure of how the man would react. It really just depended on his moods sometimes.

Dillard sighed exasperatedly. "Did you do it?" he asked accusingly.

Harry balked at the suggestion. "Of course I did!" he said, indignant despite himself. He could tell straight off that the man was in one of 'those' moods.

"Well, look in your bag, perhaps it is there." he said, pointing to Harry's bag.

"I already did sir, I didn't see it."

Harry watched apprehensively as the man's face took on an angry expression. He grabbed the bag out of Harry's hands and proceeded to dump all of its contents onto the classroom floor. "Look again!" he spat.

The teen found himself rooted to the spot, he couldn't seem to make himself move. He couldn't stand it when Professor Dillard treated him like this. He wished one of his friends would get worried and come back to get him, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Granted, the man hadn't hurt him since that day he pushed Harry to the floor, but the man was acting worse than he normally did.

When Harry still hadn't moved to look through his things, Dillard grabbed his shoulders and pushed him none too gently onto the floor. "Do as your told, Potter."

Harry didn't like the man just standing there over him. It made him feel defenseless, and he didn't like feeling defenseless. He quickly skimmed through all the papers lying scattered across the floor, knowing all the while he wouldn't find the essay.

He drew in a long breath and looked up at the man still towering over him. "It's not here." he said, unsure of the man's reaction.

Dillard immediately crouched down in front of him, and Harry, who had been sitting back on his heels, immediately tried to scoot away from the intimidating man. The Professor stopped that though. He grabbed Harry's face with one large hand and pulled him forward. "Then you _didn't_ do your homework, did you?" he spat, angry.

Harry tried to pull away from the man's touch, but the fingers dug in more painfully when he pulled back. He reluctantly moved back into the harsh touch and Dillard only slightly released his hurtful grip on the boy's face.

"Don't you lie to me, boy. I see that your guardian's traits have rubbed off on you, haven't they? When I assign you homework, Potter, you best get it done. Just because you're that bastard's child doesn't mean you can get away with it!" he said, roughly shaking the boy by his _face_.

Harry's eyes widened in fear and pain. Knowing he _really_ needed to get away from this man, he bit down on the hand gripping his face, right on the fleshly section between his thumb and index finger. Dillard released Harry, holding his hand against him protectively. "Why you little…" Harry didn't stay around long enough to hear the rest of the man's sentence. He flew out the door. He didn't care that he had just left all of his things in Professor Dillard's classroom, all he cared about was putting as much distance between the two of them as he could. He knew he had to tell someone now, he had thought the man was sincere when he said he would never do it again, but he should have known just by his attitude, and then what happened just now. He had to tell Severus.

He rounded a corner at break neck speed and barreled right into someone, knocking them both clear off their feet.

"What the hell…Potter?" asked a familiar voice.

Harry gingerly picked himself up off the cold floor and offered his hand to the blond as well. "Sorry about that, Malfoy." he said, pulling the other boy up with shaking hands.

The blond Slytherin took one look at Harry's face and grew suspicious. "What happened?" he asked, and looked back down the way Harry had come. "Never mind, I think I already know." he said suddenly, and grabbed Harry around the arm. "Come on, we need to go talk to Professor Snape."

Harry was halfway down the hallway before everything Malfoy had just said registered. "Hold up!" he said, planting his feet stubbornly into the floor. "How could you possibly know, I haven't even said anything. And nothing happened." he added, not realizing that bruises had already started to form on his face.

Draco Malfoy looked at the shorter boy standing in front of him in exasperation. "Potter, you have a hand shaped bruise forming on your face, you just came running like a bat out of hell down that corridor," he pointed back towards the hallway Harry had just come from, "and, you and I both know that the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is down that corridor. So, my conclusion is that Dillard got his damn hands on you. Am I correct?" he asked, sporting a cocky smirk, but Harry could tell the boy was slightly concerned as well. That was a shocker to the Gryffindor, make no mistake about that. He didn't think Malfoy cared about anything, let alone anyone.

Harry shrugged. "So, good conclusion. Now what?" he asked, feeling his face and flinching slightly when he felt the bruise.

"Professor Snape, now." remarked the Slytherin, once more pulling Harry down towards the dungeons.

"Why are you taking me to Professor Snape?" he asked. He didn't think any of the students had gathered yet that he was Severus' charge, other than his friends, but maybe he'd been mistaken.

"He's your guardian, isn't he?" he asked, sighing.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"He told me." he responded casually, as if Harry should have known that.

"Why'd he tell you?" he asked, a little upset that his guardian would tell a Slytherin, especially this one, about their new relationship. He neglected to remember that Draco and he had come to a mutual truce for the past months.

"I'm his godson, Potter. I see he failed to mention that to you…typical." he muttered. Harry looked at the slightly older boy in shock.

"He's your godfather?" he finally managed to ask.

"Yes, Potter. I honestly can't believe he didn't tell you. Although, it's not as if he flaunts it or anything, and it's definitely not widely known. I'm not even supposed to associate with him. My father would kill me." he whispered, but Harry heard him anyways.

Harry nodded his head sympathetically. He knew that Voldemort and his followers had discovered that Severus was a spy when he'd destroyed the Orb and, sequentially, didn't return to his side. It was only logical that Lucius Malfoy wouldn't allow Draco to see his godfather any longer. But Harry had the feeling there was more to this whole situation than he was being told.

They finally reached Severus' rooms and swiftly entered. However, Severus was nowhere in sight.

Draco shrugged and plopped down onto the welcoming couch. "Well, we wait then." he said, and motioned for Harry to do the same. Nodding, the boy sat down on the couch as well, hoping Severus would return soon. He felt awkward sitting around with Draco Malfoy, but not because he was worried or anything, just because he'd never done it before. He couldn't think of anything to say to the blond Slytherin, and the two ended up sitting in silence, waiting for the Potions Master to return.

……………………………………………………………………………

Severus stared worriedly at the Gryffindor table. Harry wasn't there, as he should be. He had also noticed that Draco wasn't at his table either. He didn't know whether to be worried about _that_ or not. As he sat contemplating whether or not to go and find the boy, he saw Professor Dillard shakily make his way to the table. Alarm bells started going off in his head as soon as he saw the man. He remembered their earlier encounter in the halls and hoped the man wouldn't be stupid enough to take his frustrations out on his son. He did a mental double take when he realized he had just referred to Harry as his son. Not that he didn't like the thought; he actually did like it…a lot.

Giving the man a withering glare that went unnoticed, he quickly stood from the table and stalked out of the Great Hall, intent on finding his _son_. He had managed to get halfway down into the dungeons before he heard someone following him.

"Professor!" called a worried voice from behind him. "Professor!"

Severus turned and was surprised to see it was Hagrid. "Yes?" he asked, anxious to get to his rooms.

"Sorry to disturb ya' Professor, but I thought ya' should know somethin'." he said, ringing his hands worriedly.

The anxious feeling from moments before was beginning to turn into something more violent. His stomach felt like it was in tight knots. He knew something was wrong now, and had the feeling Hagrid was about to enlighten him even further into something he wasn't fully aware of.

"It's about Professor Dillard."

The Potions Professor internally cringed. "What about him?" he asked.

Hagrid quickly informed the man of the angry conversation they had had out on the grounds a few weeks prior. Snape grew suspicious instantly.

"Did he describe the weed he was wanting?" he asked first off.

"No, Professor. But I was to angry to list'n to much more that man had ter say." he said heatedly, growing angry just thinking of the past conversation.

"Thanks for informing me, Professor." replied Severus, wondering what exactly he had done to anger that man so much. Hagrid nodded and ambled back towards the Great Hall, supposedly to finish his dinner. Snape began his furious walk towards his rooms once more. He knew he needed to figure out who Professor Dillard was, and fast. He wouldn't risk any harm coming to his son, not if he could help it. He reached the portrait guarding his rooms and muttered the password. It flew open and he entered. He froze when he entered. He never thought he'd see the day when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be sitting comfortably on his living room couch, talking as if they were old friends.

"Hello boys."

He couldn't hold back the smirk on his face when both boys' heads shot around to look at him, surprised.

"Care to explain what you two…" the words died on his lips when he finally noticed Harry face. What he originally thought were mere shadows, he now realized they were bruises. He unthinkingly dropped down in front of the boy and gently took Harry's face into his hands, turning it in either direction to get a look at the bruises.

He was furious. An adult hand had done this, that much was obvious, the hand shaped bruise was huge. Containing his anger, he gently cupped Harry's face, turning him to meet his gaze. He uttered one word.

"Who?"

When Harry couldn't force the words past his throat and out his mouth Draco did it for him. "Professor Dillard." he said. Harry sent him a grateful smile, and Draco found himself smiling in return.

"Draco, stay with him." he demanded, and swept from the room.

"Whoa, what's he going to do?" asked Harry, turning concerned eyes to the Slytherin boy. "He wouldn't, would he?"

"Oh, he would, Potter, he would."

"But, Dillard would be in the Great Hall by now!" he thought.

"Yes, he would…care to go take a stroll?" he asked, his eyes alight with evil humor. "This I've got to see."

Harry had to admit, he would like to see what Severus was going to do. "Yeah, let's go." he said, and the two rushed after their Professor.

They reached the Great Hall just as Severus was stalking up the center aisle. They opened the doors, completely unnoticed, as everyone else seemed riveted on the sight of the Potions Master storming up towards the Professor's table. Harry watched in silent shock as Severus actually jumped over the table trying to get to the man who was now scurrying away from the enraged Professor. Dumbledore had stood from his seat when Severus had slammed the massive doors opened, concerned. However, now he remained where he stood, silently watching as the Potions Professor grabbed Professor Dillard by the front of his robes and simultaneously punched him in the face.

"Touch him again and die." he hissed, but the entire hall had heard him. Any of the Professors who had been trying to stop Severus stopped entirely at these words and looked at the Professor in horror. Hagrid looked furious. He had seen Harry standing in the doorway and put two and two together.

Professor Snape walked around to the front of the table before turning to face the headmaster. "Fire him." he said, and that was it. He was finished. He turned to leave, only to stop as he saw who was standing in the doorway. He should have known they'd follow him, but he'd been too angry to stop and think straight. He heard a gasp from the Gryffindor table, and turned to see Granger staring at Harry, and then looking up at Professor Dillard, who was just now getting to his feet.

Most of the Gryffindors had been angry when they saw their most hated Professor hitting one of the Professors that they actually liked. But, when they followed Hermione's gaze, they came to the same conclusion that Hagrid had come to only moments before. Dillard had done something hurtful to Harry. This realization brought them to a newfound respect for Professor Snape and a newfound disgust for Professor Dillard.

Harry watched as his friends all seemed to come to the same conclusion at once. He could tell by the look in all of their eyes, it was the same look they all held the night he told his friends he'd been abused. And now to discover this, they looked downright menacing. Harry couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It seemed he couldn't defend himself against anyone, could he? Not his Uncle, Jeb, and now one of his own Professors. He fleetingly wondered what it was about him that screamed 'abuse me!' He looked up in time to see Dillard come crashing down the aisle, contempt plainly written on his face.

"You'll regret this, Snape." he spat as he roughly passed the man by. He glared in turn at the students who all were looking at him with disgust. Harry saw him finally notice he was standing in the doorway with Draco, and was slightly alarmed when he saw an evil grin cross his features the closer he got to them. He saw the man subtly pull his wand from his pocket and instinctively grabbed his own. He noticed Draco had done the same. He didn't even pause to wonder on the fact that he was trusting Draco Malfoy to cover his back. It just seemed natural now, somehow.

Dillard was suddenly in his face, and he was dimly aware of a commotion going on behind the Professor.

"You're a right sneaky little brat, you know it. You had to go off and tell your precious daddy, didn't you?" he spat angrily.

Harry wasn't surprised when Draco was suddenly there right beside him, wand in hand, and pointed directly at the man's head. Harry suddenly remembered his own wand and shoved in into the man's middle section as well.

"Actually, I told Severus. Harry had nothing to do with it." hissed Draco. "You repulse me." he suddenly said. "Leave."

Harry wondered if Draco didn't know this man from some previous meeting that had gone afoul.

"I'm not done with you." he whispered to Harry.

Harry glared. "Believe me, you're more than done." he spat. Severus would hex the man into the next century if he ever came onto the grounds again, or anywhere near Harry.

Dillard made to grab for Harry, but was instantly pulled away. Harry was very surprised to see Sirius and Lupin doing the pulling. They both looked murderous. 'Where'd they come from?' he wondered.

He watched silently as his godfather and his previous Professor pulled the struggling man from the castle. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was only Severus. Harry relaxed into the touch, allowing the older man to pull him into his side. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." he muttered, still feeling slightly embarrassed, but this time more for the reason that everyone in the school knew why Professor Dillard was being forcibly removed from the school.

As they turned to go back into the Great Hall, Harry nearly laughed at the looks on his friend's faces, as well as some of the other students. Especially since some of the faces belonged to Slytherins. They looked gob smacked. If the rumors hadn't been flying yet that Severus was truly Harry's guardian, they would be now. He could also see that any doubt his friends had had about Severus' sincerity towards him had finally diminished. He knew his friends finally trusted his safety to the Potions Professor, shocking as it may have seemed to them in the beginning. All of the other students were ushered back into the Great Hall, leaving only Harry's close friends, his godfather, Remus and Severus.

His friends were suddenly gathering around him, and he felt self conscious, knowing his face was still all bruised. Fred took his face gently in his hands and unknowingly copied Severus' earlier movements when he had first discovered what had happened. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he suddenly asked, which surprised Harry for some reason.

"No." he said reassuringly.

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione. She looked gravely concerned and Harry couldn't just _not _tell her, tell them. So, he quietly told them what happened, from losing his homework to running smack into Draco in the hallways.

If they had looked angry before, they looked downright homicidal now.

"He did that," said Sirius, pointing to Harry's face, "because you couldn't find your homework?" he asked angrily.

"Why in the hell was this man allowed to teach here if he has such a violent streak? I mean, if he goes nuts because of lost homework, what else would set him off?" asked Sirius, directing his question towards the headmaster, who just happened to appear at that moment.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry before addressing Sirius' question. "We did do a complete background check on the man before we hired him, considering the past history with our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. He had been teaching at a small, rather unknown Wizarding school. He came highly recommended. I'm terribly sorry, Harry, my boy." he said, gently stroking a finger down the bruised face.

Harry shrugged. "It's okay Professor, you couldn't have know." he said. He felt as if someone was staring at him and looked up. It was Ron, and he looked extremely serious and upset. "Ron?" he asked.

Ron looked up at Harry and knew he had to ask. "Harry," he started, but paused when he noticed everyone was watching him. He blushed bright red, but gathered his composure and started again. "Harry, did he…that night you had detention with him? Did he hurt you?" he finally managed to get out and everyone turned worried eyes back to Harry.

Harry could only stare at his best friend. He felt Severus wrap a protective arm around his shoulders once more. He could tell the man holding him was growing anxious with his lack of response. But, that had only been an accident, hadn't it? The more he thought about it, the more he realized it really hadn't been an accident. The man had intentionally shaken him and intentionally pushed him over the chair, which caused him to get a bruised face and split lip. He sighed dejectedly. "Yes." he finally whispered, and everyone gasped, horrified. He knew what they were thinking. How long had this been going on?

Severus turned him around and once more took his face in his hands. "Harry, why didn't you tell us?" he asked, unable to hide his dismay that a Professor in this school had used his authority against a child, his child, no less.

Harry felt more than stupid, how thick could he get? How could he have believed it to be an accident? Well, in reality, he had been worried, but the man had said he was sorry, that he had let his frustration get away with him and accidentally took it out on him, on Harry. He had let it slide, thinking it would never happen again, hoping it would never happen again, at least.

Harry sighed. "It's sounds stupid now, even to me, but he said it was an accident and that he'd never do it again. I believed him." he said. "I did promise myself if he did it again I'd tell, really!" he exclaimed upon seeing Severus' face.

"Harry, no one has the right to hit you, no matter what, do you understand that? And, heaven forbid, but it something like this were to happen again, you tell me the second, _the second_, someone hurts you. If you feel uncomfortable with a teacher, you leave straight away and come get me, or one of the other teachers you trust." he said, almost pleading with the boy. This was the second time he had failed to tell him someone was hurting him.

Harry could see the despair in his guardian's eyes. The man didn't think he was reaching him, that he would just _let_ people hurt him. He wouldn't!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, he just was…he was really convincing. He made me promise not to tell, or he'd lose his job. I felt bad for him, that's it. I would have told you otherwise, really, I would have." he said, trying to get through to Severus.

Harry was shocked when he found himself pulled into an impromptu hug. He wrapped his arms around the taller, older man, resting his head on Severus' chest. He actually didn't care that the others were watching.

"Why don't you take Harry to your rooms, Severus, I'm sure he could use some rest after today's events." said Dumbledore.

Severus nodded and released him momentarily so his godfather, Remus, and all his friends could give him a quick hug. "We'll be up in the tower if you need us." said Fred.

"Okay." he replied, and then he and Severus were on their way down to his rooms…their rooms.

As soon as they were inside, he collapsed down on to the couch. He didn't realize how exhausted he really was until that moment. He felt the man he was quickly considering his father, his dad, cover him with the throw that was usually draped over the armchair.

Severus leaned down in front of him, growing serious once more. "Harry, I'm going to ask you one more question, and I need you to answer me honestly." he stated, but Harry could clearly discern the concern in his dad's eyes.

He watched as Severus took a deep breath. "Harry, did Dillard ever touch you in an inappropriate place? Where you didn't want to be touched?" he asked slowly.

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock, and Severus immediately took that look the wrong way.

"Sweet Merlin." he breathed, feeling his heart clench painfully in his chest. "No." he whispered.

"Wait!" yelled Harry, grabbing the man's hands, pulling him back towards him when the man looked on the verge of running after David Dillard and slaughtering him with his bare hands. "No, he didn't touch me." he said seriously, looking his dad straight in the face. "He never did anything like that. No one has." he said emphatically.

Severus squeezed the hands he held more tightly. "Are you positive?" he asked. His heart still felt as if someone was running it through the wringer. He couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting Harry in that way. As if the boy hadn't been through enough hell as it was.

"Yes, I promise. He never did that, ever." he said.

Severus gently brushed a stray hair off of Harry's face. "Alright, do you think you'll require a potion to help you sleep?" he asked, worried the days events would plague Harry, even in his dreams.

Harry seemed to ponder the question for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I think I'll be okay without one."

Severus nodded. "Will you be sleeping on the couch, or in your room?" he suddenly asked.

Harry really didn't feel like moving and opted for the couch.

"Very well then. If you need me, feel free to come to my rooms, Harry." he said, lowering the lights. "Sleep well."

"You too, Professor." Harry rolled over, pulled the cover over his head, and was almost instantly asleep.

……………………………………………………..

A/N: Well, how was that chapter for extreme angst? Dang! It just kept coming, and kept coming. Sorry about that, unless you like lots of angst. (I do)

Okay, hmm…in case anyone is anal enough to notice this, and since I did notice it, I guess I'm anal too…oh well. In this chapter I had Hermione attending the DADA class, whereas I said earlier she wasn't in that class with Harry and Ron. Basically, I was too lazy to go back and change it. So, bummer for me. I do this kind of stuff ALL the time.

Okay, my usual apology for my tardiness on this chapter. I just wasn't in the writing mood. Apparently I was today though. All my chapters need to be angst filled, it's easier for me to write them, I think.

Freakily enough, I got the whole Dillard dumping the backpack from an actual personal experience when I was in the third grade. My **_MEANIE _**of a teacher dumped my desk upside down and told me to find my homework. The school system totally sucked back then. She also shook me by my shoulders because I couldn't figure out a math problem, which I had Dillard do to Harry earlier. She was such a B. I used to cry every morning during the third grade…she made my third grade life hell. Just thought everyone should know that. Mean teachers are evil.

Okay…next chapter:

Severus and Harry talk more about what happened.

Severus finally gets out the adoption papers.

Del comes back from wherever she's been hiding. (I actually just forgot about her, I'm awful, huh?)

Possibly: Fred and Harry have another brotherly conversation.

This is slightly longer…my present to you all for waiting so dang long. Sorry! LOVE YA!

Hi Katie, Biggi, and Deborah!


	11. The Adoption

A/N: Sorry for the massive delay. Here are 8 pages worth for your reading pleasure.

……………………………………..

Harry found himself, once more, perched on the rock and watching as the wind sent the last of the fallen leaves onto the still waters of the lake. He couldn't believe that Christmas was fast approaching. Thoughts were swarming around in his mind. He'd be going to Snape's home for the Holiday; it would just be the two of them. He didn't know if he was excited or just anxious about the whole thing. Sometimes, he really didn't understand why Snape kept him around. He was probably the most troublesome kid there ever was. Trouble seemed to follow him around like a puppy dog; only it was a vicious puppy dog.

His thoughts kept coming back to the incident with Professor Dillard. What a mess that turned out to be. The man had to be a sociopath. A condition every hateful man seemed to possess and which he seemed to be attracting a lot of these days.

He was pulled from his depressing thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped instinctively and wrenched his shoulder away from the touch. He was standing now and felt stupid as he realized who it was.

"Sorry about that, Fred." he mumbled, still embarrassed. Harry glanced up at his friend and clearly saw the concern there.

"Me too, I didn't mean to scare you." replied Fred.

Harry shrugged. "No problem."

Fred sighed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about some things. What are you doing out here?" Harry could hazard a guess. It seemed he always came here to think, and Fred could always find him here for a talk.

"Trying to find you, actually."

Harry smirked. "Found me. What'd you want?"

"Just to see how you were doing. I haven't had the chance to talk to you for a few days. Is Professor Snape keeping you under lock and key, or what?" he asked, jokingly.

"Not far from it, actually. I think he's just over protective just now. I can't really blame him, I guess."

"Well, I would be paranoid too, if someone kept attacking my kid." replied Fred, arms crossed against his chest. Harry flinched.

"Yeah, well…" Harry stopped, lost as to what to say to his friend.

"It's okay, Harry." said Fred when the silence had become awkward. "How are you doing, though?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Glad to get out and get some fresh air, that's for sure." he said, smiling.

Fred grinned. "I'm sure. What are you going to be doing for Christmas?" he asked, taking Harry by surprise.

"I was just thinking about that." remarked Harry. "Well, I'm going home with Severus."

Harry laughed at the look on Fred's face. "He has a house?"

"Well, yeah. What'd you think, he lived here all year round?" asked Harry, not mentioning that he used to think the same thing.

"Kinda." laughed Fred.

Fred motioned for Harry to make room for him on the rock before flopping down beside the boy. "This is pretty nice, actually. The breeze and the scenery are pretty relaxing, aren't they?" Harry nodded his agreement.

"I like to come out here to think, or just sit and do nothing and not worry about being bothered. Other than you, most people leave me alone when I'm sitting out here." he said.

Fred seemed unsure of Harry's words. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind if I came out to talk. If you want me to leave, I will." he said.

"No!" said Harry quickly, sitting up straighter and locking gazes with the redhead. "I didn't mean that, I was just saying. It's nice to have company too, you know." he emphasized, patting the empty stone beside him that Fred had vacated. "Sit down."

Fred shrugged. "Okay."

The two sat quietly for a moment, both unsure of what to say to the other. "Did you hear?" asked Harry suddenly.

"No, what?"

"Well, since Professor Dillard is no longer employed here," he paused, seeing Fred's angry look at the mention of the Professor, but continued. "We're going to need a replacement. Guess who it is?" asked Harry, excitedly.

Fred turned his face up towards the sky, seeming to ponder the question. "Um…Remus Lupin." he said, and then laughed. "In our dreams."

Harry smiled. "Well then, apparently some dreams do come true, because you're right."

"What-t?" sputtered Fred. "How?"

"It's just for the rest of the school term, mind you, but Professor Dumbledore asked him, considering how short notice it all is. He said yes. Dumbledore can be pretty persuasive, too. I can't wait! I've been dreading Defense classes all this time, and now I won't have to." he said happily.

Fred frowned once more at the mention of Harry's hard time with Dillard. "I wish you'd have told us, Harry. Every time I think of that jerk, I just want to pummel him into the ground."

Harry started at the older teen's anger. "Look, it wasn't that bad or anything, and besides, the first time I was being stupid and naive, thinking it was an accident." he cringed at his own stupidity. "And, I did tell. I told myself if he hurt me again, I'd tell Severus. And I did." he said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Ron told me he kept you after class a lot. No offense or anything, but I'm finding it hard to believe that in all those times he never did anything to hurt you." he paused to look Harry more fully in the face. "What happened during those times?" he asked cautiously.

Harry suddenly found an intense interest in the grass, eyeing it as if it held all the answers. "He didn't hit me, if that's what you're asking." Harry finally replied.

"That's not all I'm asking." said Fred. "There's more than just one type of abuse." he added quietly.

Harry looked up at Fred, wondering if he was going to ask the same question Severus had the night everything had blown up with Dillard. He figured he'd head that question off at the pass and get it out of the way. "Look, if you're thinking he tried to…you know, touch me or something, he didn't. Ever." he said, and flinched when he finally looked Fred in the eyes.

"And, I feel like a total idiot now. You didn't mean that, did you?" he asked. Fred had looked absolutely appalled.

"Well, no, but now I'm concerned!" he said loudly. "You swear he didn't, because if he did…"

Harry quickly cut him off. "No, God, get your head out of the gutter."

"You brought it up!" yelled Fred. "How do you expect me to react?"

"Well, I don't know! But not like this. I just assumed that's what you meant, since Severus asked me that question that night." he paused to catch a deep breath. "What the hell did you really mean, then?"

"I was thinking emotional abuse, Harry. For some stupid reason, I hadn't really thought of the other one. It never even crossed my mind." he roughly pulled a hand through his hair. "You promise he didn't?" he asked again.

"Yes, Fred, I promise." he said. Had he known he'd get such a rise out of Fred, he'd never have even brought it up. He never knew how defensive everyone was of him until Severus let out his secret to the entire school. Not that he was bitter or anything, oh no.

Fred was pacing now. Somewhere in the middle of their semi argument, they had both ended up standing. He finally met Harry's gaze and sighed. "Sorry about the freak out." he said, quietly sitting back down on the rock. Harry joined him a moment later. "Well, what did happen while you were held after class with him?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing much, really. Usually, he'd have some inane reason that the homework I'd turned in the class before wasn't good enough. He'd make me fix it, or assign me a detention." he shrugged again, remembering all the mean spirited things Dillard would say to him. "I think he just wanted to make me feel stupid and insignificant or something…because, it kind of worked."

Harry hadn't looked at Fred at all, but when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer, he looked up.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Harry frowned. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was going on Sunday evening before Harry finally made it back to Severus' quarters. He was surprised to see his guardian pacing the floor when he entered.

"Where have you been? You said you were going out for a breath of fresh air, not an all day excursion!" he ranted, clearly frustrated with him. "Explain yourself!"

Harry inadvertently took a step away from Severus, merely on instinct. It had always saved him in the past, at least. Not that he thought Severus would hit him, or anything, but old habits die hard.

Severus angry face immediately softened. "Please excuse my outburst, I was just concerned." he said.

Harry nodded, unsure. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay out so long. I was talking with Fred, and time just got away from me. I came back as soon as I realized how late it was getting." he tried to explain.

Severus sighed. "Well, in the future, try not to keep me waiting quite so long. Perhaps we'll have to talk about a curfew and set down some ground rules."

Harry didn't know if he liked the sound of ground rules, or not. He found himself thinking of 'ground rules' when concerning the Dursley's. However, Vernon Dursley's idea of rules was 'do it or I'll make you regret it'. Obviously, things wouldn't be quite the same with Severus. But, this was all still so new to him. He couldn't help but feel like he was cramping Severus' style. He felt bad about that. If it weren't for him, Severus could be out doing…whatever it was he did, instead of having to deal with a teenaged boy.

Harry finally nodded. "Yeah, ground rules." he said absently.

Severus eyed the boy casually. "Yes, like when you tell me you'll be back at a certain time, you come back at that pre-determined time. I know you have a lot on your mind, and that the time could have slipped away from you, but honestly Harry, it's dark outside. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't notice the change from light to dark?" he asked.

The raven-haired teen sighed. He'd hoped he had gotten out of any scolding for him being so obviously late.

"I really didn't realize it had gotten so late. If I had, I would have come back sooner. I swear it." he said, hoping his guardian would understand.

"I still hardly believe you didn't notice the days transition. I know you were outside this entire time. There is no reason for you to have stayed out as late as you did. You could have at least came inside to inform me of your delay, instead of making me worry needlessly." he said. His voice remained calm, but his eyes showed the slight anger and disappointment.

Harry didn't know exactly how to make this better. He hadn't ever really had a guardian who calmly scolded him, as compared to the screaming and flinging of abuse at the Dursley's. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He didn't think 'I'm sorry' was going to cut it.

"Look, I didn't mean for it to happen, and I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen ever again." he said finally, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Severus frowned. Apparently that wasn't good enough. "You'll try?" asked Snape, sarcasm tinting the edges of his voice.

Harry stared at his guardian in confusion. What else could he do, but try? Harry didn't want to say he'd never do it again, he knew himself too well. It was more likely than not to definitely happen again. He never paid attention to what was going on around him whenever he was deeply engrossed in something. He grew more and more worried when Severus seemed to get even more agitated when he didn't answer right away.

"I'm not s-sure what you w-want me to say." he stuttered out.

Severus seemed oblivious to Harry's discomfort; he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Say you won't ever do it again. That's what I want you to say. But, clearly, it's not what you want to say." he said.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Harry asked suddenly, startling Severus.

"A big deal? Harry, you were missing, doing who only knows what, and you didn't even have the courtesy to come and explain yourself to me. I was worried, that is what the 'big deal' is. For me, at least."

Harry could only continue to stare at him. Harry noticed that Snape had been checking his watch sporadically throughout this entire conversation.

"I'm going to be too late." he muttered under his breath, but Harry caught it.

"Too late for what?" he asked, concerned. He hadn't meant for Snape to miss…well, whatever it was he was missing.

"An Order meeting." he grumbled.

'Well, no wonder he's so grumpy' thought Harry.

"Then, why don't you just go?" he asked.

Snape glared at him. "And leave you unattended?" he asked.

For some reason, this annoyed Harry to no end. "I can take care of myself. I don't need an attendant."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man." hissed Severus. Harry took another step back, and ended up toppling into the armchair behind him.

Severus sighed. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant. But, he did know he was feeling more and more unwanted the more Snape continued with his pointless rant. He didn't understand why the man wouldn't just let this go. Maybe he wanted Harry to get mad and leave? Harry felt his heart lurch at the thought. He didn't want to go, but if it would make things easier on Severus, he would. Harry sighed sadly. "If you don't want me here, just say so." he said dejectedly. When Severus didn't say anything, he thought he had made the right decision. And his heart broke.

Severus voice finally broke the silence. "What? Why on earth would you think something like that?" he asked, stunned.

Harry was so confused, he felt like he was being pulled in two directions. Did Snape want him, or not? "I'm annoying you, I can tell. And, I'm getting in your way. If it wasn't for me, you'd have been able to go tonight, but you had to wait for me instead. I can tell when I'm not wanted." he said, turning his head away when his voice broke.

Severus was speechless. Had he over-reacted with Harry? What had he done? Merlin, he really didn't know what he was doing. Severus quickly leaned down in front of the boy, placing both hands on Harry's knees. "Harry, that's not true. Indeed, you're as far away from the truth as you could possibly get." he said, letting all the emotions he was feeling filter into his eyes. Harry had to understand. How could he not want him? Harry was like a son to him now; he'd never give him up, never.

Harry refused to make eye contact with Severus. "I don't understand why you would even feel that way about me." he whispered.

"Why, Harry? Why wouldn't I?" asked Severus, confused.

The teen tried to move his legs out of reach, but the older man kept a firm grip on his knees. "Answer the question, please." he said stern, yet concerned.

Harry turned his head down and took the armrests into a death grip, his knuckles turning white due to the pressure. "I won't fall for this trick again." he said, his voice shaking.

Severus eyed the unhappy teen questioningly. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

The raven-haired boy took to gripping the armrests even harder. "The Dursley's." he spat.

Severus remained quiet, hoping his child would continue on his train of thought. He wasn't disappointed.

"Sometimes, they would act like they cared, like they actually wanted me, and then I'd do something and they'd take it all away. I realize now that it was just another way to hurt me for them. But, it's not happening again. Stop stringing me around. If you don't want me, just say so. You can stop this before you get too far in, just give up guardianship of me. Because I refuse to ruin someone else's life."

The dark haired man stood from his lowered position and stood there, shocked. He could only stare at the boy seated in the chair beneath him. Harry was looking at him cautiously, as if unsure.

Seeming to think he had said the wrong thing, he began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't really mean it. I swear." began Harry, but Severus cut him off.

"No, Harry. Don't take it back just to make me feel better. I know you meant every word you just uttered." Snape said, beginning to pace before the hesitant teen. "You honestly believe I would give up guardianship of you? How little you know of me." _And how little you think of yourself_, he thought.

Harry remained silent for a moment. "I don't know what you want. What do you want me to say, to do?" he paused, pulling a hand roughly through his disheveled hair. "And why haven't you given up guardianship of me, yet? I mean, you kept saying you were going to adopt me, but you never have, you never did. What do you expect me to think? If you had wanted me, you would have taken the next step, but you haven't. Actions speak louder than words, you know." And he suddenly stopped, as if realizing he had just spoke out loud. "Oh no." he murmured.

"Harry…" Severus began, and immediately trailed off. He was completely flabbergasted. Was this child so broken that he didn't even realize he was wanted? That Severus, in particular, wanted him? He had no idea what to say. There were so many thoughts running through his mind, so many things he could possibly say, but they all seemed so inadequate in the face of…this. Harry, this child that he was taking care of, whom he…loved, and Merlin, did it feel good to say that, who didn't even realize he was so desperately needed.

"Harry, I do want to adopt you. The only reason I never proceeded on the adoption was because of you. I wanted to make sure it was truly what you wanted before I ever took that last step. If you didn't want me as your legal guardian permanently, I wasn't about to force it upon you." he began to explain his thoughts on the whole adoption.

The raven-haired boy looked up at him with those bright green eyes, and Severus knew a sudden protective feeling, the likes of which he had never experienced before.

"Oh." was the only articulate reply Harry could seem to come up with.

"Well, is it what you want, Harry? Because if it isn't, you have to tell me now, so we can find something else for you. I won't force this on you, I promise you that, but I won't have you going back to the Dursley's either. It is going to have to be either having me as your adoptive father, of we'll have to find someplace else…safe." he finished, looking Harry firmly in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's…? I mean, if there were ever any problems, or such, and you didn't want…couldn't take care of me, I wouldn't have to go back to them?" he asked, his uncertainty making Severus' chest ache.

"Harry, I will always want you, and you will never be turned away by me, no matter what you do." he said, catching Harry's slip in wording. "And, yes, you would never return to the Dursley's. What they did to you in that house is unforgivable. They hurt you, Harry; I wouldn't let you go back to them, no matter what. Do you understand that?" he asked, voice firm.

Harry looked so uncomfortable that he almost let the subject drop, but he waited nonetheless. "I do understand. But, really, they weren't all that bad. I don't want you thinking I went home every summer and they were beating me half to death, or anything." he said rather quickly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and locking you in a small closet was any better?" he asked, scathingly.

If anything, Harry grew to look even more uncomfortable than he had been. "Sorry." he muttered.

"_You_ don't have anything to be sorry for." he replied.

Harry shrugged, dismissing the conversation. Severus could do that. "Back to the matter at hand. Are you certain you want this adoption?" he asked.

Harry nodded fervently. Severus could help but feel a little jolt of pride at Harry's exuberance.

"Very well, I'll speak with Albus on the matter, and we'll have the adoption finalized." he said.

"Really?" asked Harry, uncertain. "Do you mind if I go hang out with my friends for a while?" he asked quickly.

Severus nodded. He knew Harry might have a little difficulty getting it through his thick skull that he was really wanted. He planned on working on that. He also knew that the boy would be wanting to spend some time with his friends, after being angry at them for so long over the intervention, as he referred to it, especially with the holidays coming up. "That would be fine. Have you gotten all of your things packed?" he asked.

"Yes. When will we be leaving?"

"Well, probably as soon as the rest of the castle has emptied. Are all of your friends going home for the Christmas holidays?" he asked.

"Yes. Ron asked me to go home with him and his family, but I told him I already had plans with you." he said.

"As indeed you do."

"What time do you want me back?" he asked hesitantly.

Severus knew he was thinking of the argument they had had earlier. "Before curfew, if you think you could manage it?" he asked, sarcasm just barely showing through.

"Yes, sir." he said, and meekly walked out the door.

………………………………………………………………..

Severus was surprised when, an hour later, there came a soft knock at the door. He knew immediately who it was, when the wards kicked in. He knew her magical signature anywhere. He hadn't seen her around lately, and had been about to go and visit her before the Order meeting, but things had gotten sour with Harry.

He quickly opened the door and watched as she slowly entered into his quarters. "Good evening, Severus. How are you feeling?" she asked, making herself comfortable on his couch. He sighed at her ability to act as if every room seemed to belong to her.

"Excellent. How are you?" he asked, getting the formalities out of the way. He could tell she wanted something; he just was in doubt of what that might be.

"Fine." She began, before taking a deep breath. "But, I miss my friends, Severus."

"Ah, so that is why you've been so quiet recently."

Deliverance looked slightly surprised. "You noticed?"

"Well of course. I'm not so absorbed in myself that I wouldn't notice that something has been bothering my favorite cousin." he chastised.

Deliverance let out a short laugh. "I'm your only cousin, Severus…well, alive, at least."

"True." replied Severus. "Well, what is it you want?" he asked, getting straight to the heart of the matter.

"I want to go home, Sev." she said quietly.

Severus stood quietly for a moment. He knew the Death Eaters had made no more effort to search the island with the Orb destroyed, and technically, it would be safe for her to return. He just hadn't mentioned it yet, in the hopes she would want to stay here, with him, with Harry. But, he wouldn't force her to, just like he wouldn't force Harry into the adoption.

"Alright." he sighed, and smirked at the surprise on Del's face.

"You're going to let me?" she asked.

"Well, it's not as if I can make you stay."

"Is it safe then?"

"Of course it is. Otherwise, you wouldn't even be thinking about stepping foot outside of this castle and even remotely in the direction of your home. But yes, it is safe, I believe. You could go back home." he said slowly.

"Oh, Severus. I'm so glad. I really wanted to spend Christmas with Jessica and Frank, and now I can. They'll be so worried. I've been gone for so long, and I promised I'd keep in touch, only I haven't been able to."

"Interesting." replied Severus, clearly not caring who Jessica and Frank were.

"Do you mind, Severus? I don't want to leave if you need me to stay. Would Harry mind? I definitely don't want to leave and make things more difficult on him. He's obviously more important than Jessie and Frank. Do you think he would mind?" she asked, worried.

"No, Deliverance, he'd rather you be happy. I honestly don't think he'll mind." he answered truthfully.

She wrung her hands together worriedly. "I just hate leaving him after everything he's been through. I can't believe the gall of some people. I declare." she mumbled to herself.

"He'll be fine, Del. He'll be safe in my care, you know this, now go on back home. I realize you must have missed your friends while you were here. Make sure to tell Harry, however. He'll be upset if you don't mention it to him before you go." said Severus.

Deliverance gave her cousin a condescending look. "Well really, Severus. Of course I wouldn't leave before telling the boy good-bye. Honestly." she huffed.

Severus smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked, ignoring her last comment.

"Yes. I'll stop by in the morning, perhaps."

"Good. I'll see you then. I'm extremely fatigued and would like to procure at least a semblance of sleep tonight, if you don't mind." he said, escorting his cousin to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear." she whispered, kissing the tired man on the cheek before leaving, the door shutting quietly behind her.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The first day of Christmas Holidays found Harry safely snuggled down deep in his cushiony pillows and blankets. Severus and he had arrived the night before. The house was even more magnificent than he'd remembered. It was absolutely the largest house, no mansion practically, that he'd ever seen. It reminded him of a castle really, but not as extravagant as Hogwarts by any means. But Harry loved the mysteriousness of it. There was a secret passageway in his room! He'd found it accidentally in his closet while putting away his things. He'd kicked a part of the wall in frustration and a door suddenly popped out of the wall. He felt like he had his own secret way around the Manor. He planned on exploring it later.

However, breakfast was fast approaching. He knew Severus got very annoyed if he wasn't on time for breakfast. Honestly, just because breakfast is supposed to be the most important meal of the day.

He quickly descended the many staircases that lead into the foyer before branching off into the dining area and a currently unexplored corridor.

Severus was seated at the table when he entered, already eating a lightly buttered piece of toast.

"Good morning." he said, placing the half-eaten toast on his plate. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Harry thought for a moment. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and juice sounded good. He said as much to Severus.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, considering it was my first night in a new house. I'm surprised all the unfamiliar noises didn't keep me awake." said Harry, chewing thoughtfully.

"Considering yesterday was extremely hectic, it's no surprise you were exhausted." replied Severus, closely regarding the teen. "Did Deliverance come and wish you farewell?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah. I was kind of hoping she would spend Christmas with us, but I can understand why she wanted to go back home."

"Indeed, she missed her friends dearly. It had been months since she'd last seen them. I'm surprised she stayed as long as she did, honestly."

The raven-haired teen nodded. "Me too, actually. Hopefully she'll come and visit again soon."

"Perhaps." Replied Severus, buttering another slice of toast. "We'll invite her to visit sometime this summer."

Harry slowly took a bite of his scrambled eggs. Somehow, he still didn't believe he'd be here during summer. The thought continually crossed through his mind that Severus would realize what a nuisance he was and take him back to the Dursley's.

"I received something from Albus this morning." began Severus. "Here, I think you'll want to read it."

He slowly pushed a paper across the table. Harry grabbed it as it drew closer and looked down at the words written there. It was really happening. These were the adoption papers. All he had to do was sign, his signature was the only one left. He shakily looked up, emotion pooling in his eyes. And he couldn't believe he was tearing up. He could only think of one thing to say.

"Do you have a quill?" he asked, smiling unsteadily.

One seemed to suddenly appear directly in his hand, startling him. "Thanks." he quickly scrawled his name, before either of them had a chance to change their minds. Once his signature had been written, the paper rolled up all on its own and disappeared with a bright purple light.

"It's official now." remarked Severus. "You're my son."

…………………………………………………..

A/N: Sappy chapter ending, much? Okay guys, this story is going to quickly come to its end. I know how I want it to end up, and hopefully, there will only be two or three more chapters before this story is COMPLETELY over. I'm sorry if I made this speed up to Christmas too fast, but I really want to finish this story!

Okay, I hope this is long, I've been writing on this for like the past two months, I swear, I've just been hitting snags along the way.

I'm updating this for Katie, who is my inspiration when annoying reviewers make me feel bad. I tend to let little things hurt my feelings, but to all of my reviewers who are encouraging in their reviews, thank you, I love you!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

An unexpected visitor at Snape's Manor.

Harry is attacked by…something.

Zane.

Harry has a vision.

Please review….make a tired girl happy. And I'll try and update MUCH, MUCH quicker this time.

Thanks.


	12. Christmas and Swimming

"Harry, do you happen to know where my paper went?" asked Severus, distractedly.

"Cella put it on your desk, Professor." replied Harry, pointing at said paper. "I told her just to leave it, so you _could_ find it, but she insisted you'd lose it otherwise."

Severus looked a bit put out. "I'll have to have a word with her about constantly moving my things about. I'm losing things all the time because _she_ moves them!" he ranted, picking up his paper before gracefully claiming the plush armchair by the fire.

"You have really weird house elves." remarked Harry, popping a chocolate covered cherry into his mouth.

Severus eyed the boy curiously. "What _are _you eating?" he asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but accidentally spit out a chunk of chocolate instead.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Chew, Harry, then speak." he said dryly.

The teen rolled his eyes and grinned. Obediently, he chewed the rest of his candy and swallowed before speaking. "They're called chocolate covered cherries. They're awesome. You want one?" he asked, handing the box over to him. Severus politely refused.

"You can rot your teeth away all on your own, child, I'd rather keep my teeth intact." Severus replied.

"Oh gee, thanks, dad." he shot off unthinkingly. He'd been officially adopted for a little over a week now and he had called Severus 'dad' only a handful of times. Usually, he said the word in the privacy of his own room, just to see how it felt. It felt great, he had to admit, but it was always almost a shock when he actually called Severus _dad_. He was always apprehensive after the fact, hoping Severus wouldn't think him too presumptuous or anything. But at a glance, he saw that Severus was lightly smiling at his remark.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked. It was still Christmas vacation, with Christmas only two days away. They had spent the majority of their first week together getting the massive house prepared for the Holiday. With Cella, Severus' house elf, it hadn't really been too difficult to decorate, but there were some things Harry had wanted to do without the aid of magic, such as decorating the tree and wrapping presents. He had insisted he and Severus go out and find the perfect tree and cut it down themselves. He'd always wanted to do that, and hoped it could be a new tradition of sorts for the two of them. Severus had been more than happy to oblige him, which Harry had found slightly surprising. He didn't think the man would want to go out and actually cut down a tree with his own two hands.

Now, all the decorating had been done, and he was quite frankly left with nothing to really do.

"Have you done any of your homework?" asked Severus. Harry groaned.

"It's Christmas vacation! I don't want to be doing homework right now. We're supposed to be doing fun stuff." he moped.

Severus quietly turned to the next page of his paper, the rustling evident in the silence. "Would it not be better to get the unwanted aspect of your holiday out of the way, as you wouldn't have to worry about it later, when school is back in session?" he asked, brow raised.

Harry frowned. He _really _didn't want to do his homework, but he thought Severus _did_ want him to complete it. Not wanting the ruffle any feathers he nodded.

"Yeah, sure." he said, and quickly ran up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. It was really rather odd to practically have his own wing of the castle. Shrugging off the heavy sweater he had been wearing, it was considerably cooler in the downstairs portion of the castle, he plopped down onto his large four-poster bed, bag in tow. He dragged any and all books or papers that he would need before tossing the bag onto the floor. He decided to get his potion's essay out of the way first, since it would be the hardest and most difficult to do. With that in mind, he quickly got started on the long essay.

A loud bang finally brought him out of his working daze. He quickly glanced up and around his room. He wasn't sure where the noise had come from. "Severus?" he called, wondering if the man wasn't nearby. No response. "Cella?" he called. No response. "Okay, this is really odd." he murmured, before grabbing his wand and jumping off his bed. He always felt like he was one of those idiots in the movies who went looking for the 'freaky noise' right before they were brutally murdered whenever he searched for some unknown noise or whatnot, as he was doing at the moment.

He silently crept into the hallway, making sure to keep his back to the wall. He glanced out the window as he passed it, and realized with a start that it was already dark. He must have been really into that essay. "Severus?" he called once more. He still received no response. "Damn." he muttered to himself, a panicked sensation starting in his stomach. What if there were Death Eaters invading the castle, and here he was yelling out for his father. As quietly and stealthily as he could, he made his way down into the foyer, the last place he had seen his father. Severus was no longer there, but he did discover what had made the loud bang, presumably. Lying shattered on the floor were the remnants of what once was a tea set. It had been fresh, for the tea splattered all over the floor was still steaming.

Truly frightened now, he called out. "Severus? Where are you?" he yelled. No response. "Oh God." moaned Harry, his panic beginning to take over. Where the hell was he? Was he hurt? Was he lying dead in one of the corridors, just waiting to be found by an unsuspecting Harry? He was completely letting his imagination get away with him, he knew, but was helpless to stop it. He knew he had to calm down if he had any hope of acting rationally.

"Get a grip, Potter!" he commanded himself, repeatedly, until he was finally able to think straight. "Okay, I've got to do something. I need help. Dumbledore…Dumbledore will know what to do." he said out loud. He was beyond caring that he was talking to himself. He went to the fireplace, intent on fire-calling the headmaster, when a loud pop beside him nearly startled him out of his wits. He actually screamed and was about to hex the creature beside him before his brain caught up with his eyes. Cella. He practically hugged the creature, but didn't want to alarm her. "Where've you been?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"I's been in the laboratory, sir, with the master, sir. He asks me to check on you, sir." she said quickly upon noticing his distress.

Harry could only stand there. "What?" he asked numbly. "But, didn't he hear me yelling for him?" he asked, now a little bit annoyed.

Cella cringed. "Sorry sirs, he puts up a silencing spell."

Harry nodded. "What's with the mess?" he finally asked wearily, but still needing answers. It seemed as if all of his energy had just been drained from him. Irrationally thinking your father was dead could do that to a person, he though distractedly.

"You's have to ask the master, sir. Sorry." she mumbled before popping out once more.

He slapped his hand down on the table in frustration. He had wanted to ask more questions. He decided to wait here and see if his father ever showed up, considering he didn't even know where the laboratory was. He waited in vain, as the man never went to his rooms, or at least he never came this way. He figured there might be a secret entrance into Snape's rooms as well. After two hours of waiting, he finally gave up and decided to go to bed. He could only hope his father wasn't hiding in the laboratory the next day as well. He quickly changed his clothes and slid into bed. His exhaustion overwhelmed him almost immediately and he was out cold.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry woke up early the next morning in the hopes that he would find Severus and get some answers. Dressing quickly into a long sleeved dark gray shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans, he went downstairs. He regretted not putting on a pair of socks as the floor was freezing against his bare feet. He entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee that Cella had already made for him. He had requested it the first morning, and ever since it was waiting for him as soon as he entered the kitchen. He added three sugars to the black drink before turning to sit down at the table across the room.

He saw a presence at the table out of the corner of his eye. "Severus." he started, assuming it was him. But it wasn't. He stood staring, unable to comprehend what was going on. "What? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

The blonde slowly raised his head and Harry gasped in shock. "Holy crap." he murmured before quickly walking to the other boy and dropping down in a seat across from him. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"I had a disagreement with my father, actually." the boy said quietly. "I'm sorry I just kind of showed up here, like this, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I swear, I don't intend to screw up your Christmas or anything."

Harry could tell Malfoy was near exhausted, and that someone had beaten him badly, as well. "Don't worry about it…um, are you okay?" he asked uncertainly. "Do you need me to get Severus, or anything?"

The blonde only shook his head, wincing. "No, I'm okay." he mumbled.

Harry wasn't convinced. "When did you get here?" asked Harry, grabbing another coffee cup from the cupboard. "Last night." he replied. Harry realized then that Malfoy must have startled Severus when he'd arrived last night, hence the broken tea service. Now it all made sense. No wonder Severus never came back to bed, he must have been with the Slytherin most of the night. "Here." he said, pouring Malfoy a cup of coffee and pushing it across the table to him. "Drink this. You look like you need it."

"Thanks." he rasped out, sipping the coffee.

Harry continued to regard the blonde boy stoically. He could tell the Slytherin had been healed somewhat, but many of his injuries remained. He still had a rather painful looking black eye, a split lip, and he was fairly certain he could see finger shaped bruises around his neck whenever his shirt slipped down.

"Must have been some fight." he said.

Malfoy glanced up quickly. He eyed Harry for a while, as if deciding how much he should tell the younger boy, if anything at all. "Yeah, you could say that."

Harry nodded. "You're father must have been really mad." he observed.

Draco snorted contemptuously. "That would be an understatement, Potter." he spat.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. You don't have to talk about this, I was just curious. Sorry." he rattled out hurriedly. He didn't want Malfoy to feel as if he was trying to pry information out of him or anything. He knew what it was like to be beaten down. Sometimes, you just don't want to talk about it. He could more than understand that.

Draco slowly placed his cup on the table before lacing his fingers together. "No, sorry I snapped." he said softly.

Harry was actually surprised at the apology. He hadn't expected that out of Malfoy, not at all. "Don't worry about it." he said just as softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, waving his hand around, emphasizing the Slytherins' bruises.

Draco just shook his head. "No. You wouldn't understand anyways." he muttered.

"You might be surprised. Why don't you try me?" Harry asked.

"Look Potter, I don't need you or your Gryffindor sensibilities trying to help me. You don't know what this feels like. I bet your relatives never even laid a hand on you. Stop trying to _help_ me and mind your own damn business." he yelled, throwing his coffee cup across the table.

Harry drew back, worried. "Whoa, Malfoy. You don't understand," he started, thinking he might just tell the blonde about his experiences with Jeb to show him he _did_ understand. "I do know what it feels like. Just let me explain."

Draco sneered derisively. "What, you think you're little encounter with Professor Dillard makes you an expert?" he spat. "You have no idea, so just stay out of it!"

Harry could only stare at him, feeling as if what had happened to him was insignificant compared to Malfoy's problems. "That wasn't the first time." he mumbled to himself. He felt as if he had to justify himself to the Slytherin somehow, but wasn't exactly sure how to go about it.

It was Draco's turn to stop and stare. "What?" he asked.

Harry felt himself start to clam up now that he had started something. "Nothing." he said quickly, bending down and picking up the shattered pieces of Malfoy's coffee cup.

"Oh no, Potter. What do you mean, that wasn't the first time?" he asked. Harry could feel the older boy's eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

He sighed tiredly and tossed the broken pieces into a nearby trashcan. "It means exactly what I said. It wasn't the first time he…you know." he said.

Draco nodded. "I actually figured as much." he explained further at Harry's confused look. "I knew him, or my father knew him is more like it. I just knew of him. Something happened between him, Severus, and my father. I'm not sure what, but he's never forgiven them for it. He tried to push me around a few times at school, but I always managed to get away from him. I guess you weren't so lucky." he said softly.

"It seems my luck has been nearly non-existent lately." he said.

"Mine too…I wouldn't take the Dark Mark." he said so suddenly that Harry gasped out loud. "That's why he got so angry." he hurried to explain.

Harry was at a loss for words. Out of everything he had imagined the 'fight' would be over, it hadn't been that. "What a bastard." he said lightly, not wanting Malfoy to hear, but what kind of father beat their son over not taking the Dark Mark? Who would actually want to enslave their own child in a life such as the Death Eaters lived. Of course, Lucius Malfoy was a devious, evil, bastard in his own right.

Noticing that the older boy had gone awfully still at the table, he glanced up at him uncomfortably, thinking he had heard his less than flattering term for his father.

"My sentiments exactly, Potter. Glad we agree on something." he said, shocking Harry even more. His expression must have shown, for Malfoy explained further. "Look, I've known what my father was for a long while now, and I knew eventually, he'd want me to join their ranks. I never, ever, had any plans to follow in my father's footsteps. I'd seen what he did to my father when he wasn't pleased with results of some mission or another. I'd heard my father talking of what they had done to some Muggle one night when I was twelve. I had nightmares for a week. I decided then and there that I would _never_ join them. I wouldn't be able to do the things Voldemort made them do. The things my father was more than _happy _to do!" he spat, sickened by the mere thought.

Harry was glad Malfoy had come to these conclusions on his own long ago. He had grown used to the Slytherins' quiet presence over the last few months. And this entirely explained the drastic change that had overcome the blonde. "I'm not too thrilled by what your father did to you, Malfoy, but I am glad you decided not to take the Mark." he said, not sure how else to express his feelings on the subject.

Malfoy smirked, causing him to wince as the gesture pulled at his split lip. "Me too, Potter." he said.

Harry finally retook his seat when he no longer feared Malfoy's retribution for his earlier words. "Where's Severus?" he asked suddenly. He was worried, despite himself. It was growing late into the morning, and he still hadn't seen a sign of the Professor…his father.

Draco shrugged. "I think he's still in the laboratory. He was making a potion for my bruises, since he didn't have any on hand. He'll probably be up soon, he was almost done last I'd checked."

Harry nodded, finishing off the rest of his coffee. He got up from his seat and lightly placed his cup on the counter. He busied himself with wiping down the counter and anything else that happened to be in his reach. A silence had descended upon the room, and Harry was clueless as to how to break it.

"Want to go swimming?" asked Draco, suddenly.

Harry looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What?" he asked, mindlessly wiping down a clean cup. "We can't go swimming, we'd freeze to death." he said, pointing out the window directly behind him. Snow was falling gently beyond the glass and a layer had already stuck to the window ledge.

Draco merely raised his brow. "I take it this is the first time you've been here?" he asked. At Harry's nod, he continued. "I assumed as much. Come, I'll show you what I mean." he said, and walked out of the kitchen. Harry wondered what the hell Draco was thinking.

……………………………….

Dressed in his swimming trunks with an extremely heavy robe cinched tight at the waist, Harry followed a similarly dressed Draco over the snow-covered ground to the lake in the distance. He wasn't cold, his robe took care of that, but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen once they removed their robes and got into the freezing water. Perhaps the water had been charmed to stay warm, maybe even like a Muggle Jacuzzi. But that was not the case. When they were about twenty feet away from the water, it suddenly became warm. So warm, in fact, that he had begun to sweat inside his robe.

"Whoa." he murmured to himself, quickly discarding his robe.

Draco chuckled in front of him. He too had taken off his robe, letting it fall to the ground carelessly. After that, he quickly entered the water, shivering momentarily as the water began to cover his body.

"Come on in, the water's fine." he yelled, splashing water in Harry's direction.

Harry quickly followed suit, and shivered himself as the water touched his skin. "Hey, the water's cold!" he yelled, but continued in anyways. He knew he wouldn't get used to it until he was completely submerged. Dunking his head under water, he soon became accustomed to the water's chill and began to swim around lazily. "This is nice." he said as he passed Draco.

"Yeah, I like to do this every time I visit." remarked Draco. "It's relaxing."

Harry frowned. "Do you come here often?" he asked. He felt a feeling start somewhere inside of him, and realized with a jolt that he was jealous. Of Draco Malfoy! He shrugged off the feeling, knowing he shouldn't be upset that Draco got to know Severus before he had. Draco was his godson, after all. But, he still couldn't help but feel a little nagging of fear deep inside. Wouldn't Draco almost be like a son to his newly acquired father? What would he want with Harry if he already had Draco, especially now that he was no longer under Lucius Malfoy's evil thumb?

"Yeah, mostly during the summer vacations when father and mother were too busy with there own lives to take care of me. I was always in the way, and Severus ended up taking care of me a lot when I was younger. This will be the first Christmas vacation I've spent here, though." he said sadly.

Harry wondered if he actually missed his parents. Seeing the bruises, even more emphasized by the sunlight and gleaming water, he couldn't imagine how he could miss them. Suddenly, his previous feelings of self-doubt melted away. How could he feel jealous of Draco when the only person who seemed to even care about him was Severus? Feeling slightly ashamed of himself, he began to swim casually again, mostly in circles.

"I see you two are getting along fine." both Harry and Draco jumped at the flat voice coming from behind them. Turning quickly, Harry saw that Severus was standing on the grass by the edge of the lake. From the looks of him, he had been worried. He probably thought that between the two of them, they would kill each other. No such luck. Harry was quite surprised by how well the two of them were getting along together, considering. But, it wasn't as if Draco had changed within a day, no, Harry had noticed a significant improvement in the boy's behavior the past few months. Knowing some of Malfoy's past helped him believe he planned on staying that way.

"Potter didn't know about this place, so I decided I'd introduce him to it. Besides, we were bored." remarked Malfoy, swimming closer to the water's edge.

"Very well. But, don't stay out too long. Lunch will be served in a half-hour."

Harry nodded, while Draco waved, sending a splash of water in Severus' direction. The older man scowled before walking back towards the castle. Even in freezing cold weather, the man's robes could billow menacingly.

When Harry was sure his father would no longer be able to hear him, he burst out laughing. Draco soon joined him. "I thought he was going to hex me for a minute there." laughed Malfoy.

"Oh, I doubt that. But, it would have been pretty funny if you'd actually gotten him wet." he said, still snickering even as he tried to calm down.

"Yeah." he agreed. Still laughing, he splashed water in Harry's direction. He succeeded where he had failed with Severus. Harry immediately returned the gesture, splashing an armful of water right into Malfoy's face. "Hey!" he yelled indignantly. He gave Harry a feral look, before launching himself at the younger boy and dunking him under. Harry came up sputtering.

"Not fair!" he yelled, and proceeded to dunk the blonde boy as well. Harry waited for Draco to come back up. And waited. And waited. "Malfoy, this isn't funny." he yelled out, expecting the Slytherin to pop up out of the water directly in his face. Only he didn't. Beginning to grow truly concerned, he started to skim the water's surface for any sign of the blonde teen. "Malfoy!" he yelled again, when he still hadn't surfaced. He was truly beginning to panic when he felt something grab his leg…and completely pull him under. Still in the throws of his earlier panic, he had swallowed a mouthful of water. Struggling for the surface, he felt an arm wrap around his middle and pull him under again. As if in a daze, he was brought back to another time and place, where he had struggled for breath while being held under water. He finally managed to kick his attacker and came up gasping and choking. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he screamed and pushed away, trying desperately to swim to the lake's edge, and faltering. He heard a voice calling his name, but was too caught up in the past to realize it wasn't Jeb. He went under again, too panicked to be able to swim right, and felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him above water.

"No!" he screamed, kicking and lashing out at the 'man' behind him.

"Potter!"

"Get off of me!" he continued to fight, trying to pry off the arm still wrapped tightly around him.

"Potter, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you! Potter!"

As if a light had suddenly gone on inside his head, Harry recognized the voice. Exhausted beyond all reasoning, he sagged against the body still holding him above water. He felt Malfoy grip him more firmly around the waist from the suddenly limp form in his arms.

"Potter, are you alright?" asked Malfoy. Harry could hear the fear and confusion in the older boy's voice.

Harry couldn't remember ever feeling as embarrassed as he did at that moment, or exhausted, for that matter. "Yeah." he said, tiredly.

There was a short silence, and Harry could only assume Malfoy was trying to figure out what to do. "Let's get you back to shore, okay?" he suddenly said. Harry nodded and began to slowly swim towards the grassy edge of the lake. He noticed that Malfoy kept extremely close to his side, as if afraid he would suddenly go under. Harry wondered if he wouldn't do exactly that.

As they reached the edge, Harry clumsily made his way towards his robe. He noticed a towel was sitting beside it, but was too tired to care where it had come from. Quickly drying off, he wrapped the large fluffy robe around his body and pulled it tightly closed. He could sense Malfoy staring at his back. He sighed when the Slytherin finally started asking questions.

"What was that, Potter?" he asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how to answer that question.

"I wasn't trying to drown you, I swear. I was just playing around." he said, his voice pleading.

Harry knew that Malfoy hadn't meant anything by it, even if it had scared the living daylights out of him. "I know that. I just got confused for a moment." he tried to explain.

Malfoy remained unusually quiet then. Finally, he spoke. "You thought I was someone else, didn't you?" he asked.

Harry turned around so quickly; water flew from his hair, splattering the Slytherin even from where he stood. "Huh?" he asked, unable to speak clear sentences, he was so very shocked.

"Why did you react that way, if you knew I wasn't going to actually drown you. You reaction implies to me that you thought I was someone else for a moment there. Who?" he asked, staring Harry directly in the eyes.

Harry couldn't seem to peel his eyes from the ones boring into his. "It was just this man." he mumbled, unable to say more.

"What man?" pushed Draco.

Harry glared. "Why do you want to know?" he spat.

"Well, if this 'man' affects you so terribly, you should talk about it. I'm not trying to be pushy here, I'm just trying to be helpful." he remarked. He paused for a moment, and then met Harry's eyes once more. "I should have realized this was what you were trying to do back in the kitchen. I apologize." he said softly.

Hearing those words coming from Malfoy made some of the weight weighing him down lift. It gave him the courage to actually respond to the earlier question. "It was a man that Severus and I met over summer. Due to the circumstances, this man, his name was Jeb," he paused, needing to collect his thoughts, and his emotions, before he continued. No sense in breaking down like a fool in front of the Slytherin. "Well, I don't know why, but he had it out for me. At one point, he tried to drown me. Severus saved me."

Draco nodded in understanding. "So, that's why you reacted the way you did. You thought I was this Jeb fellow." Draco cringed. "Sorry, Potter. If I had known, I would never have grabbed you and pulled you under like that."

Harry smiled faintly. "That's alright. You didn't know, no harm done."

Draco grimaced. "Just the same, I still feel bloody terrible about the whole thing."

Harry could only shrug. He didn't know how to assuage the boy's guilt. He honestly hadn't done anything wrong. "Don't worry about it. You just trigged a memory I wasn't entirely prepared for at the time. I'll deal." He quickly changed the subject. "It's probably past lunch time. We'd best get back before Severus sends out a search party." he said, smiling.

Malfoy smirked. "Great, he better have saved us some."

………………………………..

That night during supper, Severus informed Harry that Draco would be staying with them for the remainder of the Holiday. As if Harry hadn't figured that out himself. He merely nodded. He was actually glad that he would have someone his age around, maybe then it wouldn't be so boring when Harry didn't have anything to do. He had completely finished all his homework, so that was no longer in the way.

After supper, the three retired to the living room. Harry lounged lazily on one end of the couch with Malfoy on the other end writing on a piece of parchment. Severus sat reading an unknown book near the fireplace.

Harry had just started to doze off…

He was walking down a deserted corridor toward a plain black door, past rough stone walls, torches, and an open doorway onto a flight of stone steps leading downstairs on the left…He reached the black door but could not open it…He stood gazing at it, desperate for entry…Something he wanted with all his heart lay beyond…A prize beyond his dreams…(1)

He woke up later, much later, to discover himself in his own bed. He briefly wondered how he had gotten there, and felt a flush of embarrassment as he realized Severus must have carried him. He threw the covers off of his legs and stood up from bed. The odd dream he had had that night fleetingly passed through his conscious thought before a voice startled him from his daze.

"Hey, Potter, it's Christmas! What are you waiting for? Get down here!" he heard Malfoy yell. Harry grinned to himself and pelted down the stairs. Waiting for him in the living room were Severus and Draco. "Finally awake? Good, glad you could join us." he said, smiling. "Let's open presents!"

Harry grinned wider. "Okay." He shrugged, more than willing to open presents first. He could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. No doubt, Cella had gone out of her way for this meal.

Harry plopped himself down in front of the tree with Draco soon joining him. Severus decided to remain in his wing-backed chair.

The gifts were passed out, courtesy of Harry, and soon after all were ripped open. Wrapping paper lay haphazardly on the living room floor, and presents of all kinds lay amongst the mess. Somehow, Malfoy ended up with just as many presents as Harry had. He saw one from Parkinson and wondered who the rest were from. He briefly worried over Malfoy's 'friends' and how loyal they would remain when they discovered Draco had refused the Dark Mark. Obviously, they didn't know yet.

After present opening, Harry shoved all of his into a chair. Cella would take them up to his room during breakfast. Hermione's gift, _How To Become An Animagus_, a book obviously, briefly caught his attention again. He _really_ wanted to read that one. However, the beckoning of great smelling food called him towards the kitchen. Harry smiled happily. This was his best Christmas ever.

…………………………….

A/N: Sorry it's short. I just wanted to get it finished and move on.

How do you like the Draco and Harry interaction? I hope it seems plausible and not too fake or anything. I know I'm moving kind of fast, but I'm doing it on purpose. I seriously plan on finishing this within the next few chapters.

Next Chapter:

Back to Hogwarts.

Who Will Be The New DADA Teacher?

Sirius and Severus clash over Harry.

Ron isn't too fond of Draco and Harry's sudden friendship. Upon request...more Severus and Harry father/son bonding in massive amounts, hopefully, in the next chapter. (1)...The dream is taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...J.K. Rowling...not me.

Okay…I'm going to go to bed now, even though it's only 9:15! I'm exhausted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please excuse the delay.

Review? Please?


	13. Visions, Fights, and Serious Conversatio...

A/N: Since I told you all I'd update today on my Yahoo group, here's the next chapter!

…………………………………………………..

He couldn't believe Christmas Holidays were already almost over. Today was the last day they would be spending at Snape's family castle. Harry found he wished the holidays had lasted longer. Oh well, he did have summer holidays to look forward to, hopefully. He knew he was foolish in thinking this situation he found himself in would somehow end, but the thought still plagued him. He was packing his bags, trying to force many more items into his trunk than he had brought from school. He was still unused to getting so many presents from his friends, and now his family. The raven-haired youth finally had to sit on his trunk just to close it properly. He was still sitting on his trunk, breathing harshly and pushing stray hairs out of his eyes, when his bedroom door opened.

"Problem?" asked Severus. Harry could see his father was smirking at his predicament.

"Just a bit." he answered, hopping up from his trunk and brushing off the back of his robes. "What's going on?" he asked when his father stood staring at him for a bit longer than he found comfortable.

Severus walked completely into the room and shut the door softly behind him. "I'd like to speak with you for a moment, if you're done packing?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out Harry's desk chair and sat down. Sensing they would be having some kind of conversation whether he was done packing or not, Harry climbed the steps to his bed and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Harry, nervously smoothing the creases in his plush maroon comforter.

"Well, Draco informed me that you had a sort of incident down at the lake before Christmas." he began, but Harry was already growing red in the face.

"He told you about that?" he blurted suddenly. He hadn't sworn Malfoy to secrecy or anything, but he had hoped the older boy would have kept his confidence and not told Severus about his sudden loss of sanity down at the lake. He still felt ashamed of himself for so completely losing it. What would Severus think?

"Inadvertently, I can assure you. He had wished to go swimming again. I asked him to see if you would like to accompany him. He said he didn't think you would like to go again, especially considering what had happened the first time." said Severus. "I pushed him to find out what exactly _had_ happened. He refused at first, but I made him. If you're to be upset at anyone, be upset at me."

Harry sighed. "I'm not mad, really." he said, not knowing _how_ he felt at all. Still embarrassed, mostly, but he wasn't going to tell his father that.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still having difficulties with this past summer?" he asked. Harry could almost feel the concern radiating off his father. That felt nice, knowing the man cared so deeply about him.

"I'm not really. I just wasn't expecting to be pulled under. And I had swallowed some water and couldn't breathe properly. The combination threw me off balance and I just reacted badly. This is honestly the first issue I've had. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think it was all that important. If I was having lots of flashbacks, I'd be sure to tell you, but this was only one." he tried to explain.

Severus nodded. "If you're sure?" he asked.

"I am, I promise." replied Harry.

"You'll tell me if you have any more of these episodes, however. I don't want you thinking you have to deal with these kinds of problems on your own. You can come to me with anything." said Severus, his voice firm.

"Okay, I'll come to you if I have another episode. I doubt I will though, but I promise to come to you if I do." he said earnestly.

"Very good. I need to finish my own packing now. We're to leave tonight. The Headmaster will open his floo connection at 6:00 and we will proceed directly to Hogwarts. Be sure to be prepared to go by that time." he instructed. "Would you pass this on to Draco for me? I believe he's in his room now."

Harry agreed. He had felt a flicker of apprehension when Severus had asked him to go see Malfoy. He had thought the Slytherin would still be swimming, but thankfully he wasn't. Perhaps he had more issues with this past summer than he thought. He would be greatly annoyed if he developed a fear of water over this.

…………………………………..

It was now half past six. Harry had watched worriedly as Malfoy went down to the dungeons to unpack before the returning feast that night. Severus tried to assure him that Malfoy was more than capable of taking care of himself, but he still worried.

Severus had walked Harry to the Gryffindor dormitory. He had been asked not to tell his friends that Malfoy had spent his holiday with them. He wasn't sure why that was so important, but he promised he wouldn't tell. Maybe Lucius Malfoy was avoiding telling Voldemort that his son wasn't going to be his newest slave. Then again, maybe his father was just trying to delay the inevitable explosion, which would occur once Ron and Hermione discovered he had spent his vacation with Malfoy, of all people.

Dumping his trunk at the end of his bed, (he'd unpack later) he made his way back down to the Entrance Hall. His friends should be arriving soon. The feast started at seven. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than the great doors came crashing open. Students came milling forth and Harry waited patiently, watching for that shock of red hair that would announce his friend's arrival.

"Oy! Harry!" Turning to his left, Harry finally spotted his friends. He waved and headed towards them.

"Hey you two. How was your holiday?" he asked. He stiffened as Hermione gave him a bear hug. She eyed him curiously.

"Fine, how was yours?" she asked. She continued to leave a hand on his arm.

"It was really great." he said, sincerely.

The three eagerly headed for the Great Hall. Harry was starving. He caught a glimpse of Malfoy across the room and nodded faintly. The Slytherin raised a brow in return.

Harry glanced up at the head table and nearly fell off his seat. "Hey." he said happily. "Look who's here!" he nudged Ron in the ribs and got a scowl for his trouble. "Look!" he said, and practically shoved Ron's face in the right direction.

"Blimey, mate! What's he doing here?" he asked, excitement filling his voice. "Do you think he's to become our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" he asked.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Probably." she answered.

Harry grinned excitedly and waved when the brown haired man caught his eye. Remus waved back.

"Excellent. A descent teacher at last! We'll actually learn something this time around." exclaimed Ron. "Professor Dillard couldn't have even known _how_ to teach. He was bloody awful."

Harry couldn't help but agree.

Their suspicions were confirmed when Dumbledore announced to all that Remus Lupin would be their new DADA teacher. Cheers and claps resounded through the room.

……………………………………

With Remus here, Harry knew Sirius must be as well. As soon as the feast was over he waved good-bye to his friends and ran to catch up with the new Professor.

"Professor!" he called. Remus stopped and turned around.

"Ah, Harry. How are you doing?" he asked, waiting for the boy to catch up before he resumed walking.

"Oh, I'm great. We're all so glad that you're back!" he said enthusiastically. Remus chuckled.

"I'm glad too." he said. "Would you care to join me in my office for a bit? Someone's there who would like to see you." he remarked quietly.

Harry grinned widely. "Sirius?" he whispered. Remus nodded. "Let's go!"

Professor and student walked through the DADA classroom and up the stairs to Remus' office. Harry waited patiently as Lupin unlocked the door. Before his professor had even unlocked the door it came soaring open.

"Harry!" whispered Sirius loudly. He grabbed Harry and pulled him inside the office, throwing his arms around him in a hug all at once. "I missed you! How did things go with Snape? Did he treat you alright? Did you get your presents? He didn't keep you locked in your room the whole time, did he?" he asked quickly.

Harry waited until he was released from the hug before answering the assorted questions. "I missed you and Remus, too" he started, and received a smile from Sirius and Remus. "Everything went fine. He treated me fine, too. I got all my presents. Thank you, by the way. And no, I wasn't kept locked in my room. What's with the twenty questions?" he asked when he had finished.

Sirius shrugged. "I was just worried." he said, pulling Harry into one more hug. Harry was beginning to really like all this affection people were showing him…as long as he knew it was coming.

"Don't be worried. Severus treats me great. I've never been more happy, in fact." he said, and faltered at the hurt look that appeared on Sirius' face.

Remus noticed and quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you go on back to your dormitory, Harry. We're supposed to meet the headmaster in a few minutes. We really should be heading on up there. Would you like to come back and visit this evening?" he asked.

Harry nodded, still eyeing Sirius worriedly. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. He felt his stomach bottom out at the thought. He loved Sirius, with all his heart, but he loved Severus too.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, then." he said. He still felt deeply disconcerted as he left the office. He decided he'd have to do something to make Sirius realize he was just as important to him as Severus was. He just didn't know what that would be.

…………………………………………….

Harry dreamed again that night.

He was walking along the cool, dark corridor, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run. At the end of the corridor was a black door. It swung open as he approached, and here he was in a circular room with many doors. He moved straight across the stone floor and through a second door…patches of dancing light were on the walls and floor and there was an odd mechanical clinking…but there was no time to explore…He jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others…Here was a cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres…His heart was beating very fast now…He was going to get there…When he reached the row numbered ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows…(1)

Someone was shaking him roughly. "Harry, wake up!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He glanced around wildly, finding Ron and locking his eyes with the red head's.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron. "You were muttering and twisting like crazy." Ron looked really worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, I guess." he said, but Ron continued to look troubled.

"It wasn't a vision, was it?"

Harry stopped to think. "I don't think so. Just a weird dream." he tried to console Ron, but couldn't help but feel as if he was wrong.

That morning at breakfast, Harry was forced to explain his dream to Hermione, who looked at him curiously.

"The place your describing sounds familiar to me." said Ron when Harry had finished speaking.

The raven-haired teen eyed his friend in surprise. "Really?" he asked, and began to wonder if he hadn't _had _a vision.

"Yes. But for the life of me, I can't remember why." he complained, frustrated. Harry was too.

"Well, it will come to you eventually. Just try not to dwell on it, otherwise you'll never remember what it is." advised Hermione, her nose already stuck in a book. Harry nodded in agreement. He couldn't count the number of times he tried to remember something important, but it kept slipping away from him.

After that, he silently ate the rest of his breakfast. He noticed that Ron would seem to think of where he had seen that corridor from Harry's dreams, but then bang his fist on the table when he would lose it again.

"Stop dwelling." reminded Hermione in her all knowing voice. Ron scowled at her impatiently. Harry smiled at the two.

…………………………

That night after supper Harry hurried back to Remus' office, eager to see the two of them again. He had seen them just that morning, but it felt like much longer to Harry. He knocked on the door. A moment later Remus' voice rang out.

"Come in!"

Harry quickly opened the door and stepped inside. The door shut and locked behind him. He looked around, confused.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked, his heart sinking. Had what happened that morning really hurt Sirius that much?

"Hey, I'm right here." said a voice from behind him. He turned quickly and found himself once more in the embrace of his godfather. "Are you alright?" asked Sirius, now holding Harry at arms length.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought you hadn't come for a minute there." he said, trying to brush it off.

"Why did you think I wouldn't come?" asked Sirius.

Harry shrugged, looking towards Remus. He wasn't sure if he should even bring it up. Remus looked at him reassuringly.

"I thought you might have been mad at me, you know, because I'm getting closer to Severus." he said, and was surprised when he was lightly shaken.

"Harry, I will never, ever, be so mad that I wouldn't come and see you. Nothing would keep me away from you. Even Severus. I know he's now an important figure in your life, and I know you realize I don't like him very much." Harry snorted. That was more than obvious. "But, I will try my best to get along with him now that he is your…adoptive father." he said slowly.

Harry could tell he was still feeling left out. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to have your godson adopted by your worst enemy. "But you're my godfather." said Harry, intently. "And you'll always be important to me. You were there first and I'll always love you." he said. A sudden lump forming in his throat made it difficult to talk. "But, now I have two father figures. Three really." he said, motioning to Remus. He couldn't leave him out, either. "And I want you to know that Severus really is treating me like a father would treat his son. The transition hasn't been easy, for either of us, but things are going good. I don't want you to worry about him, okay?" he said, eyes pleading.

Sirius nodded, wiping his eyes. "I love you too, Harry." He said quickly. Sirius gave Harry one more brief hug. "Enough of this mushy stuff." said Sirius, and Remus laughed at him. Harry did too. Knowing that Sirius no longer thought he was being pushed aside made Harry feel so much better.

"So, I hear you had an unexpected visitor over Holidays." said Remus.

Harry gaped at him. "What?" he asked. How had they found out about that?

Sirius looked worried once more. "Albus told us during our meeting." he explained. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry cringed. "Well, it hadn't really come up. And Severus asked me not to tell Ron and Hermione, so I guess I thought it wasn't really an option to tell you either." he said, waiting for an outburst, even though it seemed they had just accomplished so much with their earlier conversation.

"Why would he ask you to keep that a secret?" Sirius did not sound very happy.

Harry shrugged. "Probably because he hadn't told the headmaster yet and he didn't want anyone to know until then." he suggested.

"That sounds plausible, Sirius." Remus remarked reasonably.

Sirius continued to frown. "Just the same, Harry should be able to tell us anything, even if Snape doesn't want him to." he grumped.

"You're supposed to be trying to get along with Severus." mentioned Harry.

"He's not here, I don't have to get along with him if he's not in my presence." he grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, I'll try harder." he said.

Harry grinned. "That's all I ask."

"How is Draco?" asked Remus, looking slightly concerned. "I heard his father did a number on him. Is he taking everything alright?"

"Well, I suppose he's taking everything okay. He didn't really talk about his father too much, except to tell me he's a right down bastard."

"He said that?" asked Sirius.

Harry shrugged again. "Well no, but he is. Anyone who would beat their own kid just because they wouldn't willingly take the Dark Mark is a bastard in my book!" exclaimed Harry.

Sirius and Remus both looked at Harry. "We agree with you, Harry."

He could tell the two of them were concerned by his outburst. They knew what had happened with Professor Dillard and were probably wondering if he wasn't associating Malfoy's situation with his own. They were slightly correct. Not wanting to get into any kind of personal conversation about his past, Harry determined it was time to go.

"Well, I've got some homework I need to finish up for tomorrow's classes. Will you be staying around, Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be here for the long run, I suppose. So, if you need to talk or anything, you know where to find me." Sirius said.

Harry received a quick hug from both men. "See you tomorrow, then."

After leaving the office, he made a quick trip back to the Gryffindor dorms. He had stayed longer than he'd thought. Curfew was in a matter of minutes. He was almost there when a blinding pain sent him sprawling to the floor…

A small gathering of his most faithful followers were bowed before him. He had failed him again. This insubordination would no longer be tolerated. But, where one had failed, another had succeeded.

_"Lucius, come!" he hissed. A man to his immediate right stood and moved towards him. Bowing low, he lightly kissed the hymn of his robes. "Has it been discovered?" he asked. _

_"Yes, my Lord. We know where it is." _

_He grinned maliciously at his follower. "Enlighten me."_

_"The Department of Mysteries, my Lord." Malfoy bowed lower, feeling his anger. He would not be able to get it himself. Others would do the task for him._

_He stood, brushing past the man still kneeling. "Very well…"_

Harry came out of his stupor gasping for breath. "Are you alright, Harry?" Someone had flipped him onto his back and brought him out of the vision. Thank goodness. Feeling the post-vision headache coming on, he shook his head no.

"I'm going to be sick." he warned. Arms lifted him from the ground and a large white bowl suddenly appeared in front of him. Grateful, he vomited into it. Still supported by unknown arms, he sagged against whomever was holding him up. "Thanks." he muttered, rubbing his temples. His head was killing him and he still felt nauseous, but didn't think he'd throw up any more tonight.

"You're welcome." he said, and Harry finally recognized the voice. It was Fred. "What just happened? You were lying on the floor, twitching like you were in pain. It took me forever to wake you up, even though your eyes were open."

Harry sighed. "Vision." he whispered. The sound of his own voice was causing havoc on his aching head. "I need to see Dumbledore. Do you think you could take me to him?" he asked. He knew he'd never make it on his own, he already felt like passing out.

"Sure, mate. Hang on to me, I'll pull you up." instructed Fred. The redhead grabbed Harry under the arms and pulled him to his feet. Harry gripped Fred's arms tightly as he wobbled dizzily. "Alright there?"

"Almost. Just give me a second and it should pass." he said. Five minutes later and the two of them were walking slowly to the Headmaster's office. As the Gargoyle loomed ahead of them Harry found himself wondering what the password was.

"Do you happen to know the password?" he asked.

"Damn. No. I take it you don't either."

Many failed attempts and nameless sweets later; Harry was the one who finally guessed the correct password. "Fizzing Whizzbee." he grumbled, frustrated at this point. He was surprised when it actually worked and the Gargoyle moved aside. "It's about time."

Moving as one, the two of them quickly traversed the spiraling staircase and knocked hastily on the door. It opened immediately. Sitting inside were Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Harry found two sets of inquisitive eyes staring directly at him. He was suddenly nervous.

"I had a vision." he blurted out. Dumbledore was at once on his feet.

"Have a seat, Harry." he motioned to the chair directly in front of his desk. McGonagall was eyeing him worriedly.

"What was this vision about?" he asked. Harry quickly told them what he had seen while collapsed in the corridor. When he was finished, both the headmaster and Professor McGonagall looked grim. "I see."

"Have you been having any more visions, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. In fact, this is the first one I've had since the beginning of term. I'd been surprised I hadn't had any, actually. I just thought Voldemort was staying down wind of the Minister and such. It has been awfully quiet."

Dumbledore sighed. "Quiet's not always a good thing." he said quietly.

Harry looked at them. "Is something wrong? Do you know something about this Department of Mysteries?" he asked.

"Yes. But for the time being, I'd like to keep this information to myself. When I've spoken with the other Order members, I'll speak with you again, Harry. Don't be worried." he said. Harry could feel nothing but worried at present. But he could only agree with them. They wouldn't tell them, he knew, so what was the point in trying to argue.

"Are you feeling alright, Potter?" asked McGonagall. Fred finally spoke up since they'd come in.

"He's got a blazing headache and he got sick in the corridor. Are you sure he's okay?" he asked, concerned. Now they were all giving him worried looks.

"Perhaps you should go to the Hospital Wing, Potter." Harry was not doing that. Not over a headache.

"No." he began, but the headmaster cut him off.

"Harry, I'd like it if you would at least let her examine you. It won't take long. And you'll get a pain relieving potion out of the deal." He said. The pain-relieving potion was the only reason he would go.

He agreed. Dumbledore promised to keep him informed, but Harry didn't hold his breath. Since when did they tell him anything?

Fred accompanied him to the Hospital Wing. It only took a few minutes for Madame Pomfrey to confirm for him it was a severe headache, something he already knew, and he was given a pain-relieving potion. Talking the woman out of making him stay took a bit longer, but in the end, he was back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron and Hermione were deeply concerned about this vision and the headache that followed. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" asked Hermione for the fiftieth time.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, please, I'd like to go to bed. It's really late." he pleaded with them. He knew they were just looking out for him, but it wasn't necessary. He could look after himself. He'd been doing it for long enough as it was.

"Very well. But, if you have another vision, make sure to wake up Ron and come and get me." Instructed Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." he muttered. He could see the Weasley twins snickering behind his bushy-haired friend.

He went up to his dorm, Ron behind him, and climbed into bed. It felt so nice just to lie down. It took a bit longer to fall asleep that night. Finally, all thoughts drifted from his mind and he fell fast asleep. He had no dreams that night.

………………………………….

The next morning, he met his father for breakfast. He didn't have to, but he wanted to talk to him. He also hadn't seen Malfoy around too much lately, and wondered how things were going with him. Entering Severus' quarters, he saw that his father was already at the table.

"Good morning." he greeted. Severus waved him over.

"Have a seat. I asked that house elf, Dobby, I believe, to bring up some pancakes for you." he said. Harry smiled. He loved pancakes.

The two ate silently at first. It was Harry who finally broke the silence. "I had a vision." he said quickly. Severus looked startled.

"When?"

"Last night." answered Harry.

The professor frowned. "Did you dream it?" he asked, and Harry guessed correctly that his father was wondering whether he'd been asleep or awake when the vision occurred.

"I was awake when it happened, just like last time. It happened in the corridor after I'd left seeing Remus and Sirius." he said.

He watched curiously as his father stood from his seat and walked to his side. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but it all became clear when Severus placed a hand on his forehead. "Did you react as you did after your last vision?" He was concerned for him. Harry smiled inwardly. It felt so nice to be cared about, especially by this man.

"Yeah, more or less." he told him.

"Define more or less." demanded Severus. His father was still hovering nearby, as if afraid he'd relapse right here.

Harry had been cutting into his pancakes the entire time he'd been talking to Severus. He looked down as he was about to answer and realized he'd mutilated his pancakes. He put his fork down. "Um…well, for starters, I puked this time." His fathers' frown deepened. "And the headache started immediately rather than later, like last time." Harry remembered that he'd been in the Hospital Wing for a bit before his headache had kicked in at the beginning of the year. This time, it had hit almost immediately. "Dumbledore made me go to the Infirmary and yes, I had a pain relieving potion." he said, answering the questions he knew his father was about to ask.

The Slytherin professor smirked. "Good. I take it you went to the headmaster after your vision?" he asked. Harry nodded. He explained how Fred Weasley had found him lying in the corridor and what followed. When he described the vision, Harry noticed he looked very concerned.

"You know about this Department of Mysteries, don't you?" asked Harry, wondering if even his own father would keep him in the dark.

The older man sighed and sat down in the chair next to Harry's. "Yes. I assume Albus wouldn't tell you anything more?" he asked.

Harry sighed angrily. "Of course not. Why would he tell me? I mean, it's not as if Voldemort wants to kill me or anything." he said sarcastically. "And Voldemort is feeding me all these visions for no reason whatsoever." he continued, not caring if Severus heard him or not.

"I expect he has his reasons for not keeping you informed, Harry." he said.

Harry stood up and pushed away from the table. He hated it when they did this to him. "I have a right to know what's going on." he said, his eyes blazing. "What good is it going to do to keep me in the dark?" he ranted. And worst of all, Harry had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. Keeping him in the dark about everything was making his blood boil. He _needed_ to know!

"I would tell you if I thought you needed to know, Harry. But, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Albus and the Order will take care of it, I assure you." he said sternly, but it didn't make Harry feel any better. Knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of his father, he changed the subject.

"What's on with Malfoy? I haven't seen him." He asked. Severus seemed almost surprised at the sudden change of subject, but grasped it immediately.

"As I suspected would happen, his other classmates have discovered his 'betrayal'. Some of the student's parents who are still amongst Lord Voldemort's ranks informed their children just yesterday. Draco's been having a hard time of it. He's been harassed and threatened. Albus moved him into a secure wing of the castle. He will no longer be staying in Slytherin dormitories, it's too dangerous." His father's concern over his godson's welfare was obvious. Harry felt that little inkling of jealousy again. He immediately felt awful for it. Malfoy was in danger and here he was feeling jealous over his father's concern for him!

"Is he okay?" he found himself asking.

Severus nodded. "Yes. Although, I'm inclined to believe he's feeling betrayed himself. His friends have all turned against him. He's not sure what to think about the situation."

Harry could understand that. How many times had the entire school turned their backs on him? It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and to be turned against by your own house? At least when he had found himself in that kind of situation, his friends had stuck with him…well, mostly. He was remembering the way Ron had reacted during the Tri-Wizard tournament. At least Ron had come to his senses. He had a feeling Malfoy wouldn't be so lucky with his friends. "Maybe I could go and talk to him, sometime?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel bad for him. And, Harry being Harry wanted to do anything he could do to help.

"I think that could be arranged." considered his father. "I'll speak with Draco to see if he would mind. Perhaps tonight?"

Harry agreed. Looking at the clock, he realized he was going to be late for class if he didn't hurry up. "I've got to go dad." he said. "Class starts in ten minutes!" he quickly grabbed his bag and dashed for the door. "See you tonight!" he yelled, the door shutting behind him.

…………………….

"Harry, would you mind staying after class?" asked Professor Lupin. Harry looked up. He'd almost been out the door when he'd heard Remus ask him to stay. He wondered what this was all about.

"Sure." he said.

"Do you want us to wait for you Harry?" asked Hermione, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other. Ron stood beside her. He knew they'd stay if he wanted them to.

"No, that's alright. I might be a while." he said. They agreed and Hermione shut the door on their way out.

He made his way back up to the front desk and stood before it. He didn't think he was in trouble, but he couldn't be sure. Remus just seemed so tense. Hesitantly, he spoke. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No! No, Harry, you're not in trouble." he said, ending Harry's worry.

"Oh, good." he muttered. "So, what did you want then?" he asked, more than a little curious now.

Remus grinned. "Not much." he answered. "Sirius and I were just wondering if you would join us for dinner tonight? I fear he's getting rather bored staying in my office or in my quarters all day long with nothing to do and no one to keep him company."

Harry instantly felt awful for his godfather. He could imagine rather well how Sirius felt. "Sure I'll come!" he said enthusiastically. "What time?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Perhaps 7?" he asked. Harry agreed.

"I'll be there. Oh wait, are we meeting in your quarters, then?" he asked before he ended up in the wrong place for dinner.

"Yes, Harry."

The emerald-eyed youth grinned.

"See you tonight."

Harry ran down to the dungeons to tell his father he wouldn't be stopping by after all that evening. He felt bad about it, but he couldn't help but feel worse about Sirius. At least his father could go up to the Great Hall for dinner. Sirius didn't have that luxury.

But, when he entered their quarters, Severus was nowhere in sight. He stopped by his classroom on the way back upstairs, but he wasn't there either. He thought about running back and leaving a note, but didn't want to be late. He'd just tell him later.

He knocked on Remus' door.

"Hi, Remus." he started, but stopped directly beyond the door. "Dad?" he asked, unthinkingly. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have referred to Severus Snape as his dad right in front of his godfather.

Both Remus and Sirius looked uncomfortable with him referring to the Slytherin as his father. Harry cringed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Severus smirked at the two remaining marauders. "Wolfsbane Potion." he said, as if that explained everything, which it did. He looked questioningly at Harry. "And what are you doing here?" he questioned. "I asked Draco about you visiting him. He thought it was a fine idea. He asked if you'd be available tonight."

Harry was feeling torn between the two of them, Sirius and Malfoy. He had technically said he'd visit with Malfoy before he even talked with Remus.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Sirius intervened.

"Why's that, Black?" spat Severus.

Sirius looked angry. "I don't trust that kid. He's a Malfoy, or have you forgotten? His father is a Death Eater. What's to say he's not spying on Harry for his father and that snake-eyed bastard?"

Severus sneered. "He refused the Dark Mark, Black. He's a far cry from spying on Harry."

"You expect me to believe that? I don't trust that kid as far as I can throw him. He's always treated Harry like dirt, and I won't have him hurt!" he said, furious at Snape.

"I wouldn't allow Harry near him if I thought he were in danger. He'll be perfectly safe." he said. Harry was surprised his father was attempting to get Sirius to agree with him.

Sirius shook his head in denial. "I don't care. I still don't trust him. Harry, you're not going." he said.

Harry gaped. "What?" he asked.

"I said you're not going to visit with Malfoy. Especially not alone. It's not a good idea." he said. Harry was even more shocked to see Remus agreeing with him.

"Listen, I know Malfoy was a total prat to me before, but he's changed. He's not like he used to be. I know more about him than you do, so trust me when I tell you that_ I trust_ him." he said.

Sirius continued to look skeptical. He shook his head. "I still say no." he remained adamant.

"But I say yes." said Severus, his face hard. Sirius glared.

"And I agree with Sirius." Remus spoke up for the first time since the argument had started.

Harry saw that Severus was none too pleased about the two of them ganging up on his decisions.

"Listen, Black, Lupin, I can understand that you're worried about Harry, but quite frankly, it's not up to you." He spat out, looking quite vicious in Harry's eyes. Severus was really getting angry.

Sirius bristled. "Excuse me?" he bellowed. "Not up to me?"

Harry immediately stood and got in between the two men. "Wait, wait!" he yelled, but his words were ineffective. The two men were beyond listening to him now. And it seemed that Remus was joining the fray as well. 'Great.'

"I'm his father, Black, not you. I make the decisions when it comes to his well being!" Severus exclaimed. Harry sighed.

"Whatever happened to the mutual understanding you two had agreed to?" asked Lupin, trying to get into the conversation, fight rather, himself. "You said you would speak with Sirius about decisions concerning Harry. I'd have to say this concerns Harry."

Harry scoffed. If it concerned him, then why weren't they listening to a word he said? Trying again, "Do I not get a say in all this?" he asked heatedly.

"No!" all three said simultaneously. It was Harry's turn to bristle. "Well, since none of you care what I think, I'll just go then, won't I?" he said, but none of the men even heard him, so caught up in the argument as they were. Harry sighed. He silently left the room, the three adults none the wiser.

He seriously thought of just going to visit Malfoy, but then it occurred to him that he had no idea where he even was. With that idea shot down, he simply walked outside. As usual when he was outdoors, he ended up on the rock overlooking the lake. It was quite peaceful this late at night. No one was out, they were all probably already getting ready for bed, and he was engulfed in quiet. He was still furious with his father, Sirius and Remus, but couldn't exactly do anything about it until they had all calmed down enough to listen to him. He wondered how long it would take them to realize he was no longer in the room. He chuckled lightly at the thought.

He was truly tired and was considering going back inside, but he felt rather lazy at the moment. It was freezing outside, but he still didn't want to move. He was so content with just sitting there and not paying attention to anything that he never noticed the footsteps coming up behind him. He never heard the rustle of robes as a wand was pulled from them. He did, however, feel the paralyzing panic set in as a wand was pushed viciously into his back and harsh words were whispered in his ear. "Scream, Potter, and I will take great pleasure in ripping you limb from limb."

…………………………………………….

A/N: Okay, I haven't left you with a CLIFFHANGER in like ages, it seems. So, here's one for the heck of it. Going on ten pages long people! And this will be an early update for you all, too! (It's Tuesday at 9:09 pm. And I plan on updating this on Friday!) I just can't believe I got this written so fast!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And, perhaps I'll have another update for you next Friday! I'm so pleased with myself right now.

**_PLEASE READ THIS PART!_**

Okay, one of my reviewers pointed out to me that I forgot TWO MAJOR THINGS! And yes, people, I admit it, I am a dork. I can't believe I forgot this, but I did. The visions, the powerful wandless magic, and probably a few other things as well. So, I'm attempting to fix that, hence the vision in this chapter. I still can't believe I'm such a dork. Okay, so, if there is ANYTHING else I've forgotten, please let me know. I re-read the first few chapters to refresh my memory and now I plan on clarifying a bunch of crap before the end of this story, so now, the story might have a few more chapters added onto it. So, I might not end this as soon as I'd hoped. I'm in a writing mood, and I know exactly how I want everything to end up, so I might just start posting weekly to get it all done and over with!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

Harry is kidnapped! (Guess by who?)

Basically, Harry POV on his kidnapping.

Things will get a bit rough for Harry.

NEXT POSTING: I don't want to make any definite promises, but considering how things are going, I'll probably post chapter 14 next Friday.

NOW, GO REVIEW…PLEASE? I want to hear your thoughts on my story. And I apologize for the things I left out. I am an idiot sometimes.

(1) This is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	14. Kidnapping Harry

A/N: All mistakes are mine, as I was too lazy to take my beta reader's advice at the time. Sorry Katie.

………………….

"Get up!" Harry was still so shocked by being threatened at wand point that he couldn't respond at first. The man behind him pushed him maliciously and he fell to the ground, face first. Finally, his senses returned to him and he quickly turned over. It was practically pitch black outside, the moon hidden behind a vast amount of clouds, and Harry found it difficult to tell just _who_ was towering menacingly over him.

He hurriedly got to his feet, squinting in the darkness, but all he could see was an outline. The voice had been harsh and he'd been unable to identify him even by that standard. All he knew was this was a male figure and a mean one at that. He grasped blindly for his wand, but a muttered 'accio wand' came from the man and he was left defenseless.

"What do you want?" he asked shakily.

"I do believe you will soon discover exactly what I want, Mr. Potter." Suddenly, Harry absolutely _knew_ that voice, was appalled that he hadn't recognized it before, and a shudder of dread crept down his spine.

"You won't get away with this, Dillard!" he spat, and despite his knowledge that it probably wouldn't work, he tried to run for the castle. He was so close! But, powerless as he was, he didn't have much of a chance at all. A spell came speeding after him and he found himself petrified and lying prone on the icy ground. He wanted to scream in frustration! How could he have let his guard down? What was he thinking? He should have known Dillard would come back for him; the man had been too irrational not too. Harry had no idea what Dillard had against him, but he had a sinking feeling he'd find out tonight.

Stuck as he was, he could do nothing as the former Professor knelt down beside him and grinned evilly. "Did you honestly think I'd let you escape?" he spat, his eyes growing hard. "You'll regret that, Potter. And any other attempts at escape will be punished!" Harry shivered in despair. How was he going to get out of this one? "Now, we're going to leave behind some evidence, boy. Let's see just how long it takes someone to come after you." With that, he began undoing Harry's robe, manipulating the boy roughly as he removed it. Without his robe, Harry felt a cold chill creep through his body as the snow beneath him seeped into his clothing, making him even more miserable.

Harry couldn't see beyond what was directly in front of his face. He felt Dillard's hands on his wrists and wondered what he was doing. He soon became aware as a length of rope was tied tightly around them. He would have cried out had he been able. That had hurt! Soon, he was released from his position and harshly pulled to his feet. "Let me go!" he yelled, struggling against his captor. "I'm not going anywhere with _you_!" He quickly regretted his outburst as he was brutally backhanded and left lying on the ground. He was rapidly losing his resolve. Harry tried to pick himself up, but fell back to the ground with a grunt. The blow had left him feeling dizzy and in a great deal of pain. The teen knew his face was already swelling from the hit.

Dillard grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, none too gently, then forced him towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry wasn't completely aware of what he was doing, otherwise he would have fought the man then and there. He was dimly aware of the man dropping his robe by the lake and took to wondering why. He'd forgotten he already knew. As they were passing by Hagrid's Hut, the door suddenly came open and the half-giant appeared from within. Awareness came crashing back as hope filled him. Hagrid!

"Hag.." a hand slapped over his mouth and he was propelled backwards behind a tree.

"Who's there?" he heard Hagrid ask. Harry tried to pry the hand away from his mouth, but Dillard's next words silenced him completely.

"You get his attention, Potter, and he's a dead man." The words were whispered viciously and he was shaken for good measure. But, he slumped in defeat. He wouldn't let Hagrid get killed just because of _him_! A few silent tears streaked down his face when he heard the half-giant mutter something to Fang and disappear back inside his hut. He felt lost.

He was drug to his feet and shoved into moving. He let himself fall into the motions of walking and trying to stay out of Dillard's way. He knew he wouldn't remain unharmed this night, but hoped to keep the abuse to a minimum by steering clear of the man. When they entered the Forest, Harry's despair grew. He could only guess that the former Professor was escorting him through the Forest and beyond the wards, at which point all hope would be lost for him. There was still a chance, he thought, as long as he was on the grounds. But, would anyone even notice he'd gone missing yet? He was seriously beginning to regret leaving Remus' office. _Please notice I'm gone!_ he thought desperately.

Through his inane mental babble, he realized that Dillard was leading them just along the edge of the Forest, but not treading any father within. "Where are we going?" he dared to ask. He cringed at the glare he received.

He watched curiously as Dillard shrugged. "Why not?" the man said to himself. "Once we're beyond the wards, and I can apparate, I'm taking you to the Jumbling Tower."

Harry frowned at him. "What's the Jumbling Tower?" he asked.

"None of your business. That's all you need to know, and you're lucky I told you that much. Damn brat." he hissed, and Harry wisely shut his mouth.

They continued on silently with Dillard behind Harry. Whenever Harry would slow down, the man would jab him harshly with his wand, spurring him to move faster. He knew he'd have odd shaped bruises on his back, considering how hard the man was poking him. They had grown steadily closer to the edge of the wards, with Harry trying discretely to post-pone their arrival, when he heard something off in the distance. A branch had snapped. He stopped where he stood and flinched as Dillard shoved into him. "Keep moving!" he bellowed, the wand already in his back.

"But, I think something's out there." he muttered, trying to peer into the darkness to no avail. He couldn't see anything.

"You're just stalling, kid, and it's not going to work. Now, move!" Harry was shoved hard from behind and nearly tripped over a tree root protruding from the ground. He sighed in annoyance. He would welcome any dark creature at this point, if it would help him escape this psychopath. They were now mere yards away from the apparation point. Harry grew panicky. He had silently hoped and prayed that Severus, Sirius, or Remus would go looking for him once they'd realized he'd gone. And if they had really thought about it, they would have gotten the Marauder's Map and looked for him by that means. Obviously, no one had even noticed he'd gone missing. Or they just didn't care, he thought bitterly, because they were too caught up in their stupid argument.

He paused again. He still heard something! This time, Dillard came to an abrupt halt himself. "What is that?" he asked, but Harry couldn't answer his question, as he didn't know either. The two stood silently. Cowardly, Dillard pulled Harry in front of himself, in an effort to save his own skin. He instinctively tried to pull away but the man wouldn't allow it. He gripped the boy's shoulder so hard Harry had to grit his teeth not to cry out. "Stay where you are, Potter." he growled.

It seemed like an eternity they stood waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, though, and Dillard finally deemed it safe to move again. "Probably a rabid dog." he heard Dillard say. Harry highly doubted that.

"Keep moving, I don't want to stay in this Forest for any longer than necessary." he mumbled, shoving Harry along.

"Why'd we come in here in the first place?" he asked, knowing his voice sounded too condescending for his own good. Dillard slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Why do you think, idiot? As if I was going to be able to just stroll across the grounds with you in tow? I think not. This way we stay in the shadows and no one can see us." Harry could tell the man was getting more and more frustrated with him. Where _were_ they? If Dillard got him across the wards there would be no hope. The odds of someone actually finding him would be slim and he knew the man had some kind of cruel plot deigned for him. He probably wants to kill me and send my body back to Hogwarts a piece at a time, he thought morbidly.

He stopped short, causing Dillard to smack him again. "Alright you little brat, if you stop one more time, I swear, I am going to beat the _hell _out of you!" he bellowed, and started slapping him furiously. Harry saw the yellow eyes staring at him, even as he tried to defend himself from the man's wild blows. As the animal crouched low on it's haunches, Harry dove for the ground. He heard Dillard scream as he was attacked. Flipping onto his back, he watched in morbid fascination as the animal struck with massive paws. Harry felt a moment of pure panic as he realized what the animal could be. It looked exactly like a werewolf, only more powerful in it's shape and had a lot more hair. There was only one problem with this logic. It wasn't a full moon. What the hell was going on? Harry pulled himself up and was about to run when the werewolf like creature spotted him once more. They both froze. He noticed that Dillard was hurt, he had been bitten on the arm, but Harry really could care less about that man's welfare. The werewolf began moving towards him steadily and Harry was at a loss for what to do.

The teen took a step back, but stopped instantly when the animal growled viciously at him. 'Oh, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.' he ranted inside his head. It seemed he was fated not to survive this night, considering the way things had turned out so far. The werewolf attacked, launching himself right at the boy. Harry raised his arms defensively and waited for the killing blow. He was shocked when another growl of rage filled the Forest. He looked up just in time to see a massive dog bowl into the werewolf and send both of them sprawling across the ground. Harry couldn't suppress his glee. Zane! He couldn't get over just how _big_ the dog was. That _wasn't_ natural. He'd always wondered if there wasn't something magical about Zane, now he had reason to believe he was. But, now he had an opportunity he couldn't turn down. Dillard looked down for the count, he lay moaning on the ground, holding his arm to his chest. He felt awful about leaving Zane, but if he didn't escape now, he might not get another chance. He faltered when Zane was thrown against a tree, but he jumped right back up. It was now or never, so Harry ran.

He flew haphazardly around the trees, hoping to use Dillard's strategy of staying in the shadows to avoid being seen. He'd be a wide-open target if he took off across the grounds. The bastard would have him stunned before he got half way there. He could hear growls and whimpers coming from behind him, and his heart broke knowing he just left Zane to his possible death. But, there was no other course of action to take. If he could only make it back to Hagrid's Hut, he'd be safe. They could floo into Hogwarts if they had to! Breath coming in short gasps, Harry felt hope return as he saw smoke billowing in the distance. Hagrid! He was almost there. He would make it!

He suddenly felt something collide into him and he crashed to the icy ground. Something heavy lay on his back and he found himself unable to move. For a brief moment, he thought the werewolf had caught up to him, but then he heard the voice. "You'll pay for that, Potter."

As he was flipped onto his back, Harry started hitting the man for all he was worth. "No!" he roared, trying desperately to fight the man off. Dillard pulled back and with as much force as he could, slammed his fist into Harry's face. His arms fell, like dead weights, to his sides. The boy was only barely aware of what was going on around him. He knew suddenly that he was being dragged, but couldn't muster up the strength to try and stop it. Trees upon trees past through his vision and he dimly realized that they were going back and getting deeper into the woods. "No.." he cried, but it was barely a whisper and no one heard him. He thought he saw a body, a dog's body, lying in the dirt a few feet away. "Zane." he moaned, but a harsh kick to his back sent him reeling.

They had reached the apparation point. To Harry, all hope had been lost. He felt the dizzying feel of apparation just before his world turned to black.

…………………………………….

It was utterly silent when he finally came back into the waking world. But, as he slowly came back to his senses, he could hear a light creaking sound, almost as if the foundation of the building he found himself in was still trying to settle. Cautiously, Harry opened his eyes. He sighed in relief when he discovered he was alone. He took the chance and glanced quickly around the room; afraid he'd be attacked at any moment if he wasn't careful of his surroundings. But, he was left undisturbed. The room was dusty. Harry doubted it had been in use for many years. Cobwebs hung from every corner and attached themselves to every surface. It was a relatively small room, with a bed, a night table, a fireplace, and a rickety looking chair in the far corner.

Looking up, he found he was lying almost directly in front of the door and assumed that Dillard had just dumped him there. He was utterly _freezing_! His robe still lay somewhere on Hogwarts grounds, presumably, and his clothes were still damp from being out in the snowy and icy weather. He gathered he hadn't been unconscious long, considering the condition of his clothing. His head was beginning to ache, his throat was growing scratchy, and he had to sniff several times in the past few minutes. He was getting a cold. If he'd had his wand, he would have started a fire in the fireplace. However, by the looks of this building it probably would have been a fire hazard just to light a match. Regretfully, Harry beat what remained of the bedspread until it was relatively dust free. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled the blanket around himself and sat shivering, huddled against the headboard. He hoped Dillard took his time before returning. The teen could live without having to deal with him.

…….

Harry woke with a start. He must have fallen asleep. How he was capable of sleeping at a time like this, he was uncertain, but he'd done it. A few hours had past. He was still wearing his watch, thankfully. Glancing about the room, he wondered if Dillard had entered while he'd been asleep. He couldn't see any other footprints in the dust, other than his own, and knew he hadn't. Harry doubted his luck would last for much longer.

Ten minutes later and there was still no sign of Dillard. 'I could test the door.' He thought to himself. He hadn't done it earlier, fearing his former professor was merely laying in wait. But, seeing as how he still hadn't come, he decided it was worth it. Maybe the older man had left the building. He could hope.

He got up from the bed, wrapped the blanket around himself, and went silently to the door. He tried the handle. "Damn." he cursed his luck. It was locked. He knew it would be, why wouldn't it? Shoulders sagging in defeat, he pulled the blanket tighter around his thin body. He was thirsty, but there was nothing to be done about it. There was no bathroom and no way out of the room. He was trapped. Shivering once again, he climbed back onto the bed and curled into a ball, facing the door. He didn't want Dillard to come inside the room without him knowing it. He lay there for hours, fighting sleep he was so exhausted from the day's events. He kept expecting to see the older man walk through the door at any moment. But it still hadn't happened. His eyelids grew heavy and began to drift shut. They drifted open and shut a few more times before finally the brilliant green eyes were hidden. He slept.

……..

A loud creaking noise startled him awake. He looked towards the door, but it was still shut. He let out a long breath of air. The tension of waiting was really beginning to get to him. His eyes drifted closed again. They tried to snap back open as something was put against his face. He tried to get it off, but somehow it was pushed more firmly against him. He couldn't breathe! He kicked and slapped and clawed. Distantly, he felt someone straddle his waist to keep him still. He tried to struggle, he tried to scream, but all that came out were muffled screams and gasps. And then, the pillow was gone. He was finally able to pull in desperate breaths of air. Tears slid down the sides of his face.

Dillard stood close to the bed. Harry scrambled up towards the headboard, not wanting to be put into a position where he could be forced down on the bed again. The man smiled cruelly at him. The raven-haired boy tried to give as good as he got, but didn't think he quite mustered a glare. He frowned instead.

"You should really pay more attention, Harry." he said, in a falsely gentle voice.

Harry cringed. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, still trembling from his earlier experience. He didn't know what was worse, being drowned or being smothered. Neither was pleasant.

David Dillard's eyes grew suddenly cold. "This is payback, Harry, against crimes done to my family and myself." he spat, and Harry flinched away from the man when he drew closer to the bed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "I haven't _done_ anything to you, nor to your family. I don't even _know_ them!" he yelled. This man wasn't being rational. He was obviously insane!

Harry watched cautiously as Dillard sat down in the chair across from him. The man elegantly crossed one leg over the other and laced his fingers together. "I'll give you that, Potter, but I'm not doing this because of you, I'm doing it because of Severus Snape." He hissed. Harry's eyes widened. "And Lucius Malfoy, for that matter. The youngest Malfoy may soon be in your company as well. Both of you will pay for your father's sins!"

"What? Why?" asked Harry. What could Severus and Lucius Malfoy have possibly done to this man? Then it hit him. If he'd been thinking logically it might have come to him sooner. Severus used to be a Death Eater. The elder Malfoy still was. Was that it? Had the two men done something to David Dillard's family while under Voldemort's thumb?

Cold steel blue eyes bore into Harry's frightened green ones. "They murdered my family." he spat. Dillard slowly began rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing tanned skin, and something else. Something Harry honestly hadn't been expecting at all. The Dark Mark.

"What? You were one of them?" Harry asked incredulously. None of this was making sense. If he was a Death Eater…Harry was in a state of confusion.

"For a time, yes." he began. "I joined his ranks a few months before your father did, Potter. I was older and possessed more advanced skills in fighting than Severus, but due to his Potions skills, he was given a higher rank than I." he said, almost bitterly. "I tried, oh how I tried, to please our Master, but nothing I did was good enough. Torture was his favorite brand of punishment for a deed left unfulfilled. There's only so much a man can take, you realize, and I wanted out. My wife and I had a plan of escape. We were to fake my death," Harry thought that sounded _awfully_ familiar. "And disappear into another country. We hadn't fully decided yet. But, somehow, our plan was leaked to You-Know-Who." he stopped suddenly.

Harry stared at him stoically. Why had he stopped? He was almost afraid to know what happened. Had Severus helped to murder his family? The thought made him feel ill. He knew his father had done horrible things while under Voldemort's service, but somehow he always just thought he had somehow gotten out of doing anything gruesome, like murder.

Dillard suddenly stood and walked to the side of his bed. Harry unconsciously pushed himself further into the headboard and brought his knees to his chest. Protection. Harry watched apprehensively as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I had a son." he said quietly. "He was there the night my home was attacked." Harry gaped.

"Oh." he wasn't sure what response, if any, Dillard was expecting. It was all he could give.

"He was about your age." he continued. "Your adoptive father killed him."

Harry gagged as bile rose up in his throat. "No…no, you're lying." he whispered, pulling his legs tight against his chest. "He wouldn't have done that!"

"Oh, but he did, Harry." he said, with that falsely gentle voice again.

Green eyes flared. "Liar!" he spat. He lunged at the older man, toppling both of them to the floor. A rage had filled him unlike anything he'd felt before. He grasped Dillard's head and began banging it against the floor. "Stop lying!" he screamed. His heart wouldn't allow him to believe the foul words that had been said. It wasn't true. It couldn't possibly be true. He was hardly aware of his surroundings, but was coherent enough to feel panic when the tables were turned and he was slammed onto the floor on his back. When had that happened?

He struggled against the man holding him to the ground. Dillard was grasping for something on the bed, but Harry couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, he had the pillow in his hands again.

"No!" he screamed, huge green eyes widening in fear, realizing what the man intended to do. Harry grabbed the pillow, desperately trying to rip it away from his attacker. He wasn't nearly strong enough to fight against the muscular man. The cold, both the chill and the illness, had weakened him. If only he had his wand! Harry's arms finally bent under the attack, and the pillow smashed against his face. Breath was stolen from his lungs in his last frantic attempt at heaving the pillow off. He began kicking his legs wildly, trying his best to buck the man off, to no avail. He grasped blindly for Dillard's face. Upon finding it, he dug his nails into the skin. Harry heard a gasp of pain. The pillow was momentarily released and he was able to breathe again.

"You little brat!" screamed Dillard. The pillow was removed, but instantly replaced with vicious fists. Harry screamed as he was punched repeatedly. Dillard leaned into his face. "You're going to die, just like my son died. I'll take from Snape what he took from me!" Harry flinched and fought frantically as the pillow was once more in his hands.

"No, get away from me." he rasped, his voice nearly gone.

Harry watched in bewilderment, as Dillard's face grew remorseful before hardening once more. "It has to be done. I'll make him feel the way I felt. He'll suffer as I've suffered." He looked Harry in the eyes. "Your adoptive father smothered my son before my very eyes. I was helpless to stop it. After their deaths, they left me there. Barely alive. I wonder now if they thought I was dead. But it's no matter now. You know, I could never take revenge on Snape the way I wanted to. He never had a child. Not until you. You're not blood related, but you're the next best thing. He cares about you, boy, and now you'll die the way my own son died, Potter." he said slowly, one hand grasped around the pillow, the other around Harry's throat.

_No, no, no. Get away, please get away. _He thought urgently as the pillow grew closer and the hand squeezed tighter. _Get off, get off, get off, now!_ His mind screamed. No sooner had the words, the plea, gone through his mind than a strong breeze whipped through the room. Dillard had the pillow pressed over his face again, but Harry didn't even realize. He could only focus on the words in his head, _get away, get away, get off, get off, get off of me! _

And suddenly, the pressure was gone. The pillow was gone. He could breathe. Gasping in sharp breaths, he unsteadily made it to his feet. He looked around the room, wondering where Dillard had gone, why he had let up. But, what he saw shocked him. His former Professor was all the way across the room, sprawled across the floor. There was an indention in the wall directly above him. It looked like Dillard had struck the wall at an extremely hard impact, knocking him unconscious…possibly dead.

Had he done that? And if he did, how had he done that? Harry started to go towards the man lying prone on the floor, but thought better of it. He noticed his wand on the floor, mere feet away from his kidnapper. As quick as his sore body allowed, he hobbled over and grabbed it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the man, blood pooling beneath his head. "Oh, God." he murmured. "I didn't mean to…"

He knew this man had just tried to smother him to death. But, he couldn't help but feel awful for killing him. What had he done? Grasping his wand tightly to his chest, he stumbled out the door. It had been unlocked. There were stairs to his left and he ran down them. He searched wildly for the door, but couldn't see one. There were windows, no doors. What kind of place was this? He remembered Dillard saying they were going to the Jumbling Tower. Was this it? Seeing no other option, he picked up a nearby chair and threw it at a window facing the street outside. He half expected the chair to bounce back, but it didn't, it broke and went sailing on through. Turning his face to avoid getting hit with shattering glass, he then kicked out any remaining glass and climbed out.

The wind shocked him so deeply he fell to his knees. He was _so _cold. He should have taken the blanket on his way out, but in his haste hadn't thought of it. He wasn't going back now. And where in the hell was he? He stumbled about on wobbly legs trying to find any sign to show where he was. He looked at the crossing corners of two streets, but as his luck would have it, there were no road signs. Was he even in London anymore?

If anyone were to see him now they might think him to be drunk. He staggered and swayed as he walked down the deserted street. His body was so sore and his head was absolutely throbbing. He felt miserable and he wanted to sleep so _badly._ And could it be any colder? His teeth chattered as a violent gust of wind tore through the leave-less trees and hit him straight on. He was tired, so incredibly tired. Thinking straight was hard to do. He continued down the street, stopping occasionally to catch his breath. It was hard to catch sometimes. He was halfway down the nameless street when an idea occurred to him. He looked at his wand before holding it out in front of him. His heart nearly stopped when a loud bang broke the silence of the night. A bright purple triple-decker bus sped towards him; coming to a stop right when he thought it would hit him. Instinctively, he stepped back.

Stan Shunpike stepped off the bus and looked at him oddly. "What happened to you, mate?" he asked.

Harry grimaced. "I got into a fight." he muttered.

"What'd you do that fer?" he asked. Harry looked at him dully.

"I didn't have a say in the matter." he said, stepping onto the bus.

He could tell Stan was following behind him into the bus. He picked a bed towards the back and sat down upon it gingerly. "I can't pay right now, but I will as soon as I get back to Hogwarts." he whispered, praying they wouldn't kick him off the bus.

But the young man seemed to realize he needed help and waved off his words. "No worries. Why don't cha just lay back and relax?" he said.

Harry was more than happy to comply. "Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked before he passed out where he lay.

If Stan Shunpike had replied to his question, Harry wouldn't know it, he was already asleep.

………………………………….

A gentle shaking woke him sometime later. "Hey, Mr. Potter. We're here, mate."

Harry heard the words. He carefully pulled himself into an upright position. "Thanks" he rasped. He had practically lost his voice, his throat felt almost on fire. The cold he had been accumulating over the fortnight had intensified, it seemed, and he felt even more miserable than before. His muscles groaned in protest as he climbed from the bed. The scene outside of the window, however, was not the Leaky Cauldron. "Wait…"

Stan grinned at the boy. "You said you wanted to get to Hogwarts, so we dropped you a mite closer. Quite frankly, you didn't look able to make it very far in your condition."

Smiling in relief, he shook the young man's hand. "Thanks, Stan. I really appreciate this." he whispered. "I can owl you the money I owe you." He began, but Stan shook his head vigorously.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary. It was the least we could do." he said, motioning to Ernie. The old man sat crookedly in his seat, staring at Harry almost worriedly. He wondered just how bad he looked.

"Well, thanks just the same." he said, having every intention of sending the money no matter what they said. It was the least _he_ could do.

"Anytime, Mr. Potter." he replied, grinning. "Be careful."

There was no other course of action but to _be_ careful for Harry. If he wasn't, he'd end up on his face. His entire body ached terribly. Climbing down from the bus proved to be more difficult than he would have originally thought. Stiffened muscles made it nearly impossible, but he somehow managed it, keeping his stifled moans to himself.

On the street now, he waved slowly to the two men who had rescued him, even if they didn't realize it. They had picked him up and taken him home, away from a treacherous situation. He was at a crossroads, one way led to Hogsmeade, the other to Hogwarts. He took the road leading to the magnificent castle in the distance. The hour was early, and he caught himself wondering if anyone had noticed he'd been missing, or if everyone had gone to sleep unknowing of his absence. The thought nearly made him sick to his stomach. He didn't know why these feelings of doubt kept surfacing, but he wished they go away and stay gone. Severus cared about him, he hoped at least, but he always wondered how much…or how little.

The closer he got to the school the more worried he became. Would they think he'd run off? He had just walked out on Sirius, Remus and Severus while they were fighting. What if they just assumed he'd gotten angry and ran away? He wasn't as ignorant as all that, but that didn't necessarily mean the others wouldn't think _just_ that. Oh, what _was_ he thinking? As soon as they took one look at him they'd realize the truth. He'd been taken. He hadn't run off, he'd been forcibly removed from the protections of Hogwarts. Dillard. The man was probably dead. How couldn't he be? He'd lost too much blood not to be dead. He'd probably busted his entire head open. Harry's stomach rolled in protest. The image was too gruesome to even think of. It had been self-defense, he couldn't deny that, but what had he _done _to make it happen? That still confused him. He recalled a burst of wind just before it had happened. He could remember other instances when he'd been particularly upset and his hair had suddenly gone blowing around his face…only there hadn't been any wind, not natural anyways. Like when the twins, Ron, and Neville had confronted him about his bruises. Wind had blown up in the twin's dormitory though no window had been opened and the door had been shut.

He sneezed repeatedly, making his throat burn and his chest hurt. He was still shivering from the cold and was hardly dressed appropriately to be out in this type of weather besides which. He crossed his arms across his chest trying to generate more warmth. Nothing seemed to help. He desperately wanted to just sit down and rest. Hogwarts was so close, though. He was almost there. If he could only hold on a little bit longer, he could soon go up to his dormitory, crawl into bed, and sleep into the next day if he had anything to say about it.

The sun had not yet risen and a gloom shrouded the land in front of him. Hogwarts was just beyond the trees scattered sparsely in front of him. Of course, he'd still have to walk past the trees, through Hogwarts grounds, and up many flights of stairs before he could go to sleep. He was finally past the trees, but what he saw surprised him. He could see many people milling about the grounds; most of them were by the Forbidden Forest. He saw a group enter the Forest just as he'd approached the grounds. He felt it as the wards allowed him to pass through. Safe…he was safe. Still hidden by the shadows of the trees behind him, he watched the scene before him curiously.

"Those are Order members." he mumbled to himself. "Oh no, I'm in so much trouble." he gasped. What must they be thinking? That Voldemort had abducted me? He cringed. That's probably exactly what they had thought. The ex-professor Dillard had probably never crossed their minds. A group of wizards and witches, presumably Order members and Hogwarts staff alike, had just disappeared into the Forest as another group had come out. Motion by the front doors caught his attention. Standing there with Professor Flitwick was Ron, Hermione, and the twins. They were the only students Harry saw out.

His shivering had increased. In that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to be held, for the nightmare he had just lived to disappear. He wanted his father, despite what he'd discovered about the man that night. Half of him thought it could be a lie. He'd find out later…when he could think straight. He broke cover from the trees and half hobbled, half ran towards the place he called home. Ron saw him first.

Harry watched distantly as his friend looked in his direction, looked away, then did a double take. Ron took a halting step in his direction before breaking into a dead run, screaming his name. Hermione and the twins looked startled before seeing Harry themselves. Their reaction was almost the same as Ron's.

He tried to run faster, but almost fell for his efforts. He had to slow down instead, much to his dismay. "Ron." he tried to say but couldn't manage it. His exhaustion overwhelmed him and he collapsed. But, it didn't matter, they had reached him. His head and shoulders were lifted and laid in someone's lap.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione asked. He could, but didn't answer. He was so tired.

"Oh, Merlin, his face, look at his face." whispered someone; he thought it might be Fred. He again wondered how bad he looked. Dillard had hit him awfully hard, and repeatedly. He couldn't look good considering the angry whispered words going on around him.

"Harry, come on now, you need to focus. Look at me." Hermione said, gently slapping his face. That didn't feel good at all.

"Don't…hurts." he mumbled, and slapped weakly at her hand. The hand was immediately gone from his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I wasn't trying to hurt you." She whispered. This time she tenderly ran her thumb down his cheek. That wasn't so bad.

Ron suddenly appeared in his line of sight. "What happened, Harry? You just disappeared and no one could find you. Somebody found your robe out by the lake and all hell broke loose." he said quickly. He heard a slap and then Ron groaned. "Hermione!" he hissed.

Harry groaned. "I don't…hmm." He had to pause to think. His thoughts were all jumbled. "Dillard, yeah…Dillard." he said tiredly. He curled up against Hermione, shivering violently. He felt someone wrap him up in their cloak.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you inside. Where did Flitwick go?" asked Fred.

"To tell the others." replied George.

Harry was hauled to his feet, supported by both Fred and Ron. "You alright, mate?" asked Ron when he'd started to slide back to the ground.

"Sure." Harry mindlessly replied. He was sliding again. He wanted to sleep.

"I don't think so, mate."

There was yelling in the distance. Was that Severus' voice? He looked up into dark concerned eyes. It was. Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, and Moony were all crowding around him. He thought he'd seen Tonks as well but couldn't pull forth enough effort to look for the pink hair again. They were bombarding him with questions. Are you alright, Potter? Who took you? Was it You-Know-Who? How did you escape? It became too much. He wanted his father. The mere thought brought Dillard's words crashing back to haunt him. '_I had a son…You're adoptive father killed him.'_ Harry cringed. He wouldn't think about it now. He'd do that later. It was probably a lie anyways. He wanted his father.

"Dad?" he asked, unthinkingly. Someone growled. Severus was instantly beside him. Harry pulled loose from the twins and nearly fell straight to the ground. He needn't have worried though, as strong arms caught him around the waist and he was pulled against a warm chest. He clung with all the strength left in him. "Go…sleep." he managed to get out. He gasped when he was suddenly lifted from his feet. He was about to protest but fell asleep instead.

………………………..

When next he woke, he was in the Infirmary. He knew this place anywhere. He was in it often enough. His bed had been curtained off, but it wasn't hard to notice all the people on the other side. There was a chair placed beside his bed. No one was in it, but from the looks of the cushion, someone had just left. Feeling disappointed that no one had been with him when he'd woken, he decided he'd just fall back asleep. He was tired enough, so he could do it. Just as his eyes had drifted shut and sleep was beckoning once again, the curtain pulled back and he heard someone sit down in the recently deserted chair. Startled, his eyes snapped open and he fixed them on the man sitting there.

"Severus." he said. Conscious thought made him think before he spoke. Otherwise, he would have referred to him as his dad again. He noted, a bit concernedly, that Snape didn't look well at all. He had bags under his eyes, his face seemed tight with emotion, and his eyes were dull. It reminded him of the way his Aunt Petunia had looked when she'd been told of her best friend's death a few years before. She'd been killed in a plane crash and his Aunt had taken the news badly. He'd wondered at the time how she'd reacted to her own sister's death. He didn't think about it for long.

"How are you doing?" he asked, pulling his chair closer.

Harry shrugged and tiredly sat up against the headboard. "Fine." he answered.

Severus raised a brow. "I hardly believe that, child. Really, how are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? I can get Pomfrey to get you another healing drought, if you need it." he suggested, watching Harry like a hawk, presumably to see if he was hiding any unknown pain.

Harry moved around a bit. Nothing hurt unbearably. His face still felt sore but otherwise he felt fine. He told Snape as much.

"Very well. If anything changes, don't hesitate to ask." he said sternly.

"I'll let you know if I need one." He replied seriously.

"Good." He paused. "Your friend Weasley said you mentioned Professor Dillard before you succumbed to your exhaustion. Would you care to elaborate on that now?" he asked carefully.

The carefully drawled name sent shivers down his spine. He sat up straight. "What time is it?" he asked.

Severus was eyeing him worriedly. "It's ten o'clock, Harry. Why?" he asked.

It was ten now. He'd probably gotten back to Hogwarts this morning around five o'clock, considering the sun hadn't even risen yet. But, Dillard, he'd been dead, hadn't he? And he'd forgotten about it. He hadn't even said so much as a word to anyone when they'd surrounded him. Although, he knew that was the farthest thing from his mind at the time, nothing had been on his mind really. Harry slowly locked his eyes with his father's.

"I think I killed him." he began. Seeing the startled look appear on his father's face, he clarified. "Dillard, I mean. It was self-defense, I swear. I didn't mean to do it." He insisted, his voice growing more intense as he'd spoken. The curtain was pulled aside and he flinched at the people assembled there. Most of the Order of the Phoenix was congregated by Pomfrey's office. It looked like most of the Weasley's had come as well, minus Percy. Hermione now stood with Ron at the base of his bed. They'd all just heard him, he knew. Would they think less of him now? Was he good for nothing except getting people killed?

"What happened, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry flinched. He hadn't seen the headmaster among the throng of people standing beyond the curtain. Harry instinctively drew his legs up against his chest, wrapped his arms around his body and huddled deeper into the blankets.

"When I was kidnapped, or afterwards?" he asked, deliberately attempting to post-pone this conversation.

Dumbledore lowered his head and gazed at Harry through half-moon glasses. "Why not start from the beginning?" he asked.

Harry sighed. So much for stalling. "Okay. I was sitting out by the lake when Dillard attacked me." he began. He told them about walking through the Forbidden Forest to stay out of sight, at which point Moody went off on a tangent about constant vigilance. Molly Weasley shushed him, whispering furiously in his ear. Harry smiled a bit when Mad-Eye Moody actually looked properly chastised. "We were attacked by a dark creature that looked almost like a werewolf." He told them, looking at Remus questioningly at his words.

Remus shook his head. "It couldn't have been, Harry. Full moon's not for another two weeks." he said.

Harry nodded. "I knew that and all, but it looked so much like a werewolf. It bit Dillard on the arm. Then it went to attack me." He paused for a moment, a memory coming through. Zane. "My dog, Zane, just appeared suddenly. He jumped the werewolf and I tried to escape, but Dillard caught me again." He explained quickly. "But Zane, I think he got hurt. I think I saw him when Dillard was taking me away. Is he okay?" he asked worriedly.

Sirius was quick to reassure him. "He's fine Harry. Hagrid found him while we were searching for you. He's taking great care of him."

Harry sighed, sinking back against his pillows as the worry left him. "Good." he murmured. Wanting to just be done with this conversation, he told them in as few words as possible what happened after he was taken off Hogwarts grounds. He told them about where he thought Dillard had taken him, the Jumbling Tower. None of the Order members had ever heard of it. When he talked about Dillard trying to smother him with a pillow, however, he thought the entire room would explode.

"What?" bellowed Sirius.

Harry cringed. He knew it had been stupid to fall asleep in the midst of his kidnapping. How dense could he be to do something so dumb? Thinking his godfather was furious at him for letting down his guard at such an inopportune moment, he tried to explain himself.

"I know, I didn't meant to just fall asleep like that." he began. "I hadn't intended on letting my guard down, but I was so tired, and I just fell asleep. I didn't even realize he had come into the room, which was stupid of me. But, he was suddenly there and with the pillow…" he babbled.

Sirius interrupted him. "That's not what I meant, Harry." he said, confusing the boy. Severus was glaring at his godfather.

"What?" he asked, pulling the covers tighter around himself. He still was chilled and couldn't seem to regain any warmth. Sleepiness was creeping back in as well. He could do with a good long sleep.

"I'm more concerned that he tried to smother you with a pillow." he said calmly, but his voice betrayed his anger.

"Oh, well…" Harry wondered how he'd take to knowing he was smothered twice. There was only one way to find out, he figured. He continued with his story and was even able to tell about the second smothering without being interrupted. It was his wandless magic that got a reaction.

"Whoa. You threw him across the room?" said Ron, clearly happy the man had met such a sticky end. Harry could also see some envy in his eyes. He hoped Ron wouldn't get jealous about this. It was just wandless magic. Harry could do the same thing with a wand, too, only not as powerful.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it on purpose." he stated. "It just happened, and I think he's dead. There was a lot of blood." he murmured queasily. Hermione looked to be a bit sick to her stomach as well.

"It's alright, Harry. We know you didn't do it on purpose." said Remus. Harry had almost forgotten he was there.

"It was self-defense. There's no mistake about it." said Moody, his magical eye lolling. Harry turned away.

Madame Pomfrey came strolling up about that time and ordered Harry to lie down. She gave him numerous potions to drink. He gratefully drank the one that indicated pain relief on the label. Sinking down into bed, Harry watched lazily as the headmaster and the other Order members stood conversing at the door. They were going to go search for this infamous Jumbling Tower to retrieve David Dillard's body. Before they left, Harry told them that the Knight Bus conductors would probably know, since they'd picked him up around there. They soon left, Sirius and Remus with them. Harry was beginning to wonder if maybe they thought Dillard could still be alive. It didn't necessarily take that much manpower to find a dead body, he thought.

Mrs. Weasley hugged him gently. "Keep in touch with me, dear." she told him. "We've got to get back home, but I'll come and visit again when I get the chance. Get lots of rest and don't exert yourself." She instructed him motherly. Harry smiled at her.

"I promise." he whispered, his voice starting to fade even with all the potions Madame Pomfrey had made him take. He felt a lot better now that the cold symptoms weren't making him feel miserable. He was still exhausted, however.

He waved weakly at the Weasley's as they all filed out of the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione were reluctant to leave. They wanted to stay with him, but Pomfrey wouldn't allow it. Grudgingly, they left as well, promising to be back first thing tomorrow morning.

Severus was the only one who remained. He tucked Harry into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. "I'll let you sleep now, Harry. If you need me for any reason, just tell Pomfrey and I'll be right back up." he said. Severus wanted to stay, he could tell, but probably didn't think Harry would allow it. Usually, Harry wouldn't want anyone to hover around him; he wasn't a child, after all. But after tonight's events, he desperately wanted someone to stay with him.

"Would you…mind staying?" he asked quietly. Severus immediately stopped before the doors. He looked back at Harry and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind at all." he stated, and after transfiguring the uncomfortable chair into a cozy armchair, sat down beside Harry's bed. Harry closed his eyes. A moment later he felt his father running his fingers through his hair. It felt nice. Harry fell asleep feeling safer than he'd felt in a long, long time.

……………………………………

A/N: Alright! Another chapter finished! How does everyone like the every Friday update? Shall I continue with that? And this one was almost ten pages long, as well! (It's Wednesday right now, and I'm ready for bed!)

In the Next Chapter:

Harry finds out how much he's cared for as the others tell him what happened while he was missing.

Discoveries of a Dillard kind. Something had been wrong with the animal/werewolf that bit Dillard…consequences?

Harry and Severus have a very serious conversation, with unexpected results.

Harry returns to classes, but a vision during class sends him reeling.

Ron FINALLY discovers the friendship between Draco and Harry.

Harry and Dumbledore talk about his unusually powerful wandless magic. (Hopefully, I can fit all this into one chapter!)

………

That's all for now. Please review! Thanks to ckat44 for being my 1000th reviewer! YAY!

**_NEXT POSTING:_**

Friday.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are great!


	15. The Love of a Father

On Thursday morning, Harry woke up groggily. He couldn't remember where he was at first and grew alarmed. Sitting up quickly, he fumbled blindly for his glasses, found them, and slipped them on his face. Finally able to see, he took in his surrounding and easily discovered where he was. It was the Infirmary. As his memories of the day before rushed back, he trembled from the lasting affect of them. He was so thankful he wasn't still stuck there with that man in that hellhole. Remembering that Severus had stayed with him last night, he looked to his side. The armchair had been changed back to its original form, the uncomfortable chair, but Severus was nowhere in sight. Harry didn't know what to think about that, but it didn't feel too good. Why hadn't his father stayed with him? Harry took into consideration that the Potions Professor had class today, but he still felt hurt. He knew that most parents would stay with their children after such a traumatic experience, but Severus wasn't exactly a normal parent. Maybe he didn't know?

Harry tried not to dwell on it too much; otherwise he'd sink into a well of depression. It was late morning and he was a little bit hungry. The curtain that had divided his bed from the other's last night was no longer there. He could see the entire Hospital Wing now, but there was no sign of Madame Pomfrey. Had _everyone_ forgotten about him? He dismissed his thoughts; he knew he was being foolish.

He was contemplating his escape from the Hospital Wing when the Madame Pomfrey came in through the doors. "You're awake." she stated. Harry thought that was pretty obvious. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. How did she think he was? Feeling slightly cranky, he decided the question wasn't worthy of an answer and remained silent.

Harry watched as Pomfrey quickly bustled over to his bed, lifting her skirts as she walked. She was scowling at him, probably from his lack of response. Suddenly, she went into professional mode and began running a few tests, flicking her wand around his body, nodding to herself, more wand movement, and soon after she began asking questions.

"What happened to your back?" she asked after he had been asked to sit up. Harry tried to twist his head so he could see what she was talking about, but it wasn't possible. His back was feeling rather sore, though.

Harry stared at her in slight confusion. He wasn't sure what had caused his sore back "What do you mean?" he asked.

Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue and gave Harry a sympathetic look. "You know they're there, Harry." she said. "Can't you tell me what happened?"

Harry seriously didn't know what she was talking about but he could venture a guess. Dillard had poked him in the back with his wand, he suddenly remembered. Could it have left bruises? He thought at the time that they would. "Bruises?" he asked, just in case he was wrong.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "Yes." she said, and finally Harry was allowed to lie back against his pillows.

So, he had been correct. "I'd forgotten about it, actually." He murmured to himself. At Pomfrey's questioning gaze, he told her about Dillard and his wand. "He'd poke me with it as hard as he could, I think. I wasn't sure if it would leave any bruises, but I thought it might do some damage."

"Yes, well, it was damaging enough." she muttered angrily. Harry was surprised at her vehemence.

She doted over Harry for a few more minutes, and then made him drink more potions. "Now, you need to stay in bed and rest, young man." she ordered.

Harry wasn't about to disobey her and nodded at her obediently. "Madame Pomfrey?" he asked as she was cleaning up his bedside table.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you know where Professor Snape went?" he asked. He didn't feel comfortable referring to Severus as his father in front of his co-workers. He wasn't even sure if Severus would mind if he did. He'd have to ask.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head in exasperation. "That man, I swear. He was on the verge of collapse and needed rest and I sent him straight to bed." she said sternly.

Harry was shocked. Had he really been that bad? He suddenly found himself unable to think about anything except his father's health and began pelting Madame Pomfrey with his own questions. "Well, is he alright? Why was he so tired? Maybe you should go check on him." he said emphatically. Harry remembered how Severus had looked when he'd first woken up. He had looked exhausted and run down.

She looked at him with a raised brow. "Don't worry so much, young man. I was checking on him as you were waking up just a few moments ago. He was absolutely fine and was still sleeping, as a matter of fact."

Harry watched the older woman carefully. She looked as if she was debating with herself over something. She finally came to a decision and sat down on the edge of his bed. She leaned close and whispered. "You didn't hear this from me." she began, and Harry's eyes widened. What was this? "But, I thought you, of all people, should know." She continued. "I've never seen him act the way he did while you were missing, Potter. He was beyond himself with worry. The second they realized you were gone from the grounds he started searching those woods, and with no regard to himself of the danger in them. He never stopped looking for you, not even when Albus Dumbledore tried to make him come inside and rest." She sighed then and placed her hand over his. "For a while there, we all thought the worst, that you'd been taken by you-know-who and his minions. In that case, there would have been almost no hope of rescue. Potter, I never thought I'd see the day that Severus Snape would care about anyone. But I was wrong, that day has come." she said.

A warm feeling had started in Harry's chest at the woman's words. He couldn't deny that he had sometimes wondered if Severus really cared about him. He was ashamed now, of course, that he had believed ill of him. He almost felt like he would cry, but refused to do so in front of Pomfrey.

The older woman was about to say something more when the doors burst open. Harry grinned madly at his two friends, wondering what had taken them so long.

Patting Harry on the hand, Madame Pomfrey stood up and eyed the two Gryffindors scathingly. "Try not to tire my patient." She demanded before briskly walking to her office and shutting the door behind her. The two briefly acknowledged her and after the door was closed, they ran.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, running up to him and giving him a gentle hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." she whispered in his ear.

It was always an odd sensation when people acted like they cared. In the past, acts of kindness were hard to come by and were normally false. So when Hermione tried to smother him with her kindness and motherly ways, and Ron came in blazing with happiness, Harry wasn't sure how to react. He couldn't imagine they'd be this _happy_ to see him. Then again, Harry was well known for his penchant to self-doubt.

They talked about classes and the rumors currently circulating Hogwarts, including ones revolving around Harry himself.

"Where do they come up with these ideas?" he asked when Ron told him Parvati Patil had heard he'd been dragged by a full-blown giant into the Forbidden Forest to feed its children and immediate family. Harry thought that was the most inane thing he'd ever heard.

Ron couldn't answer his question. "I'm not sure. But, you'll never guess who it was that actually figured it out before we did." he exclaimed.

Harry certainly didn't know who Ron was talking about. "Well, I don't know." He finally said when Ron wouldn't follow up on his words. He heard Hermione sigh beside him. She had decided to lie down beside him on the bed, which wasn't exactly comfortable, with her head lying right beside Harry's. Every time she talked her breath tickled against his cheek.

"Malfoy!" he bellowed. "Can you believe it? I'll bet he knew who took you all along, Harry. He was probably behind it somehow. It was probably some Death Eater plot." he continued.

Harry thought he was being a bit irrational but wouldn't dare say that to Ron. He was going to throw a tantrum when he discovered that he and Malfoy had become…acquaintances, if not friends. It really came as no big surprise to Harry that Malfoy had figured it out, either. To the Slytherin, Dillard had been the only probable option. He had known the man had it out for Harry and it was only now he realized what he had against the _both_ of them, their _fathers._ As thoughts of last night's horrible events threatened to consume him, he desperately pushed them away. Wishing only to distract himself from that night, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Malfoy wasn't behind my kidnapping, Ron. And he wouldn't help any Death Eaters, that's for sure." he blurted. He failed to notice his friends' reactions, or just wasn't paying attention to them. He continued on heedlessly. "I mean, he turned against his father and the monster he serves." he said in a near whisper. Harry finally looked up and saw the astonished faces looking back at him. "Oh."

Ron looked absolutely incredulous. It was obvious he didn't believe a word Harry had said, and in fact was wondering about his raven-haired friend's sanity. "Are you mad?" he asked. "Malfoy would never turn against his father. They're both like two peas in a pod. They're both evil, egotistical bastards who probably get off on torturing descent people!" Ron was nearly yelling at this point and Harry was trying hard to get him to calm down.

"No, Ron, that's not it at all. I've noticed a difference in him over the past few months. Haven't you?" he asked, looking to Hermione for her wisdom. She had always been incredibly observant, and if anyone had noticed Malfoy's behavior, she would. However, she looked doubtful herself and Harry was beginning to wonder if they'd ever believe him.

Hermione had a look of deep concern etched all over her face. Harry could see her train of thought quite clearly. His 'trauma' had addled his thought processes and he obviously wasn't thinking straight. And she said as much a second later.

"Harry, I don't think you know what you're saying. Honestly, Malfoy, go against his father?" she asked, trying to sound level-headed. She didn't, at least not to Harry, who was growing annoyed that they wouldn't take his word for it. Of course, he couldn't really blame them, either. Malfoy had always been a right down git to them.

"I would…" he trailed off. He about told them about Malfoy staying with Severus and him over the Christmas Holidays. But, he wasn't supposed to _tell_ anyone about that, even if he really wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, if only to get them to understand.

"You would what?" asked Ron. He still looked disbelieving, and Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to convince him, or Hermione for that matter.

"Never mind. Listen, can't you just trust me on this one little thing? You know I wouldn't lie to you about this, and I am thinking clearly, Hermione. I'm not so traumatized that I don't know an honest and trustworthy person when I see them." He stated confidently.

Ron was now sporting a flabbergasted look. "Excuse me? Did you just say honest and trustworthy? Now I know you're mental. How can you associate those words with a Malfoy?" he asked.

Harry grimaced, more from annoyance than anything, though. "You don't know him!" he said through slightly gritted teeth. "Okay, I realize you don't know as much as I do, but please trust me on this. I can't tell you everything," he stated when Hermione gave him that inquiring look. "but, I swear to you, he's on the up and up." he said, nearly pleading with his friends at this point. He knew Malfoy would be around him every now and then and didn't want a heated argument to arise every time he was.

"I'll take it as I see it, Harry. This is going to be just like it was when you told us about Snape." said Ron. "When I see for myself that he's trustworthy and honest, as you put it, I guess I'll try and be nice to him. Until that point…well, its every man for himself." he said. Harry knew what Ron was indicating. He wouldn't accept Malfoy and if Malfoy started something Ron would be more than happy to duel with him. Or whatever else it took.

Sighing, Harry could only nod. It wasn't like he could change his friend's minds. Hermione looked in league with Ron and he didn't even try to argue with her. Getting that girl to change her mind was almost impossible.

Harry was disappointed and it showed. He assumed they would leave him, seeing as how Ron was pretty much mad at him, and Hermione seemed a little disappointed in Harry, herself. He wouldn't look either of them in the eye and waited patiently to see what they would do. So, it came as a bit of a shock when Hermione remained by his side and Ron sat down on the bed by his feet. He watched them warily. Now came the hard part.

"So, how are you doing?" asked Hermione, brushing a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. Here was that mothering part again.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself into a more upright position, causing Hermione to fall more fully onto the bed. She had been using his shoulder as support. Once more comfortable, he scooted over to give her more room so she wouldn't have to practically lie on him. He found himself wishing they were still arguing about Malfoy because anything was better than trying to explain his feelings about what had happened, or talking about it at all, really.

"I'm fine." he replied. Hermione gave him a look that said he'd have to do better than that. He just didn't know if he could.

"I hardly believe that. I can't even imagine how horrifying it must have been for you. Did you realize right away it was Professor Dillard?" she asked.

"Ex-Professor, Hermione. He's no Professor of ours." interrupted Ron.

"Yes, Ronald, I realize that, but I'm trying to get Harry to confide in us, so if you'd please be quiet, I'd appreciate it." she said reproachfully. Ron had the good sense to at least look chastised, even though Harry could tell he wanted to say something back to all that. Harry prayed he would, but he knew better. Nothing in this world would get him out of this conversation.

"What if I don't want to _have_ this conversation?" he asked petulantly.

Hermione scowled at him. "You may not want to have it, Harry, but you really should talk about it. It will help you deal with it." She said.

"There's nothing to deal with!" he said a wee bit erratically, causing Hermione to shy away from him.

"Whoa, mate." Said Ron, placing a hand against his leg. "You don't need to flip out on Hermione. She's just trying to help in that nagging way of hers." He said and soon found himself on the receiving end of Hermione's glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked heatedly. "I'm not nagging him, I'm trying to be helpful!"

Harry threw his hands into the air to shut them up. "Hold up!" he yelled. "Can we just not argue?" he asked.

Hermione immediately backed down but Ron still looked put out. "Fine." he grumbled.

Harry smiled at the two of them. He suddenly realized he wouldn't mind so much having to talk to them about his kidnapping. He just didn't want a monumental explosion when he told them about the smothering. That seemed to have a universal effect on everyone he told about it. Resigned to his fate, he spoke.

"Alright, I guess I'm just going to tell you." He said, shocking the both his friends.

"You are?" asked Hermione, stunned. "I didn't think it would be so easy." she mumbled to herself. Harry had to agree with her, he hadn't intended on giving in so easily, but what else was he going to do?

"Yeah, I guess so. So, just let me say it, okay?" he asked. The two nodded fervently in his direction and watched his face avidly. Harry felt a little uncomfortable by the attention but shrugged it off. Not wanting to drag the story out, he gave them the condensed version. They remained quiet throughout the tale, except for that one part.

"What?" asked Hermione. She was on the verge of tears. Ron wasn't crying or anything, but he looked very upset, almost like he didn't know how to feel about it. His emotions were easily seen through his eyes, and the most prominent were sadness and anger. "Why?" she asked. "Why would he do something like that? What the hell did you ever do to him?"

"Me? Nothing. It wasn't even me he was so angry at. It was Professor Snape." he whispered, growing upset at the idea of his father being a murderer. And killing a child, how could he have done that? Before, he hadn't let himself think about it. Now, in the presence of his friends, he felt like he could.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. "What's Professor Snape got to do with any of this?"

It was all well and good to _think _about it, but he didn't know if it was acceptable to _talk _about it. He knew he couldn't, not until he found out exactly what had happened. He didn't know all the facts, really, and didn't want his friend's trust in Severus to be broken. Not like this, it would be too difficult to regain their trust in him.

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to Snape first." he told them. By the looks in their eyes, he could tell they knew he knew more than he was letting on. "Please, don't press me on _this_, not until I know more." He practically begged them.

They caved, thankfully, upon seeing his face. Hermione gave him a sideways hug and he felt Ron squeeze his leg more firmly.

"We were so worried." she whispered, hugging him to her side in an almost protective gesture. "We didn't think we were ever going to see you again."

Harry wasn't surprised, considering they thought he was in Voldemort's clutches. But, at the tears in _both_ of their eyes, he grew completely shocked. Had everyone's thoughts been so desperate?

"Don't cry!" he begged once more, shaking Hermione since she was in easy reach. "You don't have to cry, everything's fine." he consoled.

"But, Harry, it wasn't fine. Nothing was fine. How many times is something like this going to happen? Why does it always happen to _you_!" yelled Ron. "You don't deserve it and I refuse to let it happen again. From now on I'm going to watch after you like a hawk. Hermione and I will become your bodyguards if we have to, because I'm not going through this again. I thought you were going to die and I'd never see you again. And then when I saw you outside and you looked so bloody awful…you shouldn't have had to go through that, not again, not by that git." he exclaimed and then he shuddered. Suddenly it was as if all the energy had drained right out of him. "You're my best friend, Harry. You're like a brother to me. I just wanted you to know that." he said, and Harry really was shocked to see a tear actually fall down his cheek.

Harry was surprised to also feel a tear or two rolling down his own cheek. He quickly swiped it away. Hermione, on the other hand, was just balling her eyes out. "Hermione." he said, nudging her with his shoulder. "You alright there?"

She nodded, gasping. "That was so…sweet." she balled.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He laughed harder when Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Shut it." she said, but was smiling.

Ron still seemed more serious than was normal, but had finally cracked a grin at Harry and Hermione's antics.

Harry sat there quietly for a moment. He was still a bit overwhelmed by their reactions. "Thanks, Ron." he finally said. He felt like he should say something more profound, but when Ron smiled brightly at him, he knew he didn't have to.

"Alright you two, Mr. Potter needs his rest." said Pomfrey. All three of them had jumped at her voice.

Hermione and Ron looked reluctant to leave, but Madame Pomfrey was having nothing of it. "Out, both of you." She said, hands on her hips. "You can visit later."

Hermione sighed and leaned closer. "We love you." She whispered, and Harry once again felt like he could cry. He didn't know why he was feeling so emotional today, but he bloody wished it would stop.

"I love you guys too." he whispered back.

Ron clasped his shoulder firmly. "Get some rest. We'll try and come back as soon as possible." he said. Harry could see the anxiety in his friends' eyes. Neither of them wanted to leave him. They were over-reacting, but it was kind of nice, if not a little overbearing.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll see you later." He told them both and waved as the doors closed behind them.

"Drink this." stated Pomfrey, handing Harry a potion. He noticed it was a Dreamless Sleep and gulped it down. He was tired and would prefer not to have any nasty dreams.

"Thanks." he rasped, half asleep already. As he was drifting into unconsciousness, he thought he heard a door close, but all thoughts vanished as sleep took him.

…………………………………

When next Harry awoke it was late afternoon and the last of the suns rays were shining directly into his eyes. He tossed and turned, trying to reclaim blessed sleep, but to no avail. He flung his covers to the side when he grew too warm and wondered when Severus would finally come and visit him. He really wanted to talk to him now, even though he was growing extremely anxious about the conversation that would follow.

A throat being cleared startled him. He turned to his side and saw that Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the chair beside his bed. His face grew red as he realized the man had been sitting there the entire time. "Hello, Headmaster." he said meekly.

"Good afternoon, Harry. I trust you slept well?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I slept fine." he said, eyeing the man who was wearing bright purple robes a little strangely. "So, what are you doing up here?" he asked. He knew how busy Dumbledore had been lately and was really surprised the man had made it up for a visit.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you about this wandless magic you spoke of." he said, getting right to the point for once.

"Oh, okay." replied Harry. He wanted to know more about it too.

"Let's start simple, shall we?" he asked. Harry agreed. "Wandless magic, powerful wandless magic as you have performed, is actually quite rare." He said, startling Harry.

"What? But, I've seen you use wandless magic." he protested.

Dumbledore raised an old and weathered hand to stall him. "Yes, you have, but Harry, even I have never been able to produce the type of reaction you claimed to procure that night." he explained.

Harry's eyes grew wide and remained that way. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Quite serious, my boy. If what you say is true, and I fully believe it to be, then you are quite the powerful wizard, Harry. Perhaps, with training, you'll be even more powerful than myself and Voldemort." he told Harry.

All Harry could do, it seemed, was stare at the old man. He couldn't wrap his mind around what the Headmaster was saying. He would be more powerful than both Dumbledore and Voldemort? He hadn't even thought it possible until just this minute, and he was still having a problem with believing it.

"Have you ever performed wandless magic before to this extreme?" he asked Harry, breaking the silence.

The first thought that occurred to Harry was the night the twins, Ron, and Neville had tried to talk to him about his bruises. He told Dumbledore as much and waited patiently as the old Headmaster sat thinking.

"You say a wind picks up right before you're about to perform your magic wandlessly?" he asked, twirling his long beard around his fingers.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm…interesting." He said, and then switched to another point in the topic. "I suggest training." He said suddenly.

Harry was more than willing to go along with the training. He wanted to learn how to control this power he now possessed. "When do we start?" he asked, and then thought of another question. "Who will train me?"

"I do believe it would be prudent for me to teach your myself." he said wisely. "We can start as soon as you are well." he continued. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds great." said Harry excitedly.

"Good, then. I really must get back to work then, Harry."

Harry nodded, knowing the man was always busy. He watched the man leave the Infirmary. The oak doors opened and as they were about to drift shut, a hand reached out and grabbed them to forestall their closure. He waited to see who would enter, but whoever it was must have stopped to talk to the Headmaster, although the door still remained slightly ajar. Soon, Dumbledore must have left, for the door opened the rest of the way and in slipped the man he'd wanted to see all day.

………………………………….

Harry suddenly felt nervous in the presence of his father. He'd been wanting to talk to him all day long, and now that the moment had arrived, he couldn't seem to open his mouth.

When Severus faltered with his stride into the Infirmary and gave him a concerned look, Harry realized the man could somehow sense his distress. The rest of the way to his bed was quickly covered and then Severus was at his side.

"Is something the matter?" he asked immediately.

Harry tried to speak, but it seemed his throat had conveniently dried up. "Water?" he rasped out instead. Severus was quick to procure a pitcher of water and a drinking glass. He poured the liquid into the glass and handed it to Harry.

"Is that sufficient?" asked Severus, still holding the pitcher.

"Yes, that's fine." He paused. He had to say it now or he never would. He stayed quiet even though he could feel Severus' questioning eyes boring into his forehead. "I need to ask you about something." he finally managed to say.

Snape looked at him long and hard before sitting down in the chair beside his bed and placing the pitcher on the bedside table. "Very well. What is it you need to ask?"

Harry couldn't seem to make eye contact with his father so studied his hands instead. "It's about something Dillard told me." he finally managed to say. He looked up just in time to see a dark look cross Severus' face.

"And what was that?" he asked, his voice hard.

Before Harry told him, he wanted to know something first. "Did you know who he was?" he asked.

Severus looked at him oddly. "In what sense?" he asked. Harry realized he probably wasn't _making_ much sense.

"In the sense that he used to be a Death Eater." he blurted before he could change his mind. He watched Snape's expression and knew instantly that the man hadn't had a clue.

"What?" he rasped, unable to say anything more.

Harry took a deep breath before he said any more. Finally, he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Dillard was a Death Eater." He knew he was repeating himself, but felt as if he really needed to get that point across. "He joined around the same time you did, only you were given a higher rank than him." He watched his father closely for any signs of recognition. But, he hadn't nearly begun, and continued. "After a while, I guess he was being tortured on a daily basis due to his failures in whatever scheme he was supposed to have done that day. He wanted to get out and he and his wife had made a plan to fake his death and for the two of them and their…son, to escape. Only, Voldemort found out about it."

"And sent a few dedicated Death Eaters to get rid of the traitor." Snape finished for him.

Harry cringed at the look on his father's face. He remembered and he looked completely appalled. Harry could feel the tears pooling in his eyes and wiped at them furiously. "He said you smothered his son to death." he said all at once.

Severus looked up quickly, his voice choked. "No, Harry, that is not true." He said so adamantly that Harry instantly believed him. But, he was confused.

"Then, he lied?"

Severus shook his head. "No, he didn't lie. What he saw that night was construed to be believable, in my case, at least. I had no control over the woman's death; she was in Lucius Malfoy's hands. The boy, however, was to die by my hand. Harry, I never intended to let the child die that night. He lived." He told Harry, keeping eye contact.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. But knew his father's words to be true. "But how?" he asked. How had Dillard's son lived if the man saw him killed? And where was he now?

"I doused him with a drought which temporarily stopped all of the body's functions, but it only lasted for a matter of minutes. I had to time it just right in order for Lucius Malfoy and I to leave before the results wore off. Lucius couldn't know. However, I'm curious as to why Dillard believes his son to be dead, considering he's not." he said.

Harry didn't know the answer to that, but could only be eternally thankful that his father hadn't killed that boy. He knew his father had done heinous things in his service to Voldemort, but he always hoped the man had somehow gotten out of the more foul things. And now, he was beginning to realize that perhaps he _had _gotten out of them.

"If Dillard's behavior towards me was any indication to how he used to treat his son, he probably ran away as soon as he woke up to discover his mother dead and his father…seemingly dead." he thought out loud.

"I agree. That is the most likely scenario, I suppose."

Harry looked at his father and suddenly felt awful for believing Dillard. How could he think so badly of his father? "I'm sorry." he suddenly blurted out. "I shouldn't have believed him, but I did. I should have realized you wouldn't have killed that kid, but I didn't think. I mean, you were a Death Eater, you probably _had_ to do some things you weren't exactly proud of." He knew he was rambling, but couldn't seem to stop, that was until Severus did it for him.

"Harry, I didn't kill that particular child, but I also wasn't constantly able to prevent all the deaths that were ordered to happen while I was a Death Eater, much as it pains me to admit to you." he said, covering his face with his hands. "I apologize for what that man put you through. I can only assume it was in retaliation against what he perceived I had done against him…murdering his son."

"Yes. He said he hadn't been able to get his revenge against you until now. You hadn't ever had a son. I'm not sure, though, why he didn't go after Draco Malfoy before now. He said he had planned on getting Malfoy too, but he hadn't had the chance before I…you know." He gestured with his hands, indicating his wandless magic.

"Yes, I understand. And, as for his revenge against our children, I sorely wish he would have gone after the sources of his grief instead of taking it out on you." he said and placed a hand on Harry's arm. "I truly regret all that you've been through the past few days, Harry, and that I wasn't there to stop it."

Suddenly, Harry was pulled into Severus' arms and pressed tight against his chest. Shocked at first, he couldn't respond, but finally what was happening registered, and he wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held on for dear life. And then he heard the words he never thought he'd hear from a parent ever again. "I love you, Harry." It was just barely whispered into his ear, but he heard them and thought his heart would burst. This time the tears he'd been fighting all day fell down his cheeks, and he let them.

"I love you, too." Harry whispered.

………………………………………

The next day, Harry was allowed to return to classes. He had been looking forward to his freedom and the return to his privacy for what seemed like forever. However, there was a problem with this newfound freedom and privacy…he wasn't getting any. Wherever he went, he was bombarded by questions from his classmates. 'Are you alright?' 'What happened?' 'We heard your were kidnapped by a Giant, Harry. What was it like?' After about the millionth question, Harry was ready to go back to the Hospital Wing and hide. He couldn't escape them, not even in class.

When Harry entered Potions class, he was filled with relief. No one, not even the bravest soul in Hogwarts, would dare go against Professor Snape. He felt safe now. Taking his usual seat beside Ron and Hermione, he pulled out his homework, parchment, and a quill.

"Hey, Harry. How have your classes been?" asked Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes. He'd been with him through every class, whereas Hermione had not.

"It's been bloody annoying, it has." spouted Ron. "No one will leave him alone!"

"Mr. Weasley, kindly keep your thoughts to yourself while in my class. Five points from Gryffindor." he said, leveling a long gaze at the redhead. Harry bowed his head as he felt his friend's glare.

Ron whispered, "Somehow, I thought he'd begin to get nicer. Now I realize I was stupid for ever thinking that."

Harry grinned at his friend and set to writing down the instructions from the board. It was as he was writing down one of the ingredients when his vision went blurry and out of focus. He thought he heard someone call his name, but soon he couldn't even see them…

He was running, doors swinging open to allow him through. After the third door he found himself in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres. He reached number ninety-seven and turned left, hurrying along the aisle between two rows. But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving upon the floor like a wounded animal…. Harry's stomach contracted with fear. A voice issued from his own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness, "Take it for me…Life it down, now…I cannot touch it…but you can…" The black shape upon the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long fingered white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of his own arm…heard the high, cold voice say, "Crucio!" The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted, and the figure groaned and became motionless. "Lord Voldemort is waiting…" Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance….

"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.

"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black…You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again…We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…

But somebody screamed as Voldemort lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off their seat and onto the cold stone floor. (1)

Harry woke from his vision, lying on the floor, clutching his scar, as he continued to scream. He felt arms lift him up and help him lean against a desk.

"Harry. Harry, are you alright?" asked a female voice. Harry wasn't certain, but he thought it might be Hermione.

"Out of my way, move!" yelled a voice. Harry finally realized where he was and what was going on. He tried to stand up, but hands pushed him back to the ground.

"That's not a good idea, Harry." definitely Hermione, then.

"But, I need to go. I need to help him." he said frantically. "Let me up!" He was about to use drastic measures when his father suddenly appeared right in front of him. "Dad!" he yelled, grabbing hold of his robes and practically pulling the man closer. "He's going to kill him! He's torturing him, we have to go, right now!" he whispered vehemently.

Severus grabbed Harry and rushed him off into his office, away from the prying ears of his classmates. "What? Who is being tortured, Harry?" he asked.

"Sirius!" yelled Harry. "We have to go. We have to save him!"

Severus sighed. "Harry, your godfather is safe. He and Shacklebolt are still attempting to tie up some loose ends about your kidnapping. I assure you, he's perfectly fine." He tried to reassure the boy, but Harry couldn't believe it.

"No, I saw him. He's with Voldemort. He's torturing him. He'll kill him if we don't save him!" he yelled.

He was shocked out of his yelling fit when his father took Harry's face in his hands and stared him deeply in the eyes. "Calm yourself." He said sternly. "We'll figure this out, but not until you're able to function in a calm manner."

Harry understood this and tried to get a hold of himself. He took deep breaths and continued to keep eye contact with the only rational person in the room. "Okay, I think I'm alright," said Harry.

Severus agreed with him. "I'm going to contact Albus and see if we can locate Black. Do not panic, we will resolve this." he said, and proceeded to the fireplace. Harry distantly watched as his father stuck his head in the fire to talk with the Headmaster, but all he couldn't think about was Sirius. What if he never saw Sirius again? The thought made him feel queasy and he forced himself to sit down and calm down. They would find him, they had to. The just had to.

………………………………

A/N: Okay, I cut out a few things as this was getting really long and I wouldn't be able to finish it by Friday otherwise. So, here is chapter 15! It's a miracle I got it finished!

Still not doing the Department of Mysteries, just in case anyone is wondering…that is not where these visions are heading…it's leading up to something else.

As always, this long vision sequence belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Thanks.

In the NEXT CHAPTER:

Where is Sirius?

We'll find out what was wrong with the werewolf that bit Dillard…and the subsequent consequences.

Harry and Remus have a conversation while Sirius is missing.

More Draco…Ron…interesting combination.

Dumbledore teaches Harry to control his wandless magic…

And more…

NEXT POSTING:

Friday, maybe Saturday, due to babysitting.

Thanks! I'd really like to hear what you thought, especially about the Severus and Harry scene. That was sweet, I thought. Okay, thanks again,

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. The Red Footstool

Harry walked down the dark, empty corridor leading away from his Potion's class. Snape had excused him early due to his considerable headache and queasy stomach. He was supposed to be going to the Infirmary but he didn't feel quite as badly as last time and didn't want to bother the nurse. Thankfully, it was almost the end of the day and it wouldn't be that much of an upset to miss History of Magic, his only and last class left for the day.

No one was in the corridors at this time of day; most of the students were in their classes along with most of the Professors. He briefly considered tracking down Dumbledore, if he wasn't too busy, to ask about Sirius. Snape hadn't found out anything from the headmaster earlier during the firecall, but Dumbledore had promised to keep them informed. He had promptly assured Harry that Sirius was fine and that he had probably just had a real nightmare. That was all good and Swiss cheese, except he'd felt nauseous and had a splitting headache afterwards. Those were always indicators of a vision, not a nightmare.

'Things aren't always as they seem, Harry.' He recalled the words Dumbledore had said right before leaving Snape's office with curiosity. The way the man had said those words was like some kind of warning. Well, not exactly a warning, more like Dumbledore had been trying to _tell_ him something, but couldn't. He'd been obsessing over it ever since. What had the Headmaster been trying to tell him? There was never any telling with the elusive man.

He glanced at his watch. The class period he was missing was almost over. Soon the halls would be filled with students trying to make it to their next class on time, or trying to get to the bathroom before it was too late. Deciding he didn't want to have to deal with crowded halls and pushing students, Harry quickly slipped into an abandoned classroom as many other doors swung open and children sprang forth. The door closed silently behind him and he waited there for a few minutes, until there were no more sounds and he deemed it safe to leave his hiding place. However, as he crept from the room he was surprised to see another boy waiting in the hallway. Harry didn't know if he'd seen him escape into the classroom or whether he just happened to be standing in the hallway of the classroom he just so happened to hide in.

"Hey." he said quietly, startling the older boy. Apparently he hadn't realized Harry had been hiding in the abandoned classroom behind him.

The blonde boy spun around and faced Harry. He stood there silently for a moment, seemingly to take stock of the situation. "What…were you hiding?" he asked. Harry could detect a hint of incredulity in his voice. Harry didn't know what could be so astonishing about hiding in a classroom, but what did he know?

Harry shrugged his thin shoulders and stared passively at the blonde. "Yeah. But, the question is, what are you doing out here? Don't you have class right now?" he asked, curiously.

Malfoy smirked at the younger boy and dropped his bag on the floor. "As it so happens, I've been excused from class this hour. What about you? Aren't you also supposed to be in class?" he asked, sounding a bit too condescending to Harry. It grated on his nerves when people acted like they were the cream of the crop.

Harry ended up glaring, though he didn't know why. Condescension wasn't a glaring offense. "Snape excused me from his class, if you must know." he said annoyed.

The Slytherin snorted. "Severus _excused_ you from class? I highly doubt that. He never excuses _anyone_ from class, not even me, and I'm his godson." He paused for a moment, and then his face reddened a bit. Harry could understand why. "Well, I suppose if he would give anyone privileges, it would be you, his _son_." He said, putting emphasis on son.

Harry's eyes widened at the tone Malfoy used. Was he jealous? Surely not, but then why would he say it _that_ way, as if he _was_ jealous or at the very least, angry.

For a moment, Harry just stared at the older boy, wondering if he was mad at him. Finally, he asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Draco appeared honestly shocked at the question. "No, of course not. Why would I be?" he asked.

Harry considered this for a moment before taking a risk with his next question. "Then, are you jealous?" he asked softly. Harry winced slightly as the older boy's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards Harry.

"What makes you think I would be jealous of _you?_" he asked, haughtily.

Harry's eyes narrowed in return at the way the boy was speaking to him. "What's your problem, Malfoy? I've been nothing but nice to you ever since you showed up at my father's home during Holidays." he said heatedly. "I even thought we were becoming friends, or something. Now, you're acting like a pompous ass and I don't understand why."

"You should understand why. You've got a father who just so happens to be the only person in the world I've got left!" he yelled at Harry, who flinched at the degree of anguish in Malfoy's voice. "Why should you get Severus when I've got no one. I'm his godson! I was his godson long before you ever came into the picture!"

Harry didn't know what to say, what to think, or what to do. He actually felt bad about this, though he didn't think that was the way he should feel. It wasn't his fault Malfoy no longer had a father. The man had been a sadist and brutally beaten his own child when he refused the Dark Mark. It was Malfoy who made the decision to leave, not Harry. What did he expect Harry to do? Give up his father when he'd only just gotten him?

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with your father, but honestly, what do you expect me to do about it? I won't give up Severus just because you don't have a father and are jealous that I have the one you want. At least, that's the way it seems to me."

Draco looked irritated. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not jealous. It just..." he didn't finish his sentence.

Harry thought he knew what the older Slytherin was feeling, though. "It hurts?" he asked, and knew he'd hit the nail on the head when Malfoy flinched.

"Every time I've had a fall out with my father, I've always been able to turn to Severus. It's just not the same anymore. You're with him now, and it doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm in the way." he finally managed to say.

"Of course you're not!" exclaimed Harry. He wasn't sure what to do in this kind of situation, but he knew what Draco was saying was untrue. He could rely on Severus no matter what. He just had to get the older boy to understand that. "That's ridiculous. You'll always be welcome; you should know that. He would never turn you away, never. Why in the world would you think something like that?"

Draco grimaced, looking unsure. "It wasn't something I could be sure of. The way father always talked, I was an inconvenience and not worth the effort. I didn't know if Severus would feel the same way if he was forced to be around me on a regular basis." he explained.

Harry's eyes widened at Malfoy's words. Draco's father sounded and acted a lot like his own Uncle had when he'd lived with his relatives. Draco also had the same reservations about Severus as Harry had had in the beginning.

"Severus isn't like that, Malfoy, I can assure you of that." said Harry.

Draco sighed tiredly before leaning against one of the walls. "Things have gotten so confusing lately. My classmates hate me, my father hates me, Albus flipping Dumbledore is virtually my guardian at this point, and I'm feeling insecure about my place in the world," he said, but Harry couldn't quite place the tone in his voice. He sounded bitter and airy, if that made sense.

Harry didn't know what to say to make things better, so remained quiet. He slowly walked over and leaned against the wall next to Malfoy. He waited patiently with him, wondering when he would next speak.

"I don't know," the blonde suddenly said. "I guess I just needed to vent my rage to someone. Who would have known I'd be venting to you, Potter."

Harry smirked. "So, you okay, then?" he asked.

Malfoy shrugged. "I suppose," he said, but looked as if he wanted to say something else. "I didn't mean for you to think that I wanted you to give Severus up, or anything."

Harry was surprised at the admission, but had to admit that was precisely what he thought the boy expected him to do. "I _had_ wondered." he stated briefly. "Are you going to speak to Severus about this? I think it would be a good idea." He also thought it would be a good way to get this fool notion out of Malfoy's head.

"Um…I'll think about it. But, until I decide, keep this between the two of us, got it?" he demanded.

Harry bristled at the tone but brooked no argument. "Fine."

Draco eased up from the wall and headed off down the corridor. Harry guessed that was the end of their conversation. He watched as the boy disappeared beyond a corner before turning to go in the opposite direction…and ran smack dead into Ron.

"What the _hell_ was that?" he spat, furious. Harry unconsciously took a step back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're letting him boss you around now?" Ron asked, pointing furiously in the direction Malfoy had taken.

"No, I am not!"

"Then what was that? He's forcing you to keep some horrible secret, isn't he?" he bellowed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it, Ron. You don't know what you're talking about. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't. Grant it, he can be a pain in the arse sometimes, but he's not pulling some underhanded scheme, okay? So, stop worrying."

If it was possible, Ron looked even more furious that when he'd first arrived. Harry knew he'd been slightly insulting and rude just now, but Ron was always so…well, he thought there was plots behind anything the blonde Slytherin did. And at the moment, there really weren't. Harry took another reflexive step backwards when the redhead took another step into his personal space. Harry briefly wondered if Ron wouldn't hit him, he looked so mad.

"I can't believe you're siding with that…ferret!" he yelled, unable to come up with a better insult, or so Harry thought. "You say I don' t know what I'm talking about? Well, I would if only you'd _tell _me! He's not trustworthy, Harry. And I don't think _you_ understand what you're getting into. I am your friend and I'm just trying to look out for you."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, habitually. "I know you are, but there's nothing for you to look out for. I'm fine. There's no evil conspiracy, Ron. Please, believe me!"

"Then what was he making you keep to yourself, then?" he asked, edging closer. "If there's nothing going on, then you won't have any problem telling me what he said. We're best friends after all, we always tell each other what's going on. _You_ always tell me what's going on."

Harry knew it was a simple thing to solve. Malfoy's secret wasn't anything big, but it was to Draco. And, he couldn't just break his promise to Malfoy and spill everything to Ron. He'd never get the Slytherin to trust him otherwise. "Ron," he began, but was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"He doesn't have to tell you anything, Weasel." spat Malfoy, rounding the corner he had disappeared behind just moments ago.

Ron's face colored a dangerous red as he turned towards the newest addition to their conversation. "He can _tell_ me anything he damn well pleases!" yelled Ron, clearly beyond furious at this point. Harry couldn't help but feel torn. Ron was his long time friend and he felt compelled to back him, but Malfoy was turning into something at least resembling a friend. He didn't want to do anything to compromise that. And really, it wasn't Harry's decision whether or not he told this secret. It was up to Malfoy, as it was his secret to tell. It wasn't any business of Ron's in the first place, either.

"He won't, though, not about this!" Malfoy yelled back, getting into Ron's face. Harry took a step towards the two, hoping he wouldn't have to interfere if things got physical.

"What's with you?" asked Ron suspiciously. "What is it that you won't let him say?"

Ron turned to Harry and stared at him imploringly. "Just tell me, Harry. You don't have to do what he tells you to."

The Slytherin was about to object but Harry cut him off. "He's not keeping me from telling you anything, Ron. It's me. I'm not going to tell you his secret, and it's not because he's forcing me to keep it. You should know that if he was 'forcing' me to keep anything from you and it was dangerous, I would tell you. This has nothing to do with you, it's about him and his personal life." He said, trying to make Ron understand that Malfoy's life was none of his concern.

Ron still looked skeptical, but was backing down. "I'm still not convinced that Malfoy isn't out to get you, Harry. But, since you won't listen to me, I guess there's really nothing I can do, can I?" he asked. Harry got the impression that he was talking to himself, not Harry.

Malfoy smirked triumphantly and Harry thought for a brief moment that Ron was going to hit him. But instead he merely walked up to Malfoy and said something he couldn't hear. The Slytherin gave Ron an indescribable look before nodding.

"I'll see you in the common room, Harry?" asked Ron. Harry agreed and watched as Ron walked away, giving Malfoy a dirty look.

"What'd he say to you?" asked Harry when Ron was out of sight.

Draco stared in the direction the redhead had just taken. "He told me not to get you hurt, more or less." he said, before glancing at Harry. "You have descent friends, Potter." he said, almost as if it was an observation. Then he grimaced. "I'll only let him get away with threatening me once. Tell him to keep that in mind, won't you?" he told Harry.

The younger boy stared after Malfoy as he walked down the corridor wondering just what it was Ron had threatened him with.

…………………………

That night, Harry lay in bed, his mind anxiously turning over the evening's events. He had spoken with Dumbledore almost immediately after his encounter with Malfoy and Ron. He had had no prospective news and Harry was growing more and more concerned with the lack of updates on Sirius' whereabouts. Was Dumbledore keeping something from him? Was Sirius truly in Voldemort's evil clutches and the headmaster just didn't feel it necessary to tell him? Would he tell him if Sirius was being held prisoner? Harry only had to think about it momentarily before he realized that he wouldn't.

The more he dwelled on the vision he'd had the more he was ready to storm out of Hogwarts and find Sirius himself. If he was truly in Voldemort's hands, Sirius could die. He wasn't going to let that happen. He refused to sit here and do nothing when his godfather was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. His mind made up, Harry quickly got his things together, and made sure his wand was safely stashed in his back pocket. He pulled back the curtains from his bed and listened intently. He waited for the knowing signs that his friends were all asleep. He heard Neville muttering something about his grandmother, and seriously wondered about what kind of dream the boy was having. Glancing at Seamus' bed, he realized it was empty. That could be a problem. It could only stand to reason that the boy was still down in the Common Room. Hopefully, he was with his newest girlfriend in a broom closet somewhere. He knew Ron was soundly asleep when he started tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a nightmare. From the sounds of things, it was about a giant spider. Poor Ron.

Pulling his invisibility cloak securely around himself, he slipped from the room and down the stairs. Pausing in the entrance to the Common Room, he let out a sigh of relief when he was it was empty. Once out in the corridors, he sprinted as quietly as he could down the flights of stairs. He had to stop a few times and got turned around when the staircases decided to move, but eventually got back on course. He had just walked through the Entrance Hall and was trying to quietly open the large doors, when they swung in upon him by an unknown force. He leapt back out of the way and jumped. Standing in the opened doors was Remus, wearing an old and worn cloak and carrying a basket…what was that? He couldn't keep his eyes from the odd shaped thing, which slightly resembled a cat's carcass that lay in the basket. Remus finally derailed his train of thought with his stern words.

"Harry Potter, I know you are under that invisibility cloak. Come out from under there right this instant." he said and Harry cringed at the disappointment he could detect in his Professor's voice. "What are you doing out at this time of night? Have you no sense?"

Harry couldn't think of a reasonable excuse to be out traipsing around in his invisibility cloak. He remained anxiously quiet, waiting for Remus to either give him detention or send him off to Severus, which wouldn't be pleasant either.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you felt the need to leave Hogwarts wearing that?" he asked, indicating his invisibility cloak.

Harry knew Remus would know of his vision by this point and there was no use trying to hide the truth from him. "I'm going to go help Sirius, that's what I'm doing." He said, his voice hard. He hadn't meant to sound so mean, but he was upset that no one seemed to be taking this threat seriously.

Remus sighed, a look of sympathy crossing his face. "Harry, I'm sure he's fine. It something were wrong, I think I'd feel it." he said.

Harry grimaced in frustration. "And since I feel something is wrong, you're just going to ignore me?" he asked, balling his hands up and ducking his head when his voice broke.

"No, Harry, we're not ignoring you" implored Remus, suddenly enveloping Harry in a great hug. "I'm sorry you felt that way."

"How else am I supposed to feel?" he blurted out, pushing away from Remus. "No one will listen to me, no one will tell me what's going on. I don't enjoy being kept in the dark, Professor." Harry distractedly began folding and re-folding his cloak, his anxiousness causing him to come unglued. "What if he's hurt?" he asked in a low voice.

Remus sighed and took Harry's wrist. "Come with me, we need to talk." he said, and Harry trailed after him.

Stepping into his office, Remus shut the door behind himself. "Sit." he said, indicating the desks with a wave of his hand. Harry quickly took a seat in front of his Professor's desk and waited for him to start speaking.

"I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't." he started and Harry felt himself growing excited. Finally, he was going to find something out. Maybe Remus did know where Sirius was.

"The reason Sirius and Shacklebolt aren't in communications right now is because they are trying to find David Dillard." he said bluntly.

Harry felt as if his heart had just stopped beating before its rhythm took up at an unnatural pace. "W-What?" he asked, stuttering over his words in his distress. "They couldn't find him?" He was confused. How could they not find him? He was lying on the floor in that room when he'd left him, dead.

"He wasn't there when we got there that night, Harry. There were signs of a struggle, like you said, and we could see the indentation in the wall from the impact, but there was no body. Judging by the dust covering every inch of that room, we could tell that Dillard had walked out shortly after you did. You're probably more lucky than you realize, having called the Knight Bus to you when you did." he said, concern lacing his voice at what could have happened to Harry.

Shocked and dismayed, Harry stared at Remus sitting at his desk. "But, he was dead." he said, unable to contend with the fact that Dillard was alive. There was just no possible way he could have survived that impact.

Remus sighed. "Harry, we think there was something different or wrong with that animal you and Dillard encountered out in the forest." He began, and Harry felt his chest tighten at the words spilling forth from his Professor. "We found the animal when we found your Rottweiler, Zane. It was dead when we found it."

Harry nodded along with the man's words. That made sense. Maybe he was the creature he had seen and thought was dead when Dillard had been dragging him out of the forest.

"Harry, while we were out looking for you, we put the creature up in a pen at Hagrid's to deal with later. When we got back it was gone."

The Gryffindor was deeply confused at these words. "What are you talking about? Did somebody take the body?" he asked. He was watching Remus and realized something was wrong when the man refused to meet his eyes.

"No, Harry. No one took its body. There were paw prints in the mud around the pen. The animal, or whatever it was, walked away all on its own." explained Remus, eyeing Harry in concern now.

There was something more going on here, Harry knew, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized what it could be. "So, when you say Dillard's body wasn't at the Jumbling Tower when you went to investigate, you're telling me that Dillard got up and walked away as well, aren't you?" he asked. Harry felt as if his heart had fallen down to his navel at this point. What did this mean? Some of this story wasn't making much sense. Like, how in the world could that werewolf-like animal and Dillard just get up and walk off like that?

"We're not sure what's going on, Harry." said Remus, as if reading Harry's mind. "We think that the animal had the ability to regenerate itself, bring itself back to life. We're unsure how it was able to do it, but when it bit Dillard, we believe it transferred this ability to the man as well."

Remus had left his desk in favor of sitting beside Harry. Placing an arm around the boy, he pulled him to his side. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll figure this out and we'll deal with it. There's no need for you to worry about him coming back here, Harry. I don't think he's even the same person anymore."

Harry could see in Remus' eyes what he wasn't saying. Dillard wouldn't be normal anymore; he'd been changed into something unnatural. And there was the possibility he wouldn't even have his mind intact. But, if that were the case, wouldn't it stand to say he'd be even worse than he'd been before?

"Do you think he'll remember us? What if he comes here just because it is familiar to him?" he asked, concerned for the other students and teachers. And not a little bit concerned for his own safety, as well as Malfoy's. Dillard had wanted to murder the both of them.

Remus ran his fingers through Harry's hair as the two sat quietly while the Professor seemed to think about Harry's question. "I honestly don't know. I suppose there is always a possibility. Just in case, I wouldn't let my guard down, Harry. I'll speak with Albus about strengthening the wards so those types of creatures, Dillard included, aren't allowed inside the premises."

Harry sighed. That would be nice, but he didn't think he'd feel completely safe until the wards were strengthened. Suddenly, a startling thought came to Harry and he turned in Remus' embrace to face the man. "What about Zane? Was he bitten, too? Wouldn't that mean he'd turn into one of those…things, too?" he asked, growing upset at the thought of Zane turning into some kind of zombie. That's what he was thinking of them now. As zombies. What else were they?

Remus gently grabbed Harry's upper arms to gain his attention when he'd started to rise from his seat. He'd had every intention to go and see Zane for himself. "Harry, calm down. Zane is fine. He wasn't bitten, and if he was going to change from any of the injuries he sustained from that animal, he would have by now. There's no sign of a change in him. He's fine, please calm down."

After realizing Zane was still himself, Harry sighed in relief and slumped down in his chair. "Good. I was really worried there for a minute." he told Remus.

His Professor chuckled. "I could tell."

Harry grinned. After all the seriousness of the conversation had passed, he felt like he just should laugh hysterically to get beyond everything he'd heard. Harry glanced at his watch and realized it was getting pretty late, or rather it was getting early. "I'd better get down to the dungeons." he said. "I'm late for breakfast and Dad's going to be wondering where I am."

When Remus didn't respond, Harry looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

Lupin turned to look at Harry with a sad look in his eyes. "It's just…odd, I suppose, to hear you calling Severus Snape 'dad' when I always thought you'd only call James by that title." he said.

Harry cringed. He hadn't even realized he'd said it. "I'm sorry." he apologized, but wasn't exactly sure why he was. "Does it bother you to hear me call Severus my dad?"

It hadn't escaped Remus' notice that Harry had cringed, as it turned out, and his Professor was looking regretful. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad about it, Harry. And no, it doesn't exactly bother me that you refer to him as your dad; it's just going to take some getting used to. As long as you're happy, I honestly don't care what you call him." he said. Harry could see the sincerity shining in Lupin's eyes.

"And Sirius?" he asked. He'd been worried about Sirius most of all. The man was his godfather, and even though Severus and Sirius had declared a truce of sorts, they still didn't get along very well, and Harry had a feeling his godfather didn't enjoy him referring to Severus as his father.

Remus sighed and placed his arm back around Harry. "It might be a bit harder for Sirius, grant it. But, give it time, and he'll see just how good Severus is for you. Don't worry about him, Harry. Sirius loves you, and nothing in the world would change how he feels."

Harry hadn't even realized he'd been worried about just that until Remus had said it himself. Hearing those words had lifted a weight from his shoulders. "Thanks, Remus."

"Sure, kiddo."

Harry waved goodbye and left the office. He felt more secure knowing that Sirius was probably just out looking for Dillard, but then again, knowing what the man had turned into, he wasn't sure if he liked that any better than Sirius being in Voldemort's clutches.

……………………………..

Severus and Harry entered the Headmaster's office and took the pro-offered seats in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?" he asked. Severus declined the offer, but Harry took one, wanting something to do with his hands. After breakfast this morning, his father had informed him that Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office afterwards. Harry knew what the man wanted. They were going to try and teach him how to control his wandless magic. He was feeling extremely nervous about this. Would he be able to produce the same effect when he wasn't under life threatening conditions, or feeling threatened in general?

"Harry, my boy, did you sleep well last night?" asked Dumbledore. The question took Harry by such surprise that he nearly choked on his lemon drop. Severus thumped him on the back until he was able to breathe again. The two were now watching him in surprised concern.

"Are you quite well?" Severus asked.

"Yes, fine." he replied, wondering if Dumbledore knew of his attempt at leaving the castle and trying to save Sirius.

The Headmaster was still watching him expectantly, but Harry had no intention of telling Severus what he'd tried to do. He'd be punished, he knew, for attempting to do something so incredibly stupid. He wondered what kind of punishment his father would come up with. He doubted he'd be thrown into a cupboard or anything, but he still worried about that kind of thing.

After another awkward silence, Dumbledore finally led him into a room off of his office. It was basically empty except for a few chairs along the walls and what looked like a very cushy mat on the floor. Was he expecting Harry to hit the floor often this day?

"Harry, would you mind if Professor Snape held your wand while we practice?" he asked. Harry hesitated. He didn't want to give up his wand. He felt to unprotected without it, but he knew he was safe in the room with these two men. Reluctantly, Harry handed his wand to his father who placed it in his pocket.

"I'll return it when you're finished, Harry." he said. Harry thought his father was trying to reassure him.

Dumbledore suddenly conjured a plush red footstool from thin air and placed it in the middle of the room. It looked like something Deliverance would have in her home on the Island. He missed her.

"We'll start relatively small, Harry. I want you to concentrate on trying to move the footstool using your wandless magic." He said, taking a seat beside Severus against the wall.

Harry was standing in the middle of the room. The footstool was ten feet in front of him. He could do this, he knew he could, he just had to concentrate on moving the stool. Thinking back to all the times he'd used wandless magic, he tried to concentrate on the feelings he'd felt at the time to see if that would work. Most of the time he'd felt fear or he'd been plain angry. He stared at the stool, willing it to move, but after many minutes of staring down the footstool, it still hadn't moved and he was developing a major headache.

"Agh! It's not working." he exclaimed, turning away from the damn object sitting on the floor and looking towards his Professors. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Perhaps you're not concentrating hard enough." replied Severus with a raised brow. Harry glared at him.

"I am concentrating, the damn stool just won't move!" he yelled, frustrated. He calmed down at the look he was receiving from his father. He was going to get in trouble if he didn't cool it.

Dumbledore sat quietly while Severus and Harry talked. "What do you think, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry tiredly. He couldn't believe he was already this tired after the one attempt at moving the stool.

"What were you thinking about while you were attempting to move the footstool, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Um…I was thinking about how I felt during the other times I've done wandless magic." He admitted.

"And how did you feel then?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry hesitated before answering. "I was scared." For a brief moment, Harry thought Severus was going to get up and give him a hug. He would have welcomed it, quite frankly. He felt weak and useless and tired. How was he going to accomplish this wandless magic thing if the only time he could make it work was when he was frightened?

Dumbledore was watching him through his half-moon glasses. "Why not think of something positive?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "Like when I'm conjuring a Patronus?"

"In a way." replied the Headmaster. "Don't focus on your fears, Harry. I don't think you'll ever be able to control your wandless magic that way. Just think of something positive…something that makes you happy."

Harry found himself watching his father and knew all at once what it was that made him happy. "Okay." he said, determination in his voice.

'_Don't focus on my fears, focus on something positive…something that makes me happy…my father…love.'_ In that instant when everything seemed to make sense, Harry turned his eyes on the plush, red footstool and said _'move'_. Instantaneously, the footstool flew across the room and hit the wall with a resounding thud. Harry's large green eyes had grown impossibly wide as he stared at the stool now lying twenty feet away from him. "Wow." he muttered, turning to look at his father and Professor Dumbledore.

"Well done, Harry, well done." applauded Albus.

Harry smiled happily at the two men. "I can't believe I just did that." he admitted.

Albus smiled cryptically. "You can do anything you put your mind to doing, Harry."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I'm proud of you, Harry. Excellent job."

"Thanks." he said, more than thrilled to hear Severus' words. Harry couldn't remember a time when anyone had said they'd been proud of him. He thought he might hug Severus himself, but refrained.

After the footstool, Harry was asked to move progressively larger things, like a chair, a shelf, and eventually a large, heavy bed Dumbledore had conjured. Severus broke the windows in the room and Harry was asked to fix them all wandlessly. It took a bit more concentration, but in the end he accomplished that as well. He even levitated Severus up out of his chair when Harry grew annoyed with the man for breaking _all_ the windows. There were a lot of windows!

"You're progressing along quite well, Harry, but I think we should stop here for the day." he said when Harry stumbled after levitating a shelf over against the far wall.

Harry was more than happy to oblige. "Okay." he mumbled tiredly. He wondered how long the three of them had been up here practicing, but was too exhausted to look at his watch.

"Why don't we plan on meeting again in two days time?" asked Albus. Harry noticed he was addressing Severus and not him. He felt slightly put out, but then realized the man probably wasn't asking him because he was almost asleep on his feet. He heard his father agree before he felt a hand take his elbow and steer him out of the room and through the office. He stumbled once more on the steps and would have fallen if Severus hadn't caught him around the waist. He leaned tiredly against his father and allowed the man to practically drag him down to the dungeons. He discovered he was growing more and more tired and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for a very long time.

"Hold on, Harry, we'll be in my quarters in just a moment." he heard Severus say, but could only nod half-heartedly. Soon, they were walking through the living area and down the hallway towards his bedroom. He was dimly aware of his father stripping him down to his boxers and a t-shirt before he was allowed to lie down and covers were pulled up to his chin.

"Go to sleep." whispered Severus, and Harry thought he felt his father kiss his forehead. That felt nice. He sighed and snuggled his head down deeper into the pillow. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep…but it wasn't as restful as he would have thought. Hours later he woke up screaming.

……………………………….

Ah…the joy of the cliffhanger.

I'm almost done with this story! (I'm singing these words in my head)

Please excuse the mistakes; I know there are some in there. I need a beta reader or something.

**_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:_**

****

Harry's nightmare…or is it a vision?

Harry does go after Sirius, with the help of some friends.

There's more, but I can't tell you what the more is…sorry.

**_NEXT UPDATE:_**

Hopefully, and I stress the hopefully, next Sunday. Maybe before if I get the chance to write. College is back after Spring Break, and I haven't got nearly the time as I did before to write. But, I still plan on attempting the weekly updates, if I can manage it.

REVIEW! I love them so much. I love my readers too! Please Review!

Thanks Lorien B. for listening to me ramble on about nothing as I wrote this chapter.


	17. The Jumbling Tower

Harry shot straight up in bed trying to free himself of his tangled blankets. He grew increasingly panicked when the blankets refused to release his legs from their hold. He had to go. Sirius needed him. Even as he was struggling with his bedding, he heard hurried footsteps before his door was flung open. Harry refused to focus on anything but getting out of bed and out of the dungeons. He had to make it to Sirius before it was too late. The dream…it had to have been a vision. And Dillard, heaven help them, the man was too horrible now to even think of.

Hands took hold of his wrists and forced him to stop his anxious clawing at the blankets. He looked up into concerned black eyes and Harry could only imagine the look he must have had on his face, for Severus was suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed and gently taking hold of his hands. "Breathe, Harry. You must calm down."

Harry hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath. He took a deep breath and leaned into the comfort of his father. As he felt Severus begin to run his fingers through his hair, the all-consuming fear began to subside at the relaxing touch. Soon, he was feeling more like himself and less like the terrorized child of moments before and he began to wonder about the vision. It wasn't like the others he'd had.

"Better now?" asked Severus, startling Harry from his thoughts.

Nodding, he burrowed further into Severus' chest when the older man pulled him closer. He was growing addicted to hugs, he thought. They were the most wonderful sensation in the world.

"Yes." He replied, remembering the question suddenly.

"Vision?"

Harry shrugged uncertainly. "I'm not sure. It was different from any of the other visions I've had."

Severus pulled back from the embrace to look Harry in the eyes. "Explain." he stated simply.

Harry began to sit up when Severus had pulled away from him, thinking the man would no longer hold him. A pang of disappointment accompanied this notion, and he wished Severus would just hold him again. Somehow, he thought it would make things easier to talk about if he did. As soon as he'd started to move away, however, his father pulled him back down beside him and arranged it so he was lying beside Harry on the bed, with Harry's head lying on his shoulder. Now, this was much better.

"Well, there's no headache or nausea, so that's a big indicator that it wasn't a vision." He said. "It just seemed different. The way things looked and the way I felt about the situation. It just didn't seem like a vision, now that I'm able to think rationally about it. Something was off. I'm not sure how to describe it, really."

"What did the dream entail?" asked Severus. Harry had hoped his father wouldn't ask about the details of the dream, as they weren't pleasant. And just the remembrance of Dillard from the dream made him sick to his stomach. He shivered, as the man's appearance and his face were still vivid in his mind. He couldn't escape the man; it seemed, not even in his dreams.

"Shacklebolt was dead." he said abruptly, and Severus gave him a startled look. "Well, in my dream he was." he reiterated, as if Severus was still thinking this could be a vision and not just a normal nightmare. But even this dream wasn't very normal by his standards.

"Yes, I realize that. Go on." Snape said and started stroking his hair in a soothing manner. Harry was grateful for the comforting touch.

"Dillard was in the dream as well. They were in some kind of building, I think. I don't know if it was the Jumbling Tower, but it could have been. The room they were in looked similar to the room I was kept in when he kidnapped me. But, Sirius was lying on the floor. He looked hurt, and he wasn't moving. I'm not sure, but I don't think he was dead. It was just a feeling I got when I saw him. But, Dillard…" he trailed off, the image still haunted his mind. If he ever ran into the man in person, he didn't think he'd be able to tolerate it. He shuddered violently and Severus held him tighter. "He's changed. His appearance is different, but I could tell it was him. I think he might have been changing into whatever that animal was out in the Forest, that bit him." he explained.

The older man looked at him curiously. "What had changed about his appearance?" he asked.

Harry had to picture the man in his mind, much to his disgust, before he could relate the changes to his father. "Well, I think he's grown taller, but he seemed thinner than before…real bony. He seemed sick, too, I think. And he was definitely hairier than I remember him being. But, if it was just a dream, I was probably just putting the creature and Dillard together, as they both were the real threats from that night." he told Snape, psychoanalyzing his own dream.

But, Severus seemed like he was actually considering the dream to be more than just a dream.

"You don't think it's real, do you?" he asked, concern starting to blossom somewhere inside of him. "Do you?"

Severus was silent for many minutes before finally answering Harry's question. "I honestly don't know. What you just described could actually have happened. It's almost like a werewolf transformation, the beginning stages of course, but I've never heard of such an animal as the one you have told about."

Harry could really care less about this mysterious creature; all he cared about was Sirius being in the hands of this mysterious creature. "But, if it's a true dream, we have to find Sirius!" he moaned, growing distraught.

Severus turned to his son and grasped his hands tightly. "I'll speak with Albus directly, however, you must promise to stay here in my quarters. I won't have you trying to run off thoughtlessly, as you tried last night." he said, brow raised.

Green eyes widened in surprise. "How did you find out about that?" he asked, as he hadn't mentioned it at all. The only one who knew was Remus. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he guessed who _had_told his father.

"It's really none of your concern how I discovered your whereabouts this past evening." said Severus sternly. Harry was a little bit hurt that Remus had told Snape he'd tried to sneak out of the castle, but he couldn't really hold it against him. He _was _a Professor, and Remus probably felt obligated to tell his father about his escapades, especially when most of his escapades ended up with either himself or someone else getting hurt. "Will you stay put?" he asked, breaking Harry from his muse.

Crossing his fingers, Harry made a promise he was about to break.

……………………………………

He quietly snuck into the dormitories; hoping and praying that Ron and his other roommates would still be sleeping. He only had a brief window of opportunity to get what he needed and get out of the castle before everyone began waking up. He'd never make it after that, even with his invisibility cloak. Severus would find him, probably with Remus' help, by means of the Marauder's Map.

He thought about putting the invisibility cloak on, but thought it might just be easier to walk himself out of the castle without sneaking about. He wouldn't have to be nearly as quiet, and no one would question him, except for maybe why he was up so early. He put the cloak in his bag, just in case. He was just closing up his bag when a noise from behind him caught his attention. Spinning around, he came face to face with Ron.

"Ron." he whispered, not wanting to wake the other boys. "What are you doing up so early?"

The redhead wasn't looking at Harry, but at his bag and the wand in his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked, blocking the way to the door suddenly. Harry thought his friend knew exactly what he was doing.

"Nothing." Harry tried to play it off, but Ron wouldn't budge.

"Tell me Harry, I'm not letting you go off by yourself. Not with Malfoy acting the way he is. He probably put you up to this, didn't he?" he asked, jumping to conclusions, extremely wrong conclusions.

Harry gave Ron an incredulous look. "What? No…where do you get these ideas, Ron? Why does everything have to be about Malfoy with you?"

"Well, what do you expect me to think? Ever since that day I saw you and Malfoy in the corridor, it's like you've been avoiding me. You can't blame me for being cautious, now can you?" he asked, and Harry had to give him that. Malfoy wasn't someone one could easily trust, even though Harry found himself thinking it was possibly on more than one occasion.

"Well, I guess not, but he's got nothing to do with anything right now. But, I've got to go." he said, and tried to skirt around the taller teen. Ron seemed to know what he was going to do before he'd even moved and stepped directly into his path.

"No, not until you tell me what you're doing." he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, fine." he grumbled. "I'm going after Sirius. He's in trouble, I know he is, and I've got to help him."

"What? You can't go after him. You don't even know where he is!"

"Yes, I do! Or at least, I'm pretty sure I do." He said. "I think he's at the Jumbling Tower, where Dillard kept me when he kidnapped me. I had a vision last night, and it looked like the Jumbling Tower, I know it was. I have to go there, I have to save him. I'll never forgive myself if I knew where he was and did nothing, and he ends up hurt or worse!" he said. He had to force himself to lower his voice before he woke up the others. "Please, don't stop me. I have to go, can't you see that?"

Ron sighed and re-crossed his arms in the other direction. "I'm going with you." He said, and Harry nodded in defeat. He knew he'd never talk Ron out of going with him. And if by chance he did stay behind, he'd only follow or tell Dumbledore where he'd gone.

"Fine, but we have to go now. Severus will have spoken to Dumbledore about my vision by now, I would think. We have to get out of the castle before everyone wakes up!" he whispered.

Ron nodded and quickly got dressed. After grabbing his wand off the nightstand, he followed Harry out the door.

…………………………..

Surprisingly, they ran into little resistance as they escaped the castle. Running as fast as their legs would carry them, they made it to the edge of Hogwart's wards in little to no time at all. As soon as they were on the road Harry flung out his wand. Once more Harry saw the bright purple triple-decker bus come hurtling towards them at speeds he didn't even want to think about before screeching to a stop before them.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. Back again?" asked Stan Shunpike. Harry nodded at him and quickly stepped up to the bus.

"Here, I owe you this from last time." he said, and handed Stan a pouch. "There's enough for this trip as well, I think." He watched as Stan dumped the pouch out and the money spilled forth into his palm.

"That'd be just right." he said, "But, I told ya you didn't owe us nothing." Stan added and tried to hand the pouch back.

Harry refused it. "Keep it, I don't need it. I just wanted to thank you for picking me up that night." Harry had been eternally grateful when he'd seen the bus that last time. He'd never been happier to see the vehicle in all his life. Running from what he'd left behind had been very traumatic. He hoped this time around would end in different results. _Sirius_. The thought hit him so suddenly he felt his breath catch. What if something happens to him before we make it? "Listen, can you take me back to that place you picked me up at?"

Stan looked at him searchingly. "Why would you go back there? Won't that be dangerous?" he asked. Harry figured the man was remembering the condition Harry had entered the bus.

"No, it'll be okay. No one is there now, I just need to get something I left." he lied.

Stan nodded. "I guess so. Your headmaster and a few other wizards came this way to take care of something or the other. I suppose it can't be too dangerous if they've been here." he said. Harry was grateful they'd come now, as it seemed this would help Stan allow them to further their journey without contacting someone, if it came to that. Of course, he had no illusions that someone would be following after them as soon as it was discovered they were missing. Severus knew where he thought Sirius was. He also knew how much trouble he was going to be in, Ron too. He'd feel bad later for getting Ron into trouble, but for now, they needed to get moving.

"Can you take us, then?" he asked.

"Sure. Go pick a bed then and hang on tight." He mentioned. They had been driving for a while when they suddenly came to a jerking stop. A gentleman in blue robes boarded the bus. Harry and Ron quickly hid their faces, just in case he was someone they knew. After he'd passed and climbed up the third deck, the two relaxed.

"How much longer, do you think?" asked Ron, anxiously twirling his wand around his fingers. Harry eyed him and his wand waving apprehensively.

"Put that down, will you?" he asked, before looking out the window at the quickly passing scenery. "Shouldn't be much longer now. The houses are starting to look familiar."

Ron nodded and sat back on his violently shaking bed. "Good."

Minutes later the bus came to another screeching stop, nearly sending both boys head first into the window. "Glad that's over with." muttered Ron as they stepped down from the bus.

"Yeah, me too." answered Harry. They walked a ways down the street before they heard the bus speed off loudly.

"Where's this Tower, then?" asked Ron, watching the old houses on either side of the street.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But, I think I'll know it when I see it. And, I'm pretty sure it is down this road." He said, pointing to a nameless street to their right.

"Okay." responded Ron, and the two started down the street, Harry keeping a close eye on all the houses, looking for something familiar.

"Look for a broken front window." he thought to mention when they were almost to the end of the street. No sooner had he spoken than Ron yelled and pointed.

"There! It's right there!" he said and waved his hand excitedly in front of him. Harry felt his apprehension grow as they approached the house, and Harry finally realized now why it was called the Jumbling Tower. The house was built to look as if the second and third floors resembled those of a castle tower. One of the towers had almost completely crumbled; debris still littered the front and side lawn. The other tower was still intact, but swayed as if it could topple at any minute. He realized with a jolt that he had been _in_ that tower. He wondered what idiot had built this castle like home in what once could have been a prosperous neighbourhood. It was deserted now, thankfully.

The two quickly and quietly walked up to the front of the house and stopped right before the window Harry had escaped from.

"Where's the door?" asked Ron, and Harry released a grim chuckle.

"There isn't one." he steadily replied.

Ron gave him a dubious look. "What do you mean there's no door. How can there be no door?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't build the place. But there's no door, believe me, I looked." Harry vividly remembered frantically looking for an escape that night, only to discover there was no door. He made do with the window instead.

"I had wondered why you didn't just use the door, actually." replied Ron. "I had just assumed at the time that it was locked or something."

Harry just looked at his friend. "It wasn't locked, there just _wasn't_ one."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I realize that now."

Harry grinned. "Ready to go in?" he asked, wondering if he was ready himself. "I hope this isn't some trap." He idly said before taking the first step towards the house and began to climb into the broken window.

"Me, too." said Ron. Harry could hear the anxiety in his voice the closer they got. When they were actually in the house, Harry felt the anxiety himself, ten fold.

He was still worried more than anything about Sirius, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to Ron. He fleetingly thought of asking his friend just to go back and tell the others where he'd gone, but knew that would never happen. Ron wouldn't leave him now. Wild horses couldn't drag him away.

As soon as they had entered the house, the feeling of fear became almost tangible. Harry thought he could almost taste it coming from the two of them…and somewhere else. He knew now that there _was_ someone else in the house. He knew then that it had to be Sirius. He was in the house and he was scared. He took the stairs two at a time, heedless of who he might be alerting, wanting only to get to his godfather.

"Harry!" he heard Ron yell his name, but was too engrossed in getting to Sirius to really notice. At the top of the stairs, he went left and towards the room he had been held in. He wondered if that was where Sirius was being held. He slowly walked the short feet it took to reach the door and placed his trembling fingers upon the knob, and turned it.

As the door swung open, Harry was imagining Sirius lying on the floor or on the bed as he had done, but nothing prepared him for what he did see.

There was no one there. Sirius wasn't here, and neither was anyone else. "What?" he asked himself, and nearly jumped as a hand fell down onto his shoulder.

"Harry." Ron had finally made it up after him. "What are you doing? You can't go running around like that. What if somebody had been up here? Somebody other than Sirius." he remarked.

Harry grimaced and turned to face his friend. "He's not here." He stated sadly. "Come on, we have to check the other rooms just to be sure."

He sighed in frustration. He could have sworn this was where he'd seen Sirius. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was one of the other houses on the block or somewhere else nearby. But deep down inside he knew this was where his vision had been directing him. But, Sirius wasn't here. And as they looked around the rest of the house, he knew it was empty. It was time to face facts. The vision hadn't been a vision at all. It had been a nightmare. And here he had dragged Ron out of the protection of the castle to go on a stupid quest to find Sirius, when the man probably wasn't missing at all. Why hadn't he listened when Severus and Dumbledore had told him his godfather had been safe and with Shacklebolt? Why was he so hard-headed and stubborn?

"No one's here, Harry." Stated Ron, glancing worriedly at the green-eyed boy. "Maybe we should head back to Hogwarts before we get into too much trouble." he suggested hopefully.

"I could have sworn he was here, Ron." he said, looking at his friend and begging him to believe him. "I couldn't _not_ look!"

"I know, Harry. And, eventually, after we've served ten years worth of grounding, my parents and Severus will realize that too." he said, and Harry had to lightly laugh at the thought. Because, they would be grounded for the rest of their lives, undoubtedly.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Maybe, if we're lucky, they won't have realized we're gone yet." continued Ron. Harry stared at him.

"I don't think we're that lucky, Ron. In fact, the entire Order is probably on our trail as we speak." he said, grimacing at the thought. "We're going to be in _so_ much trouble."

Ron grimaced as well. "Let's go. Quickly. Maybe we can avoid them completely and deny we were ever here."

Harry laughed so loud the bricks that were left around the fallen tower tumbled to the lawn outside. He calmed at that. "They wouldn't believe that for a second, but we can always try." He said, still laughing. The two quickly made their way downstairs and into the entrance way. Harry walked to the window only to stop as something started to enter. He stepped back, his gut clenching, at what he presumed to be Order members filing into the house. He looked at Ron, expecting to see resignation, but that was not what he encountered. He was terrified. Harry spun back to the window only to stumble backwards into his redheaded friend.

"Ron!" he yelled, pushing him backwards into the house. "Go!"

Harry pushed Ron into motion, shoving him and almost dragging him along as they ran into parts of the house they had only just searched. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would thump right out of his chest. It was Dillard! Or, what had become of the man. What he had seen in his vision had been real! Did that mean Sirius was here as well? He couldn't think any longer as he was suddenly pulled into a bedroom and the door slammed closed behind him.

"What was that?" asked Ron, his voice a whisper; though Harry could tell he wanted to yell.

"Dillard!" he exclaimed quietly, his eyes wide with fright.

"_That_ was Dillard?" Ron's eyes grew huge. "What? How?" he asked.

"He was bitten by something in the Forbidden Forest. I'll explain later, okay." he said, when his short explanation hadn't been enough for his friend. "Right now, we need to stay quiet and hopefully keep off of Dillard's radar. If we're lucky, Severus will have noticed we're missing by now and really has sent the Order after us." he said hoping help was on the way.

The two sat as silent as possible, listening intensely for any sound of the man, or monster. Harry wasn't sure what he was now. Although, he had always seemed to be a monster to Harry, even when he'd been completely human. Ron's breathing became erratic when they heard a floorboard squeak almost directly outside of the door they were hiding behind. Slapping a hand over his friend's mouth, Harry suddenly realized he'd have to do the same for himself. They waited for what seemed like an excruciating amount of time before they heard a noise further down the hallway. Releasing a breath, Harry took his hand away from Ron's mouth.

"Thanks for that." he said quietly. Harry could only nod; he was too disconcerted really to do anything else. "We've got to get out of here."

Harry could more than agree with that, but he found he couldn't make himself move from the position he was sitting in. "I don't want to face him again." he realized.

Ron sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. "We don't really have a choice here, Harry. We've got to get out of here. I'll be right here, okay. You're not alone this time." he said, and Harry did find comfort in those words. It gave him the strength to stand up. It was nice to know that he wasn't alone in this, that he had a friend who would back him through anything.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said bravely, cracking open the door to peek outside. It was eerily dark out in the hallway, but Harry was fairly certain Dillard wasn't there. He somehow thought he'd know if he was. The two stepped quietly out of the room they'd been hiding in and crept down the hallway in the opposite direction they'd heard the noise from earlier. Fortunately, this led them towards their only hope of escape. They had just made it into the entrance hall again when they heard a low growl come from behind them.

"Oh, no." whispered Harry, turning at the sound. There, at the end of the hallway, stood what was left of David Dillard. The man stood hunched over, clothes ripped and nearly gone, and with more hair than he'd ever seen on Moony. The man was turning into something hideous, but what was the most frightening were the eyes, the red eyes, that seemed to bore directly into Harry's soul. Somehow, the man who used to be still remembered who Harry was…or at least that he hated him. Harry could see that, if he saw nothing else, in the frightening eyes.

They had to get away. They'd never make it out alive if they didn't get away from this animal. Harry suddenly felt hopeless as he realized they wouldn't make it out the window before one of them were caught, and possibly ripped to shreds, if the man's unnaturally sharp teeth were any indication. He pushed Ron behind him.

"Out the window!" he whispered desperately.

Ron shook his head angrily. "He'll catch you!" he whispered back furiously. "I won't leave you, remember! I won't leave you alone." It was said so adamantly and with such conviction that Harry knew he would.

"One of us has to make it out of here." He said, shoving his friend hard in the chest with his back. "You've _got_ a family, Ron. They'd be devastated if something happened to you. It's my fault you're in this in the first place. Now, go!"

"No!" he bellowed, grabbing Harry's hands and pulling Harry to his chest. Surprised by the sudden lurching motion, Harry could only hold on as the two of them were suddenly diving backwards through the window. Shocked, he lay on his side on the front lawn, facing his best friend. "I'm going to yell at you later, Harry. But, for now, we need to run!"

Harry could understand that. Something was running and making it widely known from inside the house. A loud and ferocious growl escaped from inside and the two sprinted to their feet, running haphazardly down the street. Looking behind them, he saw Dillard burst through the window and tear after them. He turned back around with a sinking feeling in his chest.

"We're not going to make it!" he yelled to Ron, who also glanced back. Harry watched as Ron's face paled. Dillard was gaining on them at an unnatural speed. Harry couldn't seem to pull his wand out of his back pocket; his hands were shaking so badly. Of course, he knew he couldn't call the Knight Bus at this particular moment to make their escape; it would only endanger whoever else was riding the bus. Screaming his frustration, he finally ripped the wand from his back pocket and fired numerous curses at the monster as they ran.

As they reached the end of the street, they could suddenly hear a dozen loud popping sounds. Harry sighed as he realized the Order had finally arrived. He was only shocked out of his mind when he looked up and saw it wasn't the Order at all.

"Oh sweet Merlin. It was a trap." he whispered, pulling Ron to a stop beside him. No matter where they turned they were surrounded on all sides. Death Eaters completely circled around them, and Harry shivered at the low growl that came from directly behind him. The two turned as one and saw that Dillard was standing right in front of them. Standing face to face with the hideous creature was even worse than seeing it from a slight distance. Harry gagged as it breathed on his face, its putrid breath invading his nose and Harry suddenly thought he really would vomit. Up close, he could see yellow teeth, once white, and torn skin. He took a step back and realized that Ron was doing the same.

"Harry, we're in trouble." mumbled Ron, unnecessarily. Harry knew quite well just how much trouble they were in. Escape seemed hopeless, and Harry instinctively took a protective stance in front of Ron. Although, it wasn't much help, as the enemy surrounded them on all sides. He became slightly amused when he realized Ron was trying to take a protective stance in front of him as well, covering his back.

"Mr. Potter. How good of you to join us." Came a scathing remark from somewhere in the crowd of black robed wizards. "I'd begun to wonder if you would come at all. Did you enjoy the vision our Master sent to you?"

Harry's felt his stomach roll once more when he realized the visions had been false.

"Your precious Black isn't here, Potter. Nor was he ever. You fell right into our cleverly constructed trap. It was only too easy, boy." he said, and Harry was startled to recognize the voice. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked. He knew it had been a trap, but it seemed like too much of a coincidence that Sirius had disappeared right when he had received this vision.

"How should I know, Potter? Can't you keep track of your own godfather?" asked Malfoy. Harry truly wanted to smack him. Or at least blast him into one of the nearby abandoned houses. That would feel exceptionally nice.

"You did something to him didn't you? Just tell me where he is!" he yelled, and took a step towards the man who had suddenly emerged from the crowd he had previously kept hidden behind.

"He must be lost somewhere, boy. I honestly don't know where he is, nor do I care. He's none of my concern, only what will transpire in the next few moments is. I'll take your wands now." he stated calmly, as if he was discussing some type of business transaction and not the lives of two boys.

Harry resolutely clung to his wand, knowing only too well how easily it could be ripped from his grasp. And indeed it was. Only moments later, his and Ron's wands were stolen from their grasps by an unknown Death Eater. Feeling completely defenceless, he prayed and hoped that if he needed it, his wandless magic would actually work!

"Restrain them." Malfoy said casually. "We're taking them with us."

Harry instantly began to fight against the Death Eaters attempting to physically hold him back. He couldn't allow this to happen! They would surely die, painfully, no doubt, if they were taken. They would take them to Voldemort! Ron refused to be taken easily either, he could see from his position. A Death Eater had twisted his arm behind his back, but Ron wouldn't let up. Harry grinned internally when he saw his friend bite one of the black robed men. His satisfaction was short lived, however, when one of the other Death Eaters clubbed Ron over the head with a rock.

"Hey!" he screamed as Ron hit the floor and remained motionless. He suddenly slipped out of his captor's grasp and ran to his friend. As he went to kneel down beside him, though, a strong hand grabbed him around the throat and effortlessly lifted him into the air, his feet dangling. Harry gasped and kicked as he suddenly found himself face to face with Dillard once more. Dillard growled menacingly and shook Harry's small frame. His throat hurt from the abuse it was receiving and he desperately wished the man would just drop him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Ron was moving around slowly on the ground. _'Please wake up, Ron. I need your help._' He tried to focus on his wandless magic, on his father's love, but nothing happened. He couldn't produce the wandless magic he had used just the night before. Why couldn't he channel the magic?

The edges of Harry's vision were turning black when he heard another set of popping noises. That _has _to be the Order. Unless, more to his luck it would seem, it was more Death Eaters apparating in to attack as well.

"Drop him!" yelled a voice he recognized immediately. Well, at least the good guys had finally arrived. Harry wondered if Mad-Eye Moody realized the man holding him by his throat wasn't exactly all there in the head and wouldn't automatically drop him as instructed. He really couldn't bother with it though, as he was starting to pass out. He welcomed the darkness. Anywhere was better than here.

It wasn't meant to be however, as in the next instant he was dropped to the floor, Dillard making angry and hurt sounds somewhere beside him.

"Stay down, Harry!" Harry couldn't believe his ears. Was that Sirius? Had they found his godfather, finally? Opening his eyes and carefully raising his head he saw that it was indeed his godfather. He looked unharmed, nothing like the man he'd seen in the vision. _Thank Merlin._ He didn't know what he'd have done if something happened to Sirius. He couldn't seem to focus on what was going on around him, but his eyes honed in on the red hair he could see crawling towards him. Ron. At least his friend was okay. As long as he kept his head down and didn't get it blown off by an accurately aimed curse or hex.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked as soon as he was directly beside him.

Harry tried to nod, but couldn't manage it. "Yes." he croaked, even if his throat was killing him. He rubbed his sore throat but pulled his hand back with a hiss of pain. He looked at Ron questioningly.

"It's bruised." He said. "Badly, too." Suddenly, Ron threw himself over Harry's body as a curse came hurtling too close to their prone positions.

"We can't stay here. We're too out in the open." he said, looking around at the fighting.

"It's too bad we don't have our wands." grumbled Ron. Harry felt the same way. If he had it, he could help the Order. He knew Severus was here somewhere; the man just couldn't get close to him for some reason.

"Come on. There's a rock over there." Ron pointed to an area just feet away from them. "We can hide there."

Harry nodded and allowed his friend to haul him to his feet. "Hurry." he said hastily, and they quickly made it to the relative safety of the rock and ducked down behind it.

"What are we going to do?"

Harry didn't know. What could they do? If only they had their wands! Harry could tell from where they sat that the Order was extremely outnumbered.

Hearing Sirius shout, Harry looked up and saw his godfather fighting with some Death Eater. It was a woman, by the sound of her voice. The two fought violently as if there was some kind of history behind it all. Harry suddenly got a bad feeling about the woman his godfather was fighting. Something was going to happen. He stood up suddenly from behind the rock. Ron grabbed his arm to pull him back down, but Harry pulled free. He ran from his shelter towards the Death Eater and Sirius, praying he'd make it on time. They were only a few feet away, yet it seemed like such a long distance to traverse. He recoiled in fear as he saw the Death Eater raise her wand in a slashing motion, firing it at Sirius. Harry knew instantly that Sirius wouldn't survive the curse being sent at him. Raising his hand instinctively, Harry called for his godfather.

Sirius shot off his feet and came hurtling straight to Harry, knocking the boy to the ground. But, Sirius was safe. The woman Death Eater screamed in frustration. Harry watched in satisfaction as Shacklebolt stunned the woman and she toppled to the ground, legs and arms locked at her sides. The situation seemed to be turning in their favour when Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy coming their way. He didn't know where the man had been before this, but he didn't think he'd been fighting. Suddenly, Dillard began to approach them as well from the opposite side of Malfoy.

Harry looked all around them, looking for someone who was available to help them. Remus and Severus (so there he was) were fighting Death Eaters in the distance. There were many Death Eaters down for the count, but Shacklebolt was down on the ground as well, with a wound to his chest. Harry was able to fleetingly worry about the man when he saw Dillard attack from the corner of his eye. Sirius pushed Harry out of the way and Harry watched in horror as Sirius was bowled into, by what used to be a man, as he had almost completely turned into something else now. Harry thought he looked extremely close to that which he saw in the Forbidden Forest. A werewolf. The transformation had fully taken him.

Sirius and the werewolf fought while both on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. Any time he saw the hairy beast try and bite or scratch Sirius he would shudder in terror. Sirius couldn't be turned into one of those things too! Harry tried desperately to use his wandless magic again, but it seemed he couldn't think straight, let alone of what made him happy, when his godfather was being trampled into the ground by a beastly form. He saw Severus looking at them anxiously every few minutes while fighting his own Death Eater. Harry suddenly thought Sirius could possibly die, or he would eventually if that thing bit him. Harry looked behind him and saw that Ron was watching the fray as well. He was scared, Harry could tell. There was nothing either of them could do to help. Harry tried once more to use his wandless magic. He focused on the love of his father, the love of his godfather, and almost had it. He had felt the magic flow to the tips of his fingers. But the magic tapered off as a curse hit him in the side, throwing him off his feet. He looked down at his side in shock, seeing blood begin to pool to the surface of his skin where there was now a three inch wide cut. He instinctively put his hand over it, trying to stop the flow of blood. It didn't seem to be helping though, as blood began to seep through his fingers and trickle down his side. This wasn't good. It must be really deep.

He felt someone suddenly beside him and looked up into the concerned eyes of his best friend.

"Harry, are you…" his voice trailed off when he saw all the blood escaping Harry's body. Ron pushed Harry's hands out of the way and pressed his own against the wound, hard. The pressure sent a flare of pain down his side and he moaned out his distress.

"Sorry, Harry." said Ron. Harry saw that Ron's face had grown pale and he looked distinctly worried. "It won't even slow down."

Harry looked up at Ron's face at this and back down to his wounded side. "That's not good." he whispered.

"Having some trouble children?" asked a sneering voice behind them. Harry tried to turn to see the man approaching, but hissed in pain. His side wouldn't allow it. He lay down on the ground instead, his strength leaving him.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Ron, sheltering Harry's body with his own when the man got closer. "I won't let you hurt him again!"

"Well, that really won't be necessary, Weasley. The boy will be dead in a matter of minutes from blood loss. I'm terribly sorry." Lucius Malfoy's voice had remained steadily neutral through the entire thing and Ron looked on the verge of either killing the man or bursting into tears for his friend.

"No." he whispered, and leaned down to Harry. "It's going to be alright, mate. We'll figure something out."

Harry weakly nodded, though he seriously doubted anyone would be able to help him before it was too late. He felt cold and told Ron so. Malfoy laughed.

Ron glared at the man and resolutely pulled his friend closer to his body for warmth.

"It's okay Harry, I'll keep you warm." He whispered. Harry heard his voice break and it sent a shiver of panic through him. He was going to die. Ron was looking around the fighting wildly, probably trying to find a familiar face. Harry wondered if Sirius was okay, or if he was hurt too.

"Snape!" screamed Ron, and Harry looked up at his friend. Where was his father? Harry wanted his dad if only so he could be held in those comforting arms one more time before he died.

He could hear muffled screams and curses from somewhere behind him. Lucius Malfoy suddenly toppled to the ground and Harry found himself staring into the frozen eyes of the blonde man.

"Holy hell." whispered Ron. Harry looked up and saw his friend's eyes had widened in disbelief.

"Ron?" he managed to whisper and his friend was instantly back by his side. He looked questioningly at the redhead, unable to voice what he wanted to know.

"Malfoy." The older boy muttered, still looking as if he'd been struck dumb. "I can't believe it."

Harry was beginning to grow worried about his friend. But, then everything made sense. Draco Malfoy dropped to his knees beside them and waved his wand dramatically. Harry couldn't make out the words being said, but whatever he did made his wound stop bleeding.

"He'll need a blood replenishing draught." said the blonde teen and Ron nodded as if he even knew what Malfoy was talking about. "Severus will probably have one on him. If only he could get over here."

Even though the blood had stopped flowing profusely from his body, Harry still felt weak. He didn't know if he'd even be able to use his voice. "Dad?" he asked. Well he'd managed it, but faintly.

"He's coming, Potter." Said Malfoy and Harry finally got his first good look at him. He grinned. The blonde was wearing a blue robe, a very familiar blue robe. Draco Malfoy had followed them. He'd been the 'man' he'd seen get onto the Knight Bus earlier that very same day.

"I saw you." he whispered. Malfoy shrugged noncommittally and Ron looked confused.

"When?" asked Ron. "Just now?"

"No…before…on bus." he gasped out. He was finally becoming more aware of his wound and it was killing him. "Ouch." he muttered.

"Hang on, Harry. Snape will be here any minute now." He said, but Harry thought he could sense some frustration coming from Ron. Severus wasn't getting over here fast enough for his friend.

He was surprised, therefore, to hear Malfoy yell at his dad. "Severus, we _need_ your help! Come here!"

Harry could still hear some fighting going on around him, but was in too much pain to care. But as he looked up into dark eyes he managed a weak smile.

"Hi dad." He whispered and then grimaced as pain shot through him.

"What happened?" asked Severus, kneeling down beside Harry and pulling his shirt up from the wound. Harry gasped and arched his back to get away from the pain. Severus pushed him back to the ground but was rubbing his other side gently as if to apologize for hurting him. "I'll be more careful." he told Harry.

Harry found he was too exhausted to answer and shut his eyes instead.

"No, Harry, you need to stay awake." Harry heard Severus say and he whimpered in protest. "Just until I get some potions down you, Harry. Then you can sleep all you want."

Harry was gently propped up and Severus slid behind him to support his weakening body. "Here, drink this." Severus gently put a vial to his lips and he drank the disgusting liquid until it was gone. He then had to swallow two more potions before Severus finally let him lay back down on the ground. Harry smiled when the pain vanished and realized he felt more awake but still wanted to sleep.

"Better?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." He replied. "Where's Sirius?" he thought to ask and pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked around frantically but he didn't see his godfather.

"Right here, kiddo." Harry's head spun around at the voice and he sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" He was searching his godfather's body for any sign of a bite.

"I'm fine." He said and Sirius knelt down beside the green-eyed boy. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing all the blood soaking his godson's shirt. He raised alarmed eyes to Snape.

"He's alright. My father cursed him but Severus gave him his potions, so he's fine." explained Draco. Sirius was watching the boy in disbelief.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sirius.

Malfoy sighed. "I followed these two idiots. I heard them talking in the corridor as if no one would hear them. I followed them when I discovered where they were going. It seemed too easy and I thought they might need a little help." He said and glanced at his prone father being taken from the site. More aurors had finally arrived, although it seemed a little late for that.

"Well, none of you should have left the castle." scolded Severus. "And, I told you to stay in my quarters until I returned." he said, addressing Harry.

Harry knew he was in trouble. "I had to check." he said and gestured towards Sirius. "Where were you anyways?" he asked.

"With Shacklebolt, Harry. We couldn't find Dillard and had to follow his trail until we did. However, it seems you found him before we could." He said. Harry could tell all of the men were disappointed in him and it made his heart ache. Remus had trailed over a few moments ago and was watching the scene with crossed arms.

Severus looked Harry square in the eye before he spoke. "You're grounded."

Harry had never been grounded before. He didn't exactly know what it meant but wouldn't ask until later. He looked down at the ground resigned to his fate.

"We'll have to contact your parents, Mr. Weasley."

Ron groaned at the thought. "I'm going to be in so much trouble come summer break." he said, knowing that was when he'd be punished.

Severus looked at Malfoy for a moment as if considering. "Draco, I've taken into consideration your current situation, and seeing as how I'm your godfather, you're grounded as well."

Malfoy sputtered incomprehensively for a moment. Then he looked confused. "What's grounded?" he asked.

Harry finally looked up and met Severus' eyes. He hoped the man would answer Malfoy's question so he would know what he was in for when the grounding actually began.

"Neither of you have ever been grounded?" asked Severus, gesturing towards Harry and Draco. Harry sighed. Was it that easy to tell he had no clue?

Both boys shook their heads. "I'll explain it to you later." he said. "For now, we need to take care of this mess."

"Come on boys, I'll take you back to Hogwarts." Sirius extended an arm and pulled Harry to his side. Although the potions had really helped, he still felt weak, and leaned gratefully into the older man.

As the four of them were leaving the battleground, Harry looked back and saw three aurors trying to restrain the werewolf-like man. He wondered what they would do with him. Shrugging his shoulders and leaving that burden to the ones capable of handling  
it, Harry followed his godfather onto the Knight Bus for the return trip to Hogwarts. He couldn't help feeling a little bit apprehensive about later tonight when Severus would arrive back to his quarters. Sinking further into Sirius' side, he drifted in and out of sleep. He couldn't stay asleep for long, however, due to the bus' violent movements and his own anxiety. When they finally arrived back at the castle, Sirius sent him to Severus' quarters and told him to wait there. He said goodbye to Ron and Malfoy and walked down into the deserted dungeons.

Once he arrived in the dungeons he went into his room and sat on his bed. He wondered how long he'd have to wait until Severus arrived. Still exhausted from the day's events, he lay down on his side and curled into a ball. He fell into a light sleep. A door  
slamming shut awakened him with a jolt sometime later.

…………………………….

A/N: Well, what do you think of this chapter? It was beta-read by two lovely people. I give thanks to Nita and LorienB. Thanks girls!

I hope it was okay. I wasn't too fond of the ending, but whatever. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I wasn't home almost at all today and just didn't get the chance to until now. But, it's still Sunday, so it counts.

Alright, in the **_next chapter_**:

Harry discovers what his grounding entails. Draco as well.

Ron realizes Malfoy isn't as bad as he'd originally thought.

Just when Harry begins to relax, he's plagued with his worst vision yet.

And More...just not sure what yet.

**_Next Posting:_**

Sunday, I assume, unless unforseen circumstances arrive, such as they did this week.

Please review! Thanks!


	18. The Grounding Begins

Harry slowly sat up in bed and waited for his father to enter his room. Glancing at the clock on the wall he realized it was just after midnight. Would Severus even come talk to him this late? He wasn't sure how the man would react to all of this. He was also curious to know what his grounding would entail. He'd never been grounded at the Dursley's. At least, they'd never used that specific term before. They'd only scream at him to get in his room and stay there, and then they'd lock the door, making it impossible for him to leave his room anyways. What if Severus tried to lock him in his room? Was that normal practice when disciplining your children? Harry didn't know. He didn't have much to go by, what with the Dursley's and all. He didn't think Severus wouldn't hit him or anything extreme like that, but he still wondered if he had made his father so angry that he'd deserve it if he did.

He waited for nearly ten minutes, expecting to see the man open his door any moment, but he still hadn't come. Harry could hear movement somewhere down the hallway, presumably Severus in his bedroom. Perhaps the man was giving himself time to calm down before he spoke to him yet. That would make sense. And Harry would prefer him calmer than anything else. He didn't think he'd be able to handle an irate Snape at this point, considering he had worked himself into a slight panic with his anxiety. Another ten minutes passed and still no Snape. He began to think the man was just going to wait until morning and he lay down on his bed intending to go back to sleep. However, as soon as his eyes had begun to drift shut, he was startled awake again by a noise coming from the living room. He shot up in bed once more, thinking this was it. Severus was coming to punish him. But, still, no one entered his room.

He briefly wondered if Malfoy was feeling the way he was. Was he sitting up in bed wondering what Severus would do to punish the two of them? Probably not, considering Malfoy didn't seem like the type to stay up all night dwelling on his punishment. He was probably sound asleep with not a care in the world. But, then Harry remembered Malfoy had been abused as well. It stood to reason the teen was just as worried. Slowly sinking back into the covers, he drifted in and out of sleep. Every time he'd hear a noise, he'd wake up in a near panic. This continued throughout the rest of the night, with Harry hardly getting any sleep at all and leaving him feeling more stressed and worried than he'd been since living with the Dursley's.

When morning finally arrived Harry didn't know how to feel. Apparently, Severus was waiting for today to deal with their punishments. Hopefully, the man had calmed down since last night. He still remembered the sound of the door slamming. He'd sounded mad then, if slamming doors were to be taken into any consideration. He stayed in his room for as long as possible, trying to delay the coming encounter for as long as possible. He got up, made his bed, put his dirty clothes in the hamper for the house elves, took a shower and got dressed. Soon, he realized he could no longer stall for more time, as it was time for breakfast. Severus wouldn't tolerate his tardiness, not for the morning meal. The man lived by it. Feeling more insecure than he would have liked, the small teen made his way out to the living room. He saw his father sitting at the table already eating breakfast. Glancing quickly at his watch, he realized he was late by ten minutes. How had that happened? _Way to start the day, Potter! _

He took a quick glance at the man and was so surprised to make eye contact, he gasped. "Good morning, Harry." he said, coolly. "Breakfast was here ten minutes ago."

Harry nodded and lowered his head, gazing forlornly at his socked feet. "Sorry. I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

After a short pause, Harry had almost dared to raise his head when the man spoke. "That's alright, Harry. You seem tired, did you not sleep well?"

"Just restless, I guess." He answered. He slowly walked to the table and sat down across from his father. Not feeling hungry at all, he merely took a piece of toast, buttered it, and took a small bite. He took his time eating, hoping once more to prolong the inevitable conversation he and his father were to have. After he'd finished his toast, he was feeling decidedly nauseous, but tried to gulp down a cup of coffee despite the fact. The coffee only seemed to make the feeling worse, and he put the cup down after only a few sips.

"We need to talk about last night, Harry." Severus began, and Harry felt his entire body tense in anticipation. Anticipation of what, he wasn't exactly sure. Harry was slightly stunned to realize he was bracing himself to get hit. Was he really that scared? Looking down at his shaking hands currently hidden in his lap, he realized that yes, he was.

"O-okay." He said quickly and looked back down at his lap.

"What you did last night was completely reckless and dangerous. I know you thought it was something you had to do, but you deliberately disobeyed me. I will not tolerate that, Harry. You will learn to listen and obey me." he said sternly, and Harry was eerily reminded of his Uncle by his father's last sentence. His Uncle used to say those exact same words before he'd strike.

"Yes, sir." he answered automatically. He didn't realize it, but he was reverting to his old ways from when he lived with his relatives. When he was in deep trouble, he'd always called his Uncle sir to avoid any further punishment. "I'm sorry." he added, hoping it would help.

"How sorry do you believe you'd be had you gotten yourself or Mr. Weasley hurt, or worse, killed. What were you thinking, pulling such a foolish stunt?" he asked before running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Never mind Harry, I'm well aware of the reasons, I just can't believe you'd be so dense as to act on your imprudent ideas."

The harsh words made Harry flinch. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, I realize that. You've said it numerous times already. Do you have anything more to say in your defense?" asked Severus.

There really was noting more to say. He knew what he'd done was wrong, that he had put his friend in harm's way, and had disobeyed his father. Severus knew exactly why he'd gone to the Jumbling Tower, to save Sirius. What else was he supposed to do when no one else seemed to be listening? But, had he waited just a few minutes longer before heading off like an idiot, he would have heard from his father.

"No." he finally replied. Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Harry waited with baited breath for his punishment.

"You're grounded for three weeks." He said suddenly.

Harry looked up, wondering. "What does that mean, though?" he asked when Severus didn't say anything more.

His father sighed and looked at him, almost sadly. "When one is grounded, mostly, some of their privileges are revoked. For instance, with your grounding, you will go to classes, but return to my quarters immediately afterwards. You are not to go to the Gryffindor Common Room unless you need something of importance, like schoolbooks or personal items. You will spend the next three weeks in my quarters so that I may watch after you. Your friends are not allowed to visit, you'll see them enough in classes. No Quidditch practice or games, and no Hogsmeade visits, if any happen to coincide with your grounding. You are not allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds for any reason whatsoever." Severus paused once more in thought. "I believe I touched on all the basics, if I've forgotten anything, I'll be sure to let you know."

Harry could only stare at his father. He couldn't help but feel the man was being too strict but didn't dare oppose him. He was too afraid of the consequences of such an action.

"Alright." he said, still keeping his eyes lowered mechanically.

"For now, I want you to go to your room and do your homework." he said while clearing away the table.

The first thought that entered Harry's mind was he wouldn't be leaving his room for his entire grounding except for classes. He felt an odd shuddering sensation, as his heart seemed to sink into his stomach. It was so much like with the Dursley's that Harry didn't think he was going to like being grounded too much. He found himself hoping he'd get supper that night, as it seemed to go hand in hand with being punished. The longest the Dursley's ever deprived him of food had been a week. He didn't know if he'd last so long with three weeks. He failed to remember Severus had just allowed him to eat breakfast. Would he be able to eat with his friends in the Great Hall for lunch, or would he be expected to come back down to the dungeons during his free time? Unable to pull his thoughts from the disturbing notion of his punishment that he finally asked.

"You'll eat with your friends during lunch, but you'll spend your breakfast and dinner hours with me." he said, still waiting for Harry to go to his room.

"Oh, okay." He said, thinking that wasn't so bad.

He looked up to see his father watching him expectantly. He looked at his bedroom with dread for the first time since he'd started living here. Looking once more at his father, wishing the man would realize what being made to stay in his room symbolized for him. He knew he shouldn't be acting like such a baby, but he was irrationally thinking Severus would lock his door once he was inside. However, when he went in he purposely left the door wide open and waited. He could barely see his father in the living area from his bedroom, and was grateful when the man made no move to come and shut his door. Realizing he was being completely absurd, he sat down at his desk and started on his homework. At least he wouldn't be plagued with late homework for the next three weeks, which was a plus.

…………………………..

Later that night, Harry was sitting on his bed, bored out of his mind. It was odd not having any chores to do, but he thought he'd better keep that thought to himself before Severus suddenly decided to add to his punishment. Although, he couldn't see how it could possibly get any worse than what it was. He still couldn't believe he wasn't allowed to play Quidditch or go to any Hogsmeade visits. That would possibly be the worst thing, besides being stuck in his room for most of his punishment. When his stomach growled he looked up in surprise. He looked at the clock and realized it was past time for dinner. As he stood there gazing at the clock he felt his heart once more plummet. Was his fear being realized? Why hadn't Severus come to get him for dinner unless he wasn't allowed to have it? He walked to the door and looked out into the living area. Severus was just now seating himself at the table. Harry didn't know why one meal was so important to him, but he suddenly felt as if he'd been betrayed by the one person who he had trusted not to treat him like this. He never thought he'd have to go hungry again, yet it seemed it was happening all over again. Severus was eating his meal completely oblivious to the boy watching him, defeated.

Severus suddenly looked up and caught Harry standing in the doorway. He looked surprised for a moment before quickly getting to his feet. Instinctively, Harry backed into his room. His father entered after him and stood watching his jittery movements.

"Harry?" he asked quietly.

The boy raised wide green eyes to the older man. He began wringing his hands in his school robes. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Whatever for?" asked Severus and Harry looked up in surprise.

Harry was suddenly confused and unsure of himself and of the situation. Harry watched his father nervously before shyly speaking. "I wasn't sure if I was allowed to eat." he said quietly. He felt stupid trying to explain this to Snape. The man was going to think he'd lost his mind or something. However, when he met his father's eyes, he noticed they weren't looking at him as if he'd gone daft, he was watching him with something akin to horror.

"Harry…" he trailed off before coming fully into the room. "I never meant for you to think you weren't allowed to have meals." He said, his expression full of concern.

Looking up in surprise, Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"I will never treat you the way the Dursley's did, Harry. However, I have the distinct feeling I don't know the extent of their abuse of you." He paused here, looking pained. "If I'm doing something that makes you uncomfortable or if there is something about this punishment that is alarming you, please tell me."

A weight had been suddenly lifted from his shoulders, one he hadn't realized he'd been carrying by himself. He'd been really concerned for a while there. Knowing Severus wasn't beginning to think he'd turned into a burden or something, and hadn't began treating him like the Dursley's used to, he calmed down and realized he really had been irrational.

"I just wasn't sure for a moment there." He said, standing before his father. "Eating is a privilege, and I wasn't sure if you meant it as well."

Severus stared at the boy, looking aghast. "Eating is not a privilege, Harry. Sustenance is not something you take away from a person no matter what they've done. Eating is a need, not a want. There is a big difference here, child. I don't know what your relatives did or said to you, but food is never something someone uses to punish their children. I never agreed with sending a child to bed without their dinner. It's something mainly done with Muggles and frowned upon in our world." He finished, pulling Harry from the room, into the living area, and gently pushed him into a chair. "Now, eat."

Harry wordlessly picked up his fork and dug into his meal, finally relaxing.

……………….

The next morning, he was awakened from his light doze when Severus gently shook his shoulder. "Harry, you'll be late. Get up." he said, pulling the blankets away from Harry's head.

"I don't want to get up." he grumbled, grabbing the blankets from his father and pulling them back over his head. He lay there in silence when suddenly the blanket was completely ripped from his body and cold air hit his boxer and t-shirt clad form making him shiver. "Dad!'

Severus smiled at his son. "You need to get up. Come on now hurry up. You've missed breakfast already." He told Harry.

Harry grudgingly dragged his tired body out of his formerly warm bed and into the bathroom. "This isn't fair." He mumbled. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep the two nights previous, and had been making up for that fact. So much for a good lie in.

Twenty minutes later he was showered, dressed, and waiting patiently outside of Professor Lupin's classroom. A few Ravenclaws were waiting as well, but none of his friends from Gryffindor had appeared yet. He hadn't seen Ron since the night of the 'incident' and wondered how he had fared with his parents. He hoped he hadn't gotten another howler, like in second year after they stole his father's magical car. That was incredibly embarrassing for his friend. Minutes later, he saw a familiar red head rounding a corner, followed closely by a head of bushy brown hair. Ron and Hermione quickly rushed up to Harry when they spotted him amongst their other classmates.

"Harry! Are you okay?" asked Hermione, stopping at his side and looking at him anxiously. "Ron told me what happened. What were you two thinking?" she asked.

Harry grimaced. He didn't want to put up with another lecture, not from his friends. He'd put up with enough of them from his father, godfather, and Professor Lupin. "That I was helping out someone I care about. That's what I was thinking." He replied grouchily.

Hermione had the decency to look chagrined. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know how much Sirius means to you, but what you did was awfully dangerous. You could have both gotten seriously injured!" he exclaimed.

Looking at the floor, the green-eyed boy found himself feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but what else was I supposed to do? Sit at home and wait while my godfather was brutally murdered? And believe me, Severus lectured me enough yesterday to last me for a lifetime. I don't need you yelling at me too, 'Mione. You're supposed to be my friend." he said, his voice gone dull.

His friends stared at him with growing concern.

"Let's just go into class." intervened Ron, pushing his younger friend into the room, followed closely by Hermione.

The three had sat down at one of the front desks and were pulling out their books, parchments, and quills when Professor Lupin walked into the classroom. Harry barely paid any attention to the class as his thoughts were drifting towards how Hermione had reacted and how frustrated he was with the whole situation. Yes, he'd gotten into trouble and had already been yelled at. Why did Hermione have to drag his emotions through the dirt as well? Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed Remus asking him a question until the man stood directly in front of him. He looked up, finally realizing the entire classroom had gone quiet and Professor Lupin was looking at him sternly.

Looking around him he saw that the rest of the class were studiously writing on a piece of parchment, some glancing up every now and then to watch what was unfolding with Harry and the Professor. Hermione was writing furiously on her parchment, while Ron seemed to have given up completely and was watching the scene in front of him.

"He's had a bad morning, Professor." Ron said quietly, gesturing to Harry. Remus' stern expression melted away into one of concern.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" he asked quietly so no one near them, besides Ron and Hermione, could hear him.

Harry shrugged. "No."

Remus didn't look convinced. "Meet me after class, Mr. Potter." He said, sounding more like a Professor now. He groaned, not wanting to get into trouble again so soon.

Harry nodded to let Remus know he understood and would stay after. He waited grumpily for the end of class, still not paying much attention to Professor Lupin's lecture. He was getting a massive headache to top everything off and would have preferred to go back to his father's quarters, crawl into bed, and sleep for all eternity. It sounded nice at least.

Soon, the end of class arrived and he watched, disheartened, as the rest of his classmates left the room, leaving him behind. He waved weakly to Ron and Hermione from his desk as the two disappeared out the door. Looking towards the front of the room he saw Remus watching him worriedly.

"Is everything alright, Harry? You don't seem yourself this morning." He said, getting up from his desk chair and moving over to Harry's desk.

Harry assumed he was still a little disconcerted from the previous evening's ordeal with his father but he wasn't going to tell Lupin that. "I'm just tired, I guess." He said. "I didn't sleep very well the night before. I've got a headache coming on as well." He thought to mention when a spike of pain shot through his forehead. He rubbed his forehead, not realizing he was practically scrubbing against his scar. Remus quickly took his hand away.

"Harry, have you been having anymore visions?" he asked quickly after seeing what Harry had just been doing. As if he needed to make sure for himself, he brushed Harry's scar with his fingertips. "You're warm."

The teen looked up at his Professor with glazed eyes. "Am I?" he asked.

"Well, it's really no wonder, you were out gallivanting around just the other night. You probably caught a cold." He said, once more feeling Harry's forehead, this time placing his hand across it. Harry instinctively leaned into the cool hand. Apparently, that was what clinched it for Remus, as Harry soon found himself headed down to the dungeons. They were just reaching Severus' quarters when the man walked out of the portal.

"Remus?" he asked, then paused upon seeing Harry. "What's happened?" Harry couldn't help but notice the man sounded a bit frustrated.

"He's got a fever." said Remus, a bit harshly, thought Harry.

Severus demeanor took a complete turn. "What? He was fine this morning." He remarked, walking up to Harry and placing his hand against the boy's forehead. Once more, Harry instinctively leaned into an equally cool hand and closed his eyes. He felt a hand cup his cheek and was surprised to find himself leaning against his father's chest. He must be more tired than he'd thought. "He's burning up." he heard Severus say. The next thing he knew he was being half carried into Snape's quarters and laid upon the couch in the living area. Someone took off his robe and his shoes before a blanket was draped over his shivering body. Harry didn't know why he suddenly felt so miserable. But, he wished it would just stop. Another shot of pain slashed through his forehead and he gasped, practically arching off the couch.

"Harry, what's wrong?" a voice asked from beside him. He was in too much pain to answer though. Clasping his hands on his forehead he turned onto his side and curled into a ball. He felt someone forcefully removing his hands from his head and a cool cloth placed over his forehead.

"Calm down, Harry. Ride it out, it's almost over." That was his father's voice, he was certain, and he was right, the pain was subsiding finally.

He moaned and looked up at his father and Remus. "That hurt." he whispered, unnecessarily.

"We know, kiddo. Does it feel like it's going to come back?" asked Remus, carefully stroking his hair and running his thumb along his forehead.

Harry had to consider it for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know, it's been getting worse all morning. I had a headache earlier and it's been getting steadily worse." He said. Harry couldn't help but be frightened of how painful the next spell of headaches would be. This last one had felt about a level below Cruciatus.

"Do you think it is Voldemort?" Severus asked, watching his son in deep concern.

Shaking his head, Harry turned onto his back again trying to find a more comfortable position. "I don't know. It's never been like this before. Usually, if he wants to cause me pain, he doesn't lead up to it, he just does it." explained Harry, garnering a disturbed look from both men. "But, it's so bad it feels almost like I've been put under a curse." He said, and didn't have to explain which curse he was referring to.

Severus stood up from his kneeled position and paced the room by the fireplace in agitation. "This doesn't sound like a natural headache, Harry. It's being subjected upon you. I fear it will only get worse." He said, looking at his son with fear in his eyes. Harry's eyes widened at these words and he heard Remus' breath catch beside him.

He watched as Remus quickly stood up and joined Severus over by the mantle before they both started whispering. Harry lay on the couch trying to hear what the two were saying but could only hear muffled words and incomplete sentences. He wished the two would just let him in on the conversation, considering he was the one they were talking about. It was his pain and suffering they were discussing, and he was scared, damnit. Couldn't they just let him in on what was going on this _one _time?

Knowing his frustration and anger would get him nowhere he turned onto his side and faced the back of the couch, turning away from the arguing men. He lay there for a while before pushing his hot forehead against the cool cushions. He wished Severus would give him a fever-reducing potion already. Maybe he'd forgotten? It was a plausible reaction to happen when the man was trying to figure out a way to get rid of his headaches before they grew even worse. He decided rather quickly that was a subject he didn't want to think on and burrowed further into the coolness of the couch. As he closed his eyes and began to drift off he was hit with a headache that paled in comparison to the previous one. He couldn't stifle the scream that escaped him as he tried to curl into himself, his fingers clawing at his forehead. His back arched unnaturally as the pain became so horrible he couldn't even hardly think straight anymore. He felt someone grab his arms and hold them down before his world dissolved into gray. The next thing he knew he stood in a clearing outside of the Burrow. He had no idea what was going on but had the most awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong here. Was this a vision? He could see Mrs. Weasley standing in the kitchen doing dishes through the kitchen window. He didn't see any sign of Mr. Weasley, but assumed the man to be at work.

He tried to move from his position but discovered his feet were firmly planted on the ground and he was unable to move. He tried several times but still remained stuck. Sighing in defeat, he glanced back up at the window and was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley looking directly at him. She was saying his name, he could tell, but couldn't hear anything as he was too far away. The next thing he knew the house was exploding, he saw Molly's look of absolute shock before the kitchen became nothing but a pillar of fire and smoke. Screaming at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face, Harry tried once more to move, to help the one person he would consider like a mother to him, but was unable to budge his feet. Suddenly, his scar erupted into a startlingly fierce pain and he could feel a sinister presence behind him. Turning his upper body as best he could without being able to move his feet he saw Voldemort standing behind him. The snake-like figure moved to his side and watched the burning house with glee. Harry felt as if he would vomit at any moment.

"Do you want to see everyone you love die, Harry?" hissed the voice.

Harry looked at Riddle incredulously. "What do you want, Tom?" he asked scathingly.

Voldemort gave him a menacing look before placing his hand directly over his scar, resulting in a piercing scream from Harry. Unable to move, he could only stand prone, as he was tortured from his scar. Finally, the bony hand was removed and he gasped in a desperate breath.

"Never refer to me by that name again, Harry, or you won't enjoy the consequences."

Harry only glared defiantly at the black cloaked figure, but knew he wouldn't speak the name again, at least not while he was unable to fight back.

"As for what I want, I should think you'd figured that out by now." He stated.

The raven-haired boy stared blankly. "I'm sure I don't."

Riddle sighed. "In your dreams, boy, I've lead you through a place in the Ministry of Magic. There is something there that I need, but only you can obtain. In order to protect your friends and family I suggest you get it for me." He spat.

Harry stood silently debating. Harry wasn't prepared to put any of his friends or his father in danger. He'd do this, but he wouldn't give the unknown object over without a fight. But, Riddle didn't need to know that.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said, glancing at the burning house but quickly turning away.

"Very good. I expect you can escape from your school without being detained?" he asked. "I expect the prophecy to be in my hands by tomorrow evening. Otherwise, you know the consequences." He said darkly, and Harry shuddered.

So it was a prophecy that he was stealing. Great. He was going to be in so much trouble after this if he made it out alive, but nothing would stop him from protecting the people he cared about. He was anxious to get out of this dreamscape to ensure that Mrs. Weasley was okay. Riddle had given him specific instructions on where to go and what to do once he had the prophecy in his possession.

"Do not fail me." He spat. Harry was unprepared for the cold touch at his scar, sending bolts of pain throughout his entire body. He screamed violently. But, as soon as the pain had begun it had ended. He looked up into the concerned eyes of his father and Remus Lupin.

"Harry?" asked Severus.

"Please, go check on Mrs. Weasley." He gasped as soon as he was able.

The two men looked at him concernedly. "Alright, I'll go." Remus offered and hurriedly left the room. Harry hoped Ron's mum would be okay, or he'd never forgive himself. He couldn't let them down. Harry knew he couldn't let anyone know about his vision conversation with Voldemort. They would only try to stop him from doing what needed to be done, and he wouldn't let them get hurt. He looked into his father's eyes and sighed. The cool cloth on his forehead had remained cool the entire time and he assumed it had been charmed to do so. It felt good upon his still aching head.

"What did you see?" asked Severus when Harry's breathing had evened out.

"I saw Ron's mum in a fire at her house. If it was real, she didn't make it out alive." He whispered, his eyes misting over at the thought. Ron would be devastated, along with the twins and Ginny. How would he ever be able to look at them again knowing he stood right there while it happened. Harry refused to believe he couldn't have done something! He had been there, and it'd seemed so real!

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Harry. Lupin should be back any moment now with some news." He said, trying to sound reassuring, but Harry could tell he was distracted by something.

Harry lay there, his head still minutely throbbing. "My head still hurts." He mentioned.

Severus looked at him with worry. "Like it did before?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Just like an after affect, I guess." He tried to explain.

"Alright, I'll get you something for it."

His father came out of his office a moment later with a green potion. "Here, drink this. It should alleviate the pain and relax your muscles. You're still tense." He handed Harry the vial, who drank the entire contents as quickly as he could.

"Those things will never taste good." He muttered, handing the vial back to his father. He sighed. "Is this what I'll get to look forward to every time Riddle tries to send me a vision?" he asked, motioning to his head. "Headaches from the depths of Hades?"

"Have you been practicing your Occlumency?" he asked. Severus had given him a book on the basics and instructed him how to clear his mind, but other than that, he hadn't really been giving it his all.

"At night, I try to clear my mind, like you said. But, we haven't really practiced it all that much. Won't that help?" he wondered.

Nodding, Severus replied. "Yes, it would, indeed. I hadn't wanted to compound any more stress on you, but now that this has happened, I feel it is time to go further."

Harry nodded. He knew sometimes the others relied on his visions for help, but sometimes they just weren't true. Like with Sirius. Now, he would begin to practice Occlumency. Practice had been scheduled for every other day down in the dungeons in Severus' office off his classroom.

"Remus!" as soon as the man walked in Harry knew something had happened.

"There was a fire at the Burrow." He began.

Harry grew taut with fright. "She's dead, isn't she?" Much to his dismay, Harry could feel tears pooling in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

"No, Harry. She's fine. In fact, I think you saved her." He said, grabbing Harry's arms and pulling him into a fierce hug.

"W-what?" he asked, confused. "How could I have saved her?"

"Molly said she saw you standing outside while she was doing dishes. She went out of the house to get you and send you back to school. She couldn't find you and had gone looking for you. When she got to the area where she had seen you from the window, she says the house exploded." Explained Remus, smiling gently. "She's fine."

Harry finally relaxed. "I thought she'd seen me." he told them.

"When, in the vision?" asked his father. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. She had looked right at me. That's never happened before," he wiped the tears from his face and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." said Remus while Severus gave him a sideways hug.

"Where are the Weasley's going to stay? Was the Burrow completely destroyed?" asked Harry. He hoped it hadn't been burned so terribly that nothing escaped the destruction. He couldn't even imagine the number of memories that had been made in that house. The Weasley's would be devastated.

"They'll move into Grimmauld Place until the house is rebuilt. It wasn't completely destroyed in the explosion, thankfully. But, it's going to take a lot of work to get it back into its original condition." said Remus.

"Where's Mrs. Weasley now?" he asked.

"Here. Arthur knew the moment the wards had been breached and that the house was on fire, due to a charm. He insisted Molly get checked over by Madame Pomfrey even if she hadn't even been near the house when it caught fire."

Harry nodded.

"She's wanting to see you." Remus finished.

Harry looked at his father. He knew he was still grounded, but was fairly certain he'd be allowed this.

"I'll come with you." said Severus.

………………………….

The Hospital Wing was quite crowded when they entered and no one even noticed them at first. It seemed that most of the family had been notified of the near disaster at their home. It was like a sea of red. Mrs. Weasley was lying in one of the beds, looking more put out than anything else.

"I'm absolutely fine." She kept saying, but no one seemed to believe her.

"I'd feel better if you'd let Poppy check you over, Molly." Mr. Weasley said, holding his wife's hand.

"Oh, very well. If you insist, but honestly, will you all sit down. You're making me nervous." She said.

One of her children laughed, but Harry couldn't tell which. "Yes, mother." he said exasperatedly. Harry thought it might be one of the twins.

Harry could see Ron standing by Ginny at his mother's other side, opposite their father. He was smiling along with the rest of their family. What if Voldemort had waited just a few more seconds before giving him that vision? What if the house had already been in flames when Voldemort had connected with him? Mrs. Weasley would probably be dead. And her family wouldn't be smiling. His thoughts wandered to his duty that would have to be accomplished sometime tonight. Would he be able to sneak out of the dungeons without his father noticing? He'd definitely have to put his invisibility cloak to work. Otherwise, he'd never have the task completed by tomorrow.

"Harry!" Ron's voice ripped him from his reverie. Molly shot up and nearly pushed Arthur off of the bed to get a better look.

"Oh, Harry! Are you alright?" she asked, holding her arms out to him. Harry carefully stepped into the hug, even though he knew she wasn't hurt. She nearly crushed him in her enthusiasm. "What were you doing at the Burrow?" she asked fretfully. "You know how dangerous it is to leave school grounds."

Harry looked to Severus and when he nodded his consent, he told them about his vision. "I _wasn't_ at the Burrow."

At the Weasley's confused looks, he explained further. Mrs. Weasley was very concerned that he had been physically pulled into a vision and had seen her 'killed.' She pulled him into another, albeit more gentle, hug. "That must have been difficult to see." She said.

"I had a feeling it wasn't real." He told her when it looked as if each of the redheaded family were going to hug him to death.

Ron gave him a skeptical look, but the rest of them looked relieved. "I'm just glad you saw me." he said.

"As am I, dear." she said, holding his hand. She had refused to release him from her, almost as if she was afraid he would disappear as he'd done when she'd seen him at her home.

Madame Pomfrey had come back after pertaining the results of her tests. "You're as healthy as the day you were born, I'd say. You're free to go." She said, smiling brightly at the woman and her family, Harry included.

The twins gave great whoops as Ginny leaned over to give her mother a hug. Mr. Weasley had somehow managed to get Ron over on his side of Molly's bed and was giving him a shoulder hug.

"I told you I was fine." Mrs. Weasley said indignantly. "You should listen to your wife, and to your mother."

Still clutching Harry's hand, Molly wrapped the boy into a tight embrace. "Thank you for saving my life." She whispered so that no one but Harry heard.

Harry smiled. "You're welcome." he whispered back.

……………………..

That night, Harry had been given permission to spend the night in Gryffindor tower, though his grounding would resume the following day. Ron had seemed unlike himself and Harry had begged his father to let him stay with his friend. Finally, after much persuasion, Severus had said he could go. Now, Ron was lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Harry was still trying to finish up some last minute homework. He didn't want to get into even more trouble than he had been. It was almost ten o'clock. As it turned out, being allowed to stay in Gryffindor was a sort of blessing. He would be more able to sneak out of the castle undetected than out of the dungeons. Although, he doubted he'd ever have Severus' trust after this. That thought wasn't an easy one to bear.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

Looking up from his homework assignment he nodded.

"When we were running from Dillard, you said something that made me think." He said, pausing as he climbed out of his own bed and into Harry's, sitting at the foot. "You told me I had a family that would miss me, and you tried to get me to go out the window."

Harry sighed and placed his quill on his nightstand. Ron had said he would yell at him later. At least he wasn't yelling, yet.

"You have a family too. You know that, right? Professor Snape is your father. He loves you." He said.

Shocked, Harry stared at his friend. "What?"

"It's not hard to tell, the man just has this look when he's around you, especially if you're hurt or upset. It's easy to see he cares about you a lot," he explained.

"Yeah, I know." Said Harry.

"Then why did you say that? You acted like no one would miss you if you were killed." Ron's voice had begun to rise and Harry knew the yelling was about to begin. "Please, tell me you don't think that!"

Harry shook his head in denial, although sometimes he did wonder. It was hard to think anything else when it had been drilled into his head since he'd been a toddler that no one would ever care about him. No one would ever love him. That no one cared whether he lived or died. How could he just stop feeling that way about himself? He was constantly worried his father would suddenly realize he wasn't worth the effort; realize how much of a burden he was. There would be only one place to go if that happened, back to the Dursley's. And, wouldn't that be a jolly good time? The only one alive now was his Uncle, and Harry knew he'd be dead within an hour of being returned to him. He knew without a doubt that his Uncle blamed him for their deaths. How could he not? No, it was easier not to get his hopes up too high, so he'd be prepared when everything fell apart. But, he'd been really happy with Severus, his father.

When Harry didn't answer him Ron grew pale. "You do think that, don't you?" Ron's face went from pale to an angry red in just seconds. "Those damn Dursleys!" he spat. "You can't believe a word that comes out of their mouths, Harry. They didn't know you; they didn't even try to get to know you. All they saw about you was someone who wasn't like them, and thereby abnormal. But, that's not true, Harry. They were the abnormal ones. You are the great one! You can't let them get to you, not now, not when most of them aren't even around anymore. Don't let them spoil the rest of your life!"

Harry was surprised by the amount of emotion conveyed in Ron's little speech. His best friend was looking at him, almost desperately, begging him with his eyes to believe him. Harry sighed and gazed down at his lap.

"What if he changes his mind?" he asked quietly of his friend.

Ron was quiet for a moment. "Why would he change his mind, Harry?" he asked.

Harry had managed to burrow down underneath his blankets while talking to Ron and was now pulling them protectively up against his chest as he scooted to lean against the headboard. "I don't know. Maybe…what if he thinks I'm not w-worth it?" he asked, purposefully avoiding looking at Ron's face. "I think there must be something about me that's just…unlovable."

"Harry." Ron began softly. "He…"

"You are worth it." the voice came out of nowhere and it took both boys by surprise. "And, considering I love you very much, well, there's nothing unlovable about you."

Harry sat there in shock for a whole minute before he was able to make his body move. Completely forgetting Ron was even in the room, he rushed to his father who immediately pulled him into a hug, practically lifting him off his feet in his enthusiasm. "I love you." he said fiercely. "Don't ever speak that way about yourself again, understand?"

Harry nodded into his father's shoulder. Severus did love him, Harry now knew. He wasn't so foolish as to believe the rest of his dorm mates weren't awake and seeing this display in all its glory.

"I'll never give you up."

Harry clung to his father desperately. _I haven't betrayed your trust yet, father, things might change_. he thought. He didn't doubt his father's love, but somehow, he doubted his ability to 'never give him up.'

Pulling away from his father, and feeling just a bit embarrassed, he glanced up at his father questioningly. "What are you doing here, anyways?" he asked. He hadn't expected the man just to show up like that.

Reaching inside his outer robe, Severus pulled out a bag and held it in front of Harry. "You left your Transfiguration book in your bedroom. I assumed you would need it for tomorrow's classes." He said simply and Harry nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered. Somehow, this seemed to make Severus seem even more like a father to him. If he'd ever forgotten a schoolbook while with the Dursley's, he wouldn't have been able to count on them to deliver it to him at school. Dudley was a different matter. They catered to his cousin no matter the circumstances.

"You're quite welcome."

Harry waited as the man stood there indecisively, as if he wanted to say something more. "Perhaps you should come back with me, Harry." he said. Obviously, Harry's momentary breakdown had concerned Severus more than he would have realized.

"I'd really like to stay up here with Ron, if you don't mind? This will be the last time I'll get the chance for another three weeks." He said, trying to sound convincing. Although, he figured he'd be grounded for a lot longer, if not worse, when he got back from his next escapade. If he came back. "Please? Everything's fine, I promise."

Severus sighed but nodded his consent. "Very well. I'd like you to be back before breakfast, however."

"Okay." Harry knew he wouldn't be home by then.

After motioning for Harry to follow him out into the hallway, he closed the door behind them, securing their privacy with a silencing spell. "Are you positive you're alright to stay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me."

Severus sighed as if meaning it was hard not to worry about him. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Harry gave his father another hug, holding on a little tighter than normal. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever see him again. Putting one last squeeze into it, he pulled away. "I'll see you later." he said.

He waited until Severus was out of sight before re-entering his dormitories. The others were all watching him questioningly.

"You alright, Harry?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sorry you had to witness my breakdown." He said self-consciously. He wished he'd had the foresight to put up a silencing spell, but it was too late now.

"No problem." He said and the others nodded at him as well.

"I'll see you in the morning, then." Harry climbed into bed as Ron did the same.

"Sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed, okay? I've got to get up early for breakfast." He told his friend before burrowing under the covers and pretending to fall asleep. He waited almost an hour before he figured everyone was sound asleep. After that, he grabbed his bag and left the dormitories.

………………………….

A/N: Sorry for the delay, peeps. I wasn't home at lot this past week due to a friend of mine's son getting hit by a car. So, here is the next chapter.

Thanks go out to my wonderful beta-reader, Nita! She's awesome.

**__**

**_Next Posting:_**

Next Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Hopefully, it will happen on Friday. Lots of reviews will sway my decision. (**Hint, hint)**


	19. Poisoned Tea

Harry silently closed the Entrance Hall doors behind him, waiting for the soft click before releasing the handle. Pulling his cloak more tightly about his body, he set out across the grounds. Knowing he was breaking one of Severus' rules made this extremely difficult to do. In fact, he was breaking a bit more than just one of his rules, but there was nothing to be done about it. Either he accomplished this task or someone would die. He couldn't let that happen. Just the same, it seemed his wandering thoughts kept spiraling back to his father. What would he think if he knew what Harry was doing? Harry knew precisely what he would think. That he wasn't thinking at all.

It would be so easy just to turn around and go to his father for advice. Maybe even Dumbledore, he would definitely know what to do. He knew he was walking into a trap, even if he would save lives by doing so. But, what would keep Voldemort from killing his friends and family once he was in his possession? Nothing. The only one who could really stop him was Harry himself, it seemed. At least, that's what everyone else believed. If he survived the killing curse once, he'd do it twice, and who better to destroy the Dark Lord than Harry Potter? It was all a conspiracy, he thought. Why everyone thought he was the only thing standing between Voldemort and Wizard-kind was beyond him. He was just a kid! Besides, there wasn't anything truly special about him.

He was beginning to really reconsider his decision to go into this escapade blindly, as Voldemort apparently wanted him to do. Approaching the wards as he was, he knew he'd have to make a decision soon. Was he going through with this insane mission, or would he turn back and ask for help? Severus would know what to do. And if not, they could both go to Dumbledore and see what his opinion on the whole matter was.

Turning back towards the castle, he had finally made up his mind. Then he felt the first painful tingling sensations beginning in his scar. Not two seconds later and he was kneeling on the ground, hands clasped firmly against the mind-numbing ache residing in his scar. He remained conscious and out on the grounds, but he suddenly saw himself standing in the doorway to Severus' office.

Severus sat at his desk reading what appeared to be a Potion's Journal and sipping at some hot tea. Steam rolled off the mug gently and wafted up in the air. Watching the scene curiously, Harry wondered what was going on.

"Having second thoughts?" asked a gravely voice at his ear. Spinning around Harry came face to face once more with the hideous being that was Voldemort. "It's really not in the best interest for your father to change your mind."

The Dark Lord pointed a long, bony and pale finger towards his father. Harry watched in horror as Severus suddenly seized up. His entire face had turned deathly pale and his lips had rapidly attained a blue tinge.

"Dad!" he screamed. He tried to rush to his father's aid, but his feet were once more planted to the floor, as they had been at the Burrow right before it had exploded. "No!"

Suddenly the scene dissolved and he was back on Hogwart's grounds, kneeling in the damp grass and breathing shallowly, his scar throbbing intensely.

Words echoed in his head even after Voldemort had left his mind. "Choose wisely."

Harry knew what choice he was supposed to make…if he didn't go to the Department of Mysteries, his father would be killed. But if he stayed? What would happen then? But there was really only one direction he would go. His father was in danger. What were the odds of him surviving if he'd already been given the poison? It was probably the most horrible mistake Voldemort had ever made, sending him that vision. He knew for certain that his father hadn't seen him, not like Molly Weasley had in his earlier vision. If he didn't go and check on his father, he could die. Decision made, he ran dead out back to the castle.

Running even as fast as he was, it seemed to take an eternity to finally reach the dungeons and his father's quarters. Flinging open the door after being allowed in, he swiftly ran for his father's private office. The door was slightly ajar. In his mind's eye, he was already bracing himself for a slumped man lying across his desk. Unable to handle the image, he briskly flung open the door completely and gasped.

Severus was there, just as he saw in his vision, only he was just bringing the hot liquid to his lips. He hadn't drunk it yet!

"Don't drink that!" he yelled, slamming into the room and thoroughly startling his father. The mug slipped from his fingers and crashed into his desk, shattering into pieces.

"Harry!" he exclaimed in a demanding tone. "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry couldn't speak for a moment. He was too relieved to move, for one, and continued to stare at his father, utterly thankful that he hadn't waited a second longer. Severus was moping the liquid up with a towel, and Harry was startled to see the towel beginning to turn black and changing into something hard and flaky before dissolving into dust and scattering over Snape's desk. His father was watching the scene himself, shocked, before searching and locking eyes with his son.

Unable to just stand there a moment longer, Harry stumbled up to his father's desk, but Severus was already around it and met him halfway. His father grasped his shoulders tightly before pulling him into a strong embrace.

"Are you alright?" his father asked.

Harry chuckled hysterically. He couldn't believe Severus was asking him that question when he was the one who had been nearly poisoned.

"Harry?" asked Severus, concern evident in his voice. "What happened? You must tell me." He shook Harry's shoulders slightly to recapture his attention.

Regaining himself, he looked up at his father seriously. "I had a vision."

Severus nodded for him to continue; only this was where the hard part came in for Harry. Now he had to explain everything to him, including his idiotic, not to mention suicidal, plan to retrieve the 'prophecy' from the Department of Mysteries. Severus was just going to love this.

"Go on." prodded his father.

Harry began his tale solemnly, glancing at his father in-between, but Severus wasn't revealing his thoughts on the matter. Harry was worried, in fact, by his father's lack of expression. He had no idea what the man was thinking but he could imagine.

"I thought I could get this 'prophecy' he wants so badly and…well, steal it, I suppose."

At this there was finally a reaction from Severus.

"You honestly thought you would be able to escape with the Prophecy, Harry?" he asked, anger clearly showing through now. "What were you thinking!" he bellowed. He stood and slapped his hands down on his desk, expressing just how irate he had become. Normally, he was much more composed, even when angered.

Harry backed up a step in alarm. "He was going to kill someone I care about!" he yelled at his father. "What did you expect me to do?"

Of course, Harry should have known the answer to that. In fact, he probably shouldn't have said it at all.

"You should have come to me Harry! That's what I expected you to do. Did you learn nothing from your experience with the last vision?" he asked, exasperated with his son.

Harry remained quiet throughout, but he knew he was in the wrong here. It had been a completely ill thought out plan, he knew, but it all came down to one thing. He may love his father, but he still didn't completely trust him, as he was beginning to find out. But, why not? Every adult in his life had deceived him in some way or another. Why not his father?

"I'm sorry." He answered pathetically. What else could he say? No, dad, I didn't learn a bit from the last vision, because I don't trust you. I thought you wouldn't believe me, or some other nonsense, like I always do, and thought I had to save Sirius myself. Sorry 'bout that. Yeah, that'd go over really well.

"You're sorry?" he asked, walking around the desk to stand in front of Harry. "That's all you have to say?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't feel like I had any other choice." He said, trying to explain. "He said he'd kill you, all of you, anyone I care about. I couldn't let that happen!" he exclaimed. Why couldn't he understand? There was no other way!

Severus' anger visibly deflated, but Harry could tell he still was upset with him. "Harry, it's not your job to protect us. It's our job to protect you. You're just a child. You have to learn to come to us with your visions, or anything else he might send to you by means of the link through your scar."

Harry scoffed. But that was just it, wasn't it? He felt as if he did have to protect them. He was the Boy-Who-Lived for crying out loud. They expected it of him, at least most people did. They expected great things of him. And he wasn't great, not at all. He was just a boy!

"I know." he whispered, unable to truly accede.

Severus sighed. "What made you come back?" he asked.

Harry glanced at the shattered teacup, garnering Severus' look as well. "You might want to check your tea for any signs of poison." He said calmly.

His father raised a brow and glanced curiously at the cup. Walking back to his desk, he retrieved a piece of the glass that still contained a spot of tea inside before disappearing inside his lab. Harry watched him before following after. Severus took a vial of a black-tinted potion out of a highly warded cabinet and set the piece of glass on his worktable. Pulling out the cork, Snape allowed a drop of the potion to fall into the remaining tea. It hit with a splash and Harry waited expectantly for something to happen. He was sure the tea had been poisoned. But nothing happened. He looked up at his father to see the man was looking back at him with a critical look on his face.

"What made you think it had been poisoned?" he asked.

Harry was still staring at the tested cup, shocked. It had to be poisoned. Voldemort had sent him that vision, the same as he had with Molly Weasley, which had been true. He had believed it. As Harry stood there he realized with a sinking feeling that he'd been tricked again. How many times would he fall for it? And his father had been right. How could he not have learned something from that first vision? Was he so dense as to believe a mad man? How could he be so stupid?

"He showed me…" Harry muttered.

"Ah." Severus closed the vial and placed it back in the cabinet. "Another vision that rang false?" he asked with a lilt of condescension that completely infuriated Harry, because it was true.

"I thought…" he trailed off, eyes fixed straight ahead.

Severus was watching his son with confusion before following his line of sight. Both eyes were set upon the broken piece of glass, which had now turned an alarming shade of red with smoke billowing up from it. Before either could move the blood red tea boiled up and onto Severus' desk. Instinctively, Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the desk. Finally, the boiling subsided, but the tea remained eerily blood red.

Harry looked up at his father who was standing directly behind him with his arm across the front of his shoulders, just below his neck. Despite the situation, Harry couldn't help but feel safe in his father's arms.

"Believe me now?" he asked softly.

Severus flinched. "I believe I owe you an apology."

Harry shook his head. "No, you had every reason to believe the vision wasn't true. I should have thought the same thing, but I was being irrational, because it was you." he said. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to his father. That thought alone had sent a shiver of dread straight to his heart, for it had almost become true. The tea had been poisoned. Had he waited a moment longer, he would no longer have a dad; he'd have no one to call his own.

Severus seemed shocked at the amount of emotion he was seeing in his son's eyes as he spoke. "Harry, I'm not going to leave you. Do you understand? I will never willingly leave you," he said suddenly, taking the green-eyed boy by surprise.

Harry nodded unconvincingly. "I know," he said though the doubt remained. Harry wished he'd never been grounded. It seemed to have pulled up every single last doubt and self-conscious thought he had ever felt with the Dursley's. And they hadn't even cared about him. How could things possibly work out when everyone else who was supposed to care about him left him or treated him like dirt? Nothing felt right anymore.

He gasped suddenly as his scar started to tingle. It was past time to be at the Ministry. Voldemort would soon discover his treachery and take action against him. Pushing his feeling of self-doubt to the background he turned back to his father, who had been watching him worriedly.

"Harry," he began, but Harry cut him off.

"No, I know you want to talk about everything, but Voldemort is going to find out I didn't meet with…whomever I was supposed to meet with to give the Prophecy away. Of course, I wouldn't have met with him anyways, but that's besides the point. He'll go after someone. He said he would. We need to do something. Dumbledore needs to know so he can protect them!" he said, growing more and more anxious even as he spoke.

"Calm down, Harry. We'll go to him this instant, but we're not through talking." He said, letting Harry know with his eyes that as soon as everything had been dealt with they would be sitting down for a very serious conversation.

……………………….

The disappointment in Albus Dumbledore's eyes was nearly as painful as it had been when he'd seen it in Severus' earlier.

"I'll send Order members straight away, Harry. Most of the Weasley's are already at Grimmauld Place, which is the safest place they could be at the moment. Is there anyone else you feel needs protection?" asked Dumbledore, sitting thoughtfully in his chair behind his desk, fingers steepled.

Harry knew there truly weren't many people out there who cared about him and he cared for in return. His Uncle wouldn't be a problem, but Voldemort might think Harry would be upset were something to happen to his relative. Sighing, he told the Headmaster as much.

"Very well, we'll try and locate him. He's moved since the incident which killed his wife and son." He said softly, but Harry flinched just the same. He had seen the entire event in one of his visions. Unfortunately, it had been one of the visions that actually came true.

"Thanks, Professor." whispered Harry, still caught up in visions from the past.

"I'll have Molly contact the rest of her family, but I'm sure they're quite capable of taking care of themselves. Her two eldest sons would be nearly impossible to locate besides."

"Yes, they're both abroad, I think." replied Harry. He would have said more but a bolt of pain shot through his scar at just that moment, sending Harry crashing to the floor, unable to stand the flood of pain.

"Harry!" he heard someone yell beside him, but was too overwhelmed from the excruciating pain of his head being ripped apart to really care. It wasn't nearly as bad as the pre-vision headaches he'd had before, but it was none too pleasant just the same. Through the haze of pain, Harry could feel his father holding his head in his lap and his large strong hands covering his own to keep Harry from clawing at his forehead.

Suddenly the pain intensified to a point not previously known to Harry. It was ten times worse than anything he'd ever felt. It had never been this bad before and Harry screamed out as agony rushed over him in waves. Voldemort was angry, that much was obvious. He had learned of Harry's treachery and was taking it out on the raven-haired boy in the worst possible way, it seemed. Harry's head had tilted back into Snape's lap as he screamed and screamed unendingly.

……...

Severus was beside himself at his son's obvious agony and pulled him fully into his chest. He was beside himself with worry and his own sort of agony at hearing his child going through such pain, such ceaseless pain. If only Harry knew how to properly Occlude his mind! Harry hadn't grown as strong with the Occlusion as he had wished and knew this was beyond him when he was being brutally tortured from an outside force. If it was even possible, he pulled Harry even closer to him, practically into his lap, and laid his hand upon his scar and whispered reassuring in his ear.

"I'm here, Harry. Ride it out, try and force out the pain. Think of what makes you happy, Harry, please think. You can drive him out, Harry! Just focus!" he whispered harshly, but hoped internally that he had somehow gotten through to his son through his pain filled agony.

…………………

Even though he was in the most pain he'd ever felt in his entire life, Harry could hear his father, could sense his father's own emotional pain and felt compelled to help him. He grabbed the hands that still held his and grasped them tightly, trying to get a focus on something, his father. For he was his happy thought. The one thing that could pull him out of the depths of despair he was now residing in was the one who was currently holding him tightly to his chest. He could feel his father's love for him and used that as his beacon. And then he flung all the love he held for his father towards the one who was torturing him mentally. Almost instantly there was a change. Harry knew Voldemort had been blindsided by the pain he had been causing Harry and was now feeling himself.

For his own protection, Harry continuously fed on Severus' love until he could no longer feel Voldemort trying to regain the contact through the link between them. As the pain finally receded completely Harry relaxed into his father's embrace, clinging to him tightly.

"Harry, child, are you all right?" asked a voice in his hear. Harry jumped, not expecting the sudden words, nor had he even remembered the man was in the room with them.

He nodded, unable to speak. His throat felt as if it had been rubbed raw. Professor Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and nudged Severus into movement. Suddenly, a vial was at his lips and he was left with no other option but to drink. Gagging on the taste, he managed to force it down, but was relieved when it kicked in, alleviating his sore throat and the residual headache left behind.

"Better now?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded and felt his face flush as he realized he was completely in his father's lap. Embarrassed as he was, he still couldn't find the energy to move. He snuggled back down into his father's chest instead. He was literally too tired to care at that point.

"Let's get him back to your quarter's Severus." He heard Dumbledore say. Harry was more than willing to just lay right where he was. He didn't think moving would be a very good idea, and he proved it a moment later.

When he was finally on his feet his stomach did a tailspin. "I'm going to be sick." He moaned pathetically.

The two men quickly positioned him beside a conjured waste bin. Someone was rubbing his back comfortingly as he retched, but he didn't think anything would make him feel better ever again. Finally, his stomach calmed and he was able to lie back against his father. "Can we go home now?" he asked, sounding much more pitiful than he'd have liked.

"Of course, Harry."

Someone took him under the arms and dragged him to his feet. He was thankful for the help; otherwise he would have remained on the floor as he was with no other option. He was too exhausted to do more than that.

Soon, he found himself being carefully helped into his big comfortable bed. He sank into the cool covers and pillow and lay there tiredly, blinking owlishly at his father.

"Did Voldemort send you a vision?" he asked while gently tucking his son into bed.

Harry shook his head. "He was just angry and wanted me to feel it, I think." He paused, thinking of what Voldemort might do. "Is everyone safe?"

"Yes. They're fine. Everyone was moved into Grimmauld Place. No worries now, I think it would be best if you rested now," he told Harry.

He more than agreed with that and snuggled deeper into the pillows. "Okay." He murmured sleepily. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but drifted in and out of consciousness as his scar still ached, even though he'd had a pain-relieving potion. Nothing helped with his scar. He knew Snape still sat beside him on his bed and was surprisingly shocked when he felt him stroke his hair lovingly.

"Go to sleep, Harry." Severus whispered quietly, continuing the repetitive motion on the boy's hair.

Exhausted as he was, the green-eyed boy was more restless than he thought possible. He couldn't help but think of how disappointed his father had been in him for deliberately disobeying him once again. Even though he hadn't left Hogwart's grounds, he had been about to. Sometimes, Harry didn't know what was wrong with him, that he could be so dense as to try running off again. Especially considering he would have walked straight into a trap. But, better him than somebody else. It would be devastating to lose anyone else. No one would die because of him, he vowed, and hoped to keep it.

On top of everything else, he was really worried that more would be added to his punishment for his attempted escape from Hogwart's. With all these thoughts drifting through his mind he was hard put to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry I tried to leave again," he blurted out suddenly, shocking Severus into stilling his motions with his hand, but started up again moments later. Harry had to crane his neck slightly to see his father's face, but he wanted to know what the man was thinking. "I wasn't trying to be contrary to your wishes, I just thought there was no other way." he tried to explain his actions. Harry honestly hadn't intended to go against his father's orders, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He was unaccustomed to having anyone there to help, other than his friends Ron and Hermione. But, recently, he'd even refrained from telling them things as well. It was safer in the long run.

Severus did pull his hand away that time. He sat up, pulling Harry with him. Staring at the boy intently, he almost seemed at a loss for words. But that clearly wasn't the case. "And why would you feel there was no other way?" he suddenly asked.

Harry stared. He hadn't really thought his father would ask him that. Because now he was going to have to explain his feelings of his non-existent self-worth and doubt to his father. How could he tell him that he didn't trust him? Well, thinking on it now, that wasn't entirely true. He did trust his father most of the time and with certain circumstances, but when he really needed his father the most…that was when he doubted him. Because that was when everyone else had turned their backs on him before. Right when he needed them more than ever and they hadn't been there. No one had.

"I don't know." He answered in an attempt to avoid the question.

"You'll have to do better than that, Harry." His father replied.

Well, so much for that theory. As he lay there in bed with his hands clenching and unclenching his bedcovers, he wondered just how he could explain this without coming off as the most pathetic person in the world. He rolled onto his side, pulling the covers back up to his chest, and fully faced his father. Severus was staring at him intently but patiently awaiting his son's words.

"I just…I don't know how to explain it. At the time, it seemed like the only viable option was to do it on my own. It's the way I've always done things before and no one stopped me then, unless Ron or Hermione found out what I was up to, then they'd just come with me." Harry said, continuously clenching the blanket as he tried to explain.

Severus leaned forward to make direct eye contact, causing Harry to wearily lean back into the bed. But, Severus wouldn't allow him to. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and forced him to say put.

"I know you've never had anyone to depend on when it mattered most, Harry. I know you've had a lot of experience with Voldemort and have had to face him numerous times on your own. However, you're not alone any longer, son, you have a father now. You have me, and I have no intention of letting you go off to face Voldemort all on your own ever again." He stated adamantly, eyes fierce in his determination to make his son believe his words.

Harry stared at his father, knowing he spoke the truth, but still doubtful, even though he was beginning to doubt his own feelings. Unable to really voice an opinion he simply said, "Thanks, dad," in a bare whisper.

Suddenly, he was tired and the restlessness he'd experienced earlier was leaving him. But he still had one more question. Looking anywhere but at his father, he hunched down deeper into his blankets as if for protection. Severus' hand was still on his shoulder, but now he moved it to his back to soothe away the tension he could feel.

"What is it, Harry?" he finally asked when Harry refused to speak.

"With me breaking the rules again, does this mean I'm going to be grounded even longer?" he wondered. It wasn't exactly the question he wanted to ask, but it was close. His father was very strict, he was discovering, and he didn't want to be punished more severely than what was already given to him. If he didn't listen the first time, what would he do now? It was what had been gnawing at him for some time now. Even though he came back, he would have gone had Voldemort not sent that vision of Severus being poisoned. Would his father go to greater lengths now to keep him home and safe?

Severus took a long time in answering that particular question, all the while staring at Harry as he fidgeted and squirmed under his piercing eyes. Just when he thought his father wasn't going to say anything, he did.

"I think we'll stick to the original punishment. Technically, you didn't break any of my rules, you were just considering them." He said, rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

Harry could live with that. There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of them while Harry idly played with a loose string in his pajamas and Severus moved his other hand to Harry's forehead. He knew Severus was using these techniques to get him to fall asleep, and they were working. Harry's eyes drifted shut before snapping open once more.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked suddenly, even taking himself by surprise with the question. He didn't know where it came from, but all of a sudden he worried about it.

Severus sighed and raised a brow. "I'm not angry with you, child. I just hope in the future you'll remember what we talked about tonight and come to me with any problems you might possess." He said lightly. "Now, you're exhausted, please refrain from fighting against the pull of sleep. Close your eyes and keep them that way." He demanded, though still in a whisper, and Harry immediately complied.

………………..

The next day Harry was to start Occlumency lessons with his father directly after classes. He had been practicing before this, but now Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape felt it was time to really crack down on them. If it was at all possible, they wanted to avoid another incident like the ones he had been experiencing. Harry would be glad when the time came and he would be able to block Voldemort out of his mind. There would be no more visions and no more pain. He looked forward to it. Even if he was losing something that was sometimes useful, his visions, but that didn't really matter any more. They were used against him now more than ever.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron. The two of them, plus Hermione, were slowly but surely making their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry had quickly run up to the Tower after he'd woken up in his rooms in the dungeons so the three of them could walk down together.

Harry shrugged. He had gone to bed late, due to his conversation with his father, and now he was feeling it. "Just a bit tired, I guess." He said. "Nothing to worry about." He added when both of his friends gave him worried looks. They could be so over protective of him sometimes, it was almost surreal at times.

"My mum sent me a letter last night." Ron stated suddenly. "She wanted me to tell you that everyone is okay and not to worry. I think she's more worried about you, really, what with those awful visions and all. Have you had any more?"

Ron and Hermione both seemed suddenly very interested in him. Harry stared for a moment before nodding his head. Quickly, he explained his latest vision, from the headaches right down to his vision about Severus and the poisoned tea.

"Is he alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I stopped him just in time. He was about to take a drink right when I burst through the doors." He said quietly. "I was never so glad that I went back than at that moment. I thought I was going to lose him."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You won't lose him." She said adamantly.

"How can you be so sure? He almost died last night. And with Voldemort out for revenge…" he trailed off, looking distraught and angry. "I hate him." He whispered vehemently.

Ron glanced at his friend in concern. "Hate is an awfully strong word, Harry. It's not something you want to get pulled into too deeply."

Harry knew his friend was right, but he still hated Voldemort, with all his heart. But, he wasn't going to turn into some monster, like Voldemort had, just because he hated someone.

After sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry realized he wasn't hungry at all. His appetite had completely vanished at the thought of losing his father and the hateful thoughts following. He glanced up at the Head Table and saw his father sitting next to Professor McGonagall. The two were talking animatedly about something or the other. As he watched, his father looked up and made eye contact with him. Harry quickly looked away and picked up a biscuit off the nearest tray. If his father noticed he wasn't eating, he'd grow concerned, especially after his new symptoms before a vision took him.

"I'm going to go on and head down to Professor Binn's class, okay. I never finished the essay that's due, so I'm going to try and finish it beforehand." He told his friends. He stood up as Hermione nodded exasperatedly at him. He had noticed Ron's suspicious look, but ignored it. "I'll see you in class."

He walked down the corridors, completely lost in his own train of thought, when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Malfoy.

"Hi." He said, waving a hand distractedly.

Malfoy nodded once and walked up beside him. "You don't seem like yourself, is everything alright?" he asked suddenly after a brief comfortable silence.

Harry looked at Draco wondering how he knew something was amiss, but brushed it off. "I'm fine. Just tired." He replied. "It's been a long couple of days."

The Slytherin boy could only nod. "I guess it has. How long were you grounded for?" he asked. Harry thought the older boy seemed slightly miffed about something. It made him wonder how long he'd been grounded for and what the conditions were.

"Three weeks." He stated dully, and saw Malfoy's eyebrows rise.

"Three weeks!" exclaimed Malfoy, looking shocked. "And I thought I had it bad."

Well, this was a different reaction than the one he'd been expecting. "Just how long are you grounded for?"

Malfoy smirked and Harry glared at him. "One week." He said cheekily. "Of course, I didn't nearly get myself killed, either."

"What? Well, I can understand your transgressions weren't nearly as bad as mine, but you still left Hogwart's, just like Ron and I did." He said, slightly irritated. "Why aren't our punishments the same?"

The two boys had started walking down the corridor again and had just reached Binn's classroom. Leaning against the wall, Draco Malfoy shrugged at Harry. "I didn't disobey my father, for one." He said. "I know Severus asked you to stay put and then you went against what he said. That's one mark against you. Plus, you nearly frightened him out of his wits when he saw you lying on the ground, bleeding half to death, after my arse of a father cursed you! You should have seen the look on his face when he saw you. I think he thought you had already bled out too much to be saved. Now, I assume he believes if he grounds you long enough, it'll put you off of your stupid schemes for a while. He overdoes it sometimes, but it just means he cares about you." He stated confidently.

Harry stared at Draco in shock. This was the second person in two days time who had told him his father did care about him, loved him even, as Ron had tried to tell him. He knew it was true; it was just more of a confirmation for him to hear it from others.

"I'm supposed to come down to Severus' quarters tonight so he can keep an eye on me." He said, clearly not pleased with this prospect. "He found out I hadn't stayed in my dormitories last night as per his instructions. Now he thinks he needs to keep a watchful eye on me at all times. So, I guess I'll be seeing you for the rest of the week. You are staying with him for the duration of your grounding, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. I really don't mind all that much, I just wish he wouldn't make me stay in my room the entire time." He complained.

Draco nodded sympathetically. "Well, if it's any consolation, I'll probably be with you in your room for the next week. At least now you won't be all alone and bored out of your mind. Maybe I can sneak in a few more interesting books to read or a game or two. I received the newest Quidditch Weekly yesterday!" he told him, pulling said magazine out of his bag. "We can look at it tonight, as long as my godfather doesn't find it and confiscate it as soon as I walk through the door." He said.

Harry somehow found it odd that Draco Malfoy read Quidditch Weekly. It made him seem more human and more like the boy he actually was.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight, then." He said as the corridor suddenly started filling up with more Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry noticed the way most of the Slytherins were glaring at Malfoy, along with a lot of his own housemates. It suddenly made him feel extremely irritated, especially at the Gryffindors. But, he could at least understand their hostility, but the other Slytherins were just a bunch of idiots if they were following in their parents' footsteps. Harry couldn't help but feel the only reason Draco Malfoy had crossed over to the good side was because he had Severus Snape as a godfather. He was certain Snape had preached against Voldemort ever since Malfoy was a small child.

"Want to sit by me in class?" he asked suddenly, taking the older boy by surprise.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea?" he asked, motioning discreetly with his hand his Slytherin housemates, who were now glaring with a vengeance at both boys.

Harry shrugged, not really caring what they thought. "I don't think so. If they don't like it, well, too bad for them."

Draco smirked. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I shouldn't care either." He eyed his old friends with a look Harry didn't quite recognize. "I just wish there was something I could do…some of them feel the same way I do about Voldemort. They're just too frightened of the consequences of going against their parents or Voldemort himself," he said suddenly. Harry could see he was looking at one of his year mates with dark hair, standing off by himself. Harry thought he knew him as a boy named Blaise Zabini.

"Talk to him," said Harry simply. "If he's your friend, you at least owe it to him to try. He might not realize that he can get protection if he just goes to Professor Dumbledore, or Professor Snape if he doesn't feel comfortable with the Headmaster."

"I'll think about it," said Draco in a thoughtful tone.

At that point, Professor Binn's floated into the classroom and ushered everyone into their seats.

"Let's begin, children, shall we?" Binn's asked slowly. "Can anyone tell me about the Gran Wars of 1653?" he asked. Harry, obviously, had absolutely no clue what his Professor was talking about and immediately started to drift off, Binn's monotone voice making it quite easy to accomplish.

"Potter, are you falling asleep?" asked a voice from beside him.

Harry nodded tiredly. "Yes, Malfoy, that is exactly what I'm doing." He replied, not moving his head from its position on his arms. "You should do it too, it's really fun." He added, not quite there anymore.

Malfoy chuckled. "You're going to miss class. The Gran Wars were really interesting, don't you want to hear about them?"

"No." Nothing coming out of Binn's mouth could sound even remotely interesting, even if they had been.

"Fine, fine," muttered Malfoy, and Harry smirked to himself that time.

……………………..

Later that night and after Occlumency lessons with his father, Malfoy suddenly popped in.

"Good evening, Severus," Draco said as he sat himself down on the sofa, making himself right at home.

"Indeed," replied Severus caustically. "Did you bring your homework?"

"Yes, it's right here." Draco pulled his bag onto his lap and patted it with his hand.

"Very good. Harry, please show Draco to your room. I would like for the two of you to finish the assignments for tomorrow. Harry, I know Professor Binn's never received a finished essay from you today. You'll finish it after you've done the rest of your assignments and turn it in tomorrow." He said pointedly.

Harry cringed. He'd forgotten all about his essay once he'd started talking to Malfoy and then he'd fallen asleep. "Yes, sir." He answered automatically. Draco glanced at him.

The two boys quickly gathered their things and went into Harry's bedroom. Malfoy made to close the door, but a sharp voice stopped him.

"Leave it open. I'll want to check on you occasionally to make sure you're doing your work."

Harry sighed. He'd prefer the door to remain open anyways, but Draco was looking put out. "No Quidditch Weekly tonight." He mumbled unhappily.

Once again, Harry was taken by surprise at Draco descent into normalness. He had a lot in common with Ron, but he had no intention of telling him that. The two boys worked silently through most of the evening. Harry was finding it hard to concentrate, as he still had a headache from his lessons with his father earlier that evening. He never knew Occlumency could be so challenging and hard on the head. He knew his father didn't enjoy having these lessons with him, considering it was taking a toll on the boy, especially when he dredged up the more difficult memories that he had tried to forget or push to the back of his mind. It seemed those were the first to be pulled from him.

As soon as he finished with his homework he pulled out the uncompleted essay and started on it. By this point, his head was throbbing.

"Maybe you should take a break," intoned Draco after watching Harry rub at his forehead for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night.

Harry glanced up and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Placing his quill beside his parchment, Harry stood up from his chair and stretched. He grew dizzy almost immediately and started to sway on his feet.

"Harry?" asked Malfoy, startled. He grabbed the teetering boy around his arm and helped him back into his chair. "Hang on, I'll go get Severus."

Lying his head down on the desk, Harry waited patiently for the spinning sensation to stop. A moment later he felt a warm hand at the base of his neck.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm just dizzy." He explained. "I think I must have stood up too fast."

"He keeps rubbing his forehead like it hurts." blurted Malfoy.

Severus quickly leaned down, peering into Harry's bleary eyes. "Is it a vision, Harry?" he asked, placing his hand upon his forehead, checking for the ominous fever.

"No, I don't think so."

Severus sighed in relief. "Very good. I suppose then that you're having a headache induced by the Occlumency lessons." He said, narrowing down his thoughts to one possible cause.

"Potter's taking Occlumency?" asked Malfoy, clearly surprised. "Why?"

Harry shrugged and Severus gave Draco a look that shut him up immediately. Harry knew Malfoy would be asking him later on, though.

"Here, Harry, drink this." Severus handed him another vial, it seemed all he did lately was drink vials of nasty tasting potions. He gulped it down in one go and nearly gagged. It was a stronger dose, he could tell, and it even seemed more thick than usual. Feeling as if the potion was clinging to his throat, he asked his father for a glass of water. Instantly, a tray with a pitcher of clear iced water and a glass appeared beside him. Severus poured him a drink and as he drank it the nasty feeling in his mouth finally went away.

"I suppose we'll call it an early night." Said Severus, glancing at his watch. It was only nine in the evening. Harry normally didn't even get into bed for another hour and a half. But, he had to admit that he was exhausted and a good long sleep was sounding really nice about now. He watched as Draco gathered up all of his homework and shoved it into his bag.

"See you tomorrow, Potter." He said, and Harry nodded.

"Tomorrow." He replied, sitting down on his bed. He heard the door shut beyond his bedroom and finally flopped down onto the bed. "I'm so tired." He mumbled and noticed Severus was looking at him in concern. "I'm okay."

"You need to rest. Tomorrow you have to meet with Albus for your strengthening magic. I think I'll come again this time, just to be on the safe side." He told Harry.

"Okay." Harry didn't mind if his father came with him, he actually liked for his father to be there when he did such amazing things with his powers, that even he didn't know he could accomplish. The look of awe and pride that always flickered across Severus' face was worth it, even if he was constantly telling him to do things a certain way.

Falling asleep that night wasn't difficult at all. It was the nightmare that occurred an hour later that kept him up for the rest of the night.

……………………………..

A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I've decided to go with another schedule of updating, which will be every two weeks, now, instead of once a week. It's easier for me and my schedule to do it that way.

Possible scenarios for the next chapter:

Harry trains with Dumbledore and the two discover just how potentially powerful he can be.

Fred and Harry have a conversation, possibly about his nightmare. (As requested by moonfyre, who likes the Harry/Fred Brother relationship and would like to see more of it. I actually had wanted to have another scene with Harry and Fred but kept forgetting to put one in. That happens to me sometimes, I'm so forgetful! I really appreciate your very long review. That was great!

More of Harry and Draco and their mutual grounding.

………..

Some of you may have noticed that I had originally put up a few scenarios for this chapter, including Harry actually going to the DOM. Well, thanks to some of my reviewers, I wisely changed my mind. It really would have been a dumb idea for Harry to go off and disobey his father AGAIN, especially after he had just gotten into trouble with the whole Jumbling Tower incident and the conversation he'd had with Severus. So, I wanted to thank two people who were the main players in swaying my decision. Lee Lee Potter, whose review was the most persuasive and gave me constructive criticism. Katie, you may not realize it, but you also swayed my decision, although I doubt you know why. Thanks you two. I think having Harry go to the DOM would have been a big mistake and totally screwed up the story's potential.

NEXT UPDATE:

As I said above, I plan to update every two weeks now, as my schedule has become very crazy and it seems I've been posting every two weeks anyways. So, you can expect chapter 20 two weeks from today.

On another note:

My friend's little boy, who got hit by the car, is doing fine now. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and gave their best wishes. I really appreciated that.

THANKS NITA! 


	20. The Locked Door

Harry had woken before dawn, sweating and shaking life a leaf. He didn't get a wink of sleep after that, leaving him drained and exhausted. He spent the rest of the early morning reading one of his schoolbooks, unwilling to go back to bed. It wasn't until he heard his father rummaging around in the kitchen later that morning that he allowed himself to relax and go take a shower.

Today, Severus was allowing Harry another escape up to Gryffindor Tower, but this time it was for a study session. And Harry suspected his father was being more lenient with him considering how hectic his life had become lately. He had no intention of turning down a day with his friends, even if it was just to study for a Transfiguration test. So, after an early breakfast with his father, Severus had let him go on up to the tower. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

It was still pretty early, earlier than most of his friends would be up, especially on a Saturday. He whispered the password and the Fat Lady's portrait instantly swung open to allow him entrance. As he suspected, the Common Room was pretty much deserted. Everyone was still upstairs in his or her dormitories sleeping soundly away, he thought.

"Harry?" asked a sleepy voice from behind him. Turning around, he watched as Fred Weasley sleepily made his way down the last few stairs. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same of you," he said, not wanting to reveal the reason he really was up this early, or that he'd been up for quite a while before this.

Fred shrugged his shoulders before making his way over to one of the armchairs in front of the now burning fire. "Couldn't sleep is all. Are you alright? I thought you were supposed to be down with Professor Snape until you're ungrounded."

"I am, but my dad let me out for a little while today to study with Ron and Hermione. We've got that big test coming up in Transfiguration. I'll take whatever I can get." He said at Fred's incredulous look at the word study.

"And Ron agreed to this?" he asked, laughing. Harry joined him.

"I guess. Maybe he just misses me," he replied jokingly. He didn't think so highly of himself that Ron would be desperately missing him after just a few days away from him, or Hermione either, for that matter. He never told either of them, but he sometimes felt like a third wheel in their little group. He knew the two of them were growing closer, more than friends. If they ever became a couple, Harry didn't know what he'd do without them. They wouldn't want him around all the time, that's for sure.

"He does miss you when you're not around, you know," said Fred, as if reading Harry's mind.

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"Of course he does. He's your best friend. He's constantly griping when you're not around. He thinks Professor Snape went too far with your punishment. He's always talking about going down to the dungeons and kidnapping you. I'm serious," he said, as Harry was looking skeptical. "You know how Ron gets when he thinks someone is being mean to you. You're lucky he hasn't gone down there."

Harry stared at his friend disbelievingly. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." Fred motioned to the chair beside him. "Sit," he ordered.

Harry grinned. "Yes, sir."

"Shut up," Fred laughed, and when Harry apparently was too slow in getting into the seat, Fred grabbed his arm and tripped him, making Harry fall into the seat rather ungracefully.

"You prat!" Harry yelled, lightly punching him in the arm, once he was in an upright position.

"Why, yes, yes I am."

"George still asleep?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he stayed up late working on one of our newest inventions that shall remain nameless," he said, smiling wickedly. Harry wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what their 'newest invention' even was, if that smile was any indication. "What about you? You look completely drained," he said, now looking closer at his friend. "Is there something you need to tell me, Harry?"

Harry started fiddling with an invisible piece of lint on his pants, a nervous habit he realized he had. "It wasn't a vision or anything, if that's what you're thinking," he was quick to reassure the twin. Fred had been in the Infirmary with his mum after their house had exploded. He knew all about his visions now, as did all of the Weasley's. He wished they didn't, but it couldn't be helped.

"Then what was it?"

Flicking the invisible lint off of his pants, Harry sat up more rigidly in his chair. "Nothing, really, just a bit of insomnia. It was nothing," he said again, hoping Fred wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Harry."

He knew the redhead was waiting for him to look up, but Harry didn't want to. The second he did, Fred would know he was lying. Which, of course, was exactly why Fred wanted him to look up.

"Harry, look at me."

"It's nothing, Fred. Just drop it," he said angrily. He quickly stood from the chair and tried to go towards the stairway to the boy's dorms. He would just sit on his bed until Ron woke up. He wasn't going to tell Fred about the horrible nightmare he'd had. He just wasn't going to do it.

But, obviously, Fred had other ideas, for suddenly there was a fierce grip on his arm and he was spun around to face the taller teen. "You're lying," said Fred.

Harry gritted his teeth in anger. "It's none of your business how I feel, now would you let me go!" he yelled, trying to yank his arm out of Fred's grip, but the older teen held strong.

"No, something is wrong with you, and I want to know what. What's going on, Harry?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned. "We hardly ever see you, except for classes, before you disappear down to the dungeons again. Is something going on with you and Professor Snape?" he asked, gripping Harry's arm more tightly. "What exactly is your punishment, besides the grounding, I mean."

"Homework! That's all I do. And a few chores, but otherwise it's a relatively normal grounding, I suppose. What did you think was going on?" asked Harry, knowing for a while they had thought Severus was abusing him. It had been unfounded concerns, however, as the bruises had been from earlier that summer while he and Severus were in the company of an unsavory character, who incidentally, beat the hell out of Harry.

"I think you know what I was thinking," he said. "I didn't think he was hurting you or anything, but he might be doing something that is making you uncomfortable. You're unused to a normal punishment. I'm sure he knows what he's doing though. I'm sorry I even thought it."

Harry failed to mention that he was uncomfortable with some parts of the grounding. He didn't want Fred to worry, and honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. He could handle it.

"Alright, so we've knocked that thought out of the running. Now I want you to tell me what's really wrong, Harry. And don't try to get around it. We will sit here for the rest of the day if we have to. I won't let you deal with this by yourself. I'm your friend, Harry, you're brother even. You can trust me."

Harry sighed and slouched back over to the abandoned chair before crumpling into it. "I just had a nightmare," he said, feeling weak, all of this commotion for a stupid nightmare. "I told you, it's nothing."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be looking dead on your feet and ready to collapse. What happened in your nightmare?" he asked gently, doing his best to persuade Harry into having the conversation.

Harry felt his heart speed up in remembrance of the nightmare. He knew it wasn't real, but it was something he feared above all others. He was beginning to wonder what a boggart would turn into now, as he didn't think it would be a dementor any longer. Sinking even deeper into the chair, Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, his eyes studying the flickering flames in the fireplace intently. He felt rather than saw Fred come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"He took everyone from me," he said; as if it wasn't the most devastating thing that could ever happen to him, his voice quiet, and his eyes dull.

Fred squeezed his shoulder. "What do you mean? Who?" asked Fred gently.

"He did," said Harry, hands gesturing wildly. "Voldemort. He took you all from me, all of you!" he gasped. "What am I going to do? He'll take you all. I know he will. He'll kill everyone I care about and I'll be left all alone. He won't let me be happy. I'll never be able to be happy," he said, deadened.

Fred abandoned his position behind the chair in favor of kneeling down in front of the younger boy. "Harry, that's not true. That's not going to happen. Are you sure You-Know-Who didn't send you that as a vision to hurt you?" he asked, resting his hands on the armrests around Harry.

Harry shrugged desperately. "I don't know. I can't tell anymore! They're all blending together. But that doesn't matter, because it's true. No matter whether it's a vision or just a nightmare, it will still come true. He can get to any of you at any time. What happened with your mum proves it! And last night with my father, he almost died!" he moaned anxiously.

"No, Harry, what happened with my mum and Professor Snape proves he can't get us whenever he wants. Because you saved them, remember? Not everything is carved in stone," he said, now gripping Harry's forearms. "He won't get to us, nothing will happen, I promise. We're well equipped to take care of ourselves, Harry."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you. What if I can't save them next time?" he asked tiredly. "I won't always be there. I almost didn't save Severus last night. If I had waited a few more seconds, he would have drunk the poison." He leaned forward in his chair, clutching the armrests above Fred's hands despairingly. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he had the distinct feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Fred sighed despairingly, because he was beginning to realize that Harry was speaking the truth. He was the one who had saved both his mum and Professor Snape. And Harry wouldn't always be around to save the day. What would happen then?

"I guess we'll just have to save ourselves," he said seriously. "Not meaning to sound mean or anything, but not everything depends on you. I hope you don't think that you have to save us all just because of who you are, what happened when you were a baby. Not everyone can be saved and those of us who know and love you don't expect you to. If something were to happen to any of us, don't you dare blame yourself," he trailed off, not sure how else to explain his thoughts. He just didn't want Harry to feel as if the world was resting on his shoulders alone.

Harry took in a shuddering breath and exhaled slowly. "I know that, I just…I wish things were different, but they aren't. Voldemort's alive and he's going to screw with my life no matter what."

Fred sighed and leaned forward to give him a quick hug. "We're always here for you, Harry. I'm always here for you. If you need to talk, you know where to find me. And if not, ask George," he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell that Harry was done talking and there really wasn't anymore to say. But, somehow, he didn't feel like he'd really resolved anything with Harry. His friend would still have nightmares, there was always the possibility of one of them dying, and Voldemort wasn't dead. How could things be any worse?

………………………….

Studying with Ron and Hermione wasn't all that Harry had hoped it would be. His two friends could sense that something was bothering him and kept giving him worried looks, wanting to ask, but not willing to further upset their friend by doing so. Harry spent most of the study time sitting by himself, his mind drifting to his dreams more often than not. Transfiguration was the farthest from his mind.

Hermione tried to talk to him once, but he shot her down before she even really got started. He couldn't handle another stressful conversation this morning. He felt better for having talked with Fred, but life in general still seemed bleak to Harry.

In the end, he cut out early on the studying session and went back down to Severus' private quarters. He wasn't there when he walked in, which was just as good to Harry. He didn't want to have a conversation with him, either. He sat down on the couch, his thoughts in disarray. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong or something was going to happen. He had felt the same way while talking with Fred in the Gryffindor Common Room. He brushed it off as the residual after affects of his nightmares making him paranoid.

He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to read his Transfiguration notes in a last ditch attempt at studying, since he didn't get anything done earlier. Of course, it proved fruitless, as he couldn't concentrate for anything. He threw his notes across the room in agitation when he'd read the same paragraph five times and still didn't know what the hell it said.

"This is pointless." He said out loud, and stood up from the couch. He paced the room a few times and found himself wondering where Severus had gone off to. He glanced at the clock. It was growing late in the day, in fact, Malfoy would be showing up soon to serve his grounding. It just so happened to be Malfoy's last day of grounding, much to Harry's annoyance. He still thought the Slytherin should have gotten a longer sentence.

He sighed before going over to pick up the papers he had left strewn all over the living room floor. It would do no good for his father to come home to a messy home or Malfoy to show up and think he'd gone off his rocker. He shoved all the papers into a semblance of order and put them in his bag before throwing said bag into his bedroom, where it landed on his bed.

It was time for supper, but Harry didn't have much of an appetite at all. He again wondered where his father was, considering he was never late for supper. He was almost always in before now, but Harry wasn't too worried. He knew Severus had a meeting with Dumbledore today and there was no telling how long they could last.

Just as he was done tidying up the portrait swung open and Malfoy stepped in.

"Potter," he greeted.

Harry nodded in return. "Have you had dinner yet?" he asked, even though he wasn't hungry. He didn't plan on making the other boy starve if he hadn't eaten yet.

"Yes."

"Good, I wasn't planning on eating myself, so that works out," he mumbled more for something to say than anything else. "Got any homework?" he asked.

"Yes. Where's Severus?" he asked, looking around the room and not spotting the Professor.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't here when I got back earlier. He had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore, so I'm sure he just got caught up with the Professor about something." He said, trying to reassure not only himself, but Malfoy as well when he suddenly looked concerned.

"Oh, well that's understandable, I suppose," Malfoy tossed his own school bag onto the floor in front of the couch. "I brought Quidditch Weekly just in case," he said suddenly, smirking slyly. "What Snape doesn't know can't hurt him."

Harry laughed for the first time that day. "Okay."

The two sat on the couch together and perused through the pages, reading the different articles, and making rude comments about certain teams featured throughout the magazine. They paused at one point to get a snack, as the two had suddenly grown hungry. Harry had a few different sweets hidden in his trunk. He used to keep them there for when he went to the Dursley's, in case they weren't feeling particularly generous to him and attempted to starve him… which had been quite common.

Harry was currently snacking on a chocolate frog and tossed Draco one as well. "These are my favorites," he informed the other boy before settling back onto the couch and pulling the magazine towards himself.

"Hey, don't horde it!" yelled Malfoy, indignant, but grinning.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy," said Harry, but he grinned just in case the Slytherin boy didn't realize he was just playing.

It was now nearing ten o'clock at night and there was still no sign of Severus.

"Do you think something's happened?" asked Harry when the two had finally gotten tired of reading the different various magazines Malfoy had brought.

"Like what?" asked Malfoy, chewing thoughtfully on the last on his chocolate frog.

"Well, I don't know, something. There's really no telling with the way things have been going lately."

Malfoy nodded. "Well, I suppose that is true," he drawled. "But, I highly doubt anything has happened to Severus…he's Severus." As if that explained it all in a nutshell.

Harry nodded distractedly. "Yeah, I guess, but seriously, the way things have been going lately, and knowing my luck, something horrible happened."

Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I think you're being a bit too dramatic about the whole thing."

Harry glared at the Slytherin boy. As he was about to say a scathing remark in return the portrait swung open. Severus entered looking like death warmed over.

"I told you something happened!" said Harry, instantly standing and going to his father. "Are you alright?" he asked, trying to steer the older man towards the couch. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No, leave me, Harry. I'm fine," he said, but his voice said something else. It looked as if the man had been in some kind of fight, to tell the truth. And he seemed completely wrung out, as if he'd just lost something very valuable to him. Harry glanced at Malfoy in concern but didn't know what to do to help his father.

"Dad?" he tried again, pulling on Severus' arm, but his father yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp and pushed the smaller boy away.

"I said leave me!" he yelled, pointing severely in the direction of Harry's room. "Just go," he stalked haltingly towards his bedroom when he caught sight of Draco Malfoy standing uncertainly in front of the couch and also noticed all the Quidditch magazines lying haphazardly on the table. He stopped then and rubbed harshly at his temples, as if trying to stem an oncoming headache. He grabbed the magazines and tossed them into the trash bin.

"Hey!" said Draco, but he didn't put as much effort into the exclamation as he would have, considering Severus looked angrier than either boy had ever seen him before.

Severus gave both boys a hard glare and Harry shrank away from the awful look coming from his father. Something was definitely wrong here and Harry was feeling distinctly frightened of Severus, really frightened, for the first time since he'd been adopted. This was not the way his father acted, even when Harry had done something wrong.

"What part of 'no Quidditch magazines' did you not understand, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked scathingly.

Draco looked between Harry and Severus and back to Harry again. Harry didn't know what to tell him so remained silent. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," the blonde said quickly.

"Be sure that it doesn't. Now leave." he demanded, eyeing the door pointedly. Draco quickly gave Harry a sympathetic look and rushed out the door after grabbing his bag.

Harry watched on anxiously as the door slowly shut after the Slytherin boy had left. He looked at his father to see that the man was pacing the room angrily. _What the hell was going on?_

Throwing caution to the wind, he slowly approached his father and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Severus spun around, once more knocking the boy's arm off. "I can't discuss this right now, Harry. Please, just go to your room like I asked you to." He said, more harshly than Harry would have liked.

But, despite the harsh tone, Harry continued to try. "No, something is wrong and you're really starting to worry me. Please, just tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help," he said quietly once more.

Severus was breaking down, Harry could tell. Something horrible had happened this night, but for some reason, he refused to tell Harry. Instead of telling Harry what was happening, he grabbed the boy's arm and marched him to his bedroom. Throwing open the door, he slightly pushed the boy inside. "Goodnight," he said, eyes blazing with something Harry had never seen before. If Harry didn't know better, he'd say it was raw grief.

As the door began to close Harry quickly placed his foot in between the door and the doorframe. Harry was seriously concerned now, he'd never seen his father this close to coming undone. "Tell me what happened!" he demanded.

Severus spun around, glaring. "I can't do this right now!" he yelled. As Harry was keeping the door open with his body, Severus unthinkingly shoved the boy out of the way, hard. Harry hit the ground, stunned, and right as the door slammed shut in front of him. His already wide eyes grew impossibly large as the implications set in. Pushing himself to his feet, he ran to the door and tried the knob. The knob turned, but the door wouldn't open. He tried the knob again, thinking he had just turned it the wrong way. There was no way Severus would lock him inside, he knew how much it terrified Harry to be locked inside. He turned the knob again…and again. It still wouldn't open.

Taking deep breaths, Harry pressed his ear against the door.

There was no response from the other man and Harry's breath caught in his throat as his eyes began to burn. He turned the knob again and pulled fiercely. "Please, don't leave me in here," he whispered. Once again, Harry felt betrayed by his father's actions. He had trusted Severus to _never_ do this to him again. Severus knew from past experience how he despised being locked inside a room, no matter how large or small. And he was right on the other side of the door, listening to him. He slapped his hand against the wooden door, stinging his hand. "Let me out!" he yelled.

And still there was no answer from the other side; no noise to detect the man had even heard him. "What's wrong?" he asked brokenly, as the tears he tried to hold at bay cascaded down his cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

At the continued silence from the other side, Harry's tears turned into sobs. He didn't understand why Severus wouldn't answer him or what was going on. He must have done something to make Severus treat him like this. Maybe he'd changed his mind about the grounding, since he'd tried to go after Voldemort, even though Severus had said he wouldn't do anything more about it.

"Please, dad!" he sobbed brokenly, "What did I do? Please tell me so I can fix it. Please? Just let me out! I promise I'll be good. I'll never disobey you again! I promise! Please don't leave me in here!" Harry sank down against the door, hand still gripping the doorknob so tightly his knuckles had turned white. The room suddenly seemed so much smaller, as if it were closing in around him. He couldn't take this; Severus had to let him out. He slammed his free hand against the door again before letting it drop limply to his side. "I'll be good," he whimpered desperately.

He heard movement on the other side of the door and sat up expectantly, watching the door with eager eyes, knowing that his father had heard him and would open the door now. There had been some kind of mistake, but Severus was okay now and he wouldn't leave Harry in here any longer. He scrubbed harshly at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, knowing any second now he'd be let out. But, the door never opened and he could hear his father's deadened tread move down the hall. Harry's face crumpled into devastated tears as his heart simultaneously broke apart.

"No, no no no, don't go. Don't leave me in here!" he screamed, pulling at the knob frantically. "Daddy!" he screamed, his voice breaking.

Suddenly the door was slung open and Severus stood there looking dazed but horrified. "Harry?" he asked. "Oh my God, Harry, I didn't realize." He gasped, hand slowly moving up to his mouth. "What was I doing?" he asked himself, stunned.

Harry slowly stood up from the ground and hesitantly stepped out of the room, thinking it was all a trick and Severus would shove him back inside at any moment. His steps were jerky and uncoordinated, as if all the energy had been drained from his body. Severus was watching him carefully, looking more and more appalled with each passing second.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Snape, said slowly, inching his way towards the frightened boy.

Harry nodded dejectedly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm sorry I was bad…I didn't know I did something wrong," he said, tears still flowing unchecked down his cheeks. "What did I do?" Harry's voice alone was breaking Severus' heart.

"Nothing, Harry." Severus closed his eyes, wishing he'd never stepped foot into his quarters until he'd calmed down. What the hell kind of father was he? The child honestly thought it was him who had done something wrong. Did he think he deserved to be shut in his room, to be locked in? He had to tell him. The one thing he had tried to avoid, he now had to do. He gently placed a hand on Harry's back, but the boy flinched away as if he'd been burned. Harry's face looked uncertain and scared, as if he thought Severus would throw him back into his now dreaded room. Severus knew he had done more damage to his child in one night than the Dursley's had ever done in all the years the boy had been in their care, because Harry trusted him.

"Come sit with me on the couch," he asked the boy. Severus walked across the room and could sense the boy following him slowly. He sat down upon the couch and patiently waited for his son to feel comfortable enough to join him. Harry stood at the edge of the couch, as far away from his father as he could get without disobeying the man's wishes. Watching Severus warily, he slipped onto the other end of the couch, huddling into the armrest.

Severus hated himself. He didn't deserve to have Harry as a son. He had tried to protect the boy from the news he had, but had done the exact opposite of that, had done worse than that. Had he been thinking straight, he never would have put Harry in his room. He never would have locked the boy away, something the boy feared, and he had known that…but he still locked the door. He didn't know how to fix the enormous mistake he had made tonight.

"I can't tell you how much I regret what I just did, Harry. I wasn't in the right mind when I came home tonight," he said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He was stronger than this. "I fear I have bad news that won't make this night any easier."

Harry looked up at him in alarm. "What?" he asked.

Severus sighed and took in a deep breath. "There was an attack tonight," he said, turning to fully face his son.

Harry was instantly on the alert, beginning to look mortified. "Where? Is everyone okay?" he asked. "It wasn't the Weasley's, was it?" he asked, worried that something exactly like this would happen.

"No, Harry, the Weasley's are fine. It was…" how could he tell him this? Harry had loved the woman like a grandmother. "Cross Island was attacked tonight, Harry. Deliverance was at home with a friend when the attack began. She contacted me and I came as soon as I could, but it was already too late," he said sadly. "They had already breached Del's home."

Harry was shocked. Deliverance was gone? "She…she's dead?" he asked, tears of grief now forming in his eyes. Could this night get any worse?

Severus shook his head. "No, she's not dead, but we don't think she'll survive the night, Harry. It was a vicious attack."

"But, I thought she was…she was so old…I didn't think she could die," he said sadly. Harry had just assumed that the woman couldn't die, almost like Nicholas Flammel. He didn't know why he thought this, but he always thought he'd be seeing her again, and now it was possible that he would never see her alive ever again.

"She's lived a long life, Harry, but she's not invincible, she can still be killed," he said. Severus stared at a space on the wall, unable to handle the thought of losing the last person in his family to more Death Eater violence, but she wasn't the only family he had left anymore. He had been devastated when he'd arrived at the Bed and Breakfast only to discover his cousin and another woman lying prone on the floor, the entire house slowly being consumed by flames. The entire street had looked the same when he stepped outside. Most of the island dwellers had been killed or taken captive. Deliverance was barely breathing and he had rushed her back to Hogwarts, the only safe place in his mind. But, it wasn't likely that she would survive the curse put on her. The curse was slowly eating away at her insides, liquefying them. It would be an extremely painful death, something he didn't want Harry to witness, and something he didn't want to witness himself. He'd stayed with her through the beginning stages, not able to leave her to her pained suffering.

But, now she was unconscious, induced into a coma-like state to save her from the endless suffering she was enduring, and Severus couldn't sit with the old woman and watch her as she slowly drifted away. The night had taken a toll, and he had gone straight to his rooms afterwards, a mistake if he ever made one. Being in such an unstable state of mind, he had been unable to handle his son, hadn't even been rational, as he'd entered his rooms. And he had done the one thing to Harry that could have broken him. What if he'd left him in there all night?

"Harry, I'm so sorry," he said once more, knowing he could never apologize enough to make up for the wrongdoing he had subjected upon his young son. "I can't even begin to describe what I was feeling when I entered these rooms tonight. I was upset and I hadn't wanted you to discover the entirety of what was happening to Deliverance," he told the boy quietly.

Harry could now better understand why his father had reacted the way he did, but he still couldn't seem to make himself move closer to the man. He was still scared and with good reason. The man had absolutely terrified him only a few minutes ago. But, he did understand how grief could make a person act unlike themselves.

"Can I see her?" he asked quietly.

Severus shook his head. "I'm not sure that would be a wise decision, Harry. She's in an extreme amount of pain and she's unconscious. She…she's in a horrible state," he said sadly. "I'm not sure if you would want to see her like this. She wouldn't want you to remember her as she is now."

More tears seeped out of Harry's eyes. "I want to see her," he said more forcefully.

Severus turned to his son. "No. You may not understand right now, but believe me, it's best if you not see her," he said, knowing that Deliverance looked worse than death, knowing her body was actually looking more as if she was drowning in her own blood. Harry couldn't see that, it would scar him for life seeing someone like that. He'd have nightmares. No, the boy couldn't see her. It was for the best.

Harry shook his head fervently. "No, if she's not going to make it, I want to see her!" he yelled, standing up from his end of the couch.

Severus was instantly on his feet and took hold of Harry's arm, pulling him around to face him. "I said no." he said sternly. He was unprepared for the reaction from Harry. The boy yanked his arm out of his hold, fear prominent in his eyes, and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor.

Severus stood silently watching his son cower from him. He slowly knelt down in front of the boy, letting all the feelings he felt for the child show in his eyes. He'd messed up in the biggest and most horrible way possible. It was only fair that the boy saw how he truly felt for him in his eyes. He'd known the boy had been questioning him lately, and now Harry probably thought his uncertainty had been warranted.

"Harry, I'm more sorry than I could ever put into words," he said slowly. "I never should have done that to you, I was distraught and wasn't thinking clearly, but that's no excuse for what I did. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you in such a way, but I ask for your forgiveness. You mean the world to me, Harry. I love you so much," he said, sincerity shining in his eyes.

It wasn't often that Harry heard those words from his father, and when he did it melted his heart. He could tell just by looking in his father's eyes that he deeply regretted what he'd done and that he was telling the truth.

Harry nodded and slowly crept into his father's open arms, still feeling uncertain, but knowing his father loved him helped immensely. "Just…don't do that again, okay?" he asked, his voice small and vulnerable. Severus gripped him tighter.

"I won't," he promised.

………………………….

A/N: Goodness, was that cheesy or what? And I'm kind of feeling like it was filled with more drama and angst than the other chapters, and I hadn't really intended on doing that, but it just turned out that way. I hope it wasn't too depressing or something.

And I suppose the next chapter won't be all that fluffy either, considering everything going on with Harry, because you know he's going to try and get up there to see her. Sorry…moving right along.

Possible Scenarios For Chapter 21: Harry sneaks up to the Infirmary to see Deliverance… Sirius and Remus show up in Harry's time of need. Harry and Dumbledore have a serious discussion… Severus and Harry talk. 

**Next Posting:**

Two weeks from today…hopefully, as it was two weeks and one day from the last time I posted. 


	21. Unwanted

Harry slept on the couch that night. He refused to go into his room; he wouldn't even go in to grab his pajamas before bed. Severus, looking as if he might kick himself, had gone to get them himself. His father had tried to talk more about the subject of his 'room', but Harry didn't want to even think about it. All throughout the rest of the evening, if for some reason Harry needed something out of his room, Severus would have to go and get it. At one point, he had tried to go inside to go to the bathroom, but couldn't even step onto the threshold without a shiver of dread running down his spine and an intense feeling of nausea would hit him. He used the one in Severus' rooms instead.

It was very late, probably close to three in the morning, but Harry couldn't sleep a wink. The couch was comfortable, but it wasn't his bed. Too bad he was too scared to even step foot in his room, or he'd go and lie down there. It also didn't help that he kept hearing his father walking down the hallway, presumably to check on him. At least he wasn't getting a good night's sleep either. But, he hadn't heard his father in a while and assumed he'd finally fallen asleep, something Harry couldn't seem to do at the moment. Deliverance was dying, right upstairs, and he wasn't allowed to go and visit her. It was eating away at him and causing another symptom for his insomnia.

For the past two hours Harry had been thinking about going up and seeing her. He didn't understand why his father wouldn't allow him this one simple thing. She might look bad, but it couldn't be so bad that he wouldn't want to see her. Harry knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if he didn't go and see her one last time before she passed on. And what if she was in pain? She should at least have someone there to hold her hand, even if she wasn't awake. She was in a coma-like state, Severus had told him, but she might still be able to realize that someone was there. And neither of the people who cared about her was sitting with her. He wouldn't let her die thinking no one was with her, that no one cared. That would be a horrible thing, to die alone. Something Harry feared himself.

Now that he no longer heard his father creeping around he deemed it safe to try to sneak out of their chambers. He felt mixed emotions about doing this, especially after the way Severus had treated him earlier. He was directly disobeying one of Severus' rules, but honestly, if the man didn't think he'd do this, he was deluding himself. And Harry didn't really consider this breaking a rule. He considered this a matter of the heart. All other things didn't apply.

With his mind firmly made up, Harry quickly got up from the couch and pulled a night robe over his pajamas. He wasn't about to go into his room to get dressed, for fear of waking up his father, and for fear of the room itself. He couldn't even get his invisibility cloak, but he'd just have to do without. He was going to do this, no matter what. He stood at the portrait, waiting silently and listening for any movement from the back of their home, where Severus' rooms were located. As no such noises were forthcoming, Harry quickly opened the portrait and slipped outside.

He made it to the Infirmary with little to no interference. He'd spotted Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, but was able to get around her. After that it had been clear sailing, until he got to the Infirmary doors. Now he was just nervous and anxious about his 'grandmother's' appearance. After a moment's hesitation, Harry finally forced himself to just open the doors and walk inside. He didn't see anyone at first. All of the other beds were empty and there was no sign of Madame Pomfrey. For one brief moment, he thought it was too late, that Deliverance had already passed away and he never got the chance to say goodbye. But then he noticed a bed at the far end that had the curtains pulled around it. He hurriedly, but quietly, made his way down the center of the large room, passing the other empty beds as he went.

The curtain was blowing gently towards the bottom at the floor. He stood and watched it as if in a trance before slowly placing his hand on the curtain and drawing it back. It was worse than he'd imagined. He never even realized a person could look this horrible. It made him sick to his stomach and he nearly gave up the light snack he'd had before Severus had barged into the room. He had to step out from her cubicle of space and take a deep breath.

How could they leave her looking like this? Wasn't Madame Pomfrey doing anything for her? There was blood on her face that had dried, why hadn't anyone washed her face?

His thoughts drifted as he somehow felt as if he could _smell_ what was attacking her system. And there was so much blood seeping out of her it was unimaginable. It was coming out of her eyes, her nose, her mouth, and even her ears. And as he walked back into the room, he was certain of it, there was a scent coming from her…but he couldn't determine what it was, only that it was what made him feel ill. It took him longer than he would like to admit to actually walk up to her bedside. He wanted to touch her, but was afraid to. He felt an insane fear that she might fall apart if he did.

He reached out his hand and gently placed it over one of her own, both of which were crossed over her chest. He was decidedly annoyed at the way she had been positioned, as if she was already dead and in the coffin. More for something to do with his hands, he shifted her arms so they were lying parallel to her body at her sides. Grabbing a towel off of the bedside table and quickly wetting it, he gingerly dabbed at her face, trying to wash all of the blood away. However, as soon as he wiped it away, more blood came seeping out to replace it. It was a futile act and his anger at her unkempt appearance when he'd first entered diminished as he realized there really was nothing they could do for her. From the wastebasket in the corner he realized that Madame Pomfrey had come in, probably on a schedule, to clean her up if the wastebasket full of bloodied towels was any indication. His towel soon joined the others.

Taking the seat beside the bed, he retook Deliverance's hand.

"I'm sorry, Del," he whispered. Here was one person he couldn't save. He hadn't been there, just like he'd feared would happen. He had told Fred he wouldn't always be there to save everyone; he just hadn't realized the effect of that would happen so soon. If only she's stayed here, with Severus and him, maybe he could have somehow prevented this from ever happening.

"I wish this never would have happened to you. You didn't deserve this," he said. "I've missed you ever since you left. So has Severus. I think he misses bickering with you the most. He can't really do that with me, I don't guess. At least, I miss hearing the two of you bickering, it was rather amusing at times," he knew he was rambling, but hoped if she could only hear his voice, she'd realize he was there with her.

"Severus didn't want me to talk to you. He didn't want me to even see you. It was a shock, I've got to admit, seeing you for the first time. I never realized a curse could do to someone what this curse is doing to you," he clung tighter to her hand, twisting his other hand into the blanket covering her. "And this is probably the last time I'm ever going to talk to you," his voice hitched, despite his efforts to stop it. "Why did they have to go after you?"

He wasn't so deluded to believe they wouldn't have gone after her had she never met him. She was related to Severus and just so happened to live on the island that hid the Orb Voldemort had been so set on finding. The Orb they had destroyed. The odds were that Voldemort would have gone after the people living on the island just for spite.

As he sat and held Deliverance's cooling hand he noticed the blood wasn't flowing as freely as before, in fact, it was slowing. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. There was a moment when he very morbidly thought she might have run out of blood. After a few minutes where it felt as if his heart was pumping abnormally fast, he remembered that she was on blood replenishing potions, and therefore he was panicking for no reason whatsoever.

His heart rate was slow to stop its speedy pace, but it soon returned to normal and he reclaimed Deliverance's hand. Leaning forward in his seat, he unthinkingly laid his head down on her stomach, careful not to jostle her in any way. "You can't die," he whispered. "It's not your time. You've lived for so long, how can you be taken from us now? I didn't even get to spend hardly any time with you, to get to know you better. I thought we'd all have more time," he said slowly.

He grabbed another towel off the bedside table to wash her face with. This time, her face stayed clean. She looked like the woman he had gotten to know over the summer. As he looked into her peaceful face, he realized how fond of her he was. It was a startling revelation, somehow.

"I think I love you," he told her, grasping her hand so hard it almost hurt. "You're the grandmother I never had. And I always wanted one, along with a family. You and Severus are all I have, family-wise, I mean. I can't lose you."

Harry felt something forming in his chest, something powerful. It felt like it sometimes did when he was focusing on his wandless magic to perform the more difficult magic while he had been training with Dumbledore. Only this felt ten times stronger than his most powerful wandless spell. Ideas began to blossom in his mind, but could he do it? Was he powerful enough to do what even Madame Pomfrey and Severus Snape couldn't do with their medical experience and position expertise? Could he undo a deadly curse placed by one of Voldemort's top followers? There was only one way to find out.

"Please let this work," he mumbled, standing and taking hold of both of her hands. He briefly worried that he might make things worse rather than better, but really, how could she get any worse? She was dying. He had to at least try. "Here goes nothing."

Concentrating on all the training Dumbledore had ever given him, he focused on the foundation of his power. His heart, his ability to love unconditionally seemed to be the root to his power and he honed in on that ability. The feeling in his chest simultaneously amplified as he focused on this and with sheer determination alone, he willed Deliverance, his grandmother, to be well again. The pulsing power coming from within him suddenly exploded and enveloped the two of them in a deep white light. The light momentarily blinded Harry, it was so bright.

Harry watched entranced as the woman's skin turned from a sickly white to rosy in a matter of seconds. Harry's heart skipped a beat. It had worked! He took a step forward to get a better look and was startled as his legs buckled and he collapsed onto the floor in a boneless heap. His mind was suddenly foggy and any attempts to get back up proved futile. Suddenly scared, Harry hoped he hadn't done something wrong. He'd been tired after training with the Headmaster, but this was worse by spades. Any thoughts to his predicament flew out the window as the world around him quickly faded to black.

…………………………..

"What the hell is this thing?" asked a voice that Harry knew was familiar, but he couldn't process who it belonged to. His head felt about ready to explode causing a horrible case of nausea. If he moved, he wouldn't be able to contain whatever rose from his stomach and projected out of his mouth.

"I can't get it down!" yelled a distinctly female voice.

"It won't _come_ down, you imbecile!" Now, why did that sound so familiar? "We must get to him."

He heard three different voices continue to argue as he attempted to force himself back into the reality of what was happening around him. Slowly moving his head, in an effort not to upset him stomach any further, Harry glanced around the room carefully. He was still in the Infirmary, still in Deliverance's curtained-off room, and still lying prone on the floor. Looking up he saw an arm dangling off the side of the bed above him. His breath momentarily caught in his throat. The arm looked much too pale.

_It didn't work,_ he thought. _I failed._ He could feel tears forming in his eyes and tried desperately to blink them away. As his body became more and more under his control, Harry tried futilely to get up. He had to check for himself. How could he have thought his love for her could heal her? What if his actions had caused her to pass on too soon? What if Madame Pomfrey could have done more for her than he ever could have?

A single tear flowed freely down his cheek before he weakly reached up and wiped it away.

"Oh my god." Harry's forced his neck to move in the direction the voice was coming from. He could see Madame Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape all standing with the curtained shoved aside, but unable to enter any further.

They all had a gobsmacked expression on their faces and Harry was beginning to wonder what exactly it was they were so enthralled by.

"What did you do, Harry?" asked Severus, causing Harry to cringe.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said instantly, his voice cracking as he imagined how horrible Deliverance must look now. Looking up he was caught completely off guard. The hand that had been lying prone against the bedside was now extended right in front of him, as if asking if he needed help.

"Need a hand, Harry?" asked Deliverance, leaning over the bed and offering him her hand.

Harry's mouth opened and shut a few times before he was able to process what he was seeing right in front of his very eyes. "Del!" he exclaimed, allowing her to drag him up from the floor. She was surprisingly strong for being in the condition she had been in earlier.

"It…it worked!" he thought aloud, finally on his feet and able to give her a hug. "I thought for sure that it hadn't." He carefully looked her up and down, surprised to see how well she looked. It was as if she hadn't ever been cursed and near death.

"I don't know what it was that 'worked', but I'm glad it did. I feel absolutely wonderful," she told Harry. "What did you do?"

"It's kind of difficult to explain," he said distractedly, his eyes now on all the people standing on the other side of the curtain. He looked around and realized that the room was still pulsating with whatever had leapt from his body as he was healing Deliverance. It wasn't allowing the others to enter, something Harry couldn't understand. He could only assume they might have interfered with the magic he was expelling and the magic itself kept them from entering.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Severus, stepping closer to the boundary between them.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, taking a precautionary step towards the still flowing magic engulfing the makeshift room. It almost reminded Harry of electricity, white electricity, flowing around them. Expecting to be shocked or otherwise hurt, Harry lightly ran his hand along the light. It instantly dissipated. Severus was the first to enter the room, practically shoving past the other two in his haste.

He put an arm around Harry, nearly staggering the weakened boy, as he moved towards the bed containing his cousin. "You're well," he stated, clearly astounded by the sight before him. Harry gently pushed the arm off his shoulder and moved into the seat beside the bed. He was utterly exhausted still, but didn't feel as if he'd pass out right on the floor as before.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room, all business, and began doing all sorts of elaborate wand movements as she assessed her patient. She was clearly shocked to discover the woman was healed without any traces of what ailed her previously. "What happened?" she asked, looking directly at Harry.

"I believe our young Mr. Potter was able to access another part of his powers today," said Dumbledore with an air of mystery. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted her to be okay again," he told them, eyes lowered. "I wasn't sure if it would work, but I thought really hard on it, and it just happened, I think."

Severus nodded his head. It was quite likely that Harry had done exactly that. It was amazing what the boy could do with his enhanced magic. Something none of the others in the room could even fathom doing themselves.

"Well done, Harry," Dumbledore was watching him with something akin to pride in his eyes. "I'm almost sure we'll no longer have to have those training sessions any longer. If you can accomplish this, you can accomplish anything. I'm not sure I could teach you anything further. You're beyond even me at this point."

Harry gaped, as did his father. Madame Pomfrey seemed to have toned the three of them out completely, focused solely on her patient as she was.

"I think I'll just go back to our chambers if that's alright?" asked Harry, standing from the hospital chair.

"That sounds like a fine idea to me, Potter. But, perhaps you should rest here for the time being? You were unconscious when we came upon you," insisted Madame Pomfrey, but thankfully, Severus stepped in.

"That won't be necessary, Poppy. I'm sure Harry would be more comfortable in his own room and away from your infernal fussing," he said, but his light tone helped soothe Pomfrey's nerves at his last remark. "And, I'm quite capable of taking care of my own son."

"I'm sure you are, Severus," she said hotly, walking out the room.

Harry, after hugging Deliverance, walked back down to their chambers with his father's assistance. Despite what his father had told Madame Pomfrey, he almost would have preferred to stay there. He had no intention of stepping foot into his own bedroom. And no one would make him do otherwise, either. He tensed as they closed in on the Portrait that would allow them entrance into Severus' and his quarters.

As if feeling his son's tension, Severus began rubbing Harry's back as the two walked inside and the portrait slammed closed behind them. "On the couch, I presume?" he asked, a tinge of regret entering his voice.

"Yes, please," answered Harry softly. He felt awful after seeing the look on his father's face. He knew the man felt terrible about what he'd done to him, but he couldn't go in that room yet. He'd panic for sure.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, indicating the kitchen.

"Maybe some iced pumpkin juice," His stomach still felt queasy and he didn't think it would be safe to risk any other kind of beverage. Pumpkin juice had always had a soothing effect on him.

Severus reappeared a few minutes later with a glass of juice and in the other he held a goblet filled with something smelling extremely foul.

"Drink this first," he instructed. Harry quickly gulped down the bright green liquid and immediately felt his stomach settle down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Here's your juice,"

Harry took a sip from the glass before setting it on the table set before him. Severus had wandered off into his office a short time after they'd been back. Harry kind of thought the man was avoiding him a bit after the incident in his bedroom. Although, it probably didn't help that every time the man was in the room, Harry would go out of his way to get on the opposite side that Severus was on. It was a natural response to what had happened just last night, he still hadn't regained his trust in his father, and thereby refused to let the man hurt him in that way again. Yes, he knew he was being irrational. Severus wouldn't do that again. Harry could tell strictly from the look on his face every time he shied away from him.

Soon, Harry's eyes began to drift close. He was so tired after not sleeping hardly at all the previous night and combined with healing Deliverance, he was completely worn out.

What seemed like only minutes later, a hand was lightly shaking his shoulder, urging him to wake. "No, go away," he mumbled, pushing half-heartedly at the annoying hand.

A soft sigh accompanied another gentle shake and Harry groaned loudly. "Go _away_," he pleaded and rolled over, facing the back of the couch.

"Get up, HARRY!" yelled a voice Harry hadn't heard in a while.

Immediately springing up from the couch, Harry looked up into the smiling face of his godfather. Harry's face split into a brilliant smile.

"Sirius!" he flung his arms around the older man. "I've missed you!"

"We missed you too,"

Harry glanced up. "We?"

"I'm here too, you know," came a voice from behind him. "Hey kid."

"Remus!" Harry turned awkwardly from his seated position to half hug his old Professor from behind. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard what happened to Severus' cousin. We knew you cared a lot about her and wanted to make sure you were alright," he told the boy. Sirius glanced at the dark man standing across the room with a bit of concern. "You too, Snape."

Harry hardly believed that. The two men still weren't on the best of terms and Harry wondered if his father would break out with a nasty retort. But, surprisingly, the man seemed more subdued than he normally was with these two around. By the look on Sirius' face, he was confused by the man's lack of response as well.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, sitting down beside Harry on the couch.

Harry briefly caught eyes with his father. "Everything's fine," he tried to convince them.

Sirius snorted. "Why don't I believe that. The two of you are sitting here acting like someone died…" he paused, looking frantically at the two of them. Remus slapped him upside the head.

"Deliverance?" asked Remus, taking a step towards Severus, who still remained standing in the shadows at the edge of the room.

"She absolutely fine. In fact, she's recovered," he told them stoically.

Now Harry was worried about his father's behavior. "Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly reminded of the previous night.

Severus, as if sensing his son's thoughts, locked eyes with the boy and smiled gently. "I'm fine. I'm just preoccupied. Why don't the three of you get reacquainted while I fix up another batch of potions Madame Pomfrey has been nagging at me to do for her?"

Harry nodded slowly. "You don't want to stay?"

"No, I'd rather not," he said, shooting Sirius and Remus a strange look.

The door to Severus' laboratory closed with an almost silent 'clink.'

"Harry?"

Remus and Sirius both looked concerned. "Did something else happen?"

Grimacing, Harry unconsciously looked at his bedroom and shivered with dread.

"Harry?" asked Sirius, looking alarmed now. He was looking at the bedroom and back at his godson with a look of extreme concern etched onto his face.

"Did the two of you fight?" asked Remus, having not seen the exchange between godfather and godson.

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't really like that," he hedged, not knowing if Severus would want him to reveal their private lives to Remus and Sirius, even though he felt as if he should. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. The entire incident was still gnawing at him.

"Then what was it like?" asked Sirius.

Looking as anxious as either had ever seen him, Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and dragged in a ragged breath. He really wasn't too certain how they would react to what he was about to tell them, but he had to talk to someone. It was eating him up inside. "I…this is going to sound incredibly stupid," he told them, wondering if the two even knew of his fears and issues with claustrophobia. He was almost positive they didn't know about the cupboard under the stairs, the root to his problems.

"You let us be the judge of that. Now, what happened?" asked Remus, reasonably. "If it's upset you this much, I highly doubt we'll consider it stupid, no matter what it was."

Harry nodded, relaxing slightly. They would understand if he just explained it right. "Well, he locked me in my room," he said bluntly.

"What?" asked Sirius. Harry failed to notice the look of rage slowly capturing his godfather's face.

"I can't stand enclosed spaces," he told them quickly, thinking they wouldn't understand. "It's because of my cupboard, really, and ever since then I can't stand to be closed in like that. And when he just locked the door, knowing it would terrify me, I completely lost it," he said quickly, his words all almost mumbled together in his haste to make them comprehend.

Sirius was beyond words, as Harry could ascertain from the opening and closing of his mouth, but no words were coming from him. Remus looked genuinely upset on Harry's behalf.

"Alright, first of all, what's this about a cupboard?" asked Sirius, finally finding his voice. He kept looking at the laboratory door, where Severus was brewing his potions, looking for all the world as if he would break the door down and murder the person within.

Harry sighed shakily. He could do this, he could tell them about his childhood. It was just a small portion of his childhood. "My cupboard…it's where I lived for the first ten years I stayed with them."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a small portion.

"What?" asked Sirius and Remus simultaneously.

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists sporadically, his unease making him a bundle of nerves. "It's where I used to sleep," he further informed them.

The two men looked stricken. "How could they…how _dare_ they."

Seeing the identical looks directed at him, Harry felt his face burn in embarrassment and shame. "It wasn't all that bad," he whispered.

"I'm assuming you had some kind of anxiety attack when you were locked in your room, am I right?" asked Remus, trying to remain calm and collected.

"I guess so."

"And yet you say it wasn't all that bad? How could it not be bad when your automatic reaction to being locked inside your own bedroom is to panic?" asked Sirius, beginning to pace the room. Harry noticed that he kept getting progressively closer to Severus' laboratory door.

"That's not really what I meant," said Harry, angrily. _I'm just trying to downplay it._

"Harry, no one has the right to treat you like that, especially Snape. He's your guardian, for crying out loud! He adopted you, and this is the type of person I've let take care of you?" asked Sirius, his voice rising.

"It's not like that!" bellowed Harry. "It was an accident!"

Harry realized he should have told them that from the start, but had been too overwhelmed with the entire bizarre situation to even think on it.

"An accident?" Both men looked disbelieving and were giving Harry bewildered looks. "You don't really think he could 'accidentally' lock you in your room, do you Harry? Honestly, someone would have to knowingly lock your door, whether magically or manually. That's not an accident," said Remus.

Harry groaned. What had he gotten himself into? "Look, he'd just found out about his cousin, Del, okay? He wasn't thinking clearly. You should have just seen his face. I could tell he didn't mean anything by it," he grumbled. This wasn't what he'd wanted to talk about. He'd wanted to discuss his fear of confinement, not argue with Sirius and Remus about Severus. If only he'd explained in the beginning that it had been an accident. He truly believed that's all it was, an accident. But, it had really shaken him up. All he wanted was someone to talk to. And he couldn't talk to his father, not right now, when the both of them were going out of their way to avoid the other for fear of…something…rejection? Was that what he was afraid of?

What if his father sent him away for fear of doing something, inadvertently mind you, to his son? He recalled the look on Severus' face just before he'd retired into his lab. The man had looked resigned, as if he knew he couldn't give to Harry what his godfather could. But, that was ridiculous! Everything was so confusing right now and on top of it all, his godfather and Professor Lupin were beginning to think Severus had done it all on purpose. Bullocks!

"Severus Snape has been known for easily losing his temper. You know it, you've been on the receiving end of that temper many times in classes. I can't imagine he would be any nicer behind closed doors. If anything, I'd believe he'd be worse!" exclaimed Sirius, now looking at Harry determinedly.

Harry noticed with a twinge of apprehension the look shared between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He didn't like what he saw pass between them. Remus nodded, giving his consent to whatever notion Sirius had in his mind, and then Sirius turned and looked at Harry gravely.

"I don't think it is safe for you to stay here any longer. As your godfather, if I fear for your safety, I can pull you from Snape's care," he said.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shaking his head, he stepped back, away from them. "No, you can't. I told you, it was an accident. He didn't mean it."

Sirius sighed. "Harry, you have a tendency to completely brush aside a persons abuse of you. You claim it never happened or you believe them when they say it will never happen again. I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you with him, especially with the mindset that you are in."

Harry growled. "What mindset?"

"When Professor Dillard was still a teacher here, you never even told us he had hurt you. We had to find out from Snape jumping the teacher's table that you were being abused. I don't know what goes through your head when this sort of thing is happening to you, but whatever it is, you never speak up. I'm honestly surprised you said something tonight, but the fact that you're proclaiming it to be an accident tells me you're in some kind of denial. Please, just go pack your things. I'll have a word with Severus." Remus spoke softly and comfortingly, but all Harry felt inside was absolute panic.

He quickly brushed past Sirius, who was standing in between him and the door to Severus, and burst through it before either could stop him.

"Dad!" he yelled, rushing into his arms. "They're trying to take me from you!"

Harry was clinging so hard to his father that he didn't see the look that was on his face. If he had, he would have broke down for sure. "Harry," he said gently, prying the boy off. "I think it might be in your best interest to go with them," he said haltingly. He had heard the entire conversation beyond his door. Although he was angry, he couldn't deny they were telling the truth. He had hurt his son.

"You're lying. I can tell you don't think that. They can't make me leave, none of you can. I'm your son now. Just tell them! Tell them it was an accident!" he begged, grasping his father's hands in his own and squeezing tight.

Severus shook his head. "No, I hurt you last night. I knew what was going on, but I blocked you out. I made you re-live one of your worst nightmares. It can't happen again, Harry," he said, determination entering his voice as he gently pulled his hands out of Harry's. "You'll be better off without me. You'll be better off with your godfather than with me"

At this point, Harry was angry! They couldn't just decide his fate without consulting him! Didn't he have a say in all this? And why was his father just backing down like this? Did he honestly believe he'd hurt him again? In his anger, Harry pushed Severus, _hard_. "I can't believe you!" he yelled, shoving him again. Severus, surprisingly, did nothing to stop him. "What do you know? I _won't_ be better off without you! I need you, you great prat!" he emphasized his words with another shove to his father's chest.

Gently, Snape grasped Harry's wrists and held them still. "You may not believe me now, but I'm doing this for you," he said quietly. Turning to Sirius and Remus, he instructed them. "Take him."

As his wrists were set free, Harry felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and steer him towards the door. He was too shocked to even protest. _He doesn't want me._ He had wondered before if Severus truly wanted him in his life, and obviously, he didn't. Was this just a convenient way to get rid of him? The three of them were out in the corridor heading out of the dungeons before he finally came back to himself. He wouldn't fight this, not if Severus truly didn't want him. He could handle this, he could.

"Where am I going to go now?" he asked. From Snape's words, he assumed Sirius or Remus would take him. Sirius was still in hiding, and he couldn't imagine Dumbledore allowing that.

"I'm not sure yet, Harry, but we'll figure out something safe," Remus tried to reassure. His words had the opposite effect, however.

"You're not sure? Can't I stay with one of you?" he asked, desperate. Where would they put him?

"Harry, you know you can't. I'm still a fugitive. And, you won't be able to stay with Remus either, he's a werewolf, the Ministry wouldn't allow it. But, don't worry, we'll come up with something suitable for you," said Sirius, his arm still wrapped around his godson's shoulders.

Harry's small frame was tensed with worry and fear for his future. Suddenly, he was completely and utterly without a family and without a home. He had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. He wished now that he had never opened his mouth to Sirius and Remus, then none of this would have happened! What had he done? He had ruined the one good thing he'd had. And he was still angry. Mostly at Remus and Sirius, they had been the ones who felt it necessary to remove him from his home. He loved them, but he felt as if they'd betrayed him somehow.

Never had he felt so alone. Before, he'd at least had a place to stay, even with the Dursley's. Granted, it hadn't been much of a place to stay, considering who he lived with, but it was something. Now, he had nothing.

"What about the Weasley's?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know how much you would love to stay with them, but for the time being, they don't even have a home. It's still being reconstructed. I'm sure it would be finished by the time school is let out, but there would still be the matter of safety. I just don't think it's a very good idea." Remus let him down as gently as he could, but it still felt like a punch in the gut to Harry. It was his fault they no longer had a home to stay in. Everyone would always be in danger because of him.

"Go on up to your dormitory, Harry. It won't be a real problem until summer holiday, so don't worry over it. We'll find someplace for you, even if you have to stay at the school all year long," said Sirius. Harry thought he was trying to be humorous with his last statement, but it really wasn't. Harry no longer had a home. It had been ripped away from him all in one night, along with any chance he'd ever had at happiness. He didn't think he'd ever be happy again.

……………………………………..

Harry didn't go to his dormitory. Instead, he walked aimlessly through the seemingly endless corridors of the castle. His mind was buried so deep in dark thoughts; he didn't even know which part of the castle he was in. And he didn't care, either. How could they do this to him? All he ever wanted was a family, someone to love him and who he loved in return. Severus Snape had been that someone. He'd had a father, if only for a short time. Why didn't anyone want him? Was he really that bad that no one could stand to have him in their presence for more than a few months before they grew disgusted with him? _What's wrong with me?_

Of their own accord, his feet led him towards two large doors that seemed to beckon him from further down the hallway. As the door swung open, Harry's deadened tread walked across the room and stopped dead at the bed halfway down.

"Harry?" asked a voice from somewhere in front of him. He felt as if he couldn't see, couldn't breathe.

"Deliverance?" he whispered, his voice full of longing. _Please don't hate me, too! _

Two hands were suddenly wrapped tightly around his arms and he was dragged forward and pulled into an equally tight embrace. "Harry, what is it, child?" she asked, running her hand down his head in a soothing manner.

"He doesn't want me!" he choked out, gasping in deep breaths, nearly breathless with the agony that was trying to eat him from the inside.

"What?" Deliverance pushed Harry back in order to look in his eyes. "What's happened?" she asked as she saw the despair shining in the boy's overly bright eyes.

"Sev--Severus, he doesn't want me anymore. They're going to put me with someone else! I don't know what to do," he tried to explain. "God, it's all my fault!"

Deliverance shook the boy. "Harry, please, you're making no sense. Tell me, child, what the hell is going on? Severus loves you! He'd never let anyone take you away from him."

Harry shook his head, almost violently. "No! You don't understand. He, he thinks he'll hurt me again…but he's giving me away! Why would he do that unless he doesn't want me anymore? I know he'd never do it again, but he doesn't even want to try! He just let my godfather and Professor Lupin take me. He _told_ them to take me!" he yelled, nearly hysterical by this point.

"What do you mean? He hurt you? When?" she asked, trying to process all that was flying out of the boy's mouth. If her cousin had hurt this child, so help her, Severus would regret it.

"It was an _accident_!" he said, putting emphasis on the word 'accident.' He refused to let Deliverance, Snape's own cousin, believe he had hurt him. She'd never forgive him. He quickly explained what had happened the night Deliverance had been attacked on the Island, and the subsequent arrival of Severus at his home.

Deliverance gasped loudly when Harry told of his own reaction to being locked in his room and what triggered Severus opening the door. "I can't believe I called him 'daddy,'" he said sheepishly. "I felt like I was five years old again, and Uncle Vernon was locking me away in the cupboard for some imagined offense. I know now I never really did anything that would result in that kind of punishment. My Uncle was just a sadist who enjoyed causing me pain and fear, but at the time, I thought I had done something horribly wrong. I felt the same way last night when he locked me away."

"It sounds to me as if you regressed at that point, and you called out the first thing that came to your mind. The one person who made you feel safe was your father. It's really no surprise you referred to him as 'daddy', you were frightened and confused," she said wisely. In a way, it did make sense.

"But, I'm still very upset with this whole situation. Please excuse me, Harry, but your Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had no right taking you away from him. And Severus Snape is an utter idiot for letting them. I do believe they were trying to do what was in the best interest for you, but they've gone completely off the deep end in their reasoning," she paused, taking Harry's hand and looking deep into his troubled eyes. "I believe they've made it almost impossible for you, haven't they?"

Harry sighed and let himself be pulled into another tender embrace. He wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but it seemed true nonetheless. "I felt so alone," he said sadly and immediately the arms around him tightened.

"You're not alone, Harry. Never alone," she whispered in his ear. "I'm here now, and we'll sort this mess out, mark my words."

……………………………

A/N: Another angsty chapter, I believe. Things will turn around, I promise! Poor, poor Harry!

**_In The Next Chapter:_**

Deliverance confronts Severus, Sirius, and Remus.

Fred discovers a distraught Harry out on school grounds.

Draco finds out what happened that night after his last detention, and is none too pleased.

**_Next Update:_**

Hopefully, two weeks from today!

Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	22. Anger and Insecurity

Monday morning was a bleak one for Harry. He'd spent the night in the Infirmary with Madame Pomfrey's blessing. It was an easier way to keep track of the boy; besides, she'd wanted him to stay after he'd exhausted himself healing Deliverance. All in all, it was a good deal for all three of them, as Deliverance now had company as well. And she knew the boy needed him right now, especially after what Severus had pulled on the poor child.

She was still very upset with her cousin. What had the man been thinking? He would deeply regret giving Harry away, especially when all three of those blasted men realized what they were doing to him emotionally. He was torn up inside over this ordeal. They'd be lucky to regain his trust after this all blew over.

Harry sat on the bedside opposite his grandmother. He'd already decided, even if Severus no longer wanted him, that he wouldn't give up ties with this woman. She meant more to him now than ever before, especially after all that had happened just last night. She was the only one who seemed to care for him, and it broke his heart. He still wanted Severus to wake up and realize what he'd done, but so far, the man hadn't even stepped foot into the infirmary. No one had, minus Madame Pomfrey with her usual checkups. He had hoped his father would show up in the middle of the night, realizing the massive mistake he'd made. He hadn't. No one came, not even Sirius or Remus to make sure he was okay. Of course, they probably thought he was still in the Gryffindor Dormitories. How wrong they were.

It was almost time for breakfast, but Harry honestly didn't want to go down and face anyone, especially not his father sitting at the teacher's table. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if his father didn't even acknowledge his presence. Things were hard enough as it was. How could his father give him up? Didn't he mean anything to him? Any doubts he'd had before were now magnified ten fold. Life couldn't get any worse than this.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" he asked, leaning forward slightly over the bed. He knew it was time to go downstairs.

"Breakfast will be starting in five minutes. Don't you think you'd better go down and meet with your friends? I'm sure they're worried about you," she asked him.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm still under detention. Sometimes I eat breakfast with…with Severus. They won't think anything of it if I don't show for breakfast," he mumbled distractedly.

Deliverance sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'll be speaking with them today, Harry. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I'll knock some sense into that damnable cousin of mine and make him see reason."

Harry smiled desolately. "I don't think so," he murmured.

"Don't be so negative, child. You must look on the brighter side of things."

"What brighter side? There is no brighter side," he said angrily, but then paused. "Except for you. If you weren't here, I don't know what I would have done," he said honestly. She had been like a beacon to him last night.

"You would have figured something out, though, I am glad I was here," said Deliverance. "But, I'll be worried if you don't go and get something to eat in that empty stomach of yours. Harry, you're entirely too thin for my likings anyways, please do an old woman a favor and go eat with your friends. It will set my mind at rest."

Harry groaned. Ah, how guilt made him do things he didn't want to. "I guess I'll go," he replied morosely. "I'll see you after classes?" There was a tinge of desperation in his voice, he knew, but he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, she'd decide he wasn't worth the effort, just like his father had.

Deliverance smiled reassuringly. "I'll always be here," she said, conviction strong in her voice. "You're going to classes?"

"I have to. When it is nearing the end of term, it's always a bad idea to skip classes," he told her, sadly. He hadn't wanted to go today for two strong reasons. Not only did he have Defense with Professor Lupin, but also his last class of the day was the one he was dreading the most. Potions. Harry couldn't help but be apprehensive about seeing his father after last night.

"I'll see you this evening after dinner," she told him, "You best go now, or you'll be late."

Harry nodded and quickly swept out the door before he could change his mind.

……………………..

Walking down the last flight of stairs before reaching the Great Hall, Harry stopped when he heard voices coming from the corridor ahead of him. Most of his dorm mates were standing right outside the doors, along with Fred and George Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were all talking animatedly, without a care in the world. Seeing this, seeing them so happy, something in him suddenly fell apart. He was nothing but a nuisance and a disappointment, a dangerous person to even be around. His own father refused to keep him in his home any longer. They probably wouldn't even notice he was there, standing on the steps. Besides, everyone would be better off if he wasn't around, especially his friends. Fighting against his sudden feelings of despair, Harry knew he couldn't step foot into the Great Hall. He'd never make it.

But, it was too late. Hermione had already seen him. She took one look at him and was suddenly darting across the threshold and up the stairs. Their other friends watched in surprise as she rushed to his side, throwing her arms around him.

"Harry?" she asked, concern lacing her voice thickly.

He knew he shouldn't give into the urge to hug her back, but he was so desperate for any form of affection, especially after the awful thoughts that had been invading his mind just moments before. He needed this. Wrapping his arms around her in return, he clung to the back of her shirt so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as Harry felt one arm tighten around his waist as the other went to rest on the back of his head, her hand smoothing down his ever restless hair.

Harry shook his head wildly on her shoulder. He couldn't talk about it. He refused to break down any further in front of his friends. He'd heard the pound of footsteps as his other friends came running up the staircase at the sight of their distraught friend.

"Harry?" asked a voice close to his ear. Harry glanced to his right and saw a shock of red hair. He couldn't be sure if it was Ron or Fred, but didn't have the energy to move his head to ask. Feeling much too open and vulnerable, Harry pulled away from Hermione and quickly headed downstairs.

"I have to go," Harry said frantically as he almost ran towards the Entrance Doors.

"Wait, Harry, what's going on?" he could tell the voice this time, it was Ron.

He couldn't tell them. He was too embarrassed to tell his friends what had happened, that his own father no longer wanted him in his life. And he was still angry, but trying to fight the urge to go down to Professor Snape's classroom and give him a piece of his mind. He had felt wanted by an actual parental figure for the first time since he had been a baby. And now all that had been ripped away from him in one vicious move. What right did they have to take his feelings of trust and contentment and treat him as if he couldn't make his own decision in the matter?

He wasn't a complete imbecile. He knew when he was being hurt or taken advantage of. And he was still adamant that it had just been an accident. If only Severus would see! He could be stronger than this! Maybe that's why Severus didn't want him anymore. He was acting too much like a child for Severus' tastes. He was being too much of a hassle for his father to take care of. Harry shook his head, pulling himself from his morose thoughts. He'd wait until he could speak with Deliverance about her conversation with his father, Sirius, and Remus before jumping to any unfounded conclusions.

Out on the grounds now, Harry quickly made his way to the lake, but forewent sitting on his rock, his usual spot. Instead, he paced angrily right in front of it. Hearing a branch snap behind him, Harry spun around, pulling his wand from his pants pocket on instinct, only to replace it moments later.

"Fred!" he said, grasping his chest over his rapidly beating heart. "Don't do that!"

The redhead laughed softly and joined Harry beside the lake, watching him curiously and with a bit of apprehension. "What's going on, Harry? You're not acting like yourself. Ron and Hermione are really worried, and Ron's about fit to be tied. He's getting a little overprotective again, I think, and might go questioning Professor Snape," he said, smirking a bit. It had really been more of a joke than anything, but with the current situation as it was, Harry didn't find it humorous at all.

Harry turned from Fred, finding a sudden interest in the rippling waters at his feet.

"Harry?" asked Fred, placing a wondering hand on his thin shoulder. "Something's going on, isn't there?"

There was no answer from the dark-haired boy and Fred frowned. Feeling now wasn't the time to push Harry into speaking; he instead pulled the younger teen into a one-armed hug, lightly resting his arm across his shoulders. "I'm here if you need to talk," he told the boy, simply standing with and letting the young Gryffindor be.

Harry sighed. Fred didn't know how much he just needed someone to be there, silently, but be there. Harry was tired, and not just physically. He was emotionally tired as well. He was sick of everything constantly going wrong in his life. Why couldn't anything go his way for once in his life? Why couldn't he be normal? But, that was one thing he would never be.

………………………………….

Running late for their first class of the day, Ron and Harry stormed into Transfiguration and timidly took a seat at the glare Professor McGonagall was sending their way. Ron had waited for Harry in the Entrance Hall until he and Fred had come back inside, worried about his friend. No one had been able to pry from Harry what was bothering him and Harry, for one, didn't plan on telling them.

Harry was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate as he found himself being called on more times than seemed usual in McGonagall's classroom. Unable to answer any of the questions directed to him, Harry ended up losing quite a few house points and with detention this coming Saturday. The raven-haired Gryffindor didn't seem as upset about this as the rest of Gryffindor did. This served to further concern his friends. Something was wrong with the boy, but he refused to say a thing. Even Professor McGonagall looked concerned as Harry continued through the rest of class with his eyes unfocused and with no one being able to reach him.

"Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall after she'd been standing beside his desk for five minutes without any response.

Harry shook his head, as if coming out of a deep trance. "Yes?" he asked blandly.

"Are you ill?" she asked. The room had become completely silent and Harry cursed himself for getting so caught up in his negative thoughts.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, I guess," he answered her with an almost truth. He was tired.

The Professor's brow furrowed in thought. She didn't completely believe him, which was all well and good, considering he was feeling remarkably ill at the moment, but not for the normal reasons a person fell sick.

"If you're not coming down with something, do you think it would be possible for you to pay attention?" she asked, arms crossed and looking quite strict.

Harry grimaced. "Yes, Professor. Sorry about that."

A sharp nod was all the reply Harry got as the woman walked back to the front of the classroom. He looked around wondering what it was they were supposed to be doing. He noticed Ron was staring at him intently and instantly diverted his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clearly wanting an honest answer.

Harry sighed. "I don't want to talk about it right now," he briefly said before turning his head back to his textbook.

Ron scowled at him but not another word was spoken for the rest of the class period. As soon as they were dismissed, Harry grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, intentionally trying to stay away from Ron. He wasn't ready to talk and although he knew Ron wouldn't force him to, he knew he'd feel compelled to tell his best friend what was going on with him and his father. Harry could only imagine how the redhead would react.

The more the day progressed, the more Harry wished he'd just stayed in bed. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. With Professor Lupin. Harry didn't even want to talk to the man after what he and Sirius had done. They'd pulled him from a perfectly good home and left him drifting in the seas of loneliness. He hoped Deliverance got a chance to talk to Severus soon. His only optimism was if she got him to somehow change his mind. But would he?

Stepping into the classroom, Harry quickly made his way to a table in the back. If he could keep eye contact to a minimum, he would. The less he had to deal with Remus, the better. Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely as they entered behind him.

"Why are you sitting there?" asked Ron, standing beside the desk as Hermione stood watching curiously. "We always sit up front."

Harry just shrugged as he pulled out his DADA book and laid it before him. "Just felt like sitting somewhere else for a change," he replied cryptically.

Ron accepted it at his word and sat down beside his friend. Hermione, however, seemed a little suspicious. "I'm going to sit up front, if it's just the same to you," she told the two boys. Harry watched sadly as his friend went and sat at the desk directly in front of Professor Lupin's.

"We didn't want you to sit with us, anyways," said Ron haughtily. But he was looking at Harry strangely. "Can't we sit up front?"

Harry glared. "You can, but I'm staying here."

Ron backed down and pulled out his own bag. "That's alright, I'll stay here," he told the raven-haired boy, watching Harry worriedly. "Is something going on with you and Professor Lupin?"

Harry wondered at his best friend's ability to know what was wrong with him at the exact moment he didn't want Ron to know. It seemed as if it happened every time.

"Not really," said Harry. "Class is starting, we better pay attention," hedged Harry, opening his book to the requested page.

Ron didn't seem convinced, but Harry didn't really care, either. Remus was now looking at the two of them with an odd expression on his face. Throughout the entire class, Harry kept his eyes diverted from Remus', much to the werewolf's dismay.

Harry couldn't talk to the man, not without getting upset at least. At least Sirius wasn't here, then the situation would be even worse. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Professor Lupin was coming their way. Taking in a large breath, Harry braced himself for anything the man might say.

Remus stopped beside Ron and Harry's desk and waited for the small Gryffindor to look up. Ron was looking between the two of them, growing more and more nervous as the tension grew around him. He poked Harry in the side, wondering why his friend was obviously ignoring Professor Lupin, of all people.

"Harry," he whispered desperately. His friend glanced at him quickly before shaking his head and turning back to his book, as if it was the most interesting subject in the world. He tensed when he felt Remus lean over him and place his arm on the back of his chair.

"Are you alright, Harry?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

Harry felt a pang of guilt before he quickly squashed it back. "Perfect," he said, harshly turning a page in his book.

Remus quickly let go of Harry's chair and stood up straight. The anger coming off of the boy was tangible. Rather than cause a scene, Remus instructed Harry to stay after class. All he got in reply was another harsh turn of Harry's textbook.

Ron glanced up at his teacher. Remus could see in Ron's eyes what he didn't dare speak out loud. Ron would make sure Harry stayed afterwards. Remus nodded and walked back to the front of class, occasionally glancing at the boy he truly cared for like the son he never had. He knew he and Sirius were doing the right thing, but he was beginning to wonder if this wouldn't be what destroyed Harry.

At the end of class, Ron waited as Harry packed up all his belongings and stepped out into the aisle. Harry made to go for the door, not to the front of the class where Professor Lupin was patiently waiting for them.

"Harry, you're supposed to stay after," he tried to remind his friend, but Harry continued walking. Sighing, Ron grabbed hold of the smaller boy's arm and pulled him back. Harry spun around angrily and wrenched his arm out of the redhead's grip.

"I'm not talking to _him!_" he spat, before stalking out of the room. Ron couldn't help but think Harry's father had truly begun to rub off on the boy, especially if Harry was beginning to stalk.

Harry could imagine the look Ron was giving Professor Lupin and then he heard the redhead running after him down the corridor.

"Harry, wait!" he yelled, trying to catch up. Harry wasn't going to make it any easier for him. He didn't know why he was being so callous to his best friend, but he honestly had other things on his mind. Like Potions, the class they had next. Maybe if he got there early enough he could slip in and talk to him. With this thought in mind, Harry quickened his steps and made for the dungeons.

"Would you wait!" yelled Ron, sounding very irritated. Harry didn't slow. When he felt a hand grab his arm and roughly pull him to a stop, Harry cringed. Ron immediately let go. "Sorry,"

Harry nodded and turned to continue his walk. "You don't have to follow me, you know," he told his friend.

Ron rolled his eyes. "We have the same class, I'm not exactly following you. And, do you know how much trouble you're going to be in? I can't believe you just blew off Professor Lupin like that. What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

"I don't believe you. Something's going on, you would never act like that with Lupin otherwise. Come on, tell me what's going on," he implored, taking hold of Harry's arm once more.

"I can't. Please, just let me go. I need to talk to my father, okay?"

Ron's brow furrowed at the look in Harry's eyes. "Harry? Are you all right?" Ron had never seen his friend look so lost and sad.

Harry turned away without answering his friend. But, Ron had seen the look still haunting Harry's eyes. His friend wasn't okay.

By the time the two subdued teens reached Potions, the classroom had already started to fill. It was too late to speak with his father, but maybe afterwards. Harry wouldn't give up yet.

As they entered, Harry quickly went and sat down beside Neville as Ron sat beside Hermione.

"All right there, Harry?" asked Neville.

Harry groaned. He really needed to work on covering up his emotions.

"Fine, Neville, I'm fine," he said quickly, and nearly felt his heart thump out of his chest as the door opened and Snape came stalking in, his robes billowing out behind him. At the front of the room, he began writing down a series of potions ingredients on the board before instructing them how to brew the potions as required.

"You all know where the ingredients are stored. Get moving," he said menacingly. Harry hadn't seen Professor Snape act this callous in a class since before he'd been adopted. Feeling as if there truly was no hope for them ever regaining their family, Harry dejectedly walked up front and grabbed what he needed. He tried to lock eyes with his father, but the man kept turning to another student, either to yell at them, or in the case of one of his Slytherins, he praised them. Malfoy looked at Harry curiously. Harry just shook his head sadly, walking back to his seat.

"What's up with Snape?" asked Ron, looking to Harry for the answers.

Harry looked up at his best friend and sighed. "I wish I knew," he mumbled.

Later on in the brewing process, Neville accidentally added chopped angel hair instead of diced, causing their potion to fizz and turn a rather violent shade of purple. It was supposed to be yellow. Obviously, the potion was destroyed, but Harry couldn't find the energy to care anymore. He was shocked when Snape suddenly appeared beside them.

"Can you do nothing right?" he asked the two menacingly. Harry looked at his father sadly.

"Obviously not," Harry said, not referring to the potion. "No matter what we do we're never good enough,"

Severus stopped and stared at Harry, as did the rest of the class. Neville was watching Harry nervously, but when he saw the look in Harry's eyes he knew this wasn't about a potion, this was something personal. What had happened between the father and son?

Gathering all of his things to his chest like a shield, Harry left the room, unhindered by the Professor. All Snape could do was stand rooted to the spot as his son left looking more broken than he'd ever seen him.

…………………………….

Harry dumped his school bag on his bed before rushing through the castle and outside to the grounds. He couldn't stand to be inside a minute longer, he felt as if it had turned into one big closet that was closing in on him. He needed fresh air and once again found himself standing at the edge of the lake. He heard footsteps behind him. He figured Ron had probably followed him after that little outburst in Potion's class. He turned around and was surprised to see that it wasn't Ron at all.

"Malfoy?" he asked, surprised the older teen had even wanted to leave class. Hell, he was surprised Snape let him leave class.

"What happened Saturday night?" he asked. Harry was honestly surprised to see the level of concern in Draco's eyes. Harry had forgotten that the Slytherin had witnessed Severus come home the night he'd been locked into his bedroom. Sighing to himself, he turned back to the lake.

"Things went to hell in a hand basket," he said darkly. "That's what happened."

Draco raised a brow. "He looked really pissed that night when he ordered me to leave," he went on, undeterred at Harry's words. "He didn't do something incredibly stupid, did he?"

Harry shrugged. "In a manner of speaking."

Malfoy growled. "Would you stop talking in riddles and just answer the damn question!"

Not caring if Malfoy knew or not, Harry shrugged, and with a growing look of despair told Draco what he wanted to know. "He locked me in my bedroom," he shuddered.

"He did what?" asked the Slytherin. His father had locked him in his bedroom plenty of times, but he'd never looked the way Harry did right now. Obviously, there was a deeper threat to being locked away for Harry than for Draco.

"I don't like to be locked away," he said. Draco saw the haunted look on Harry's face and wondered what fears lay in the boy's past.

"Did Severus know this?"

Harry nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "But he was upset. He didn't know what he was doing."

Draco nodded. He'd seen his godfather get so upset before that he completely blocked out what was going on around him…not something he should have done with Harry.

"Severus is an idiot," he told Harry. "But, he wouldn't have realized what he was doing, do you know that Harry?"

"Yes, I know that."

"Are you scared of him?" asked Draco, simply curious as to the scene he'd witnessed in class.

"No," he answered monotonously.

"Then what is going on?" asked the Slytherin, truly confused.

"My godfather and Remus Lupin found out about it. They're taking me away from him. And Severus isn't even fighting it," he told Draco sadly. "He doesn't want me," he added quietly.

Malfoy shook his head. "Idiot," he grumbled under his breath.

Harry looked up. "What?"

"Not you. Severus. He's an idiot. I can't believe him. Knowing him, which I do, he's going around thinking it's his entire fault and that he could have prevented it. He's afraid he'll do something to hurt you again and therefore thinks it is in your best interest not to be with him any longer." The Slytherin stood up and paced agitatedly before him.

"Well, that _is_ stupid," replied Harry. "Why would he think that? Of course he wouldn't do it, at least not on purpose. What happened the other night wasn't on purpose!" he said agitatedly. "Why does everyone else think they can just butt into my life?" Harry was as irritated as he'd ever been. It was no one else's business, not really. He could understand Sirius' and Remus' point of view, but they had no right. Severus was his father now.

"Have you talked to him?"

Harry shook his head. "Not since that night. He told them to 'take me.' Of course I wasn't going to go back and try to talk with him. I just figured this was the most convenient way of getting rid of me," he said darkly.

Draco snorted. "Severus doesn't want to get rid of you, you imbecile. Why do you always think the worst?" he asked, looking the smaller teen over. "Never mind, judging from what I discovered over Christmas holidays, it's probably due in large part by your relatives. Muggles, I swear."

Harry stood silently by, not denying what the Slytherin boy had said. It was the truth, after all. "I still don't think I can talk to him. I wanted to before class, but didn't get the chance. And, you saw the way he was acting in class. He seemed awfully angry in my opinion."

"He's angry all right, but not at you, at himself."

"Well, he doesn't need to be!" ranted Harry. "How many times do I have to say it? It was an _accident!_"

"I know that, you know that, and hell, even Severus knows it, probably. But, he won't want that kind of _accident_ happening again, you see?" asked Draco, now standing in front of the lake, watching as a fish poked it's head above the water for an instant before darting back down. Harry stood at his side.

"I suppose so. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? If I didn't have issues with claustrophobia, would this really have been such a big deal?" he asked Draco, not really expecting an answer.

"Probably, by your godfather at least. But, because you are afraid of enclosed spaces, it just makes the whole situation even worse, doesn't it? For everyone. Had you not been afraid, you probably wouldn't have even notice you were locked in until later, and it wouldn't have caused you to break down, either. I'm just assuming you had some kind of fit, otherwise this wouldn't be such a big deal?"

"Well, yes," replied Harry, shifting his feet uncomfortably in the leaves. "That's when Severus let me out."

"Panic attack?"

"Of a sort." Harry walked closer to the water in a vain attempt at a bit more space. He didn't want to just walk away, that would be rude.

"Perhaps I should have a word with my godfather?" said Draco, more to himself than to Harry.

"No!" Harry spun around to face the Slytherin. "You can't _talk_ to him."

Draco smirked. "Why not?"

"Well, I don't know. I just don't want you to, alright?" he asked, desperate for Malfoy not to speak with his father. Somehow, he didn't think that would be a good idea. Thankfully, Draco relented.

"Someone needs to."

Harry nodded. "My grandmother, in a fashion, will be talking to him. She's not too fond of the whole thing either. If she can't knock some sense into him, no one can," he looked out at the water, still wary that his father indeed didn't want him. It was a hard notion to get out of his head.

"It's almost time for dinner. Shall we go inside now, or would you prefer to stay out a bit longer?" asked Draco.

Harry didn't know if Malfoy wanted to stay with him or go back inside because he was hungry. "You go on, I think I'll just sit out here for a while, if that's okay."

Draco turned to more fully face Harry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll probably go to Deliverance's quarters instead of the Great Hall, so you go ahead."

"Deliverance? Isn't that Severus' cousin?" asked the Slytherin boy, turning around after he'd been about to walk away.

"Yes, she's the one I mentioned was supposed to talk to Severus."

"Ah. I suppose I'll see you in class tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," answered Harry, his mind beginning to wander as his thoughts drifted to Deliverance and the possible discussion she might be having with his father at that very moment.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best, but if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me, right?" he asked.

Stilling in shock, Harry just nodded. This had to be the most bizarre conversation he'd ever had with Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was acting more and more, well, good-natured than he ever thought possible.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and went back into the castle. Harry waited until the doors had closed completely before turning back to the lake. He was so nervous he couldn't stay still. Fidgeting a bit, Harry finally got up the nerve to go inside and up to Deliverance's quarters. He tried knocking, but no one answered. The three women in the portrait told him to come back later. Sighing in resignation, Harry left.

Deliverance must still be talking with them, he thought. He walked throughout he castle, evading anyone who might possibly want to speak with him. He only wanted to talk to one person. Perhaps that was the reason he ended up right outside Severus' chambers. He waited as the snake, which guarded Snape's quarters, scanned him before the portrait swung open. He stepped inside, realizing at once that no one was home. It was something he could just sense. It felt so odd being back here, in a place he had considered his home until just last night.

On impulse, Harry walked over to his bedroom and swung the door open using his foot. He still refused to step foot inside it, he just wanted to look. And, he was a bit surprised to find it looking exactly as he'd left it. Somehow, he'd thought Severus would have gotten rid of everything and turned his bedroom into a study or something. It was actually pretty nice to see that Severus had left his things as they were. Was there still hope, then? He didn't dare get his hopes too high, just to have them shattered into a million pieces.

He stared into his old room, trying to gain up the courage to step one solitary foot inside, but couldn't manage to do it. As soon as he was one centimeter inside the room, an irrational fear arose making him feel the door would slam closed behind him, trapping him inside. Instantly, he was back in the living room, hating himself for this weakness.

Knowing this could quite possibly be the last time he would ever step foot inside his 'home' ever again, Harry deliberately took his time leaving. He ran his hand across the back of the couch, fingering the soft blanket that lay there. He remembered all the times he'd curled up on the couch and his father had covered him with this same blanket. How had things gotten so messed up? Why didn't anyone want him? He had thought Severus Snape had been the one person who finally cared about him for just being Harry. The Dursley's had conditioned him to believe no one would ever want him. He would never be loved. No one wanted a freak. Severus must have finally seen what his relatives had.

Harry had been about to leave when he noticed the portrait was beginning to open. Startled, Harry unthinkingly dove into the kitchen and forced himself into a tiny nook in between a counter and the wall. Severus wouldn't see him unless he walked directly into the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the doorway. And Severus hardly ever entered the kitchen.

He didn't know why he couldn't just tell Severus he was there, but he found himself wondering what the man would say to him if he did. Would he be mad Harry had come inside uninvited? This was no longer his home, he reminded himself. Severus didn't want him. Resolved to stay put, he hoped Snape would either go into his laboratory or go to bed early. Otherwise, he would grow rather uncomfortable very quickly. And, although Severus hardly ever entered the kitchen, Harry couldn't help but worry he might do just that.

But, all thoughts of his comfort fled when he heard the portrait open once more and a familiar voice call out.

"Severus?"

What was Deliverance doing down here? Hadn't she already talked to him? What if she hadn't? Did this mean he was about to hear the conversation that he'd been fixated upon the entire day? Harry didn't know if he wanted to hear this conversation or not. What if he had to hear Severus admit to Deliverance that he didn't want him? He didn't think he'd be able to stay hidden a moment longer, in that case. He'd up and leave, that's what he'd do.

Then Deliverance started speaking, startling both Harry and Severus with her opening line. "I just had a little chat with Harry's godfather and Remus Lupin," Harry heard her say.

"A little chat? What on earth for?" Severus sounded annoyed but Harry got the feeling Snape knew exactly why his cousin had been chatting with Sirius and Remus.

"Because I told Harry I would."

Harry flinched at the words. He hadn't wanted her to _tell!_ Harry cursed his position crouched in the kitchen. He couldn't see a single thing going on from here. Taking a chance, Harry crept slowly from the nook he'd stuffed himself into and quickly repositioned himself against the wall parallel to the entrance to the kitchen. Glancing around the corner, Harry could see Severus standing behind the couch. He could see the annoyance now. Deliverance was at the doorway, looking a mite cross, herself.

"That insufferable child! Does he not know this is a personal matter? He should know better than to blab our current circumstances to the entire castle!"

Harry bristled at the obvious insult. He hadn't blabbed to the entire castle! He'd only told one person, not including his godfather and Remus. Which, as it turned out, had been a terrible idea. But, much to his relief, Deliverance hadn't yet finished.

"You know he didn't tell anyone but those he could trust, Severus Snape! He knows there are certain people who would like nothing more than to get their hands on your 'current circumstances' and run rampant with it. And besides, he needed to talk with someone. Why else would he come to me?" asked Deliverance, hands on her hips.

Severus appeared angry at this admission. "Was he not with Black or Lupin?"

"No. They sent him back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Those fools! Did they not realize Harry shouldn't be alone at such a time?" he bellowed, now pacing the room, his anger clearly showing.

"Obviously not. He came to me, instead. And do you want to know what he told me?" she asked, walking straight up to Severus and blocking his path.

Severus sneered. "Do enlighten me."

Narrowing her eyes, the older woman practically growled. "That boy has the fool notion going through his head that you don't want him!"

Severus had been walking away from her but stopped dead when her words filtered through his hectic thoughts. "He thinks I don't want him?" he asked, sounding shocked. Then he straightened. "Perhaps that is for the best. It will be easier for him to let go if he thinks I no longer want him," he sighed. "He'll grow to despise me as before."

Harry, who had flattened himself more thoroughly against the wall to see better, gasped softly at those words. Did the man want him or not? He was abruptly pulled back into the conversation before him at Deliverance's angry words.

"For the best?" she asked incredulously. "Are you completely dense? How could _that_ be the best for a child who has been constantly abandoned? His parents left him, in a fashion, his relatives never wanted him, and you're abandoning him to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, neither of whom can take the child in! Harry is going to develop a complex if this insanity does not end! Did none of you even stop to consider what you were doing to Harry?" she paused then, her eyes glimmering sadly. "You're tearing him apart. He's being pulled in so many different directions he doesn't know which path to take. He's confused and hurting emotionally. Don't you see, Severus? He needs you. He doesn't want you to give him up, and he's rationalizing it all with what's been drilled into his head since he was a small child. He's not worthy of anyone's love and affection. To him, you've realized this, just as his relatives did, and you're trying to fix the mistake you've made!" she took a deep breath to continue. "And he doesn't despise you. He can't. He loves you. That's why this is killing him."

Harry's eyes widened at what this woman had just said. It was as if she had read his mind. Those were his sentiments, exactly, and it frightened him that he was so easily read. He couldn't help the blush that slowly tinted his cheeks, even though no one knew he was there. But, Deliverance had just informed his father that Harry loved him. Would Severus throw it back in his face?

"He told you this?" asked Snape, sinking down in the armchair facing the couch.

"No, but it's easy to see. You should have seen him last night, Severus," she took a deep breath and sat down across from him. "You can't possibly still be considering leaving Harry with Merlin only knows whom? Are you? Because if you are, you're not the man I thought you were," her tone was cold, causing the older Slytherin to look at her in shock. "Don't think for an instant that I won't take Harry straight away from here if the three of you continue on with this ridiculous plan!"

Severus slammed his hand down on the table beside him. "Wait just one minute, Deliverance. You have no right to take him! He needs to stay here where he's safe. What are you thinking?" he yelled, massaging his hand, which was now stinging furiously. "Are you trying to get him killed?"

Harry was just as surprised by this outburst from the old woman as Severus obviously was. He couldn't help but smile at the way she was defending him.

"I would never put Harry in danger!" she exclaimed. "How dare you! I'm trying to protect him from you!"

The raven-haired boy growled quietly from inside the kitchen. _It was an accident!_

The dark haired man was apparently thinking along the same lines. "He told you what happened?" he asked, more subdued. Harry realized with a jolt that Draco had been correct. Severus did blame himself for what had happened.

"With the closet?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "Yes, he told me, but that's not what I'm referring to."

Severus looked about as confused as Harry felt. What was she talking about?

"I won't have him here with the three of you conspiring against him. He has nowhere to go, did you know that? He can't go back to his relatives, as if either of us would allow that no matter what the circumstances, he feels he no longer has a place here with you, and Sirius Black, his own godfather can't take him. Where is he going to go, Severus? An orphanage?" she asked, her voice sounding strangled. "Do you know what that would do to him?"

Harry felt his own heart constrict at the thought, because that hadn't even crossed his mind. Would he be sent to an orphanage? He'd flee before allowing something like that happening to himself.

Snape looked torn. "I hurt him, Deliverance. Don't you understand that? I locked him inside his own bedroom. He can't even step foot inside it without trembling in fear. And I forced that fear upon him. He doesn't feel safe here. He doesn't feel safe with me."

Harry wanted to jump out from his hiding spot to let Severus know just how much he didn't think that, but also didn't think that would be the wisest decision. They would know he'd been here the entire time, hearing every single word they'd spoken, in the presumed privacy of Severus' quarters. Harry could only imagine how upset they'd be with him. Then again, maybe they wouldn't. He still didn't dare risk it.

"Sometimes, Severus Snape, I really want to smack you," said Deliverance completely out of the blue. Harry's eyes nearly widened beyond capacity.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard exactly what I said. Honestly, how could you possibly think he doesn't feel safe with you? You're the only one he does feel safe with. He knows what happened with his bedroom was an accident. He's told me repeatedly, in fact."

Sighing, Severus laced his fingers together tightly and his lips became a fine line. "An obvious mistake on Harry's part, wouldn't you think?" he asked contemptuously. Harry knew that contempt was directed at Severus himself and no one else.

"No, I don't think. Do you honestly think you did that on purpose?"

Shrugging, the younger man stood up from his chair and began his pacing once more.

"Did you want to scare him?" she asked suddenly. Severus spun around so quickly his hair whipped around his face. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen the man look quite so angry before.

"Of course not!" he yelled, glaring at his cousin ominously.

"Then what's the problem?"

Harry was wondering the same thing.

"The problem is that I did it at all. Why would I do something so heinous to someone I care about so deeply?" he asked. Harry flushed at the words and had a feeling Severus hadn't realized he'd said them.

"We all do incredibly thoughtless things when we're upset. You were so overwhelmed by what happened…well, to me, I suppose, to even think clearly. I'm sure it was quite a shock to find me in the manner you did. You're last living relative, slowly dying…" she trailed off, looking closely at her cousin. "I'm sorry about that, I should have been more attentive to my surroundings. I never would have been attacked otherwise. It was quite a shock to us all. Had I been more attentive, none of this would have ever happened."

Severus snorted. "Now that is ridiculous and you know it," he said, going to her side. "It was a surprise attack, under no circumstances could you have known the island village was about to be under fire."

Deliverance didn't seem nearly as certain as her cousin obviously was. "I still feel I should apologize. And poor Harry, seeing me in such a fashion, I know I must have looked terrible," she said slowly. "I still can't believe he healed me. The boy is a wonder."

"You have no idea," he said.

"Are you still going to give him up?" she asked after a long moment of silence. "If you care for him, why let someone else take care of him? Someone who might not be as suitable to the task as you."

"Anyone would be more suitable than I," he answered darkly.

Deliverance had apparently had it by the man's words and followed through with her earlier threat. Much to Harry's surprise and shock, she walked right up to Severus Snape and smacked him upside the head. Harry had a hard time stifling the laugh that wanted to spill forth. Severus looked so shocked and angry it was amusing.

"You bloody woman!" he bellowed, rising to his feet menacingly.

"Shut up and sit down," she yelled back, shoving him into the chair.

Harry smiled. This was why he loved Deliverance. The woman had absolutely no fear, and Severus Snape could be frightful when he really wanted to be.

"You can't possibly let Sirius Black and Remus Lupin run your life. Harry is your son. Put your foot down, for Merlin's sake, and take what rightfully belongs to you!" she ranted, impossibly angry at the young man's idiocy. "What are you going to do if your son is placed with someone who _really_ hurts him?" she asked, he eyes boring into her cousins. "Did you ever think of that? What happened between you and Harry is nothing compared to what his relatives used to do to him. And Jeb Corwin, remember him? He hurt your son as well, I'll never forget the bruises I saw on that child." Harry shrunk back against the wall, never realizing that Deliverance had seen the extent of his injuries. This was all entirely too embarrassing and awkward. The shame was seen clearly on his face and Harry was glad he was out of sight. "Trouble seems to follow that boy, what is he going to do when you're not there to protect him any longer?"

Harry felt a little indignant at that phrase. He was capable of defending himself, but then he remembered just how many times Severus had saved his life, even before he'd been adopted, and his irritation faded. He'd be dead by now if it weren't for Severus Snape.

"What are you going to do?" she finally asked. Harry held his breath.

"What if I do it again?"

Deliverance frowned. "You won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know you. I know how much you care about that boy. You'll never do it again. You'll make sure of it, I know," she said emphatically.

"And what if Harry no longer wants to be my son?" he asked, sounding almost worried to Harry's ears. "I've done irreparable damage to him in more ways than one."

"He still wants you as a father." Harry whole-heartedly agreed with her.

Severus shook his head. "He thinks I don't want him," it was a statement of fact.

Harry couldn't help himself, and slowly came out from his hiding place.

"Do you want me?" he asked, causing Severus to raise his wand and Deliverance looked as if he'd given her a heart attack.

"What? How long have you been in here?" asked Snape, looking bewildered and almost annoyed. Perhaps he should have stayed hidden.

Harry felt what little hope he'd let grow within him dither at the older man's look. This had been a mistake.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened in on your conversation. It won't happen again, sir," he couldn't seem to drag his attention away from the floor. "I…I'll just go now," he said sadly. He jolted out the door.

Harry could hear Deliverance talking harshly to Snape, but didn't stop to listen to what she was saying, something scathing, no doubt. He was halfway down the corridor when a voice caught his attention.

"Harry!"

Looking back, Harry raised glistening emerald eyes and met black ones. "We need to talk," said Severus. "Come inside."

Nodding jerkily, the young Gryffindor followed behind the Potions Master and the door slammed shut behind them.

……………………………..

A/N: I really wanted to continue writing from where I just left off, but seeing as how I would probably never quit writing, I decided it was as good a place as any. And, I wanted to actually get it out by my deadline.

So, what do you think of this chapter? I'm sorry I kind of left it at a cliff-hanger, but hopefully, the wait will be worth it. It's after midnight right now, and I'm very tired, so I'm going to skip this author's note crap and get right onto the next chapter stuff.

**_In The Next Chapter:_**

****

Severus' discussion with Harry.

Sirius and Severus butt heads over what is best for Harry.

Harry is confronted by his friends.

**_The Next Update:_**

****

Two weeks from today. I am a bit sick right now, and just in case I feel like utter crap and don't want to write, I'll forewarn you now it might be a little later than that. But, I am feeling a bit better, so far. I'll post on my Yahoo group whether or not the chapter is up to speed.

Oh, someone asked me if I would have this finished by the time Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince comes out. I'm going to TRY to finish it before the book comes out. This next chapter will probably be the end of the school year, and I'm not even sure if I'm going to have Voldemort attack, but something will happen at the train station…a little spoiler for you, I suppose. So, you all can look forward to that. So, I think there will only be a few more chapters left before the end.

Please review! I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!


	23. For Truth and Love

Harry hesitantly walked into the living room and went directly to Deliverance when she caught his eye. As the older woman took a seat on the couch, Harry decided to take the one next to her. He wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go, and in the case of it going poorly, he wanted someone there he could depend on. That person used to be Severus. He wasn't so sure anymore, but he wanted him back.

Severus glared at the woman. "I think Harry and I need to have a private discussion."

"And I believe it's up to Harry whether or not he wants this discussion to be private," she shot back.

Harry was nervous and uncertain, but Deliverance could easily see his desire for her to stay in his eyes.

"Stay," he said quietly. The old woman almost didn't hear him, but his silent words reached her keen ears.

"He says I stay. I'm staying."

Severus sighed. "If that's what you want, Harry," he said, allowing it, much to Harry's relief. He nodded in answer to Snape's question.

Harry watched as the Potions Master crossed the room and sat in the armchair opposite himself and his grandmother. Severus looked very apprehensive, something Harry was wary of. What was the man going to say?

When it seemed the older man wasn't going to begin speaking, Harry finally blurted out what had been on his mind for the past two days. "Do you want me, or not?" he asked, a bit harshly. He hadn't meant to sound so hateful, but he was angry. He was tired of getting the run around. Either Snape was going to accept him or he wasn't, it was as simple as that. If Severus said no, it would hurt, but he'd live with it.

"Of course I want you," he answered immediately, much to Harry's shock. But no more words were forthcoming.

"Then why did you let them take me?" he asked.

"I thought it was for the best," he answered awkwardly.

"Well, it wasn't. And you should have asked me what I thought."

Severus eyes narrowed. "It wasn't an issue that was to be discussed. I knew it was in your best interest to be taken elsewhere. Obviously, you godfather and Lupin didn't think the idea out very thoroughly. I assumed they would have somewhere in mind for you to go, not drop you the second they left my chambers. I do apologize for that."

Harry practically growled. "My life isn't an issue that can be discussed? I should have had a say. You weren't the one getting dumped…again!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "I don't have to put up with this. It's obvious you don't want me anymore. Is that what we needed to talk about? Who you're going to leave me with? Well, decide already so I can leave!"

Deliverance was on her feet instantly, placing a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "This isn't a fight, gentlemen. Both of you, sit back down," she instructed, when Severus stood as well, looking faintly alarmed.

"I wasn't trying to 'dump' you, Harry," replied Severus quietly. "I never intended for you to feel unwanted."

"Yes you did! I heard you just a moment ago. You may not have intended for it in the beginning, but then you thought it wouldn't be such a bad thing, didn't you! You thought I'd grow to hate you and make it easier on you! Well, it's not going to be so easy, Severus. I don't care that you locked me in my room, not anymore!" This wasn't entirely true, but he was willing to do or say anything at this point. "I'll get over it, you'll see! Please, I need you, you're all I've got left, don't give me away. Please?" Harry watched the man's eyes intently, looking for any sign that he was getting through to him. There had been a flicker of something, he knew it, and Harry wasn't giving up, not yet.

"I only wanted to protect you, Harry," Severus said softly.

"You don't have to!" Harry said vehemently.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I won't allow Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to follow through with this bloody insane idea. You're safer with me, make no doubt, and I do promise never to frighten you in such a way again," he said, his eyes boring into Harry's. "Do you believe me?"

Harry nodded. "I believe you," but he found himself wondering if protection was the only reason Severus was still keeping him, but he could work on that. He was just happy Severus wasn't going to give him away.

Deliverance was giving Snape an odd look, but Severus was completely ignoring her. There was an awkward silence afterwards that made Harry begin to fidget in his seat. No one was talking and Harry still didn't feel totally wanted by this man. Sighing, he got to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Deliverance, standing as well.

"I think I just need some fresh air," he told her, casually. He refused to let on just how nervous he was about this situation. Things had changed, and Harry didn't necessarily like it. He was really beginning to wish Sirius and Remus had never come to visit that day. It had ruined everything he and Severus had worked so hard to achieve. It was like starting from the beginning all over again. He hated it.

"Would you like some company?" she asked, taking a step in his direction.

Harry quickly squashed that notion. "Oh, no, that's all right. I also need to stop by Gryffindor Tower to get my school bag," he quickly told her. He felt bad for turning her down, but he truly did want some alone time. And, he wasn't lying about getting his bag; he did need it.

"Try and be back by seven," said Severus suddenly, as the door was beginning to shut. Harry held his hand out, stopping the portrait from closing, glancing at Severus curiously. "I thought we could have dinner together this evening, if you don't mind."

Harry nodded. "That would be fine."

"Good."

He saw Deliverance smiling out of the corner of his eye. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all.

…………………………………….

He decided to forego the breath of fresh air and went straight to Gryffindor Tower instead. If he didn't get started on his homework now, he'd never have it finished for tomorrow. In a rush, he blurted out the password and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, revealing the busy common room. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, the small Gryffindor tried to skirt past his friends without them noticing. He couldn't believe how he'd been acting around them earlier. It was embarrassing, letting them see him as distraught as he'd been. He couldn't believe he'd let his guard down enough to _allow_ them to see him that way.

It seemed he had been lucky, as no one noticed him as he slipped upstairs. He grabbed his bag off the bed, where he'd left it after the disaster in Potions class, and went to his bedside table to grab his History text. It was then that he heard the door quietly close. He hadn't even heard it open. Harry knew who it was without even turning around, and clasped his bag to his chest tightly. Why did they always have to catch him? His thoughts traveled to the beginning of the year, when his friends had held a sort of intervention when they thought he was being abused.

Slowly turning around, he saw that he'd been right. It was his friends, all gathered at the closed door and looking extremely anxious and worried. "What's going on, Harry? What happened in Potions today? I've never seen you act like that to Snape. He even ended class early, that never happens!" exclaimed Ron, his eyes wide. "Is everything all right?"

Harry sat down on his bed, sighing. "I guess it is now." He noticed Fred and George stood in front of the door, and wondered if they were blocking it so he wouldn't be able to escape. Ron and Hermione were slowly making their way towards his bed, acting like he'd flee at any given moment. Harry almost rolled his eyes.

"Did you and Snape have a fight?" asked Fred, a tint of anger showing in his eyes. "Ron told us what happened in class today. Does this have anything to do with what was wrong this morning? Did he upset you?"

Harry groaned. "Why is this your business?" he asked suddenly, feeling his personal life being invaded, even if they were his friends. Which just so happened to be their excuse.

"We're your friends, Harry. We care about you. If Professor Snape is being harsh with you, then it _is_ our business. No one is going to hurt you ever again," said Hermione, determinedly, as she took a seat beside him on the bed.

Harry nodded at her excuse. It was plausible, he supposed. He still didn't want to talk about it, but knew he didn't really have a choice. They wouldn't let this go until they had an answer, especially after everything he'd been through in the past year. Even so, he was getting sick of people thinking he wasn't capable of taking care of himself. He was willing to admit that sometimes he needed help, but he could handle some situations all on his own. He'd done it plenty of times now, hadn't he?

He fell back on the bed and stared up at the curtains. He didn't speak, he was thinking of what it was he wanted to say to them. He had to figure out how to explain what had happened without telling them the entire truth. They couldn't know about him being locked in. Whereas Sirius and Remus hadn't known about his claustrophobia, his friends did. They would not react well, not at all. But, the longer he thought, the more he realized he'd have to tell them, it wouldn't make sense otherwise. And, his friends had begun to grow worried at his lack of response.

"Harry?" asked Fred, sitting down on Harry's other side. He rolled his head in the twin's direction and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Harry nodded his head and sighed. He decided to start from the beginning, with Deliverance being in the Hospital Wing and on her deathbed. How Severus had found her bloodied body and had brought her back to Hogwarts, only to learn she wouldn't survive the night. His friends were instantly concerned. They hadn't seen Deliverance and hadn't had any idea something so horrible had happened to her.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Did she not make it? Is that why you and Severus had a falling out?" asked Hermione, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that would have been difficult on your father."

Harry cringed at the word. He hadn't been consciously calling Severus his father since he had thought he was no longer wanted. Now, it just seemed strange to his ears. Nothing felt the same anymore. He sighed sadly. "No, but there's more," he told them. "When Severus came home that night, he was distraught," he explained, wanting his friends to know just how distressed the man had been. He hoped they wouldn't react quite as badly because of it. "I thought something awful had happened, possibly with you all," he shushed them when Fred and George patted his leg. Sitting up now, he lowered his eyes to the bedspread. "I wouldn't let it go, I kept asking what was wrong, even though he kept asking me to let it be." Harry paused, looking for the words that would make this sound a little less horrible.

Ron grimaced. "I'm sure that didn't go over well," he told Harry sympathetically.

"Yeah, I should've let it go, but I couldn't. I was worried," he shrugged, "I was just _asking_ for something to happen."

"But what exactly did happen, Harry?" asked George.

Harry looked up then and met each of their eyes. "It was an accident. Do you get that? He was so upset he didn't even realize what he was doing, he wasn't in the frame of mind to even understand what had happened," he explained carefully. Hermione was looking more and more concerned the longer Harry delayed.

"Okay, we get it Harry, it was an accident. But what exactly did this accident entail?" asked Fred, hopping up onto the bed to sit behind him.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms over them. "He sent me to my room, but I wouldn't go, not until he told me what was wrong. At the time, he was trying to save me from the grief of Deliverance's condition, but I didn't know that. Plus, he honestly couldn't handle the situation himself. I forced his hand, I suppose, and he ended up shutting the door and locking me in, just to keep me away from him. He just didn't want me to find out the horrifying truth," he said, gripping his knees so hard it hurt. "Please, don't think he did it on purpose, because he didn't! He opened the door after he realized he'd frightened me."

His friends were eerily silent and Harry groaned audibly. "I shouldn't have told you," he said angrily, jumping up from the bed. "It was a sodding accident!" he griped, grabbing his bag off his nightstand and storming towards the door. He never made it though, because someone had grabbed his arm and roughly turned him back around. It was Ron.

"If you say it was an accident, I believe you," he said, shocking the hell out of Harry. He never would have expected Ron to say that in a million years. "I'm mad as hell at Snape for locking you inside, but if he was that upset, I can understand what he might have been thinking, or rather, not thinking, to accidentally do that. I don't condone the behavior, but I realize, and so do they," he said, pointing at Fred, George, and Hermione, all three of them standing by the bed and looking anxious. "that grief can make you do things you wouldn't normally do."

Harry nearly collapsed in relief. "You believe it was an accident?" he asked, not ready to believe them yet. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The one that had all four of them joining Sirius and Remus' bandwagon.

"Yes," they all answered in unison.

"Good," he dropped his bag on the floor when he saw Hermione coming for him. She wrapped him in her arms once again and Harry felt more comforted than he had in a while, or at least since this entire ordeal began. He saw the Weasley's all look at each other before looking at the two embraced in a hug. Harry grinned.

"Group hug!" yelled George, and immediately threw his arms around the two of them. Fred and Ron grinned as well before leaping towards them, throwing their arms around the three already in a huddled hug. Harry knew they were all acting like a bunch of idiots because of him, to make him feel better. And to tell the truth, it was kind of nice to be in the middle of this hug, knowing his friends were there for him when others weren't.

He couldn't help but dread running into his godfather or Remus Lupin. Not only would they be furious that Severus was determined to keep him in his custody, but Harry was still angry with them for messing everything up. Although, he couldn't blame them for everything, it had been his fault too. He just didn't want to admit it.

Ron broke through his thoughts a moment later with another trying question. "So, what happened with Professor Lupin this morning, Harry? You wouldn't even talk to him," Ron paused momentarily. "Let me guess, he found out what Snape did somehow, didn't he?"

Harry nodded. "So did Sirius. Neither one of them were too thrilled. In fact, they decided it was in my best interest to no longer be in Professor Snape's care. Sirius, as my godfather, has a legal right to take me from Severus if he feels I'm in danger. So, he and Remus made me leave Saturday night…with Snape's permission!" he yelled, still galled at Severus for handing him over without a fight.

"_What?_!" asked Hermione, shocked.

"Snape just let you go…?" Ron looked shocked himself; he'd seen Snape and Harry interact as father and son. He couldn't believe Snape would just willingly let his friend go. It didn't make sense. "Why?"

Harry did roll his eyes this time. "Because he thinks he'll do it again. He says he's doing it for my own protection, that he doesn't want to hurt me again. He just doesn't get it. He's hurting me by doing this, keeping me away…but we talked," he quickly explained before he let his emotions get the better of him. His friends didn't know that they'd already made up, in a way; by the way he was talking. "and I think things are worked out, but I'm not sure. We're going to try it again. I'm even supposed to meet him for supper tonight."

"Well, that's good, right?" asked George.

Shrugging, Harry looked down at the covers on his bed. "I think so," he said quietly.

"Nervous?" asked Fred.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, more than nervous. I'm worried now what he thinks about me. And I'm worried about Sirius and Remus. They won't take this news well," he confided in his friends.

"I'm sure everything will work out okay, Harry. Sirius and Remus will come around, and if they don't, that's they're own problem. They should see by now just how much you mean to Snape, and how much Snape means to you," said Ron.

"Maybe you're right," Harry wouldn't get his hopes up, not until he knew things were heading in the right direction. He was still so unsure about the entire situation, things could change in an instant, and he refused to be hurt again. "It's getting late. I'd better go," he said distractedly. If he didn't leave soon, he'd be late for dinner with Severus. He still couldn't call him father. Not yet.

"We understand, Harry," a voice spoke softly near his ear. Hermione still clung to his shoulders like a lifeline. "Will you come back afterwards, or do you think Professor Snape will have you spend the night?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess if I'm not back by curfew, I'm not coming and I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Otherwise, I'll see you tonight," he answered nonchalantly. "I really have to go," he added when no one seemed willing to move away from the door.

"Oh, sorry, Harry," as one the group moved away from the door, allowing Harry access.

Grinning, Harry waved them off. He ran down to the dungeons.

…………………

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Neither spoke for the first half of the meal, making Harry feel more and more apprehensive that this wasn't going to work out between them. The clang of a fork hitting a porcelain plate was what initially pulled him back from his wandering thoughts. Severus was looking at him seriously, making Harry even more anxious.

"What?" he finally asked when Severus still had his eerily calm eyes set on Harry's.

"I still consider you my son." This was said so bluntly and quickly it left Harry speechless.

"You do?" he didn't dare hope. He'd promised himself he wouldn't get his hopes up just to have them shattered. He just wouldn't.

"I apologize for causing you to doubt it," he continued, meeting his eyes, and Harry couldn't seem to turn away, not that he wanted to.

With a timid smile, the young Gryffindor nodded, it was all he could manage. Severus watched him warily. "I've noticed you no longer call me father."

Harry flinched. "I'm sorry," he said, miserably. "I don't know why…" he trailed off, he did know why. When he'd thought Snape didn't want him, he couldn't make himself call him father, not when he wasn't being one. He'd felt betrayed and alone after his godfather had taken him out of his home, away from the one person who he thought he could trust. The one person he thought of as a father, as a dad, only to have it all blow up in his face in a rather unexpected way.

Sighing, Severus tiredly pulled himself from his seat, banishing the half-eaten dinner with a wave of his wand. "Come into the living room," he said suddenly. Harry, who was still seated at the empty table, waited until Snape was seated in his favorite chair before going to the couch. He waited for Severus to make the first move.

"I can understand why you wouldn't,"

Flinching again, Harry sat up straighter in his seat. "Well, I did have a pretty good excuse," he replied, suddenly feeling defensive. "You didn't want me, remember?"

"I didn't _not_ want you," implored Severus, leaning forward in his seat, giving Harry his full attention. "It was an attempt at protecting you. It obviously wasn't the best idea. Had I known the negative effect it caused you, I never would have gone in that direction."

Harry scoffed. "What other direction were you planning on going in?" he asked, incredulous. "Are you still planning on doing something about this? Because nothing needs to be done!"

"Calm down, child. I have no intention of doing anything more. I think I've done enough damage in one weekend, thank you," he replied critically. Harry could see the rising emotions that were normally kept behind a stoic façade coming to the surface. Severus was angry with himself; upset that he had caused his child to feel unwanted and unloved. Harry, a child who had been repeatedly abused in his past didn't need this kind of emotional trauma, not from his own father. And Severus honestly did love Harry, it was just more difficult to show sometimes, but he intended for the boy to know from here on in.

Harry felt a grin pulling on his face, hard pressed as he was to stop it. "You think we can work this out, then?" he asked.

"I believe we will work this out, Harry," Severus said, leaning forward to place a hand on Harry's knee, before leaning back into his chair. "I'll have a word with Black and Lupin tomorrow morning. I'm sure they'll put up quite the fuss, but I'll let them know in no uncertain terms that you are mine and I refuse to give you up."

These words were spoken with such conviction Harry couldn't find the energy to doubt them. Whatever had previously died in Harry reared back to life the instant Severus declared he was his. Harry's nightmare come true was finally ending, it seemed, and he could finally relax.

"Good," he answered. Standing, Harry hesitantly approached the Potions Professor and before he could change his mind, threw his arms around his neck. He was actually a bit surprised when strong arms wrapped around him almost immediately. It was a quick hug, but Harry was glad he'd done it. He'd sorely missed his father.

………………………………….

It wasn't uncommon for Harry to hardly ever see Professor Lupin or his godfather. Both were extremely busy men, one with his teaching duties, and the other doing who only knew what for the Order. So, Harry wasn't very surprised when he saw neither hide nor hair from either man the next day, or the following day for that matter. He was a little bit upset that they hadn't taken time out of their busy schedules to at least stop by and make sure he was okay. It wasn't as if they'd popped in one day and ripped his one joy out of his life, was it? They had no reason to come and see him. Harry's sarcastic and spiteful inner voice was hitting on a truth Harry would rather have ignored.

He had no idea if Severus had ever gone to speak with them, as he hadn't seen his father since their little chat the previous night. Not only did Severus have end of term exams to make up, but he also had Order duties to deal with as well. Harry could completely understand why he hadn't seen much of his father, at least he'd tried.

Studying had become more and more stressful as the end of term swiftly came upon them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of their free time studying in the library, the Common Room, or anywhere else they could find that was relatively quiet. Hermione was ruthless with them when it came to studying. If they had a free moment to spare, they were instantly corralled into the nearest available room to put that time to good use, as she put it. Harry and Ron were both ready to tear their hair out.

It was during one of these study sessions in an empty classroom that Harry finally encountered his godfather for the first time in almost three days.

Harry dropped his quill on the desk and sighed, rubbing his aching forehead.

"I'm done," he remarked. "Anyone with me?"

Ron was instantly on his feet.

"You two!" yelled Hermione, slamming shut her Arithmancy textbook. "You can't give up now. OWLs are just a few days away!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "We're taking a break," they said simultaneously. Hermione couldn't argue with them, they'd made up their minds. Any attempt at keeping them here would be futile.

The door opened then and Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to it expectantly. No one really knew they were in here, but it wasn't against any rule to be studying in a deserted classroom, so long as it wasn't in use. It was a bit of a surprise for them to see Sirius Black coming through the opened door, and Harry knew a moment of panic at the same instant.

"Sirius," he said slowly, wondering what the man was doing there. He could venture a guess.

"Harry, I think we'd better talk," he told him, nodding a greeting to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, okay," Harry was a little anxious about talking with his godfather, especially considering he and Remus had been confronted by Deliverance. That woman could be just as frightening as Snape when she wanted to be. He almost felt sorry for Sirius and Remus, but not that much. "I'll see you two in the Common Room?" he asked, confirming with his friends.

Hermione nodded and Ron slapped him on the back. "See you tonight," he said happily, walking out the door. Hermione seemed to feel Harry's anxiety, giving him a concerned look.

"Alright?" she asked. Harry smiled, he was glad she had noticed something was wrong, but it wasn't anything to worry over.

"I'm fine. Go ahead, Ron will get lost if you don't," he joked.

Hermione smiled in return. "See you tonight," she repeated their friend's earlier phrase and hurried out the door.

Still smiling to himself, Harry turned to his godfather. The grin slowly slipped off his face at the man's look. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, flinching even as he said it. How could he not know what was wrong? Sirius probably was here to take him out of Severus' custody again. "Did you talk to Deliverance?" he asked, knowing he had.

Sirius looked confused for a moment before nodding. "Well, yes, actually. Did she tell you?"

Harry shook his head. "I overheard her say she'd talked to you," he added casually. "So?"

"So…she gave Remus and I a bawling out, that's for sure," he said, rather heatedly. "I'm not sure I appreciated that," Sirius walked over to an empty desk and sat down upon it. "Who does she think she is, telling us how to handle you?" he looked directly at Harry as he said those words, and Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"She says we were the ones hurting you, not Snape!" he nearly spat, and Harry took an involuntary step back, away from his godfather. "We were the ones protecting you, not hurting you. Are you emotionally scarred?" he asked, suddenly, taking Harry off guard.

"What?" he asked, confused. Where was this conversation going?

"She said we were causing you emotional distress and that by taking the course of action we had taken, it would cause you to become scarred, or something like that," he quickly explained. "Is she right?" he asked quietly, eyeing Harry up and down, as if that would help him to discover the truth or lies behind Deliverance's words.

Harry shrugged. How should he know? What was Sirius talking about? Better yet, what had Deliverance been talking about? Then, he thought back on her talk with his father two nights prior. Hadn't she said something about him developing a complex? Yes, she had. He cringed then, not exactly enjoying the feeling he got when he thought of everyone thinking he was vulnerable or weak. He wasn't an emotional basket case by any means, and it irritated him to no end when everyone seemed to think he was.

"No," he finally said, his annoyance shining through. "I'm not emotionally scarred!"

Sirius smiled then. "Then I've made my case," he said to himself. Harry wondered what the hell he was talking about.

"What case?"

"Not a real case or anything," he said quickly, standing up. "But, she really had me worried for a while there. I was afraid you'd be huddled in a corner somewhere, the way she was talking."

Harry's ire was quickly fueled at those words. "I was not!" he yelled, even though he knew Sirius didn't mean the phrase literally.

"Yes, I know you weren't." he waved Harry off. "But, this is almost beside the point. I don't want you with Snape," he spat Harry's father's name as if it was contamination to his tongue.

Harry felt a deep desire to growl. "Don't say his name like that," he nearly hissed.

Sirius look surprised. "I thought you agreed with me about him."

Shaking his head vehemently, Harry said, "I agreed I wasn't emotionally scarred. I never said anything about my father!"

"He's not your father, Harry!" Sirius was almost as angry as Harry now, but his words had caused a painful sensation to develop in Harry's heart. "James Potter is your father, or have you completely forgotten about him?" spoken so quietly Harry had to strain to hear his words, but hear them he did. Any anger Harry had been feeling instantly melted away.

"I didn't forget him," he said slowly, but Sirius cut him off.

"Then how can you go around saying things like that, Harry? Don't you love James at all? He'd roll over in his grave if he knew you were calling Snape 'father', Harry!"

The small teen cringed. _Would he really?_ He'd always assumed his real dad wouldn't really mind so long as Harry was happy. Isn't that what fathers are supposed to do? "I didn't even know him," he said desperately. "I never got the chance," Harry whispered, appalled to feel his eyes mist over. He roughly wiped his shirtsleeve against his eyes.

"Harry-" Sirius began, but didn't get any further.

"I thought you and Remus were okay with Severus being my father?" he interrupted, crossing his arms across his chest. "The three of you talked it out, why are you being like this now?"

"Because he hurt you, Harry!" he yelled, incredulous that Harry would even have to ask. "Why else?"

"But it wasn't his fault!" the words were nearly screamed, Harry was so completely angry. "Stop ignoring me and listen to what I say! It was an ACCIDENT!"

Sirius slammed his fist down on the desk he'd been sitting on earlier. "It was no accident!"

Harry flinched violently at the anger Sirius was producing right in front of him. The boy had never seen him look so enraged, and it was almost worse to know Sirius was so angry on his behalf.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, Harry," Sirius calmed down at seeing his godson flinch. He wouldn't scare him, not if he could help it.

"But, he won't hurt me, Sirius. Don't you get it? He never meant to do that. He was beside himself with worry over Deliverance. He thought she was going to die. Please, understand. I need him, don't take him from me," he silently pleaded. "I can't lose him too."

Sirius' face softened. He scrubbed at his face tiredly. He'd been too rough on the boy and he'd _never_ meant to say anything about James, that had been spiteful and he knew it. The older Gryffindor knew Harry cared deeply for Snape, loath as he was to admit it, and it would kill him to lose another 'father,' and he knew in that instant that he was hurting his godson. Sirius had been jealous from the beginning of the growing relationship between Harry and Snape. Why did it have to be Snape?

Sighing, Black quickly enveloped his godson into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I was being such a bastard, Harry. I never meant to upset you," he said quietly in the boy's ear. "Forgive me?"

Harry leaned fully into the strong embrace. He really, truly relaxed for the first time in days, nearly sagging as the weight was lifted from his shoulders. He'd been so tired and hadn't even realized it.

"Harry?" asked Sirius, when no response was forthcoming.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should get you to bed," he stated offhandedly, beginning to drag the child out of the room.

The boy nodded his head in approval. That sounded like a splendid idea. Trying to be helpful, Harry went to step out of the man's arms and nearly collapsed onto the hard floor. Sirius caught him before he even started to truly fall, pulling the boneless child into his arms. "When was the last time you slept?" asked Sirius as he held his godson protectively in his arms. He knew a moment of guilt when he realized Harry hadn't been sleeping and had been under a great deal of stress because of what he had done. And it came as quite a shock to realize that Deliverance had been right. Harry was emotionally and physically wrung out. He never should have allowed it to come to this, what had he been thinking? But, he hadn't been thinking, had he? All he could focus on was it being Snape who was taking care of his godson, and he finally had a reasonable excuse to take Harry from him.

He'd only hurt the boy, some godfather he was turning out to be. Stumbling out of the room, he readjusted his godson in his arms to better carry him. Harry was entirely too light, he hardly weighed anything. He knew this to be from long-term abuse at the hands of the Dursley's, those bastards.

He was walking down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard a noise behind him. Turning slowly in an effort to not rouse his godson, Sirius found himself being stared down by none other than Severus Snape.

"What's happened?" he asked, stepping closer to get a better look at his son. He looked into Sirius' eyes and nearly growled. "What did you do?" he asked.

Sirius balked. "I didn't do a thing!" he almost yelled, but remembered Harry at the last moment. Lowering his voice, he proceeded, "We'd been talking and afterwards he nearly collapsed onto the floor. He's exhausted, hasn't gotten nearly enough rest since this whole thing started by the looks of it," he told Severus calmly.

"What were you speaking about?" he asked, still unconvinced. Harry's face looked drawn and wary, even in sleep. That wasn't healthy. They never should have started this, not with Harry.

"Well, we were talking about you, about this situation I dragged him into," he started, looking a bit drawn himself. "I'll admit, at first, I was saying some pretty nasty things to him-"

Severus cut him off angrily, "Nasty? What precisely were you saying to him?"

Sirius cringed at his own stupidity. He deserved whatever Snape threw at him for talking to Harry the way he had before. He'd regretted using James against his own son, but had felt Harry slipping away from him and straight into Severus Snape's arms. He knew Snape cared for Harry, possibly even loved the child, but he loved Harry, too. But, he'd never meant to hurt him like he had. Looking down at the huddled form in his arms, he said, "I used James to make him feel bad about calling you father," he said slowly, waiting for the explosion to commence.

"You did what?" Severus held his anger at bay in a valiant attempt at keeping Harry from awakening, but it was becoming more and more difficult with the idiot standing in front of him, holding his son. Looking at the boy he couldn't understand why Black would say something so hateful to his own godson. "How could you?"

"I don't know, I didn't mean to say it! It just came out! I never wanted to cause him pain, but it seems that's all I've been doing," he explained sadly, watching as Harry took in a deep breath and shifted in his arms. Thankfully, he never woke, only rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and falling deeper into sleep. "I never wanted you to have him," he told Snape suddenly, causing the other man to raise an eyebrow in reaction.

"Really? I never would have guessed," he replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Sirius' eyes narrowed, but Snape wasn't finished. "You could have found a more fitting way to tell your godson that you didn't like his adoptive father. It wasn't necessary to attempt underhanded tactics, ones that have blown up in your face, I might add," he said levelly, desperately wanting to take Harry out of Black's arms. "I've noticed you aren't throwing insults in my direction. What's changed?" he asked, truly curious.

"Harry needs you," he answered simply. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I think I knew, actually, I only didn't realize just how much he relies on you until tonight. He defended you to the best of his ability, and I'm not going to hurt him further by keeping him from you," he said softly.

Severus nodded. "Perhaps it would be best if I took Harry to my quarters?" said Snape, not really asking. "I don't think it would be detrimental to miss a morning of classes if he was able to rest, as he so clearly needs."

Sirius was reluctant but eventually caved in, handing his godson over to Snape. He was surprised at how gentle the man was with Harry. The boy stirred as he was passed over and glanced up into Snape's eyes.

"What?" he asked groggily, attempting to stand up, which was rather difficult considering he was in his father's arms.

"Hush child, go back to sleep," Severus instructed. Harry nodded and was instantly unaware once more, his head lying prone against his father's chest.

Sirius had watched the interaction between his godson and his once most hated adversary from his own time at Hogwarts. It was extremely odd seeing the man calm Harry. This was a side of the man he'd never seen and with that thought; he realized he knew very little about the real man behind the mask of Snape.

"Would you mind telling Weasley and Granger where Harry is?" asked Severus. The man turned away without waiting for a response. Then he paused. "You're welcome to see Harry in my quarters at any time," he said suddenly, startling the older Gryffindor out of his musing.

"Thank you," he replied, truly shocked at the invitation.

Snape nodded his head before continuing down the corridor, soon disappearing from sight as he turned the corner. Sirius continued on to Gryffindor Tower with many thoughts flooding his mind. Perhaps Snape wasn't as horrible as he'd always thought him to be. It was a reassuring thought, considering Harry was now in his care. And Sirius no longer had any plans on taking the boy from Snape. Remus was already against it after the visit from Deliverance, Snape's cousin. The woman had made both of them feel less than two feet tall. She'd made Remus see sense, but it had taken a heart broken boy and an angry father to turn the light on for Sirius. And he'd never let the light go out again.

…………………………

A/N: Not quite as sappy as it has been, I don't think. It's nearing the end, people. Maybe not before HBP comes out, but I'll attempt it. I'm feeling much better, thanks to everyone who asked.

By the way, I've had some reviews about Sirius that I kept forgetting to mention, nothing serious, mind you, but it is due to a mistake on my part. Some have wondered whether or not Sirius has been pronounced Innocent or not in this story because he keeps showing up in a crowd of people. Well, just ignore that. He's still guilty, I just have a tendency to forget that. I'll go through after this is finished and have him be Snuffles instead of Sirius. Hopefully, this clears things up.

**_In The Next Chapter:_**

Harry and his friends take their OWLs as the year comes to an end.

Summer plans are made.

Harry is concerned about the lack of attacks on Voldemort's part, but when one actually occurs in the least expected place and time, Harry's true powers are put to the test.

****

**_Next Update:_**

****

As I'm trying to finish this up before HBP, really I am, hopefully next weekend. But, if I can't manage that, then it will definitely be my usual two weeks from today.

**_Possible Sequel…Again!_**

I've been thinking about leaving this story open for a sequel. It wouldn't be a very long story; it might even be just a one shot, of Harry's summer with Severus, with a few twists thrown in to make it angsty. What do you think? (Note: Broken Dreams will be at least re-started before I even begin the sequel to SIB)

Please review and let me know about that sequel, it's kind of up to you all.

A special thank you goes out to my beta-reader, Nita! She's freaking awesome. She's the one who came up with the idea at the end with Severus and Sirius as I was having some difficulties coming up with an ending to the chapter. Thanks, Nita!


	24. The Attack

A/N: READ THIS: Hi everyone! I wanted to warn you before you read this new chapter that it will deal with an explosion with damage at Kings Cross with Harry and the gang. Seeing as how London just experienced this kind of thing for real, I toned down my original idea, even though I had written it several days before the London incident. If you think it might bother you to read about the train station being damaged by an explosion, please refrain from reading this post for a few days. I truly mean no disrespect toward our friends in London. Thank you for your understanding, and now here's chapter 24!

…………………………………..

Lying still in bed, his brow furrowed in what could only be pain, Harry suddenly began to toss fitfully from side to side. A moment later, he was pulled from his sleep as the pain in his head became too much. Sitting up with a gasp, he looked around the room erratically, feeling chilled from the inside.

"Ron?" he whispered. He wasn't loud enough and his best friend was unable to hear him. As the throbbing intensified, Harry knew he was going to be sick. Knowing he wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom in time, he leaned over the side of the bed and vomited, feeling mortified.

When he felt a hand on his back, Harry felt even more humiliated. Please, be Ron. He didn't want his other dorm mates to see him in such a state.

"Harry?" It was Ron, thankfully. "Blimey, you've been sick! I thought I heard a noise," he said distractedly as he helped Harry to sit up on his bed. "Hang on, I'll get a wet washcloth from the bathroom."

Harry nodded and flinched at the movement. His head still ached unbearably. He hadn't felt this terrible since right after he'd been grounded. Remus had taken him to his father after class and he'd been struck down by a violent headache…and a vision. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry knew exactly what was wrong with him.

Ron walked back into the dormitory. "Ron!" gasped Harry as the pain became overwhelming once more. "I think I'm getting a vision."

Ron looked confused. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep for those?" he asked, making Harry groan.

"Not anymore, apparently. Just listen to me…" he trailed off. A sudden spell of dizziness made him feel like he would fall off the bed, it didn't matter that he was already lying down. Instinctively, he knew his fever had risen and he moaned. He couldn't remember ever feeling this miserable. This surpassed his last vision by a landslide.

"Harry?" asked Ron, concerned and frightened. "Do you need me to get your dad?"

Harry nodded, unable to do anything else. Before Ron even made it to the door he was stopped in his tracks by an ear-piercing scream. Harry was thrashing on his bed and clawing at his scar.

"Oh, no." Ron rushed back to Harry's side, shaking his shoulders. "Harry? Please open your eyes!"

"Ron, what the hell is wrong with him?" asked Seamus. The boy was sitting up in his bed with a look of shock on his face. "Is he okay?"

It took Ron a minute to realize that the rest of his dorm mates were up and moving towards them. Finally, he found his voice and told them, "He's having a vision, I think."

No sooner had he spoken the words than Harry stopped moving on the bed, gasping in great breaths of air. He rolled onto his side and curled into a protective ball.

Ron slowly approached the bed and started rubbing his back soothingly. "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head. He hadn't even had the vision yet, and he knew the next headache would be ten times as bad.

"Please, go get my dad," he whispered tiredly. His head felt like it was splitting open from his scar.

Neville headed towards the door immediately. "I'll get him, Harry," he said, sounding a bit terrified. Harry knew Neville was still intimidated by his father, but he was willing to go and get him. He would have smiled had another bout of nausea not caused him to roll over the side of the bed to vomit once more. Ron grabbed a trashcan and shoved it under his friend. He'd already cleaned up one mess; he didn't necessarily want to clean up another.

Harry whimpered. "Where's my dad?" he asked. He wanted Severus so badly he could hardly stand it. He didn't know why he felt this way, but suddenly he wanted nothing more in the world than for his dad to be here, holding him. He had never felt that way with the Dursley's, that he could remember, at least.

"He's coming, Harry, just hang on," reassured Ron, still rubbing his back.

Nodding his head, his emerald eyes glazed with pain. "I wish he'd hurry up," he moaned.

Ron couldn't help but smile a bit; he'd never had a chance to witness his best friend act like a normal person when they were sick. Any other time Harry had been ill, he would go and hide in the dormitory or in Ron's bedroom if they were at the Burrow. His mum hadn't allowed that for an instant, but it had always made Ron hate Harry's relatives more and more when he'd rush off after being sick, like he was a burden on them if he told.

"Harry, are you feeling any better, mate?" asked Ron, but before Harry got a chance to answer, his emerald eyes glazed over and he let out a piercing scream. Ron was nearly hysterical, Harry wouldn't stop screaming, he was in so much pain!

In the next instant, Harry found himself standing on a near deserted platform. He wasn't sure where he was, but it looked awfully familiar. Smoke was billowing and swirling past him, coming from an unknown source. There were occasional blasts of light coming from ahead of him, but with all the smoke, Harry couldn't make out what it was. He realized they must be spells, hexes, and curses, being hurled at someone or something. Trying to press forward, he realized he was unable to move. Suddenly, like a light in the dark, it came to him. Voldemort had sent him another vision, but was it true or false?

Looking ahead, he noticed that the wind had picked up, clearing some of the smoke that was making it nearly impossible to see and breathe. As the smoke cleared, Harry saw something that caused his heart to speed up and his breath to catch in his throat. There, lying just a few feet in front of him was a body. He instinctively took a step forward, but he was still rooted to the spot. He couldn't help. Maybe if he said something, he could get someone's attention, like he did with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey!" he yelled, waving his arms, trying to get anyone's notice. It was a bit disconcerting, not knowing what lay beyond the foggy smoke. He heard a moan from somewhere up ahead, and figured it came from the body lying on the ground. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

The body moved a bit and Harry sighed in relief. They'd heard him. Maybe he could still help in this vision. As the person lying on the ground began to slowly turn over, more smoke had started to clear from the area. He could now see exactly where he was, and it startled him. If this attack were to take place, hundreds if not thousands would die. And there were bodies scattered almost everywhere Harry looked. Once more, he lost his breath as he realized what he was seeing. Most of the people lying on the floor were wearing robes, familiar robes. But there were muggles as well. But, what was most horrifying of all…it was Harry himself who lay on the ground, and the only one moving.

As soon as all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place, his scar exploded with a pain so fierce he doubled over, grasping his head in a futile effort to ease the ache.

"Harry! Harry, please wake up!" yelled a familiar voice and he followed the sound of it.

"Ron?" he asked blearily, trying desperately not to vomit and further embarrass himself in front of his friends.

"Yes, are you all right?" he asked. He felt a cool cloth placed against his still throbbing forehead and nearly sighed in relief. That felt good against the flame that seemed to be constantly burning in his scar.

"Yeah, I think so," he mumbled, trying to sit up. He stopped, though, when the urge to vomit became nearly impossible to ignore. He felt strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and pull him back down to the bed. He turned and raised bleary eyes to his father. When had he gotten here?

Severus had sat down on the bed directly behind him and was holding him against his side. "Are you positive you're all right?" he asked, and Harry nodded. "Good, you've had us all extremely worried."

"I'm sorry, I never know when these are going to come about," answered Harry, even though he knew Severus was more worried about him than the vision. And speaking of that, "I had a vision!" he gasped out as all the details came back in livid color.

"I assumed as much," replied his father, as Ron gasped. Looking around, Harry realized that it was just the three of them. His other dorm mates were missing, but he wasn't upset about it. In fact, he'd rather them not see him like this. "This fit looked quite a bit harsher than the last one. I've never seen or heard you in such pain before, and neither do I ever want to experience it again," he said shortly. Harry now noticed just how pale his father looked, it greatly contrasted against his normal paleness, he was white.

"It felt bloody awful," Harry informed them. "It was so much more painful than the last one, you've got that right. And I didn't even see Voldemort in this vision. Normally, he's in them. I would have thought the pain wouldn't be nearly as bad," It was just a theory, but what did Harry know?

"What did this vision entail?" asked Severus. Ron nodded his head, as if he had been the one to ask the question. Harry sniggered at this.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," denied Harry, sitting up more fully in bed. He wasn't feeling nearly as queasy anymore, which was a definite improvement. Ron still looked curious, but Harry waved him off. He was trying to remember where his vision had took place, but then he remembered he hadn't really known. He'd had an inkling, but now that he was awake, he couldn't remember at all. Well, hopefully, it would come back to him. But, he did remember everything else. "I was on a platform, I think. It was very smoky and there were bodies lying all over the floor, everywhere I looked," he shivered at the memory, suddenly remembering many of the bodies had been friends or very familiar. One looked so familiar, in fact, it caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Harry, are you certain you're not having any adverse effects?" asked Severus, his voice concerned, even if he was sounding way too clinical. Then he felt of his son's forehead, checking for a fever, presumably. "You're still slightly warm, but not nearly as warm as before."

Harry leaned into his father's comforting weight, feeling more relaxed as his father wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. Snatching a look at Ron, he could just barely see a faint smile. Harry wondered about that, but his father nudged him to continue.

"I, um…where was I?" He couldn't remember what he'd been talking about, but after a significant look from Ron, he suddenly remembered. "The bodies," he whispered, still feeling a bit nauseous at the thought of them all. "Well, there was a particular one lying on the ground. I couldn't move, I was stuck to the floor, which always happens in these bloody visions, so I tried to call out to them and get their attention. I figured if it worked with your mum," he glanced at Ron, who grasped his forearm comfortingly, "it would work with this person."

Taking a deep breath, Harry plunged into the identity of the person. "Well, the person on the floor, it was…me," he ended, rather lamely, he thought.

"What?" asked Ron, sounding rather lame himself.

"Has this ever happened before, Harry? Seeing yourself in one of these visions?" asked Severus, looking absolutely floored. If this was true, then when this vision came to pass, would he see himself? Would he be able to save himself sometime further on in the future? It didn't sound all that likely.

"No, never. It seems that a lot of things were different in this vision," he added, looking back at it with a clear head.

Severus shifted to the side but didn't let go of Harry. "I think we might have to consider this vision as being false. You said you've never seen yourself in a vision before. It sounds too strategic, as if planned, for my tastes. I believe it's a set up, like the vision that led you to the Jumbling Tower, and almost to your death."

Harry cringed, remembering quite clearly the events that took place that night and the vision preceding it. He had been led to believe that Sirius was in great danger and he'd foolishly gone after his godfather. It hadn't ended well, and he's felt like an absolute fool when Sirius himself showed up to save him, along with his father. He'd only just gotten ungrounded three weeks ago.

The vision did sound planned, Harry had to agree with that, and it seemed too strange to be able to see himself lying on the floor. He was seriously beginning to wonder about the legitimacy of this vision. "I think you might be right," he finally decided, turning his head to look his father directly in the eyes. "It just didn't seem natural."

Severus nodded, running a hand through Harry's raven locks. "Perhaps you're correct. Just the same, we'll be extra cautious in the days to come, and for the duration of these visions. I only hope you haven't anymore."

Harry agreed with that whole-heartedly. He'd rather not have any more visions if it was all the same to them.

"Are you feeling all right now, mate?" asked Ron. Harry had been surprised his friend had stayed silent for so long. It wasn't really something he did very often, but it pleased Harry to know his friend knew when to sit back and let him and his father talk.

Harry paused a moment to consider. His stomach still felt a mite queasy, but not nearly so much as before. He wouldn't hurl if he moved any more. His scar still ached, but when didn't it? His entire body felt sort of weak. He recited these facts to his father and his best friend.

"Well, it's really no surprise, not after the way you were screaming and thrashing your bloody head off, Harry," said Ron, referring to his tired and weak frame.

Harry groaned and Severus gave the redheaded boy a dark look.

"Yeah, well, I'll just shut up now, won't I?" Ron sat silently by, covertly giving Harry an apologetic look. Harry smiled.

"I'll have a few vials of potions sent up to help ease your pain, Harry. Is there anything else you need? Perhaps lunch is in order?" he suddenly mentioned, taking both boys by surprise. What time was it anyways? Looking at his watch, Harry realized they'd missed lunch, something Ron very rarely did. It just went to show how devoted his friends were. He was honestly surprised Hermione hadn't come barging upstairs yet, along with Fred and George. Then he realized who was in the room with him. His father had probably warded their dorm to keep others out. It was exactly the type of thing he'd do.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not much up for eating."

Severus nodded. "I'd imagine not. Perhaps something to drink, a calming tea?" he asked. Harry thought that sounded agreeable and told his father as much. "Very well, I'll have Dobby run them up. For now, I really must get back to teaching my classes, I'm sure my classroom has been destroyed, but perhaps it can be salvaged." He paused on the way to the door, "You have your OWL in Potions tonight, Harry. Are you up to it?"

Harry once more assessed his condition and figured he'd go ahead and give it a go. "I think so."

"If you're certain?"

"I am. If I feel ill, I'll just excuse myself," he added, knowing he wouldn't be able to retake the test, but said it to placate his father. Severus wouldn't allow him to even attempt the test if he still felt ill in any way, shape, or form.

"That will do. Come by tonight before curfew, if you can manage it."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Good day, Harry, Mr. Weasley," he said before casually unlocking the door with a wave of his wand. As expected, a wave of students nearly stampeded their way inside, but Severus' harsh voice warned them off. Only the other Weasley's and Hermione were allowed to enter. Everyone else would just have to wait.

……………………………………..

There was only one more day left for their OWLs, and Harry couldn't wait for it to be over. He'd never been so stressed in all his life. He had been able to take his Potion's OWL, but as expected, his earlier bout of extreme pain had left him weakened and fatigued. Afterwards, he'd stumbled back into his dormitory, completely forgetting about meeting with his father before curfew.

He climbed into bed, fully intent on turning in early. Before he'd even gotten the chance, however, the door opened and Ron walked in, along with the rest of their dorm mates.

"Hey, Harry, feeling better?" asked Neville, standing almost rigidly. "You about gave me a coronary this morning," he added upon seeing Harry's strange look.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll make sure and put up a silencing spell from now on," he said, feeling bad about waking them up so horribly. He expected they'd be pleased with the idea.

"Oh no you won't!" exclaimed Ron, stamping his foot for emphasis.

Harry spun around to look at his best friend. "Why not? It will allow you lot to sleep in for once," he argued, knowing his nightmares often kept them all awake at night.

"It's not safe, Harry. We'd feel better if we could hear you. For all we know, you could be suffering like you did this morning all night long if you have a silencing spell up!" Seamus was just as adamant as the others.

"That's right, Harry," added Dean, nodding his head along with everyone else.

"There, it's settled then," Ron deemed the conversation over, even though Harry thought his was worth some consideration. He was attempting to do this for them. But, he could understand where they were coming from. If Ron or any of his other friends were having the same problem as he was, he'd want to be able to wake them up and save them from the pain. And honestly, he'd really rather they wake him up and save him from the pain as well. It wasn't a pleasant experience, not by a long shot.

"All right, I agree," he finally said after a moment's deliberation.

"Right, glad you agree," Ron sat down on his bed and pulled out what looked like a Weasley invention. It also looked rather loud. Probably a Fred and George original, but he wasn't in the mood right now for fun and games. All he wanted to do was sleep!

"Ron, are you going to mess with those right now?" he asked tiredly. He'd worn down a long time ago.

Ron nodded his head. "Sure am, why don't you come over here and join us?" he asked, patting a spot beside him on his bed. "It'll be fun. And you need some fun right now," he added, as the door swung open, admitting none other than Fred and George themselves.

"Please guys, I want to go to sleep!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Harry, it's only eight o'clock. You never go to bed this early," said George, grabbing one of his hands and attempting to pull him up. Harry wasn't making it easy for him and had grabbed onto one of the bedposts. His already sore body began to ache terribly.

It should have been obvious that Harry didn't feel good at all, especially considering he wanted to go to bed at eight o'clock, but his friends were too worried trying to get him to have some fun. They were worried he was too depressed lately with all that had happened with his father, Sirius, and Remus. They had almost already forgotten what happened just that very morning.

"Harry, it's time for some fun, mate! Just come on!" George gave a giant tug on Harry's waist sending the both of them to the floor in a heap. If Harry had felt bad before, he felt like hell now. But, he was almost to the point where he would rather give in and join in their games for an hour or so than deal with their continued attempts to pry him into it. He hurt too much to argue, anyways. And his head was beginning to ache once more. It just wasn't worth it.

"Fine," he grumbled, getting helped to his feet by Fred, who looked a little concerned.

"You don't look too good, Harry. Maybe we should just let you go to bed," he started.

Seamus cut him off before he could say anything further. "No! This is the last chance we're going to have to do this!" he exclaimed and pointed to the calendar. "We only have two more days of school left! We'll be busy with tests tomorrow and with packing the day after that! We can't waste this precious time that's been given to us!" he said, trying to sound philosophical, but wasn't quite meeting the standards.

"Shut up, Seamus!" yelled Dean, and ended up with a pillow in the face for his efforts. "Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly.

Harry smiled at the look on Dean's face. Maybe having some fun wasn't so bad after all. Everything else had seemed so melancholy lately. But he was still so tired he could hardly stand it.

Suddenly, Ron threw a little blue pebble like object in his direction, which shuddered to a halt directly over him. Harry looked up apprehensively, wondering just what this thing would do. As if on cue, a rainstorm brewed up straight over his head. He stood there completely still as he was showered with raindrops. He imagined it rather looked like he was standing in a shower, only without the showerhead. Harry glared at Ron. He was entirely soaked now, which helped his aching body nothing at all.

Great. I'm going to get you for this Ron. He saw the look on Ron's face and wondered if the redhead couldn't read his mind. Wouldn't that be lovely?

Harry grabbed the box Ron had brought in and took out a white pebble from the container. He examined it for a moment and was strangely aware of how smooth it was, almost like it had been polished. They all looked polished, actually. Harry didn't know why he was taking notice of minute details. Shaking his head, Harry turned towards his best friend, conveniently hiding the pebble behind his back.

"What do you have?" asked Ron, backing away.

"Nothing," murmured Harry innocently.

Fred scoffed, smirking. "You're going to get it, baby brother," he said laughingly. He was glad Harry was joking around with them.

"Shut it!" yelled Ron, having backed into his bed and had nowhere else to go. "Come on, Harry, I'm your best friend. Don't do anything nasty!" he exclaimed as Harry reared his arm back as if to throw.

"You threw a rain storm at me," remarked Harry. "Why do you think you would be the exception here?" Harry grinned.

And he threw the white pebble. His aim was a little off, hitting Ron smack in the forehead. Harry laughed loudly. "Sorry!" he yelled, not really meaning it.

Ron cursed as a volley of snow came cascading down his shirt, causing him to shriek in an undignified manner. "Harry Potter!" he yelled, trying to sound intimidating. He didn't quite pull it off.

"I didn't do anything to you that you haven't already done to me!" he said excitedly. "Minus the snow, I guess," he added at Ron's look.

Neville took a mysteriously dangerous pebble out of the container. Harry couldn't possibly imagine what that one did. "Neville, maybe you shouldn't do that," warned Harry, but it was too late. Neville dropped the pebble on the floor, too nervous to toss it at anyone, and no one was prepared for the reaction it caused. The entire room began to shake, sending Harry and Fred across Ron's four-poster bed and landing with two thuds on the other side. Ron was tossed across the room as the floor upheaved and bucked. Neville was thrown as well, but landed comfortably on his own bed. Seamus and Dean, however, were both nearly sent clear out the window! If it hadn't been for Seamus' quick thinking, the two of them would have been airborne. Grabbing hold of one of the heavy curtains, Seamus had latched on, grabbing Dean as he literally flew past him. Finally, the chaos seemed to come to an abrupt end, leaving a massive hole in the middle of their dorm room.

Harry climbed up from an uneven patch of floor and crawled to the edge of the hole. It was deep, very deep, and Harry had a sudden feeling of panic at the thought of the Common Room and the rest of the castle below them. What had happened? Was everyone okay?

"Harry, be careful!" yelled Fred, grabbing his waist and pulling him back from the edge. He'd nearly slipped, cutting his hand on the rugged edge of the hole, where the floor had broken upwards. The cut on his hand wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding quite freely. His headache increased ten-fold. Things could not possibly get any worse.

Grabbing the sheet off of Ron's bed, Fred ripped a length of it off and tied it securely around Harry's furiously bleeding hand. "There, that should help until we get you to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry couldn't even think about that right now, there was a gaping hole in the middle of their dormitory! They had to do something. Still worried about the possible situation in the Common Room or further down in the castle, Harry began to work his way around the room, attempting to avoid the hole altogether, but it was a difficult task.

"What are you doing, Har?" asked Ron, standing up and joining Neville on his bed. Seamus and Dean had taken refuge on his bed as well.

"I'm going down to the Common Room, make sure everyone's all right," he stated calmly. He had to step closer to the hole to get to the door. As careful as he was, he still managed to slip again, this time slicing open his leg. "Ouch!" he yelled, bending down fractionally to inspect his newest cut. "We are never using these things again!" he yelled irritably.

"You're right, we won't," agreed Fred, trying his best to get to Harry to help him out. He'd brought along more pieces of Ron's sheet for bandages. He didn't bring enough. Harry's cut was much deeper this time, and Fred was growing increasingly alarmed at how much blood the boy was losing. "I need some more pieces!" he yelled, indicating to Ron's tattered bed sheets.

Neville lightly jumped off his bed and headed for Ron's. "I'll get them," he said and quickly grabbed the entire sheet when he reached the bed. He gasped in shock as the entire box of pebbles slid off the bed, along with the sheet. He couldn't grab the box and it toppled down into the hole. "Oh, no!" he moaned, turning to look at Fred and George. "What happens if they all go off together?" he asked anxiously.

The twins met each other's eyes and shuddered. "We're not sure. That's never happened before. But, I think it's safe to say that we should get the hell out of here," said George, looking very serious.

"What's that noise?" asked Seamus, taking a risk and peering over the edge of Neville's bed to gaze into the hole in the floor. A roaring noise had taken up somewhere deep down. The entire lot of them gathered slowly around the gaping hole and tentatively looked into it. Something was rising from the depths below them, and rising fast.

"We should leave!" yelled Neville over the loud roaring sound.

"Good idea!" agreed Ron.

Fred grabbed Harry, who was finding it difficult to walk, and began to drag him towards the door. They all had to walk on the side of the hole to get out, and as soon as they started to, a wave of water came flying up and crashed down upon them. Harry was ripped from Fred's strong grasp and suddenly found himself underwater. Struggling to swim upwards, Harry became confused, and didn't know which way was up. If he started swimming downwards, he'd never get out! But, somehow, his face broke free of the raging water and he gasped in great gulps of air greedily.

"Harry, grab my hand!" yelled Ron, standing just on the edge of the hole. Harry tried, he really did, but his already weakened body had grown impossibly fatigued. He was still losing blood fast, not helping matters at all. He could hardly lift a hand, let alone his entire arm.

"I can't!" he moaned tiredly, but still tried. His head went under again and he started panicking. He felt someone grab him and he kicked instinctively.

"Ow! Harry, knock it off," Seamus had been knocked into the hole now swirling with water, too. He tried to grab Harry, but the boy was dead weight in his arms. He could hardly keep his own head afloat, let alone Harry's. "Harry, please, you've got to help me out here!" he exclaimed as they both went under once more.

Finally, Harry was able to kick his feet in an effort to swim to the side. "Good, that's good, Harry, keep kicking!" encouraged Seamus.

"Come on, we'll get you!" Fred was now standing at the edge with his brother, Neville, and Dean.

No one noticed when the door opened. No one heard an intake of breath.

Suddenly, the cavernous hole beneath them shuddered and heaved upwards. The water evaporated and Harry and Seamus were sent into the air before landing on the hard, completely intact floor with a thud.

"What is going on here?" asked a steely voice from the doorway. Harry knew that voice. They were all in so much trouble. Severus was furious.

Ron rushed to explain. "We were just trying out some new inventions. We're really sorry professor, we didn't know this would happen!" he yelled, indicating the floor, before he remembered it had been fixed. "I'm just glad you came when you did," he said, shocked at the thought. But, Harry and Seamus could have been seriously hurt, they all could have.

George cast a drying charm on them all, flinching internally when Snape started talking.

"I cannot believe you all were so incredibly dense to use these inventions without supervision. They were excessively dangerous. You all could have been seriously injured," Snape paused, his mind quickly going over possible punishments. "You'll all serve detention with me tonight." His tone was dangerous and cold, daring them to disagree with him.

No one said a word.

"Good, get moving," he said menacingly when no one had moved an inch. "That goes for you too, Harry," Severus waited for Harry to get up, but he didn't. The other boys were already at the door and looked back at their friend.

"Harry?" asked Fred, stepping closer, but Snape stuck out his arm, halting him.

Harry laid shivering and trembling on the floor, but it wasn't from being cold. His impromptu plunge into the water had caused him to panic, but being as weak as he was, he couldn't express it with his normal flinging of arms and legs. His headache was pounding behind his eyes, he could feel his fever returning, but he knew it wasn't from a vision, not this time. He was sick with fear and his exhaustive body would only allow him to lie there, quivering on the floor.

Severus approached his son slowly, cursing himself for not noticing his child's distress immediately. He recalled the incident at his Manor with Draco and Harry. Draco had told him Harry had some kind of phobia of the water. He'd even spoken with the boy about it, but Harry had assured him he was fine, that it didn't happen very often.

He placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry jerked violently, causing him to moan as his aching body throbbed even more at the movement.

"Shite! We never should have forced him to do this," said Ron, angry with himself and the others.

Severus heard them and whirled around. "What?" he asked, just a tinge of anger showing in his voice.

Ron cringed. Snape was going to kill them for this. "He didn't want to. He wanted to go to sleep, said he was tired, but we made him," he said slowly. "He was so sad lately, Professor! We just wanted him to do something fun, to cheer him up! We never would have done anything had we known it would come to this!" he exclaimed quickly at Snape's volatile look.

Fred sighed. "I don't think he felt good, either, Professor. Probably still sore from what happened this morning, I'd think. Is he just exhausted now?" he asked, not knowing about Harry's panic attacks when it came to being submerged under water.

"No, it's more than that," Severus replied quietly. "You'll serve detention with Filch tonight," he said suddenly as he scooped Harry into his arms.

Harry weakly fought against him, but had no strength to do anything more. "Harry, it's Severus. I'm right here, please calm down," he whispered gently. Harry stilled in his father's arms, his head resting against the man's shoulder.

No one argued about their punishment, they all felt as if they deserved it, quite frankly, after seeing what their 'night of fun' had done to Harry. "We're sorry, Professor," Neville said quietly before they all slipped out the door.

Severus sighed. He carried his son down to the dungeons, and Harry never made a sound.

"Harry, can you hear me?" he asked when the boy's silence had began to unnerve him.

A moment or two passed before Harry finally spoke. "Yes."

Harry's father breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you all right?"

"It hurts," he answered, pressing his head into his father's chest. "Everywhere. My head won't stop pounding."

"We're almost home, Harry, and then I'll retrieve a pain relieving potion," he paused, seeing the blood still trickling from the wound on his leg and the blood covered makeshift bandage covering his son's palm. "I believe you'll need a healing potion as well."

Harry nodded, still ensconced in his father's protective embrace, finally feeling safe. The incident in his dormitory this morning, and just now had been awful. All he'd wanted both times was his father.

They entered their rooms and Snape gently laid his son down on the couch. Harry wanted the contact back, but didn't say anything. He wasn't a child, and it actually shamed him to be feeling this way, wanting his father so much.

Severus came back into the living room and handed his son two vials. "Drink those," he instructed, sitting down across from him.

Harry did as he was told. The pain reliever helped ease his headache, but the rest of his body still ached, and his wounds had healed altogether. Rolling onto his side, he faced his father. "Am I in trouble?" he asked, remembering how Severus had stormed into their dormitory and gave out detentions. "Shouldn't I be in detention, too?"

"I'm letting you off this time. Mr. Weasley informed me that you were forced into the charade when you had preferred to go to bed. And honestly, I don't believe you're even up to one, not one dealt out by Filch. So no, you won't be attending any detention."

Harry sighed. He didn't feel up to serving a detention, he felt like sleeping, but his aching body probably wouldn't allow it. There was also a matter of nightmares, he was certain. When he'd been trapped in the water, unable to break for the surface, he'd wanted so badly to panic. To thrash his arms and scream, but he hadn't had the energy to do either. Now, he felt disoriented, like it hadn't happened at all, almost like a dream. But he knew it had occurred, he was just trying to force it to the recesses of his mind. Those thoughts would surface in his dreams, they always did. He shuddered at the thought.

Severus noticed. "Are you chilled?" he asked, even though he had an idea that wasn't the case at all.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. Not much of an answer, really.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus inquired after a moment of silence.

Harry looked up questioningly. "Talk about what?"

"What transpired just now in your dormitory." he stated. Severus realized he was being rather blunt, but his son was being incredibly stubborn with his denial. He had a problem and something needed to be done. "After you were ejected from the floor and when I finally got a good look at you, I realized what was happening," he added, hoping his son would take the hint and start speaking with him.

"You realized what was happening?" he asked dully. He sighed and tried to turn away from his father. Severus wouldn't allow that. He gently grabbed Harry's shoulder.

But Harry wrenched away from his father, sitting up on the couch. "Don't touch me," he whispered.

Severus bowed his head and sighed, mostly in agitation, but not at his child. "We need to discuss this, Harry."

Harry wouldn't budge. "Not right now, please?" he begged, his voice hollow.

The older man couldn't force himself to make Harry talk; he didn't want to hurt his son. "Very well, but we will discuss this later, Harry."

The boy nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you get some sleep, then." Severus waited until Harry had lain back down before covering him with a blanket. Harry still refused to go into his room, alone, at least. He had gone inside a few days ago, with Severus in tow, to retrieve some clothes and a few notes for one of his classes. But he couldn't sleep in there, not yet. But he was making progress.

"Dad?" Harry looked hesitant.

"Yes, Harry?"

The raven-haired boy looked down at his blanket. "Never mind."

Severus watched his son silently for a few moments before turning out the light. He was halfway down the hall to his bedroom when Harry called out again.

"Wait, dad!" he yelled, sounding frightened.

With a flick of his wand, the lights were back on and Severus rushed into the living room. "What is it, Harry?" he asked.

The boy had sat up, looking worried. "Will…will you just…stay for a minute?" he asked tentatively.

Severus smiled gently. "Of course I will," he said. He had intended to sit down in the chair, but Harry seemed so lost and confused that he sat down on the couch instead, pulling Harry against him. "Sleep, child, I'll be right here." It was a pleasant feeling, knowing his son needed him. He'd thought otherwise before, that Harry wouldn't need him for anything; he would do more harm than good to his son. Now, he realized he was wrong. Harry did need him, needed someone he could trust and depend on. Severus was determined to be that someone.

Feeling safe once more in his father's arms, it wasn't difficult at all to fall into a restful sleep.

When he next woke, it was early in the morning, judging by the watch on Harry's wrist. He felt incredibly rested, more so than he'd felt in weeks. Feeling it was much too early to be amongst the living, Harry went to roll over and go back asleep, but wasn't able to. Looking up, Harry practically gasped. He'd nearly forgotten he'd asked his father to stay with him the night before, but the man was still here! Harry was virtually lying across his dad's chest and he couldn't possibly see how Severus could be comfortable. But in a way, he looked just as rested as Harry felt.

There was a warm sensation growing in Harry's stomach that he couldn't quite identify, but it felt nice. Harry felt safe and content, but he was also a mite embarrassed. This was really the first and only time he'd ever been comforted by someone who willingly stayed with him, even in sleep. Severus could have left, but he didn't. Still, he didn't want his father to wake up before he could get up and moving. Regretfully, Harry gently levered himself out of his father's arms and off the couch.

Snape hardly moved but to reposition himself in a more comfortable position.

Harry waited until the dark haired man settled before going to get ready for his last day of classes.

…………………………………

Harry walked out of his last OWL test feeling refreshed and happy. He was finally done! All of the stress he'd been feeling for the past few months with studying and getting ready for the tests was finally gone.

Running up the many flights of stairs, Harry was determined to dump his things in his trunk and slam the lid. He didn't want to look at another book for the rest of his life, or at least until next term. As soon as he entered the room, he did just that. He was so intent on his purpose, he didn't even notice his friends were in the room.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus quietly, startling the life out of the raven-haired boy.

"Seamus!" he yelled, slapping a hand over his heart to stop the rapid beating.

"Sorry, mate. Are you okay?" he asked, getting up from his bed. Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were all seated on Seamus' bed, looking over notes from the look of it. Harry had only had two OWLs today, whereas the rest of his friends had three. Harry had opted out of Divination this term, his friends had not.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said slowly, wondering why they were looking so worried. Then he remembered what happened last night. Had they seen his decent into panic? Harry took to folding the blanket on his bed, even though he planned on using it that night.

"Well, I guess we all just wanted to apologize for making you join us last night. We knew you were tired, but we made you anyways. We're really sorry," said Ron, feeling awfully guilty.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I mean, I made the choice, ultimately, to join in. I didn't really want to, but it's not like you forced me to. Not really. I'm just sorry you all had detention last night and I didn't."

"Well, it was obvious you definitely weren't in the state to stand detention, and besides, it wasn't you're fault, we were to blame. You shouldn't have had to serve detention anyways," said Neville, wishing he'd kept more control of the box last night, preventing it from falling in the gaping hole. Hell, he wished he'd never picked up that pebble in the first place. None of the chaos from last night would have happened if he hadn't. And to top it all, Harry had told him to leave it alone. He should have listened.

Harry shrugged again. "It doesn't matter now. It's over and done with. I'm just glad it didn't turn into an even greater disaster than it already was."

"We're still sorry," Dean added, looking truly regretful. They all did.

"Don't worry about it!" Harry was adamant. He didn't want them spending the rest of the school term apologizing to him. "Forget it. Let's just go down to the Common Room. Hermione, Fred, and George are down there playing Exploding Snap. It will be fun," encouraged Harry, already at the door.

The four boys nodded, letting it go, and followed Harry downstairs.

…………………………………………

The leaving feast was delicious, as per the usual. Ron was stuffing his face while Hermione looked on in disgust. Harry grinned.

"What are you going to do over the summer?" she asked, clearly happy that her friend wouldn't be going to the Dursley's.

Harry shrugged, a large bite of scrambled eggs in his mouth. He swallowed. "I don't know, actually. Probably just lie around and have some fun. I can even play Quidditch and ride my broom whenever I want!" he said excitedly, relishing in his freedom. "And If I never have to do another chore again, it will be too soon. Dad says the only thing I'm supposed to keep clean is my room!"

Ron and Hermione smiled sadly. They were happy for their friend, but it was almost sad seeing him get so excited about only having to clean his room.

"And maybe you two can come and visit me?" he asked, looking down at his plate. He didn't know if they would want to come over, considering who his father now was. "I mean, I can understand if you don't want to," he added.

Ron smacked his shoulder. "Of course we'll want to come over, don't be a dunderhead!"

Harry smiled as Hermione gave him a quick hug. "We'll definitely be dropping by as often as we can. This will be so much fun!" she said enthusiastically.

The rest of the feast was filled with excited talks about the summer and making plans. Harry couldn't remember ever feeling this happy about leaving Hogwarts. It was utterly amazing. He was going to have the greatest vacation ever.

…………………………….

The next morning, Harry stood on the platform, waiting for his friends to arrive. He and Severus had had a long discussion the night before. He'd had to nearly beg his father to let him ride home on the Hogwart's Express. Severus had just wanted to apparate the both of them straight from the school. But, it just wouldn't have been the same. Harry wanted someone to be waiting for him when he got off the train, someone who actually cared about him. After explaining that to his father, Severus had instantly agreed to pick him up at the train station.

Draco came by, a bag strung around his shoulder. "Hey, Potter," he said, smiling.

Harry smiled in return. "Where are you going for break?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Home."

Harry frowned. "Who will be there?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "My mother. Honestly Potter, what did you think I was going to do? Stay in a house all by myself?" he asked, laughing casually.

Grinning at the Slytherin, Harry nodded his head. "Sorry, didn't think of that."

"Well, don't go worrying about me, Harry. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

The Gryffindor watched as Malfoy walked further down the platform. For some reason, Harry was worried. He'd talk to his father about it later.

Turning back towards the castle, he saw Ron and Hermione pushing through a bunch of Hufflepuffs who didn't seem to realize they were standing directly in their way.

"Excuse me!" huffed Hermione, shoving through.

"Oh, sorry!" apologized a sixth year girl. The others moved over after that.

"Hey!" yelled Harry, getting their attention. The two smiled and headed for him.

"Ready to leave?" asked Ron as the train pulled into the station.

"As I'll ever be. But, yeah, I can't wait for summer to start. Do you think you'll be able to come over the first week, or is that too much to ask?" asked Harry, grinning.

"I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind," said Ron, knowing Harry was serious, despite his joking attitude.

Hermione agreed.

"Good."

The three friends piled onto the train and went in search of an empty compartment. "This one is empty," shouted Hermione from further ahead of them.

The trip home seemed almost longer, yet shorter, all at once. But, Harry was distinctly happy when they pulled into the station. His heart was fluttering in his chest, hoping his father had made it on time. Not knowing why, Harry worried the man might not be there. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help it.

Ron and Hermione went through the barrier first, Harry tagging along after them. He looked all around the crowded platform, searching for his father. There! He saw him, standing just a bit away from the Weasley's.

"Dad!" he yelled, shoving his way through the crowd of people. Severus saw him and waved.

When he finally reached him, Severus threw an arm around his shoulders. "Hello, son."

Harry smiled.

Mr. Weasley called Severus over to confer about the children's summer plans. It must be extremely odd knowing your youngest son would be spending a majority of his vacation with Snape, someone his son had hated up until just this year.

Harry stood watching his father talk with Arthur Weasley, smiling intermittently at his best friends. He felt a presence behind him right before a hand fell roughly onto his shoulder. He turned his head. "Uncle," he stated unnecessarily. The man looked strange, less alive than he used to be. But, then Harry remembered both his wife and son had been killed. Harry hung his head. "I'm sorry about Aunt Petunia and Dudley," he said softly. The hand gripped him tighter.

"It's time to go," he said emotionlessly.

Harry recoiled as if he'd been struck. "I'm not going with you," he stated adamantly.

Vernon shook his head. "Yes, you are," he told the boy in a tone of voice that truly frightened Harry. "I'm still your damn guardian, am I not?" he asked menacingly.

"Dad!" yelled Harry, instantly getting his father's and Mr. Weasley's attention.

Severus was at his son's side in three strides. "Unhand my son!" he growled, making the man comply by tone of voice alone.

"What's the meaning of this?" Vernon asked. "You're not his father, I knew his low-life father, and you're not it."

Harry bristled, but Severus placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I've adopted him, ingrate. He's mine son legally. You have no hold over him any longer."

By this point, the entire Weasley family, along with Hermione's family had gathered around Harry for support. Harry welcomed it.

"I never saw any such papers for an adoption. Aren't I supposed to sign over my rights to the boy?" he asked, looking very unhappy indeed. Harry didn't know why, it's not like the man had ever loved him.

"Albus Dumbledore placed him in your care. When it became apparent you were lacking in that regard, he extinguished any rights you may have possessed," said Severus.

Vernon blanched. "That's the most insane thing I've ever heard. You can't just take away my rights! He's my nephew! Petunia was his guardian, and in the event of her death, I would take over the position!" he bellowed. "I want him!"

Harry was upset now. "No you don't, you've never wanted me. Why the sudden interest now?" he asked.

Vernon was beyond angry now, his fat face turning a shade of purple. Harry knew instantly that it would be best to back down, but with his father around, he wasn't nearly so frightened of the man. But then his Uncle suddenly shoved Severus out of the way and grabbed Harry roughly by the shoulders. Harry yelped in surprise and pain. "You ruined my life!" he bellowed, shaking Harry so violently his head jerked back and forth. "You're the reason they're dead! I'll make you pay!"

He stopped shaking Harry and pulled back his arm, intending the strike the boy. Harry flinched, but the blow never came. He looked up to see that Severus had grabbed Vernon's arm. He had never seen his father look so angry before, not even when he'd attacked Professor Dillard in the Great Hall.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on my son again!" he bellowed, shoving the man away. A few Order members that Harry hadn't noticed before came up and dragged his raging Uncle away. Harry briefly wondered what they would do with him, but was distracted from his thoughts as a soothing hand came down on his aching neck. It hurt badly from his Uncle's abuse. He leaned into the touch. "Are you all right?" asked his father.

Still a bit shaky, Harry didn't trust his voice to speak. He started to nod, but it actually hurt to do that. "Yes."

Severus was still worried, but knew Harry would talk to him if he were truly troubled. "Let's get home then, I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

Ron and Hermione rushed over to give Harry a hug, and in Hermione's case, a big kiss on the cheek.

"How's your head?" asked Hermione, checking the boy over and tenderly massaging his neck with one hand. "I thought he was going to shake your head straight off your body!" she nearly hissed. Harry looked at her in surprise, Ron as well. Hermione shrugged. "I don't like people hurting my friends," she explained, wrapping her arms around both of them.

Harry turned at a strange sound. It was almost a whistling sound, and it sounded strangely ominous. He quickly caught eyes with his father, knowing something was going to happen. Severus was a few feet away from them, talking to an Order member. Finally, an object came into view, hurdling at them from an unknown source.

"Get down!" bellowed Harry. It was instinct. He didn't know for sure what the object was, it could have been harmless, but he just knew it wasn't.

No one hesitated and hit the floor. It was a good thing too, for only a second later, the object landed where they had been standing, exploding upon impact.

Severus was on his feet and running to his son before anyone else could move. "Are you hurt?" he asked, kneeling down beside him.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine. What was that?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"It was a potion, designed to explode upon impact. We have to get out of here. It's not safe."

Ron and Hermione ran up to the two of them, followed closely by the rest of the Weasley's.

"We're under attack," stated Mr. Weasley, looking concerned for them all. There are Death Eaters blocking the south entrance. I saw them myself just now. We've got to get the children out, Severus."

The Slytherin nodded. "I realize that, Arthur. Someone needs to get in contact with Dumbledore. We'll need help and we need it now."

Moody, one of the Order members who had come with them, offered his services in this capability. "I'll fetch reinforcements. The rest of you try and get out of here," he said briskly. "Here comes Tonks now, she'll be able to give you some assistance."

Another blast to their right sent one of the pillars supporting the train station into pieces. People were screaming and running in all directions. "What about the muggles?" asked Harry, wanting to help them all get out as well. They didn't understand what was happening.

"We'll help who we can, otherwise, they're on their own," said Severus coldly. Harry knew he wasn't being harsh on purpose. He was just trying to keep a cool head and get them all out alive. "Let's move."

They attempted to just go back through the magical barrier, but one of the explosive vials had already struck it. It was in ruins.

"Damn!" cursed Severus, looking back at the others.

"We have to find another way out," said Hermione unnecessarily. "What about the parking garage? There are stairwells in there, we can get out by using them," she said suddenly.

Mr. Weasley looked towards the parking area; there hadn't been any explosions yet in that area. They could make it if the Death Eaters were sufficiently distracted from their escape. "Alright, children, I want you to take Mr. and Mrs. Granger with you and get out through the stairways. Professor Snape, Molly, and I will cause a distraction," he said, having already gotten permission from his wife and the Professor from eye contact alone. They'd all had the same idea.

"No, then you won't be able to get out!" protested Ron. "We won't leave you!"

"Yes, you will, Ron. There's no discussion here. This is the only chance we're likely to get. There are other people to consider than us." Mrs. Weasley leaned closer. "You have to get Harry out of here," she whispered so only Ron could hear.

Ron looked close to tears, they all did, but knew his mother was right. Fred and George came up and grabbed his arms.

"Come on, little bro, we've got to go," they said, casually pulling the boy away.

"I'm not leaving you," Harry grabbed his father's hand, refusing to let go.

"Harry, you must," he implored, hating the look in his son's eyes. He looked devastated, as if he'd already lost another father.

"What about you? I can't just leave you here. Something might happen!"

Severus shook his head, prying Harry's tightly grasping fingers off his hand. "I'll be fine, now go!"

"I can't lose you!" screamed Harry. Over all the screaming and explosions, Severus barely heard him, but the desperation in his son's eyes was word enough.

Glancing up, Severus caught Fred's eyes. He nodded significantly in Harry's direction, and Fred came over. "I love you, Harry," Snape said, bending down slightly and kissing the top of Harry's head. He roughly embraced his son and held him for a moment. "Go," he whispered.

Harry felt arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him away from his father. He tried to fight the arms, but they were stronger than he was. The boy watched, stricken, as his father ran off into the pandemonium surrounding them. Suddenly spells and curses were sent flinging at the Death Eaters. They knew this was their sign to run for the parking garage. Harry nodded and ran with his friends.

They burst through a set of double doors. Harry glanced back and was able to catch a glimpse at who was throwing all the explosive potions. He stopped, rooted in the spot as he realized who it was. The man wasn't wearing a Death Eater mask, but he was wearing their robes. Someone grabbed his arm and he was hauled bodily from the doors. Shaking off his surprise, Harry ran down the wide corridor, chasing after his friends.

Ahead of them, there was another set of double doors. Mr. Granger pushed them open and they all found themselves in a large concrete parking garage.

"There, there's the stairway!" yelled Hermione, running across the level of parking. They were on the third level. It wouldn't take them long at all to reach the first. Harry took off after his friends, all of which having gone after Hermione. He passed through lines and lines of parked cars before arriving at the other side.

Harry was just reaching the door to the stairwell when he felt his scar explode in pain. Dropping to his knees, he pressed a hand furiously to his forehead, desperately trying to stop the pain. Voldemort was here! His friends were all halfway down the stairs, not noticing that he'd fallen behind.

"Ron," he gasped around the intense agony in his head. The redhead didn't hear him. "Ro-" he nearly screamed as the pain intensified to a level he'd never felt before. Voldemort was extremely happy about something, and he was getting closer. Harry, reduced to half-dragging, half-crawling his way down the stairs, grabbed the rail and leaned forward to see his friends rounding a bend on the stairs. Grasping his head, Harry called out. "Ron!" he screamed, garnering all of their attention.

"Harry! Behind you!" yelled Fred, suddenly sprinting back up the stairs towards him. Ron and Hermione darted upstairs after him.

Harry shakily turned around only to come face to face with a Death Eater. The man had leaned down and was staring his directly in the eyes. It was startling to say the least.

The Death Eater pulled out his wand and directed it towards the stairwell.

"Look out!" yelled Harry, shoving the man's arm upwards. The spell went south, hitting the ceiling and causing it to crash down around them. Harry was grabbed under the arms and roughly pulled to his feet.

Still reeling from the pain, Harry was unable to defend himself as the Death Eater dragged him back into the parking garage.

"Harry!" he could hear all of his friends screaming for him and hoped to God that they were all okay. The way they had come was now completely blocked, they wouldn't be able to get up the stairwell to come and help him.

The Death Eater who held him forced him back into the train station. Upon entering, he saw that more Order Members and Aurors had arrived. He searched for his father but couldn't find him anywhere. He did see Sirius and Remus, though.

He tried to get their attention, but was roughly punched in the back to dissuade him. "Keep your mouth shut, Potter," hissed an all to familiar voice.

Harry's head shot up and he glared at the man holding him. "Malfoy!" he spat, struggling again.

Lucius threw him to the floor. Harry winced but was instantly trying to stand again. "You were arrested!" he said, just a little indignant. "How did you escape?"

The Death Eater laughed and viciously grabbed Harry's hair, dragging him to his feet. "Did you honestly think I'd be held in custody for long? Potter, Potter, Potter, how stupid of you," he said snidely. "I have more officials in my pocket than there are Death Eaters in Voldemort's ranks."

Harry growled. He hated this man. Not only was he a Death Eater, but even worse in Harry's opinion, he'd also abused his own son. And thinking of the blonde haired Slytherin, Harry looked around, hoping his new friend had gotten out somehow. He hadn't seen him since they'd boarded the train, and that was only in passing.

Most of the Muggles were gone from the area. Harry could only hope they'd all managed to escape. Lucius suddenly began dragging Harry along the station and towards the entrance doors. "Time to meet your master, Potter."

Harry scoffed. "He'll never be my master, Malfoy."

"I have no doubt," replied Lucius. "At which point you will die…horribly."

When a volley of spells sent their way diverted the man's attention, Harry cautiously pulled his wand out of his pocket. Malfoy was slipping if he'd forgotten Harry's wand, which was just fine with him. Casually raising his wand in a fashion that wouldn't draw attention, he aimed.

"Incarcerous!" he shouted. Ropes flew into existence, wrapping themselves tightly around Malfoy's torso, his arms now stuck at his sides.

Malfoy was furious. "You insolent little shite!" he screamed, pulling at the ropes, but they were tied fast.

Harry grinned at the man. "Sorry," he said cheekily. Malfoy raised a leg to kick the boy, but Harry's wand was already raised once more. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucius Malfoy's body stiffened, one leg still raised, as he fell to the ground. Harry thought it looked rather uncomfortable, but he could really care less about this particular man's comfort.

His scar was still raging, but he was managing to ignore it quite proficiently.

He was still attempting to stand up when an arm grabbed him under the arm. Harry yelled and ripped his arm free.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry sighed in relief. It was only Remus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't exactly do it on purpose," he said, pointing to the Death Eater confined on the floor.

Remus gasped. "Are you all right?" he asked, quickly checking him over. A sudden blast of light whizzed right between the two, sending Harry backwards, into a pillar. Remus fell to the floor.

"Come on!" yelled Remus, once more taking Harry's arm.

They tried to rush across the platform to reach a group of Order members. Harry noticed his father and Sirius were among them. A sudden hail of curses caused them to jump behind a car. How a car ended up on the platform, Harry didn't know, but hide behind it they did.

Remus pointed his wand at the attacking Death Eaters, yelling, "Reducto!"

Luckily, considering the older man couldn't see where he was aiming, the spell hit a number of trolleys the Death Eater's were using as cover, effectively destroying them.

"Attack!" yelled an Auror, rushing towards the now open Death Eaters.

Wands were drawn and the attack was upped a notch. Harry stayed well hidden behind the car as spells, curses, and hexes flew rapidly around him. Remus had run out to join the fray. "Stay here!" he yelled.

Harry nodded; he had no intention of leaving this spot. Or so he thought. His scar exploded once more in unbearable pain. Forcing himself to look up, he found Voldemort standing only a few yards away.

"Oh, shite!" he exclaimed, trying valiantly to get to his feet. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Somewhere behind the overturned car, he heard someone yell. They'd finally noticed that Voldemort was here. Maybe someone could help him then, though he doubted it.

Finally finding purchase on his feet, Harry stood proud and tall. "Hello, Tom," he stated cheekily. He knew the monster before him hated the name and fully intended to use that to his advantage. He wasn't rooted to the spot this time, he could fight back now and had no problem using Voldemort's birth name.

Voldemort hissed. "I see you haven't learned your lesson, Potter," he took a menacing step forward. "I believe it's time we fix that."

Harry smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Furious at the boy's flippant attitude, Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!" he bellowed. Harry was ready for it, and dodged out of the way, raising his own wand in defense.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, hoping it would work. Things were never that easy, though.

Voldemort stepped out of the way, laughing evilly. "Nice try, Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Impedimenta!" he yelled. Voldemort hadn't even noticed Harry had raised his wand. The movement had been that fast. He wasn't able to get out of the way in time and the spell struck him. Slowed down, but not stopped, Voldemort raised his wand, breaking the spell placed on him.

"You shall pay, Potter," he growled, not willing to give into his fear. The boy had just done something even he himself couldn't accomplish. The speed at which he just moved, unnoticed by Potter himself, was impossible.

Still shocked he'd hit Voldemort, Harry found himself not paying close attention. The curse struck him before he could even protect himself. Harry fell to the ground, arching his back as the pain engulfed his entire body, like liquid fire. It was agony and he tried not to scream, but it was inevitable. A scream was finally ripped from his throat as he writhed in agony on the floor. It seemed to go on for eternity, and then the pain vanished.

Severus was suddenly there, standing over him. Harry looked up in surprise as his father and Voldemort stared each other down.

"The traitor in my midst," said Voldemort casually. "You picked the wrong side, Severus. It's a pity you didn't realize that from the beginning. And taking Potter under your wing?" his face turned into a grimace, as if disgusted by the mere thought. He looked at Harry then. "Do you realize the type of man your father is?" his tone indicating that it was an awful type of man that Voldemort would be more than happy to share with him. "What he used to do in my service?"

Harry glared. "My father did horrible things, I do realize that. But he's changed for the better. And he's more of a man than you'll ever be!" he spat, a true look of disgust on his face as he stared Voldemort in the eyes. "You should have stayed a Riddle," he added, just to add fire to the flame.

Voldemort reared back as if stung, then his eyes glowed a dangerous shade as he raised his hand. Harry didn't hear a spell, but suddenly Severus was thrown from where he stood protectively over him. Harry screamed as his father crashed into a pillar, landing with a thud on the floor and remained still.

Harry ran to his father, dropping down beside him. "Dad?" he asked, pushing on his shoulder. There was no response. He grasped his wrist, feeling for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak...and fading.

"I tire of your presence, Potter. You shall bother me no longer." Voldemort raised his wand, the curse rolled off his tongue. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry had already blocked the evil wizard out of his mind. He was focused solely on his father. As the curse raced towards Harry, Voldemort smiled, knowing he had won.

If he'd only known just how wrong he was.

Harry's innate wandless magic flared to life as he felt the life leaving his father. A brilliant white light pulsed out from within him. The killing curse bounced off the shield of light, rebounding to the one who sent it.

Harry never noticed as Voldemort's body fell to the floor, never noticed as Death Eaters everywhere clambered to escape once they saw their master fall. His full focus was on his father, to heal him. The light surrounding them billowed upwards, coming out of him in waves. It was soon surrounding the entire station. Harry never noticed as pillars righted themselves, as cars flew back onto the street, as trains were realigned with the tracks, as ceilings were pulled back together.

His eyes closed, Harry noticed nothing. If Severus died, he'd die right along with him. But that wouldn't be the case, not today. He felt a strong hand wrap around his wrists. Harry opened his eyes and looked down. His hands were resting on his father's chest and a pale, long fingered hand was gripping his wrists tightly, giving Harry purchase.

"Dad?" he asked shakily.

"You can stop, Harry. I'm fine," he whispered, looking above them in wonder.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked up as well. It was beautiful, like a dome of white color and light was surrounding them, surrounding them all. Waves of light cascaded around them as Harry finally reined in his magic, letting it flow back into him. He gasped as the last wave of power entered his chest and collapsed onto the floor.

"Harry?" asked Severus, sounding scared. "Harry?"

Harry barely managed to look up into his father's face. "Just tired," he muttered. He glanced around and noticed that everyone in the entire station was staring at him in wonder and awe. Wonderful, he thought sarcastically just before he passed out.

…………………….

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. Why he was back at Hogwarts, he didn't know. Hadn't school ended? Then he remembered, the battle at the train station and facing Voldemort. His father lying on the ground, not breathing.

Harry shot up in bed, looking around wildly.

"Harry, Harry, it's okay. Calm down!" exclaimed Sirius, grasping Harry's shoulders and forcing him to make eye contact.

"Where's my dad?" he asked frantically.

Sirius looked over his shoulder. "Snape!"

Harry tried to see over Sirius' shoulder, but couldn't manage it. He heard rushed footsteps and then…there he was.

"Dad," he relaxed, finally seeing him safe and sound. "I thought I'd lost you."

Severus sat down on the bed and pulled Harry close. "You'll never lose me."

Harry grasped his father tighter around the waist. "Is everyone else okay?"

"As well as can be expected." Harry thought those words weren't exactly comforting. Then he remembered his friends, and the collapsed ceiling.

"What about Ron? Hermione? Fred and George?" he asked, sitting up, straining against his father's arms.

"Harry, would you stop!" demanded Severus, finally taking Harry's face in his hands and forcing eye contact.

"They're fine. No one was hurt, besides Fred, who has a broken arm," he said, pointing at the bed behind him. Harry practically shoved Severus' hands off his face in order to see.

"I'm fine, Harry," said Fred, looking a bit amused. Then he turned serious. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, of course I'm fine," he said.

"Well, after collapsing like that yesterday, everyone was worried. We thought you'd drained yourself or something."

Harry smiled. "No such luck, I'm fine," he answered, glancing once more at his father.

"What happened, anyways? I remember trying to heal you, but that's pretty much all I remember."

Everyone in the Hospital Wing stopped what he or she was doing.

"You don't remember? What about Voldemort? Do you remember what happened with him?" asked Remus, coming over from the other side of the room. Harry finally noticed that there were quite a few people laid up in the other beds.

Harry looked at them strangely. "Yeah, we dueled," he paused, trying to remember where he had gone. "I guess he escaped then?"

Sirius looked flabbergasted. "No, Harry, he didn't escape," he announced slowly.

Harry was confused. "Then where is he?"

"He's dead," said a voice from the doorway. Harry looked over and was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there. Then the man's words started to make sense in his head.

"WHAT?" he asked, pulling away from Severus' embrace. "How?" he asked, and then, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm quite serious. And as to the how, well, it was you."

Harry stared. "I don't understand."

"That's understandable, Harry. You were a bit preoccupied with more important matters." Dumbledore rationalized, glancing at his Potions Professor. "I understand you saved your father's life."

Harry nodded, but really wanted to get on to the 'how Voldemort died' conversation. "Yes, yes, but how did I kill him?" he asked, annoyed when he heard someone snicker. "Oh, just tell me already!"

Dumbledore took pity on the poor boy. "When your powers unleashed, you created a type of shield around yourself and your father. As you were creating this shield, the killing curse was already heading your way. It bounced off your shield and hit Voldemort instead. He's gone for good now, Harry. We've made sure of it this time."

Harry sat on his bed, shocked. "He's really gone?"

"Yes," stated bluntly and truthfully.

Harry wanted to yell and scream and jump up and down, but didn't think that would be thought upon very well. He settled for, "It's about damn time."

………………………………..

A/N: Well, one more chapter to go and then this story will be officially finished, bar the sequel. And speaking of a sequel:

**_THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!_**

Sorry, I'm excited about it. Everything I write ends up having a sequel, I swear!

This is the longest chapter I've ever written. And, I would have had this posted for you on Monday, but I was having technical problems with my phone and modem all day yesterday and into this morning. I was so upset! But, now it's working again, thankfully, and I can update this chapter for you all!

**_SPECIAL THANKS: _**I want to thank my beta-reader Nita, who was very inspirational for this chapter. She even came up with some wonderful ideas that I incorporated into the story. I don't know what I would do without her! Thanks, Nita!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

We find out the results of the attack at King's Cross.

Ron and Hermione visit Harry in the Hospital Wing, along with some other select Weasley's.

Everyone finally goes HOME!

Perhaps, a little discussion between Severus and Harry concerning Vernon Dursley…or, that might wait for the sequel…

****


	25. Epilogue: Going Home

Harry walked down the dark, deserted corridor. Earlier in the day, the Weasley's and Hermione had come by to see him, but he'd been blissfully unaware of their presence. They were all reportedly still somewhere in the castle, and Harry really wanted to find them. He'd only seen Fred, who had been released the previous night, after a dose of skele-grow had healed the bone in his broken arm.

Pomfrey made Harry stay for observation just in case. He'd had two dizzy spells since he'd woken up from saving his father's life, a side effect of his innate magical ability, according to Madame Pomfrey. Now, he'd finally escaped her claws, which he'd later pay for, but for now he was determined to find his friends and their family before they left.

The entrance hall was quiet except for the light noise coming from within the Great Hall. Taking a chance, Harry pushed open one of the doors a notch. He saw who he was looking for inside, but he also saw his father, Sirius, and Remus; none of whom would be pleased he'd snuck out of the Infirmary.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't go in. He didn't wish to be chastised by his father in front of everyone; he'd rather not be totally embarrassed today.

Ron glanced up just as he was letting the door slide closed and opened his big, fat, mouth. Harry grimaced.

"Hey, Harry!" he yelled excitedly, running for the door. Harry closed his eyes and clenched his fists, annoyed at himself for getting caught. He was also a mite peeved at his best friend for spilling the beans about his presence. The doors opened before him, spilling all of the Weasley's and Hermione into the hall where he still stood rooted to the spot. He glanced at his father, still inside the Great Hall, and smiled sheepishly.

His father raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a pointed look, letting the boy know he wouldn't say anything just now, but there would definitely be a conversation in their future. Nodding, grateful to have avoided that bullet, Harry turned to his friends.

"Hey!" he said, allowing the bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley before she would even permit her children to get near him.

"How are you doing, dear?" she asked gently, holding his shoulders and eyeing him critically. Harry didn't know what it was she was looking for, but it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. Not necessarily in a bad way, just slightly odd. Harry suddenly had an insight into her behavior and wondered if it didn't have something to do with his newfound powerful magic and his recent defeat of a certain Dark Lord.

"Are you okay?" he asked instead of answering her question.

She blushed furiously and released him. "I'm fine, Harry. Just fine," she answered, going to stand next to her husband who started whispering something in her ear. She blushed again.

Harry was grinning as Hermione approached him. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing," he waved her off. "What are you still doing here? I figured your parents would have dragged you away from here after the attack."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, actually, they wanted to do that, but I've convinced them otherwise. They know we're no longer in danger, thanks to you," she said, smiling broadly.

Waving off the praise, Harry pretended to be interested in the conversation Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was having. Hermione grinned and walked away, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Fred and George came up next. "Hey, mate. How are you feeling?" they asked.

"I'm fine, no more dizzy spells, at least not today," he added at Fred's suspicious look. "What do you two have planned for the Holidays?" he asked to change the subject.

The twins grinned excitedly. "We're going to use that money you gave us last year to start up our own joke shop!" exclaimed George happily.

Harry smiled genuinely. "That's great! Where's it going to be, do you think?"

"We had considered opening our first one in Diagon Alley, and maybe expanding later, if business goes well," said Fred. Harry thought that was a good idea, especially considering they probably would get to expand. Their ideas were genius; they could sell almost anything they invented.

Molly came back over then, pushing her two sons out of the way. "Harry dear, we really must be going now. But, you'll be visiting us this summer, right?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, I'll be sure to visit. I can't wait," he added enthusiastically.

Mrs. Weasley smiled joyfully. "Oh, good, Harry." She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Have a lovely summer, dear."

Ron came up and slapped him on the back. "I'll be over in a few days, I think, if that's all right."

Harry grinned. "Of course it's all right. Hermione, are you coming too?" he asked, seeing as she'd heard the last of the conversation.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I can't, at least not next week. My grandparents have flown in to visit with us. But believe me, I'd rather spend my time with the both of you," she said. Harry knew Hermione thought she had hurt his feelings at first, but she really hadn't. It wouldn't devastate him if they couldn't come over right away. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other all semester long. He could definitely wait a few weeks if need be.

He waved good-bye to his friends and watched as they disappeared out the entrance doors.

"I see you escaped from a certain Matron." Harry cringed. He turned around to face them.

Severus, Sirius, and Remus all stood before him, looking a bit intimidating, Harry thought. "I wanted to see the Weasley's before they left," he said quietly.

"You'd be seeing them in just a few days, you know, it could have waited. You're supposed to be resting and you're still not completely well after all the magical energy you expended." His father looked none too pleased but worried as well. "I don't want you to over exert yourself."

Harry nodded, feeling chastised. "I know I wasn't supposed to get out of bed, and I do apologize for breaking the rules. But, it was just for a few minutes. I was going to go straight back once I'd found them."

"You shouldn't have been out of bed at all. Now, back to the Infirmary with you. Go," Remus pushed the boy towards the stairs. Harry sighed in resignation. He had expected them to follow him, but they weren't.

"What are you three doing?" he asked curiously at the top of the stairs.

"None of your business!" said Sirius, but his tone was light. Harry smiled softly at them and turned around to leave. The sudden move didn't sit well with him, however, and he found himself grabbing onto the railing to keep from toppling over it.

"Harry!" he heard someone call his name and rushing footsteps. He slid down to the floor and sat there gasping. He suddenly felt weak and foggy and infinitely stupid for getting out of bed. It was obvious he wasn't ready yet.

Severus kneeled down in front of him, Sirius and Remus at his sides. He checked Harry's pulse and found it racing. "I'm sorry, dad," he whispered plaintively. "I think I did overexert myself."

"It's all right, Harry. I know you just wanted to see your friends. I wasn't really upset at you for it," his father coaxed Harry into standing, draping an arm around his shoulders.

Harry nodded and weakly smiled at Sirius as he moved to help on Harry's other side.

After settling Harry into his Infirmary bed, Remus went to fetch Madame Pomfrey.

"I really am sorry, dad." Harry said again, still feeling the rush of dizziness. "I don't know why I keep getting so dizzy. Shouldn't I be over this by now?"

"Not necessarily, Harry. It's only been a day. Give it time, you need to recuperate and regain your strength. Lie back and rest." Severus shoved another pillow under his son's head, gently fluffing it.

"Okay," his teen mumbled tiredly.

A light kiss was placed upon his forehead as Harry began to burrow into his pillow.

"Sleep tight, kiddo," Harry heard his godfather's voice in his ear, followed by a hand gently running through his hair.

"Get some rest, Har, I'll see you tomorrow," Remus whispered as he passed. Harry heard the doors shut and drifted into sleep.

…………………………………

"He's in jail for good, then?" asked a voice Harry knew he should recognize. His brain was still sleep fogged and he found it hard to concentrate, but the next words woke him up entirely.

"Yes. Azkaban it is for the likes of him." Said a distinctly unfamiliar voice.

"Good, good. I had worried about him getting out again, since it seemed so easy for him to evade Auror patrols last time. He was able to escape too easily, if you were to ask me." Remus' voice was easy to recognize and as the conversation lagged on, he realized whom they were talking about.

"Lucius Malfoy?" asked Harry, surprising them all. Remus was sitting on the end of his bed and jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. "We didn't wake you, did we?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's all right," he glanced at his watch. Almost time for lunch. His eyes grew wide. "I think it's time for me to be up anyways. Why didn't anyone wake me? It's pretty late in the morning."

Severus spoke from somewhere across the room before Harry saw him come into view. It looked as though he'd been talking with Madame Pomfrey in her office. "We thought you could use the extra rest, Harry. Don't worry; we'll save some lunch for you. You won't miss it," he said, incorrectly assuming Harry must be hungry. Harry just didn't want to come off as lazy, especially not over the Holidays. He was so used to being constantly at work during summer vacation that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'm not all that hungry, just didn't want to laze about all day," he explained. Severus seemed to understand that and allowed him out of bed.

"Madame Pomfrey says you're free to come home now, so long as you don't overexert yourself and mind what I say," he said, making Harry wonder about that last part. Snape probably threw that in all on his own. Harry smirked.

"Yes, sir," he replied, before locking eyes with an unfamiliar man in Auror robes. "I don't think I know you," he said, hoping to get his name.

"That's about right. We've never met. I'm Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Auror office," he said genially. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't like him, he decided straight away. There was just something about his air of personality that threw Harry off. He nodded pleasantly in turn, but refused to speak to the man after that, much to Scrimgeours' annoyance.

"So, Malfoy's in prison?" asked Harry, desperate to find out what happened to the harsh man.

"Yes. We escorted him personally from King's Cross to Azkaban. We're not sure how he got out the first time, but we've made sure to put extra protections around him in case of another attempted escape," said Scrimgeour importantly, thrusting out his chest.

Harry hadn't directed his question at the man and found himself scowling at him for answering it. "He has friends in the Auror office, that's how he got out," Harry informed them, remembering in detail what Lucius Malfoy had told him when he'd been captured, albeit briefly.

Scrimgeour looked distinctly red at the comment and bore down on Harry, still lying prone in his bed. At the intimidating move, he leaned backward but kept eye contact. "There are no traitors in my office, Potter. It'd serve you well to remember that in future," he spat.

"Kindly step away from my son," hissed a voice from behind them. Rufus Scrimgeour glared at Severus before standing up and moving away from Harry.

"He lies." Scrimgeour yanked a hand in Harry's direction. "I don't appreciate the accusation, and neither would any of my employees. Kindly control your son!"

For a moment Harry thought his father was going to strike the sour man, but Sirius and Remus intervened. "I think you've received all the information you needed, did you not?" asked Remus, propelling the man towards the Infirmary doors.

"I didn't question Potter!" he yelled, attempting to break free of Remus' grasp.

"We'll send you his memories of the attack, if that will suffice? Harry doesn't need anymore stress," Remus held tight to Scrimgeour, rushing him out. "Good day," he called as the door slammed in the head of the Auror Office's face. Remus smiled grimly. "I do believe I dislike that man."

Harry grinned. "Me either," he agreed. "I wasn't lying," he felt necessary to add. "Malfoy told me so himself." Harry was a bit disgruntled at being called a liar, but considering the way Scrimgeour reacted to the news, he was probably the one behind Malfoy's release. He didn't say as much, though.

"We're aware of that, Harry. We've always known there were spies from Voldemort's side in the Ministry. And I'm fairly certain there are a few in the Auror Office as well, whether Scrimgeour believes it or not."

In the back of his mind, a memory was triggered, taking Harry back to the attack the night before. He'd just remembered who was throwing the potions at the train station. He had no idea why this certain memory came back to him just then, but it did all the same. "I just thought of something," he said, gaining the three men's attention.

"What's that, Harry?" asked Remus, glancing up at Harry from his seat on his bed.

"I saw who was throwing the potions causing all of those explosions. Did you know who it was?" he thought to ask. Maybe they had caught him.

"He was killed in the explosion, according to the Aurors. His body was unidentifiable, besides the Dark Mark on his left forearm," said Remus, leaning forward. "You say you saw him?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we made eye contact and everything. I don't think he was all there, come to think of it," he said offhandedly, his eyes glazed in thought.

"Harry, child, who was it?" Severus seemed very determined to discover who it was. But, Harry supposed he'd want to know too, if he didn't already know. The man had been the cause of many deaths.

"It was Karakoff," said Harry, startling those in the room. "I honestly didn't think Voldemort would have allowed him to survive, really. He was the one too cowardly to return to Voldemort's service."

"You're right. And he didn't. You say he 'wasn't all there' Harry?" asked Severus, looking thoughtful.

"Yes. He almost looked like he was…"

"Under the Imperius curse?" interrupted his father, startling Harry into just nodding his agreement. "Anyone who betrays the Dark Lord doesn't live long afterwards, especially weaklings like Karakoff. Voldemort must have found him, placed him under Imperius, and sent him to King's Cross station with the explosion potions. He didn't intend for Karakoff to survive the battle."

Harry wasn't really shocked at the reality of the situation, but it was still almost sad.

"On that depressing note," Severus picked up the newspaper from the bedside table and handed it to the boy. "I think you'll find a rather pleasant surprise in there. Why don't you read it."

Harry looked at his father curiously before taking the pro-offered paper. He glanced at the headline and nearly dropped it in his complete shock.

Peter Pettigrew captured in King's Cross raid, Sirius Black framed.

Harry didn't need to read the article, the headline said more than enough. "Is this for real?" he asked, looking from one face to the next. "Was he really there? I never even saw him," he said absently, scanning through his own memories of the event. "You're free then?" he asked, locking eyes with his godfather.

Sirius beamed at him, shaking his head up and down. "Yes, Harry, I'm finally a free man!" he yelled, scooping his godson into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"But when? When did this happen? No one told me yesterday in the Great Hall!" he exclaimed, feeling left out.

"Harry, we didn't know. As soon as we saw Voldemort was finished, we took you and Severus straight to the Hospital Wing. There were a few Auror units in charge when we left. We only found out last night that Pettigrew had been found and captured, sneaking about in the Train Station. We think he was trying to escape with other Death Eaters when a little girl saw him in his rat form. Needless to say, Wormtail will never be quite the same again. The girl stomped on him rather furiously," he said, laughing despite himself. It was relatively funny.

"Oh, well then, this is great!" Harry couldn't believe his godfather was finally free from his past, able to move on. He was looking forward to spending more time with him without his godfather having to hide from the public. Things would be so much easier now; he just knew it. Maybe Sirius and Remus would come over to Harry's and his father's house even. "When are we going home?" he suddenly asked, startling his companions.

Sirius looked a little affronted. "I've just been released as a free man and you want to go home?" he asked. "I thought perhaps you'd like to come and visit me for a bit this summer. Will that be possible?"

Harry blanched. "Well, I was wondering if you'd come and visit me at our house, actually. Remus, too," he added, watching the older man as he tried to escape out the doors at the 'family' conversation. He glanced at his father and noticed he was looking none to thrilled at the idea. "Well, it's up to my dad, really."

He felt his plans going down the drain before they'd even began. Severus and Sirius had come to a compromise earlier after his grandmother, Deliverance, had put her foot down, but the two of them weren't exactly the best of friends. He'd be lucky if his father let Sirius in his house, let alone allow Harry to visit his godfather. He crossed his arms, watching the two men nervously.

Suddenly, Severus spoke, startling the boy. "You're welcome in our home at any time," he said casually, gesturing to both Sirius and Remus. "If Harry wants you around, I won't keep you from him."

Sirius stepped towards his father, nodding in acceptance. "You can expect the same of me, Snape."

Harry couldn't ask for anymore than this. In fact, this was almost more than he had expected. His father and his godfather were getting along better than he ever thought they would.

"Harry, obviously, is ready to get home. I'd like a few days to get settled in, perhaps a week or so. After which, I wouldn't object to some visitors." Severus stated, being extremely generous in Harry's point of view. He'd been ready to argue but found he wouldn't even have to. Life was getting better and better. Now, if he could just convince his father to allow his friends over at every waking moment, life would be good. He laughed at his own stupid ideas. It would actually be nice to have some time with just his father. They hadn't had that in quite a while, with school and existence in general getting in the way.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Harry thought to ask. They'd been talking about going to Sirius' house, but he didn't even know where he'd be staying. He hardly doubted his godfather would willingly stay at Grimmauld Place if not absolutely necessary.

"He's staying with me," said Remus.

Harry grinned. That was even better. He'd been really worried about his godfather, with him living with Severus now. Sirius had asked Harry to live with him first, and the idea that the man would be all alone was deeply depressing to Harry. It just wouldn't be right. Knowing he'd have Remus for company lightened Harry's heart.

"That's great!" he exclaimed as Sirius threw an arm around his shoulders. "I didn't want you to be by yourself."

"I won't be," Sirius grinned at his friend, causing Remus to smirk.

"This is going to be just wonderful," Remus said, rolling his eyes at Sirius' antics. "A few months living with Sirius will leave me longing for my solitude again."

Harry knew he was just joking. Living in exile most of his life, due to his being a werewolf, had never been easy. It was probably the best solution, Remus and Sirius staying together. They also needed time to catch up and they'd have plenty of that…time.

Sirius grinned. "You'll never even know I'm there,"

That really caused Remus to laugh. "I highly doubt that!"

"Gentlemen, if you've finished acting like children," interrupted Severus, not finding the two men humorous at all. "I'd rather like to take my son and head home."

Sirius and Remus grew silent at once. "Yes, of course, sorry Severus," interjected Remus. "We didn't mean to keep you."

Sirius didn't look nearly as sorry.

Harry picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you two sometime next week, then?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Sirius took no time in grabbing his godson and pulling him into a strong embrace. "If you need anything, you know where to find me. Or at least, Hedwig does."

"Yeah, she does. Bye Remus," he said, waving to get his attention. Remus came over and hugged him as well.

"Let's go, Harry."

Severus was standing by the door, waiting patiently.

"Okay, dad!" Harry said, feigning exasperation, grinning at Severus' raised brow. Harry started across the room, but Sirius grabbed his arm, pulling him back rather unexpectedly. The action somehow reminded him of Uncle Vernon grabbing his arm in the train station. Instinctively, Harry flinched and ripped his arm out of his godfather's grasp. Breathing shallowly, it took Harry a moment to remember exactly where he was and to remember he was in no danger from these people. His fear deflated instantly, leaving him feeling embarrassed and stupid. Maybe they didn't notice, he thought weakly.

Upon glancing upwards, however, he realized they had in fact noticed. Sirius had stepped back as if burned while Remus was looking nothing less than shocked. "What was that?" asked Sirius, having not been at the train station when Vernon Dursley violently shook his nephew; neither he nor Remus knew the reason for Harry's response. "Harry?" he asked gently, while giving Severus a deadly glare. "Does this have anything to do with you, Snape?"

The question was spat out harshly, and Harry instantly grew angry. "Oh, would you shut up, Sirius!" he yelled, not wanting a repeat performance. He had learned a valuable lesson from being locked in his bedroom and the following events, which took place later. If he didn't want his godfather to overreact, he had to tell the truth, in great detail, and put his foot down. "I didn't mean to just do that. If you had been at the train station in the beginning, you'd understand why that just happened. And it's got absolutely nothing to do with my father!" he yelled for emphasis. "So don't even start!"

Sirius looked at Severus regretfully. "Sorry, Snape. Old habits die hard," he said by way of explanation. "You told me something about Dursley showing up right before the attack occurred. Does he have something to do with this?"

Harry nodded even though his godfather had directed his question to his father. "Yes, it has everything to do with that. Now let's drop it. I want to go home," he said, mentally waving off their concerned looks, attempting to walk out the door. His father obviously had other ideas.

"Harry."

The boy stopped knowing that tone of voice. It wasn't a question, it was a demand, and he knew what his father wanted without him even asking. His attention, that was all.

"What?" he asked. He cringed when it came out sounding pretty rude. He attempted a quick look at his father, but the man didn't seem angry, just concerned.

Harry knew he really did owe his godfather and Remus an explanation, considering his outburst. He couldn't just leave them here, worried, not knowing what had happened. And Severus seemed to think the same thing. It was telling just by looking in his father's eyes.

He turned slowly to face the two men at the other side of the Hospital Wing. They looked so concerned and confused Harry knew he had to say something to them, at least to alleviate their fears.

"I…um…" Harry stood there uncertainly. It was harder than he originally thought it would be and embarrassing as hell. "He…well, he scared me, is all."

"What happened?" asked Sirius, looking between father and son, needing to know. "How'd he scare you? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sirius looked livid at the thought causing Remus to place a calming hand on his shoulder. But, now that Harry was looking, Remus didn't look all that composed either.

"No, not really," he said, though ever since, Harry had begun to blame himself for his aunt and cousin's death. Really, it was his fault. They'd never have died had he not been staying with them. Voldemort had wanted information, and although he didn't get any, he had gotten Harry's aunt and cousin. It was an awful feeling, knowing you were the reason so many people were dead. Sometimes it left Harry feeling lost and hopeless. He hated that feeling.

Although it wasn't really much of an answer, Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs, knowing he'd get the hint. Any more questions and Harry would bolt.

Sirius went up to Harry, making sure the boy knew he was coming, and gently embraced him. "I'm sorry I scared you just now, Harry."

Harry shrugged stupidly. "It wasn't your fault," he mumbled into the man's shoulder.

"Maybe not, but I did scare you. I never want you to be frightened of me."

Pulling out of Sirius' arms, Harry said vehemently, "I wasn't scared of you! I didn't even think it was you, I thought you were someone else."

"Your Uncle," Sirius stated heatedly. "Just give me two minutes alone with that man…" he mumbled, actually causing Harry to grin.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I ever have to go back to him. I've got my dad now," he said slowly, quietly. "I've got you and Remus, too." He never wanted them to feel left out.

"I know, kiddo. Just like you've got us too," he whispered, kissing Harry's forehead. "Your dad's waiting," he said, grimacing good-naturedly at the word 'dad'. Harry smiled at the effort.

"Thanks, Siri."

Harry's godfather grinned, gently pushing the boy towards Severus, still waiting patiently at the doors.

"Ready?" he asked when Harry finally reached him.

"Yes."

He'd been looking forward to finally going home since before the attack. Of course he was ready. With one last wave to the two men still standing in the Infirmary, Harry walked out the door, Severus arm tucked firmly around his shoulders.

…………………………

THE END

A/N: That's it folks! Well, except there's still a tiny matter of the sequel. The first chapter will be posted in the next week or so, and you all can still expect updates every two weeks, as per normal.

Thanks for waiting until after HBP came out for me to post this. I tried to get it finished before then, but I didn't manage it. And besides, after the ending to that book, I felt like I needed to redeem a certain character.

And, as for what happens in the next chapter, I'm not really sure…

**_In The Sequel….Somewhere I Belong III…(Not very original, but hey…)_**

(This story will take place during the summer, obviously, focusing on Harry's transition into a normal, if not sometimes crazy, home life. As is typical with me, there will be lots of angst and happy times to come.)****

Harry adjusts to life at home with his father.

Ron and Hermione come to visit.

Harry's encounter with his Uncle at the Train Station begins to give him nightmares.

**_Next Posting:_**

****

In about two weeks.

Also, I want to say thank-you to Nita, my wonderful beta-reader. You're brilliant!

And, I'd like to say hi to **_Chikifriend_**, a new reader to the story who has reviewed every chapter of both stories currently posted. I love it when readers review every chapter, it's quite nice. Thanks!


End file.
